A Serendipitous Key of Hope
by Kingdom Lightz
Summary: Thinking of you wherever you are, I will never stop to see. This sky of blue, no matter how far, together we will be. A new journey shall start; the seven lights as one shall we. Fade away or impart, the thirteen nights; a forlorn destiny. AU. Kingdom Hearts: Disney x Shonen Jump. Strong/Smarter Naruto. Naruto and Hinata or Elsa Updates 7th or 13th of every month.
1. Dive to the Heart

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: Let's not repeat what's obvious... Fine! Kingdom Lightz does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. He does own a plethoral of Naruto fanfictions that are connected together.

Yusei: TCM's stories are connected in a multiverse?

Tenji: No, just those that are from the Naruto universe. Especially Ever Ask Why the Devil May Cry.

Manabu: This story won't take off for quite a while so just focus on the others.

* * *

**The First Key - Dive Into The Heart**

Silence reverberates through a torn and desolate battlefield, the skies polluted by light and darkness fighting for dominance of presence. Among the humans on the field, most of whom are laying in the dirt, two warriors clash with one another. The one on the left underneath the fumes of darkness has black hair wearing a dark purple haori over samurai clothing.

The other facing him is a blond spiky haired male the same age as him. He has a black t-shirt underneath torn away armor with orange pants matching the remains of an unzipped tracksuit with matching orange and blue sneakers with zippers around it. Around his right arm he wears a metal piece secured tightly on the shoulder and around his neck is a crown like necklace.

Gritting his teeth, he slaps the metal piece. Light glitters around him, before dispersing to reveal him wearing orange and blue armor. Over his face a shogun helmet with a yellow anchor visor, over his head a jagged, golden crescent moon designed similar to a sword. A strange attachment appears on the right of his waist shaped like a curved barrel. From his back two flags rise up, with a blue heart in a gold outline painted under a blue spiral on orange material. The same symbol appears on his chest.

His opponent holds his left hand out, summoning from a trail of light a key shaped sword. Removing the keychain, he attaches a new one changing its form. His is now golden with three spikes on the curving teeth with a guard split half open on both ends. The keychain is a cross shaped symbol with a heart shaped gap in its center, the top half gold while the bottom gray.

The armored warrior summons his own key sword before swapping the keychain too. His weapon is now a longsword wrapped in an ornate gold filigree in a fish bone like pattern. The teeth of the key are a golden crown on top of a golden heart. The guard of the weapon is a rainbow color changing heart. The keychain is gilded heart.

The armored warrior moves in first. Despite the bulky armor he manages to move at a pace the enemy couldn't believe at first. The dark warrior blocks his sword strike, and kicks him back. He then summons a giant ball of dark flames, firing it at him. The armored warrior draws a flag and blocks with it, before his visors show him a dark blue and purple tengu like being of chakra wielding a blazing sword in the left hand. The dark warrior stands in a gem on top of the forehead with the key sword, his right a copy wheel and the left a gray ripple.

The armored warrior gets slashed by the chakra sword, splitting off pieces of his armor. He scuffs, before glowing inside. The sun chakra explodes from within, removing his armor in place of his tracksuit colored glowing gold with a black full bodysuit with a gold circle around his stomach. On the back of his suit the ripple pattern from his opponent's eye above nine magatamas in a cube formation forms. His hair rises up spikier while his whisker marks turn thicker and blacker, his eyes turning into yellow with slits through a rectangle. Seven black orbs float behind him. His necklace chains transform into magatamas and the crown shines.

He flies away from the sword swing, summoning his aura in the form of an energy fox with nine tails wielding the same black markings. He blocks a swing and throws his elbow, an attack blocked by the ethereal tengu. They step back.

The tengu warrior summons black lightning around the left hand and moves in to strike. The fox warrior summons a sphere of chakra and flies forward to counter. The two attacks collide with one another, a struggle that causes the darkness and light above to push harder.

The attacks explode, collapsing the world in a veil of gray chaos.

The orange warrior gasps as he is blown away, falling into a deep ocean; several men stand over him dressed in black overcoats that completely cover their appearance. He loses his powers into the dark, leaving him in his tracksuit battle worn nevermore. He tries to speak, only for nothing to escape his lips.

He looks around as the darkness illuminates away, a bright blue light from below slowly approaching. From above he could see it's coming from a cylindrical platform. On top of it appears his whole body laying on something, wielding the sword from before.

He lands on top of the platform, a melodious tune playing throughout the dark recesses of the area.

_So much to do. So little time. Take your time, don't worry. _

He looks around when the words appear in his mind.

_The door is still closed. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

He walks forward, stepping into the centrifuge of the light. While it's true that at first this situation seems amazing and real, he comes to the true realization that all of this is a dream. Such a surreal and impossible situation befalling him shouldn't be happening. Going along with it is easily the best option.

Standing in the middle of the platform, a light from above shines down. To his eight o'clock a silver crown like podium rises up from the ground; a red and black shield appears from a white light, a red circle with two circle like ears on top as its design. Despite it, there are no markings of the floor breaking in anyway.

_Power sleeps within you. _

A second podium appears to his four o'clock. This one displays a green rod with a blue circle just like the one on the shield.

_If you give it form..._

A third podium appears directly in front of him. This time a sword with a yellow curved guard and blue felted hilt appears, the same design in the center of its guard.

_It will give you strength. Choose well._

Choose? He has to choose between one of these three weapons? Well, the shield isn't really a weapon but still. He steps forward to the sword, and new words enter his mind.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage, this is a sword of terrible destruction._

He looks to the staff.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength, this is a staff of wonder and ruin. _

Knowing what comes next, he looks at the shield.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends, this is a shield to repel all._

Taking this in, he comes to see this as a choose your own adventure thing. That works; it's his dream after all. Even though right now he isn't as strong as what these weapons are implying him to be, he would choose the right thing for him. Reaching out, he approaches the rod. Even if the possibility of ruin awaits him, he could easily guide that power to protect all around him like a shield, or destroy anyone who threatens him like a sword. He takes up the rod and twirls it, which disappears in a twinkle of light that enters his hand.

_Your path has been set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

He leaves the podium and approaches the shield. Though he plans on giving it up, he takes a moment to think about it. Even though the people around him aren't many, he will definitely need something for protection. So with that in mind, he leaves the shield to its podium before going to the sword. Taking it up, he relinquishes the blade. It turns into light soaring upward in the sky.

_You have chosen the power of the mystic. You have given up the power of the warrior. If this is what you choose, accept it._

He nods, accepting his choice. The podiums enter the ground, with the shield entering his body. The podium then shatters, its glass fragments dispersing into nothing. The boy falls downward into the sea of darkness.

Though afraid, he continues to fall until coming to another light. This light appears as another platform, which resembles the one above. This one however shows an orange fox with red eyes and nine tails all over the picture. He lands, standing before a pink and magenta double door way.

_Step through and set your journey._

He walks to the door and opens it, a blinding light released that consumes him. This is a pretty interesting dream for him.

As the light dies away, he finds himself in his home village on top of the Hokage Monument. There, three people stand there. He can't see their faces because they're darkened, but through their figures he could see they're two guys and a woman.

_The door won't open just yet. There are things that must be questioned. Tell me more about yourself._

He walks to the shorter male first. Unlike the words in his mind, this person talks in a modern voice. "What are you so afraid of: getting old, being different or being indecisive?"

That's a no brainer, he understands. But regardless of what he wants he still can't talk. So, he raises three fingers.

"Being indecisive? Is that so bad?" His response transforms the blackened figure into a male with bright eyes and a yellow aura.

Of course to him, it's obvious. He will be more absolute with his decisions, and have no regrets. He will never back down on his words. Done, he goes to the next person, the female looking silhouette.

"What's most important to you: being number one, friendship, or your prized possessions?" she asks him.

He doesn't care about material possessions so the first two are better off. But, despite wanting to be seen as the greatest the one thing he really wanted was to be seen. To be acknowledged. To be with friends. So he goes with that decision, holding up two fingers.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" She transforms too, turning into a red haired woman with strong, blue eyes.

Looking at her, his heart twinges. It feels as if it knows her. Putting that aside, he goes to the last person. He asks, "What do you want out of life? Do you wish to see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

That's a no brainer too. He holds up three this time.

"To be strong huh?" The man transforms, revealing his appearance as a dark haired adult he recognizes as an important figure to his home.

All three disappear. The boy then sees the sun setting quickly.

_You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong. Friendship is important to you. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end should you persevere._

Thinking it over, it fits perfectly for him.

_The day you will open the door is far off, and yet very near. _

A bright light takes away his sight, until he appears back in the darkness. The platform illuminates the dark, showing him light. This picture has him again, which shows him with the fox. This time, he's glowing with the same form he had before in the earlier dream. The light from above guides off the platform, which creates a bridge of stain glass to a nearby platform.

Running along the bridge he reaches new ground. This new platform shows a picture of him and eight other beasts with the fox. His form is surrounded by the other nine creatures, each one with distinguishing numbers of tails from one to nine.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. _

He looks back at his shadow, which has grown several times larger than him. It rises up from the ground.

_But don't be afraid._

The boy backs away as the being takes on the appearance of a muscular black humanoid monster with long, tentacle hair and glowing, yellow eyes. A hole where its chest is is open in the shape of a heart.

_And don't forge..._

He flinches when the voice fades out. All he got from that is that he should not forge. But don't forge what is the question now.

_And don't forget..._

He calms down hearing the rest of the word, before wondering what exactly that means as well. These are his thoughts before he gets hit by the shadow's hand.

_There are times where you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning._

Fighting. Lately that's all he's been doing; ever since he decided to become a shinobi, he's been forced to fight battles; some of which he didn't mind, and others he wishes he couldn't hurt. But, that's his life for now. Fighting a giant monster is no big deal.

He crosses his fingers into a hand seal, before flinching realizing nothing is happening. He can't summon his chakra, which means he can't destroy it. But to his surprise, the rod appears in his hand. Thinking it a little weird he has to use this, he goes along with in and smacks away the monster's hand. Dark fumes bleed from where he hit, leading him to realize he can do it after all.

He swings, flames erupting from the blue ball within a short period of time. The fire consumes the dark monster, who releases darkness to expel them. He swings again, this time unleashing a powerful wind that blows away the monster's darkness. It then glows, changing its shape to become a key sword like before.

Designed like a skeleton key, the sword has a silver 'blade' connected to a blue rainguard with a golden square guard around a deep green handle. Attached to the end is a silver keychain with the same three circle symbol. The teeth of the blade is a crown.

Grinning, the orange guy runs towards the dark monster. With a mighty swing he cuts at its chest, forcing it back a few steps. He swings the sword, adjusting himself to the weight.

The monster punches the ground, summoning a pool of darkness that calls out smaller, chubby monsters that look like it. Looking at them, the boy feels they could be shadows turned evil. Two come at him in leaps. The orange guy slashes through them, dispersing the monsters into dark smoke, before ducking from the shadows that came at him from behind. He then turns to the big guy, slashing off a part of its hair before punching it in the face.

Whatever this experience is doing, it's made him stronger than usual. Such a blow wouldn't be possible without him being able to gather chakra. He concentrates, flames igniting around the teeth of his sword, and with a dash he slashes through the monster. It explodes into flames, falling to its knees. The boy turns around to face the monster, who twists its body to swing at him. The sword disappears, and the monster slams its other hand down. Darkness gathers around him, slowly consuming him in an endless black void.

Its heartless eyes continue to stare into the boy's as he falls into darkness. As it does, the rest of the message comes to his heart.

_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

His heart continues to remain strong as he stares up at the demon. His blue eyes keep their shine even as the darkness takes him.

_Don't forget. You are the key, who will open the door to light._

The boy shoots up suddenly. The light of day burns into his eyes as he adjusts. The remnants of the dream continue to plague his mind even as he tries to stay awake. He holds his hand up, remembering the feel of using that sword. He could feel a sweet light in his heart that made him happy.

He rolls out of bed, and immediately steps on top of a bowl of noodles. He sighs realizing he was the one who left it there. Shrugging, he goes to his closet and throws on his outfit; unfortunately it's the same tracksuit he always wears. He adds a headband with a leaf symbol on his forehead, before going to the door.

Right as he is about to open it, the door opens revealing an old man with white, long spiky hair. "Oh, you're up."

"I'm ready to go, pervy sage," he says to the old man. Despite the dream, he's much more focused on going on this training trip.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's the Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Jiraiya throws his hands back and forward, striking a pose. "You calling me that is only going to ruin my rep!"

"It's not my fault you're a hopeless pervert who writes disgusting books." He knows from experience that Jiraiya would never change to prove him wrong, and accepts him enough to make fun of the aged hermit.

"Shut up boy."

"Not to mention a large amount of the strongest people here are perverted on the inside." He steps past Jiraiya and locks the door, before sliding down the railing off the apartment. "You coming or not?"

"Little brat." He laughs hearing the old man.

He hasn't felt this at peace in a while, especially not after a few days ago. In three years, he's definitely going to become stronger. So strong he can defeat even his best friend, and bring him back alive. Maybe then he will discover what that dream means, and take full control of the power of that beast inside of him. Though the more he thinks about it, the more he worries about the dream. After all, that one dream feels more real to him than any of the many he's had. Even more, he can remember everything about it, which isn't normal for a dream.

Regardless, he will become stronger. As he does, hopefully the secret to the dream will grace him. Who was providing words in his mind? What were those black things that tried to kill him? Why was he questioned by the Shodai Hokage? And how come he felt strongly for a woman he has never seen before his entire life?

As he leaves the village, he fails to take into account a girl with short, indigo hair watching him with her white eyes. "Good luck. I'm going to do my best too, Naruto-kun."

…

"Isn't this a treat? All of us meeting like this."

"I'm much more interested in that Orochimaru. Apparently he found himself a new toy."

"Oh yeah, that's right; Itachi, your brother's been taken by that little traitor snake. How does it feel?"

"..."

"Saw that response coming."

"You're boring me now. Lets get this meeting over with. Wait, why are we here again?"

"We have a bit of a problem; it would seem one of the Jinchuurikis is much more special than originally anticipated."

"How special?"

"He has taken hold of a special type of power, one we have been searching for quite a while after observing his notes."

"You mean the Keyblade?"

A drop of water falls. Its tiny tinkle reverberates through the halls of a dark and moist cave. A light flashes through for a brief moment, revealing several people dressed in cloaks with red cloud spots. In total they equal nine. Among them are two others wearing black coats and gloves that cover their entire appearance.

"And just who are you two?" The two in coats pull over their hoods, taking the others by surprise with their appearance.

"That's right. Now that you know who we are, this can go more smoothly."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yusei: That ends this chapter. Next time...we'll pick up on Naruto during his training later. It won't just be shinobi he'll be training for.

Manabu: Yusei, wrap it up.

Yusei: Right. Anyway, just wait.


	2. The Unknown Man

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, and Naruto, do not belong to one man. They are owned by several different people. Kingdom Lightz is not one of them.

Yusei: Merry Christmas!

Takeshi: Because Lightz had this done ahead of time, we're here to bring you the second chapter to Key of Hope. In this chapter our mysterious enemy makes an attempt on Naruto.

Luna: Lucas, do you want to build a snowman?

Lucas: Snowman? It's the summer!

_**The Second Key: The Unknown Man**_

* * *

"Here you go pervy sage," Naruto says as he walks up to Jiraiya holding two bags with bento boxes. "Enjoy."

"What are you complaining about?" asks the old man as he stares at him. He takes out his own bento box to eat. "You're learning to train from a professional sage who is equaled only by two others. Buying lunch for him now and then is no big deal."

"I wouldn't mind that, if you didn't constantly use my money for your vices! How are you teaching me about the three taboos for a shinobi if you're doing them all in one hour?!"

"Only to the naïve mind of a child does it look like that, but in reality-"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto turns away, sitting down while eating his bento meal.

Two weeks have passed since Naruto and Jiraiya have left Konoha. In that short time frame they have traveled across from the Land of Fire to Earth and Lightning. The blond shinobi has since never had the dream yet, but constantly remembers it. He also has been training in expanding his Rasengan and tactics in several ways, conducting forms like the Oodama Rasengan and Rasenrengan, though the latter is harder to come by. They're currently in the Land of Lightning in a valley just bordering from Kumogakure, looking out below at a couple of birds flying across a blue, partially cloudy sky.

As the time goes by, Naruto continues to worry about the dream. He felt a little strange about it, so he tells Jiraiya about it. Unfortunately, all he could tell him is that it was a bunch of nonsense. Him dreaming about the Shodaime Hokage is strange in and of itself, especially considering how poorly he did in school studying him. Though he notices something about how the pervy sage reacted to the woman he saw; it's as if he knows more about that woman than he wants Naruto to know. Curiouser and curiouser, he continues to wonder about the dream and its importance.

Right as he is about to take another bite from his bento, Jiraiya stands up suddenly causing Naruto to pause. "What's wrong?"

"Get up. We have company."

"Company?" Naruto tosses his box to the side of the cliff they're sitting on, before being gripped and pulled away. They both look up at the explosion that destroys the cliff, a strange light of white, blue and black. "What the hell was that?!"

Jiraiya lands on top of the sea below the cliff. Staring up, the two shinobi glance upon a man dressed in a black coat whose appearance was completely hooded. His hands spark with the same colors as the explosion lights.

Naruto gasps when he sees him, his heart giving a heavy pounding. The very man is standing before him, just like the many that was in his dream. "You! What are you doing here?"

His statement surprises the man, who stares down at him. "How curious. You seem as if you recognize me, and yet this is our very first appearance."

"Naruto, stay back." Jiraiya forms a handseal.

"Wait, let me fight with you!" he declares, taking out a kunai.

"No! You run!" Jiraiya utilizes the Hari Jizou no Jutsu, firing his hair needles out to turn the man into a pin cushion.

The cloaked man descends, each and every spike passing through him as if he were a ghost. "This man is nothing like any of the enemies you've faced so far. Orochimaru, Gaara, Akatsuki; none of them are on the level of this monster."

"A monster? How cruel." The man holds out a hand, releasing several beams of light.

Jiraiya's hair raises, continuously blocking the lights. He then produces more seals. "Gamayudan!" Oil spews from his mouth countering the lights, before splashing onto the cloaked man. He then forms a new seal, breathing flames that ignite brightly onto the cloaked man.

"Wow..." Naruto mutters seeing the old man at work.

The explosion of flames fade into nothing to their shock. The cloaked man walks through, a soft chuckle emitting through his coat. "Is this the best in your old age Jiraiya? How disappointing."

'Boy, you have to run!' Naruto looks around after hearing the voice.

'Who said that?' Naruto is soon brought from reality into the deepest recesses of his mind, which to his discouragement is still a murky sewer with the fox's cage. The demon glares at him from behind bars, revealing his full appearance to him. Annoyed, Naruto shouts, "What is it now?! I'm a little busy!"

"You have to get out of here brat!" he shouts, looking up from where he stands. "That man is not someone you can handle on your own. Not even that old fart sage can defeat him!"

"And what is you talking to me going to do about it?! If you don't send chakra you might as well just sit there and mope about being filled with hate!" Naruto doesn't have time to waste on this fox talking to him. If he's really the threat he's being brought up to be, there's no point in wasting time.

"You don't get it; he's after us!"

"What?" Naruto is brought back to reality when Jiraiya hits the ground hard enough. The cloaked man floats over to him.

"I'd rather live inside your stomach than be used by that bastard! So take this chakra and shove it down his throat!" Naruto twitches feeling the chakra inside of him spike, the red chakra forming in the shape of a demon fox.

'Alright, I'll go with it for now.' "Rasengan!" Naruto forms the Rasengan the same way he did against Sasuke not long ago, and rushes in to strike the man. He passes through him and misses, and the cloaked man holds a hand out to fire those spheres. But Naruto, having seen his abilities so far, turns around and pushes himself to him using a chakra arm. He then collides the Rasengan into his stomach, causing a massive explosion that blows him away.

Jiraiya stands back up beside Naruto. "Great. You're getting a bit better at using that power. But I told you to run!"

"I'm not backing down! I don't care who he is!" The blond ninja drops on all fours.

"Impressive... But, you're not anywhere near strong enough to defeat me." The man stands back up, not a single scratch on his coat. "Not even 10 percent."

'Damn. He's even stronger than you mentioned!' Naruto begins to tense up. This man who he just met is impossibly powerful. Despite him using the same attack that could hold up against Sasuke's Curse Seal enhanced Chidori failing to leave even a slight wound on this guy, this is devastating. Yet at the same time, he feels enthused that there are men this strong out there.

"Kneel." The cloaked man holds a hand out to him, gray lightning sparking out to ensnare Naruto. The chakra around him fades back inside, his blue eyes turning a dark gray. His mind slowly drops, going completely blank.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouts as he runs to him. Two copies fly off out from the man's body, who battle against Jiraiya. He dispatches them quickly with two Rasengan to their gut.

The original releases the power at work, having Naruto fall to the ground in a lifeless state. He grabs him and walks off, fading away along with the clones and the kidnapped.

Jiraiya drops to his knees, his hands digging into the soft stone. "I can't believe it..." His eyes come to know a familiar despair.

…

The man drops Naruto to the ground. His eyes stare down at his body, twitching from the damage of that move. "You are probably wondering in the depths of your heart what I'm about to do to you. Why I went through the trouble of capturing you. Why I am interested in you... it is beyond your comprehension for now, but know this."

He raises his hand, lifting Naruto in the air. "Hearts are power, and yours is one we demand in order to achieve our ambitions." He then uses the same move as before, forming energy around Naruto. Red chakra expels from his body.

Inside of his mind, the fox appears within Naruto's mind. "Well, it looks like we failed."

"Fox, who was that guy?! What's he doing?!" he asks him.

"He's extracting me from your body. Soon I will be gone, and your troubles will all be over. Because you'll be dead."

"EH?!" Naruto begins to panic throwing his arms about. "What do you mean I'm gonna die?!"

"Sealing a biju inside of a human is one thing, but removing them is another..." The fox looks to the side, tilting his head with a groan. "My chakra is already tied to you. So through this extraction your death is imminent."

"Imminent?"

"It's certain, dumbass!"

"Shut up!" Naruto looks away, dropping down to a knee feeling the effects of whatever the person is doing to him taking hold. "So, this is the end?"

"You'll die. I'll just be used for something much worse..." The fox grits his fangs, shimmering with intense hatred over what will happen to him. In the end it will be used by another person for their selfish goals.

"So, you got a name?" The question takes the fox by shock, who looks down at him.

"You're going to ask me that? Now of all times?"

"Why not? I mean, all this time you've been alive you must have had a name." The fox's bloodshot eyes focus into Naruto's, attempting to scare him. However, his heart remains strong as he smiles. "Oh come on, just say it; I mean, I'm about to die so you might as well give me your name."

"Well...It's not gonna matter now so...Kurama."

Naruto takes in the name Kurama, before snickering. "Kurama huh? That's so make-fun-able."

"Shut up!" Kurama hits the cage with his claws. "I come out to you and you make fun of me?! You humans suck!"

"I'm sorry Kurama, for letting you down." He calms down a bit, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "You said I'm going to die, not you. So that guy's going to use you... After all this time, I won't become Hokage after all. You got sealed inside of me for nothing."

"If the fourth Hokage hadn't sealed me away none of this would be happening."

"Yeah, you would have been free to live your life." Naruto's reply takes Kurama back, whose wide eyes stare at the truth in his heart. "What about that tanuki guy in Gaara? Does he and the others have names?"

"Of course they do, those annoying weaklings," says the fox with anger.

"What's with you?" Kurama looks down at him with a glare. "All you do is wrath, wrath, wrath at everything; every time I would use your chakra it's because I get anger right? Is that all you can feel?"

"What does a little brat like you know about my hatred? Or of the heart for that matter?" Kurama moves his head closer into the bars. "You who have been hated by others all your childhood, and have felt resentment eating at your heart; you have no right to talk against my hatred!"

"It's because of that hatred that I can say stuff like that!" Naruto snaps, causing the fox to take a step back. "I'm a prime example of coming out of resentment smiling. By becoming Hokage, I wanted to resolve that hatred in other shinobi. I hadn't had time to think about it, but a goal of sorts came to me when I fought Neji and Gaara. All that hatred they felt, all that hatred I worked hard to resolve, I want to stop other people from feeling that too! And seeing you, and all that hatred in your chakra...It makes me realize that Gaara's might be like that too..."

Naruto walks further to the gate, smiling large enough to bare his teeth. "That's why, I want to resolve your hatred too."

Kurama blinks, narrowing his eyes with a confused ease he's never felt before. "What?!"

"Yeah. I mean, it's your fault my life ended up the way it started out, but even I don't want you to suffer with a heart full of hatred forever. It sucks." Naruto's vision turns darker.

"How stupid are you?! You really think I could be influenced by some little kid who can't even stand up for himself?"

"You may think I'm a baby, but I'm not as immature as I was back then. After all, even I think it's worth a shot." Kurama calms down once more, even as his form begins to fade away. "Of course, that doesn't matter now anyway. I'm going to die..."

Kurama stares at Naruto with a huff. "Actually, there may be a chance for survival."

"Eh?"

"Remove the seal and I'll show you." Naruto stares over at the seal, wondering why that would save him. Shrugging, he reaches out to it and pulls on the tag.

"Just remember what you said."

Outside, the man continues to draw from Naruto, before a tiny stream is left as the last trace leaving his body. The man now holds a ball of red chakra, which compresses and transforms into a glowing red sphere shaped like a heart. "Kyubi, I have you now." He looks over to Naruto, who has fallen flat on his back. He remains motionless even as the cloaked man edges closer.

The two disappear shortly after his words.

…

"So, you have returned. Do you have the Kyubi's chakra?"

"No."

"What?!"

"It would seem he escaped with it. That boy is rather crafty."

"I fail to see how he could have escaped you."

"Quiet Zetsu."

"Even more, the boy is no longer of this world. Gone to another world, he will gain control of his new power. If you require further assistance, then you will have to aid me."

"Hey, that was not part of the deal!"

"My loyalties are not of Akatsuki, but the other way around. However, there is a way for you all to benefit greatly." Several yellow eyes appear in the shadows of the room. "With this power, the only thing you have to fear is fear itself."

…

In the dark recesses of a forest, a pack of simians come before a strange sight. Their eyes take note of an orange body laying curved in dirt and leaves. One such ape lands on top of the body, poking the face, revealed finally to be Naruto. The monkeys curiously examine his body, digging into his pockets and taking everything.

Naruto's body shifts, causing the simians to back up. The animals stare at him as he sits up, before dropping back down feeling an intense weight on his chest. 'My body... It's so heavy! But, I'm alive thanks to him...'

The boy falls back down, breathing heavily. "Too tired... Can't even speak..."

He looks around trying to get a view of his surroundings. 'A forest... Wait, how did I get here? How long was I out?'

He looks over at the monkeys, who shriek at him while running away. He digs into his clothes, and cringes when he picks out bugs. "I wanna scream... But too tired." He sighs before raising his hand, trying to grab a branch to pull himself up. But it's too far away for him to reach.

Out of nowhere, a trail of light shoots out between his hand. His eyes widen in shock when he sees that the same weapon he saw in the dream in his hand. "This is..." He examines the sword, before using it to hook onto the branch. Using it he pulls himself up, standing fully on his own.

He stumbles a bit, using the sword as a cane to stand. "Yes... Now I can get out of here." He limps forward. Strangely, even though his energy was cleanly gone earlier he now feels like he can make it. "Where am I though?" He looks forward and continues.

Night falls over as he comes before a town. He hears people celebrating and cheering, obviously a festival going on. A part of him is glad that he lived to see a joyous occasion. But as he enters the town, his sword disappears. He then drops into a face plant in the dirt, causing a few people to notice him.

…

In the village hidden in the leaves, a blond woman with large breasts leans forward in her seat at a desk within a tower. Her expression turns sour as she worries over the worst happening. All she can do is worry, and pray that Naruto is okay.

"Hokage-sama!" She quickly turns around, hoping for some good news. There she sees a black haired woman past her twenties standing, eyes slowly watering. "We found him."

The Hokage stands up tall running towards the jonin. "Where?! Who?!"

"A shinobi from Suna found him in a village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire," she tells him. "He sent a messenger bird to deliver the message to us."

"Shizune, prepare a squad immediately to find and retrieve him! We're bringing Naruto back!" she declares this strongly, and Shizune agrees. As she leaves, the Hokage sits back in her chair. A waterfall pours from her eyes as she smiles. "Naruto, you're okay you lucky devil... You really will live to be Hokage."

* * *

Kenshin: Merry Christmas my fellow readers!

Manabu: Now, before we end this, we would like to give you all a gift. Before Drive forms can even be thought up or available, or at the very least considered, Naruto learns Command Styles. Diamond Dust is chosen, but you're all allowed to choose up to three more.


	3. Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. Wish I did own Naruto. Not Kingdom Hearts though; I'd probably mess it up.

Takeshi: Good day folks. We welcome you to another chapter of A Serendipitous Key of Hope.

Aether: We should fix that name.

Manabu: No! It took me forever to make that name!

Everyone else: No wonder.

Manabu: SHUT UP!

Yusei: If you're all wondering, updates for this story will most likely take place on the 13th of every month, and/or the 7th.

_**The Third Keyhole: Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade**_

* * *

"Okay, thank you!" Naruto walks out from a store with an apple in his hands. He bites down on it, enjoying its succulent juices before going towards the town exit. "Alright, how am I gonna get back?"

After Naruto fell in the middle of town, he awakens in a hospital with a nurse overlooking him. She tells him he's in Ringozan, the town of fresh apples, and has been for a whole day. Once he takes that in he comes out of the hospital to get his strength back, training by himself in the nearby forest. Thanks to the time he's spent he manages to regain his former stamina back and is ready for anything.

Strangely, the sword from before has never appeared in his hand again. The sword from his dream which he believes is the secret to getting some answers. Ever since that dream weird things have happened to him, especially considering he was just extracted of a Biju thanks to a man who appeared in his dream. Whatever is going on; all of this has to be connected.

But before he can work any of this complicated stuff in his mind, which is already frying from thinking this much, he has to get back to Konoha where Jiraiya and Tsunade can help him make sense of everything. The old man obviously knows who that man is afterall. "I'm getting some answers, whether I understand them or not! That dream wasn't just a dream after all."

Before he could go further, he sees a set of yellow eyes looking at him. Surprised, he backs away as they come into the opening, revealed to be those same little black things from his dream. 'It's those things from the dream!'

The shadow monsters leap at him, but he punches them into the ground easily. 'Now that I can use chakra I'm not gonna go easily like in the dream!' "You guys aren't so tough after all!"

The shadows merge into the ground running around. Taller shadow monsters appear from a pop of darkness, these ones having helmets and red nails. "So, you went and got some back up huh?"

He forms a seal, causing three clones of himself to appear. The first two rush out to beat them down the monsters, but they pass by and go straight to the village. "Wait, stop!" The Narutos run after them, kicking the helmets on their skulls, only to fail to leave so much as a dent. One Naruto draws out a kunai and stabs a monster in where he thinks the heart is, only to stare blankly at it.

"Uh oh. These things don't have organs!" The monster claws wildly at Naruto, causing him to go up in smoke. The original drops to a knee feeling dark fumes burst from him. 'What was that?'

Another clone bites the dust from one of the shadow monsters, forcing Naruto to group with the other clone. His copy swirls chakra around his right palm, forming a spiraling sphere of blue energy. He dashes in striking the monster with it, his sphere grinding into its body and blowing it away into the others. "Alright! Atleast the Rasengan works."

The only remaining one watches the others explode into nothing, before turning to the town. Looking in that direction Naruto sees to his horror a portal of shadows forming. He could hear people screaming as armor forms. They merge taking the shape of a multi-colored, suit of armor towering any of the homes. Naruto rushes towards the town ignoring the shadow monster.

This is his mistake, as it flips forwards and drop kicks his clone into a tree. The impact causes it to turn to smoke. The original stops to face it, knowing it won't let him get to the big guy without a fight. "I may not have Kurama's chakra inside of me, but that won't stop me. After all, I'm the man who's gonna become the next Hokage!"

He runs towards the monster, but stops when he sees the light from before appear around his fingertips. He grips the light, which becomes the sword. "Again..."

The monster focuses in a twitch, flipping in the air to attack Naruto. He raises the sword and blocks, his weapon easily deflecting its strike. He then jumps at the monster, cutting through it. As it explodes into dark smoke, a red heart flies out from it into the sky. "Wow. This dull thing cut it like it was made of soft ramen."

He looks over at the giant armor thing, which turns to his direction. 'Does it see me?' From poofs of darkness, Naruto sees more of the helmet monsters appearing. They each surround him. "Get lost you ugly freaks!"

"Katon: Sanendan no Jutsu!" Three balls of fire rain down from the skies, blowing away the miniature monsters and leaving Naruto in a ring of fire. From above, Jiraiya lands beside Naruto. "Naruto, nice to see you're still in one piece."

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto says with an expressed tone of happiness. "How did you find me?"

"Someone from this town sent a message to Konoha," he says, noticing some of the monsters haven't bitten the dust yet. "These Heartless are still stubborn as hell."

"Heartless?" Jiraiya grabs Naruto and rushes off.

"Send the Keyblade away!" he tells him.

"Um, the what?"

"The sword, you moron!"

"Oh! Wait, how do I do that?" Naruto waves the sword to try and make it go away, before it vanishes into a spark of light. "How did I do that?"

"Explanations later." He looks around, noticing the Heartless have gone away. "Good."

"Alright, explanations now!" Naruto breaks free of his grip. "What's going on?! Who was that guy who kidnapped me? What were those monsters? And why the hell did everything in my dream happen when you said it was nothing?!"

Jiraiya stares down at him, sighing. He looks over noticing a group of people on their way over. "I'll tell you when we get back. There's stuff going on that no one else can know about."

"Eh?" The other people show up, revealed to be Anbu from Konoha. "What the?"

"Let's go."

…

The man in the black coat appears within a room colored pitch white. A series of chairs numbered I to XIII sit in a circle around him, each one varying in height. In the circle a strange symbol is laid, the top of it pointing to the highest seat which reads Number I. To the left are odd numbered chairs and the right even numbered, each one rising in value until reaching the lowest seats of XII and XIII directly in front of I.

Raising his hands skyward, he summons portals of darkness within the chairs, from which five figures with the red cloud spotted cloaks appear. Each person varies in appearance. "Good tidings friends. It would appear the plan is moving better than even I could have hoped."

"And just what plan is this?" asks a blond androgynous member who glares at the faceless individual. "What the hell do you want us for?"

"I'm a little interested in this too." Another person, this one the tallest with wide green eyes and tan skin, crosses his arms. "You say you're going to give us the Kyubi should we work for you, and while Pain may be going along with it you really think I'm going to listen to some freak?"

"You seem to be misunderstanding my intentions," speaks the man in the black coat. "The Biju are still an important part of the plan. And while the shinobi are distracted by them, they won't notice what we are up to."

"And once again, just what is that?"

He lowers his head, eyes focused on the blond. "Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori; in addition to seeking out the Jinchuuriki you will be seeking out new members for the Thirteenth Order. All we're missing is four, and you will seek them out in the worlds in between. To do so..." From a portal of darkness, another man with a black coat appears. He sits in chair number III, flicking his wrist.

Around the members of Akatsuki, darkness forms around their bodies. "You will need these special abilities to travel them."

The new person in black chuckles. "I hope for your sakes you succeed. We don't need useless vessels who will only be controlled by the Heartless."

"Oh, just you watch!" Kakuzu states, being the tall one from before.

"This outta be fun." Kisame, the shark looking guy, vanishes into a dark portal, as do the others following him.

Upwards in the seats, the one in chair number III turns to number I. He laughs, saying, "This will be easier than I thought."

"Easy or not isn't what we demand, but progress is moving as predicted." The man in number I's chair looks upward. "In preparations for him this is a necessity. Either their remains become a recluse, or they become fodder for the Keyblade's chosen one."

"That reminds me..." The other looks over to him. "Why are you in his seat?"

"Because this was the task I was given, including his title." He turns to face number III. "What about you? You were left with a specific task too."

He rises from his seat. "That's true." He fades into a dark portal.

…

Tsunade looks out to the village, her eyes still filled with worry over what has befallen Naruto. It's gotten so intense she's resolved to drinking since the incident. Even now, she prepares to down a cup of sake, before hearing someone enter her office. Turning around in a somewhat sloppy manner, the half influenced woman sees Shizune standing.

"Hokage-sama, they're back! He's back!" Tsunade rises from her seat approaching her.

"Is that true?!"

"Yes! I also have to prepare a silence technique," she says, moving to the side holding a Tiger seal.

Naruto steps in quickly, but slips and crashes into Tsunade's chest. He bounces back, the back of his head slamming into the floor. "Gah! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade reaches down and grabs him, hugging the little boy with all her affection. Also, the liquor is influencing her better judgment. "I'm so glad you're safe kid!"

"Baa-chan, let go! Can't breathe!" His muffled screams are ignored until Jiraiya steps in.

"Whoa! Hey, since you're giving out hugs-" Tsunade glares at him, releasing Naruto to stumble backwards a bit. "You okay?"

"Please. There isn't a single drink that can knock me out," she says, before sitting back down. She touches her temples, before asking, "What happened?"

Naruto stands back up, regaining his composure. Shizune looks on, holding the technique. "I got kidnapped by some strong guy in a black hooded coat. He stole Kurama!"

"Kurama?" Jiraiya raises an eyebrow.

"The fox." This shocks both of them, including Shizune. "He pulled him right out of my body!"

"But, how?" Tsunade goes to him, examining him. She pulls up his shirt, seeing the seal is gone. "It really is gone..."

"So that was his plan..." Jiraiya mutters, though it's loud enough for all of them to hear. "If he stole the Kyubi from you then he must also be working with Akatsuki."

"Who is?" she asks him. The old lady then turns to Naruto. "And how are you still alive? The Kyubi was extracted, so you can't just be alive."

"I'm not exactly sure about that..." Naruto thinks back to when the extraction was taking place.

"The Uzumaki are said to have strong life forces," Jiraiya says looking down at Naruto.

Naruto continues with, "Kurama and I settled our differences before he got taken out, and he told me something; he told me to tear off the seal, and then..."

Flashpoint...

"_Actually, there may be a chance for survival."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Remove the seal and I'll show you." Naruto stares over at the seal, wondering why that would save him. Shrugging, he reaches out to it and pulls on the tag. As he does, a hand reaches out and grabs him. "Huh?"_

"_Yo." On the other end of the hand, a man with blond hair stands dressed in a white and fire patterned haori. "I never thought I'd see you so soon Naruto."_

"_Huh? You're the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto says in shock. He then looks at him, asking, "How did you know my name?" _

"_Why wouldn't I know it? I gave it to you after all," he replies. Naruto slowly accepts and processes what he said, and the meaning behind it. As he comes to a conclusion, one coupled with the Hokage looking just like him more than he realizes, he realizes exactly what it means. "That's right; I'm your father, Minato Namikaze."_

_A teary eyed Naruto looks up to his father in shock, happy that he could finally see him after all this time. "You didn't know? I figured Sarutobi-dono would have atleast told you. Though I guess it's better that no one else knew since there'd be allot of people after your life if they knew you were my son... Anyway, I have a good feeling of what you're trying to do."_

"_But how? How are you here?"_

"_I left a chakra imprint of me in the seal that would appear the first time you would pull this tag. But anyway, I have to make this quick; the Kyubi heart's being extracted," Minato tells him before removing his hand. "Pull the tag." _

"_Uh okay!" Naruto pulls on the seal, revealing a spiral lock holding the gate together. Minato then lifts his right hand, chakra gathering to his fingers as he reveals and touches his son's stomach. Twisting clockwise, the seal on the gate opens up, and the doors open up. _

_A wave of chakra pours out from it, which hits Naruto strongly. The wave converts to light upon contact, causing him to shine brightly. The landscape peels away in a spectrum of light, leaving nothing but darkness. The circular platform appears below Naruto. _

_Minato smiles as he begins to fade away. "I'll return to meet you in a dream, as will your mother."_

_Kurama grins as he says, "Just remember what you said," before fading away as well. _

Back to Action...

"And that's what happened," Naruto finishes, causing the two Sannin to look in shock.

"That Minato... He was always so crazy prepared," Jiraiya says with pride in his former disciple.

"Minato..." Tsunade smiles. "I knew that man wouldn't die so easily."

"So, that answers that..." Naruto turns to Jiraiya. "Alright Pervy Sage! Time to fess up."

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya, who sighs before going to the window. Twilight sets in outside. "Where to begin..."

"You can begin by telling me what the hell were those black things that tried to kill me? Who was that guy who stole Kurama? And what was that thing that I had?"

Jiraiya turns his head to face them. "To start off, I don't know who that man was... But I do know that he came to Konoha before, 12 years ago on October 10th."

Naruto immediately knows the importance of that date, as not only is it the day Kurama attacked the village but also the day he was born. He then realizes something. "Wait, do you mean..."

"That's right; he was the one behind the attack. He extracted it from your mother and controlled it to attack the village, resulting in it being sealed inside of you and your parents' death."

"Wait, what? My mother?"

"Your mother was the Kyubi's last host," Tsunade says to him.

'So that's what happened; when I saw my father I knew he died to seal the fox inside of me, and I always wondered who my mother was and why she was never there for me... But now it all makes sense... They never abandoned me!' Naruto feels a calmness sweep his heart coming to this conclusion.

"When I heard of him from Sarutobi-sensei I looked into the guy. But, that same night 12 years ago... It was as if all traces of him had vanished. He was gone." Jiraiya's answer only brings up more questions. "If he extracted the fox, he has to be working for Akatsuki. Or worse, he's behind the Heartless now appearing."

"There it is again, Heartless," Naruto shouts, pointing at the old man. "Is that what those things are called?"

"The Heartless are monsters made from darkness that prey on hearts." Jiraiya stares into the darkness falling over Konoha as the sun sets. "They come in many sizes and shapes, and the more horrible the shape the more powerful they are. The Heartless are also after people like you Naruto, because you have the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade?" Naruto repeats, remembering the name from the sword out of his dreams. Tsunade remembers hearing that name before.

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon that can destroy the Heartless and stop their pursuits of hearts. But it also releases a beacon that the Heartless track; as long as you hold it they'll keep coming after you, no matter what until they steal your heart."

"Yeesh..." Naruto stares at his hand. "If they wanted an autograph they could have just asked."

"So this Keyblade; how can it be used to stop them?" Tsunade asks, now concerned.

"Luckily, Minato planned for the Kyubi to be extracted so Naruto is safe and free to train without being pursued. But he can't do it here." Jiraiya walks back to the blond. "Naruto has to train under a Keyblade Master to actually stand up to this man."

"And where do you suggest he goes?" asks the Hokage. Considering the Kyubi is gone Naruto won't be hounded by Akatsuki. So why he has to leave is beyond her.

"You leave that to me." Jiraiya grabs hold of Naruto before opening the window. "You can turn off the silence Shizune-chan!"

"Yes!" Shizune releases the jutsu, and both Jiraiya and Naruto go out the window. The two women go to the window and watch at they land on a giant toad. The amphibian hops away, leaving Konoha in a single leap. The Hokage's assistant looks over to Tsunade, asking, "Do you think Naruto-kun will be okay?"

"He will..." she replies, placing her absolute faith in the boy once more. "With all the surprises he's made so far, there's no way he'll fail." 'As long as he doesn't end up like them...'

Elsewhere, the toad lands with a loud dogon in a forest just southwest of Konoha. There, not far away, an aged building stands. A spiral symbol similar to the one all over Naruto's clothes is placed at the top of the building.

The toad disperses leaving them to land. Well, Jiraiya lands on his feet while Naruto slips and face plants. The old sage then grabs Naruto, lifting him up on his feet. "We're here." Jiraiya enters the building, Naruto following after, before he points to a wall at the very far end. "Naruto, your Keyblade will open the path."

"What path? We're in an old building," Naruto replies, before shrugging. He holds his hand out and concentrates, the Keyblade appearing in his hands. The tip of the blade glows in a spiraling light, before a beam shoots out and pierces the back of the building. The sound of a lock opening resounds throughout the facility, and light pours out warping space. Naruto looks around in shock as the light takes him to a brand new location, into a bright office.

"Well, well, you actually brought him here like you said." Naruto looks behind him, and to his shock he sees an old man in a blue robe sitting in a tall chair. Behind him are two windows shaped like a crescent moon and a star. "Your help is appreciated Jiraiya."

"No problem old man," replies the perverted sage. "But be careful around him. He will definitely pull off a surprise."

"Wait, what? What's going on? Who are you?" Naruto points at the old man.

The man murmurs under his breath before giving a slight stroke of the beard. "I am a man who was once master of the weapon you will now come to know intimately. I will make sure you have all that you need to one day soon face the forces of darkness."

"The forces of darkness?"

"You have many questions, but don't worry. I will be sure to answer them within time." He sits up in his chair, having slid down a bit.

"Okay... Do I introduce myself?"

"That is okay, but I shall myself. I am Yen Sid."

* * *

Manabu: We hope you enjoyed this.

Yusei: This ends this chapter, and leads us finally to Naruto gaining training under a Keyblade Master unlike Sora and Riku who were self taught.

Madas: Wait, why isn't Naruto self taught this time?

Alpha: There's always a difference between a trained warrior and someone who picks up fighting. If 1 measure of talent is accountable to 100 measures of hardwork, then 1000 measures of hardwork will surpass talent.

Madas&amp;Manabu: Huh?!

Yusei: It means there's a reason martial arts and swordsmanship have been able to be passed on to later generations; hardwork will always beat talent. It's the old Kenichi philosophy.

Aether: Besides, Naruto has always been one to work hard. Anyway, next time Naruto will return from training ready to sack Akatsuki.


	4. Destiny's Force

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Naruto: Hey, a new chapter!

Yusei: Let's see... It's just about you and your day back from training. Oh and Gaara.

Manabu: Gaara?

_**The Fourth Keyhole: Destiny's Force**_

* * *

Dusk falls upon an empty city. Rain falls from the darkness skies, each splash hitting the ground with such force deafening all. The lone sound not formed from the drops of heaven are the splashes of boots in the rising level. These boots pass by puddles of dark sludge, which rise from the cemented earth in the shape of yellow eyed beings.

They gather in numbers, surrounding the lone figure standing underneath a brown and red skyscraper. This person stands at a good 5'5 feet with spiky hair extended behind him and bangs arcing down to his cheeks. He has a round face with whiskers on his cheek, three each. He wears an outfit consisting of orange ankle high pants slightly baggy around the legs, a black compartment containing mini weapons strapped tightly around his right leg with a zipper opening, and another on the left; the upper portion of his outfit consists of a long sleeve black shirt tucked under an orange and blue vest, the zipper to both being a red spiral for the former and a blue for the latter, closed up tight covering his neck. He wears blue and white stripe fingerless gloves that have a yellow sun sued on the back and black boots with orange stripes and blue straps and zippers. Around his neck he has a green crystal hanging off a brown thread. He also has a black hitai-e around his forehead with a bandanna reaching past his shoulders.

He turns around to face the horde of Heartless around him, his bright blue eyes delivering stern seriousness. He draws from his pouches two kunai the size of kudachi, and flips over the shadows. He swings midair, slicing through and turning them into dusk with magical energy surrounding the edges. He throws the kunai at two coming at him from behind, before ducking under one flanking his three o'clock. He then raises his right hand, summoning the Keyblade.

The man swings, slashing one Heartless in front of him. He then swings to follow up on the second to his right before making a jump spin, ending the combo with the slaying of one more Heartless. The shadows begin to gather around him, closing in to rob him of space. He raises the Keyblade back and throws it, which spins like a boomerang cutting through the masses.

The sword circles around him before falling into his right hand, and he examines they are all gone. He then looks over and sees one large Heartless similar to them rising up. It lunges at him, and he swings hard enough to knock it over rolling. Noticing its stunned form, he rushes in back handling his Keyblade before sliding past the Heartless cutting through in one fell swoop. It writhes in pain before flipping over, slowly dissolving into a black mush.

The male warrior returns the Keyblade, before looking around him. The murky atmosphere and landscape disappears, turning into a bright, white room with space as the ceiling. He looks upward with a stern expression, before hearing a noise approaching the room. The door to the far end opens up, and Yen Sid steps in.

"Destroying the Heartless without the use of magic, and keeping the darkness in your heart completely in check..." speaks the aged sage as he raises a hand to clap. "You surely have grown these past two and a half years, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiles at the compliment, before walking over to him. "Thank you, Yensei."

"You're never gonna drop that nickname are you?" Yen Sid shakes his head before walking up to him. "You have mastered all I can teach you; what's left for you now is to expand your skills back home."

"Yeah... I'm ready to deal with Akatsuki and save the other Jinchuuriki. Does this mean I get to take the Mastery test?"

"No."

"Do I get that special armor you told me about?"

"You aren't ready for that yet. But remember..." Yen Sid points to his clothes. "These clothes retain a special power. With it you can transform into stronger versions of yourself for battle. But for the moment you can only use one."

"Understood. If you need me back just give me a message!" With a smile Naruto zips up his vest and walks out the door. As he does, the old man smiles upon his exit. He then runs up the staircase and comes to the main room.

Summoning the Keyblade he has it glow before altering the world around him back to the village. He looks around to see he's back to where he was, and smiles before going out the door. "Alright, let's go."

He rushes through the grass towards the village, watching as the world around him slows down to his perspective. Ever since his training at that tower his speed, stamina and endurance have drastically improved, to the point that he wonders just what he's been doing with the training here. 'No time for regrets.'

_Flashback..._

_"Before we can even think to begin your training, there are a few things that need to be said from you." Yen Sid waves his hand, revealing a very familiar circle on his desk._

_Naruto instantly recognizes it as where he was in the dream. "What is this?"_

_"This is a place where all of us chosen by the Keyblade come to when the power awakens within our hearts, the Dive to the Heart," he tells him. "You recently experienced this. Hold your hand over the circle, and your heart's strength shall be revealed."_

_Naruto raises his hand over it, and the rod from his dream is revealed. "Ah, the power of the mystic; your training will be set. You will first dabble in the ways of magic before accessing the techniques of the Keyblade."_

_"Magic? Is that like chakra?"_

_"In a way, yes." Yen Sid waves his hand, and the dive disappears. "Most Keyblade wielders do not take in the power of the mystic, but this also gives you the most potential. But I am afraid that your training in the ways of magic will not begin unless your power to use magic is brought out."_

_"Alright, so how do I do that Yensei?" Yen Sid narrows his eyes at that name. "What?"_

_"In order for you to use magic, it requires magical energy to flow through your veins. As you have unlocked the Keyblade, your ability to use magic is already growing. Unfortunately, this will also eliminate your ability to create chakra."_

_"Eh?!" Naruto gets taken back by that. "You mean I'm not going to be able to use Kage Bunshin, or Kuchiyose, or the Rasengan?!"_

_"I'm afraid so. Infact, I'm sure you've already started to feel the effects." He shows an image of Naruto fighting the Heartless, and trying to use Kage Bunshin only for three to appear. "You were aiming for more clones, but you only ended up getting three. That's proof that the process is already beginning."_

_"But it's my dream to become Hokage! I can't do that without ninjutsu!" Naruto shouts, slamming his fists on the table. The old man looks up at him with some form of pity. "And now you're saying I have to give it up?! That's bull!"_

_"I never said you had to give up your dream." Yen Sid's words cause him to look up, his physical attitude much calmer. "From what I know of your culture from Jiraiya, the Hokage is a title given to one who stands as the strongest in the village. But it's more than that; the one who receives the title is the one whose ideology and renown match those of the previous. It is a Will of Fire that requires such qualification, a quality of the heart you more than have earned for gaining the Keyblade."_

_Hearing what he said, Naruto begins to think that he could still be able to become Hokage. He then remembers Lee, a friend of his who doesn't have the power to use ninjutsu so he focused on taijutsu. He could easily do the same thing using magic, making him prime to being stronger than anyone._

_"Do you want to surpass your current self?"_

_Naruto looks at his hands, before smiling. "You got that right-ttebayo!"_

_End Flashback…_

Naruto strolls through the streets of Konoha, looking around realizing no one recognizes him. 'Well, better than being ignored on purpose.' He comes to a post and runs up it, reaching the top of the village so fast an upwind follows. He stands on top of the post, looking out through his home while the wind blows past him.

"This is a great view. I miss this so much..." He looks over to the Hokage Monument, where he spots an additional face with the others. The blond laughs heartily as he recognizes the face. "Can't believe they put Baa-chan's face up there. They should put up her real face, without all that chakra make up."

He flips off the post and lands light as a feather. He then walks through town, blending in and greeting everyone who doesn't recognize him. He comes to Ichiraku Ramen and sits down. "Yo, Ayame!"

"Good aftern-" She pauses when she sees Naruto. "Naruto-kun?!"

"Who were you expecting, the pervy sage?" He jokes.

"Oh my god; dad, he's back!" Ayame goes back inside to get her father, who comes out in shock seeing his favorite customer return.

"Wow! You got tall!" he says to him. "You want the usual?"

"Three of the usual this time!" he replies, and the old man gets cooking. He then turns in his seat, blinking in shock when he sees two people walking by that he recognizes. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru and Temari look over to see who called him, and they stare in shock at Naruto's appearance. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yup. I just got back today." Naruto leans back on the counter, glancing up at the blue sky. "I'm heading over to see Baa-chan once I eat; gotta get that good stuff!"

Shikamaru facepalms hearing his response. To him, Naruto has not changed even a single bit. "I'm guessing you never got smarter."

"Are you sure you're that runt?" Temari asks him.

"Not a runt anymore." He states.

"You seem...different... Did something happen to you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it..." Shikamaru states intently at Naruto now.

"Your three usuals are ready!" Ayame comes out with three bowls of ramen with chasu pork, miso, and soy sauce.

Naruto goes to town on his meal. Shikamaru shrugs, before saying, "Well, we're gonna leave."

"Oh... Hey wait a minute; why are you guys together?" He looks over at the two after finishing his first meal. "What is this a date?"

"A what?"

"You've gotta be joking; not with this deer sloth!" Temari responds, easily with a smile. "There's a Chunin Exam starting up soon and I'm going back and forth for meetings."

"Plus, even though it's a total drag, I'm an examiner so I have to escort the messenger." Shikamaru's response sounds lazy, so much so Naruto doesn't even buy it as he finishes bowl number two. "So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"You're the only one from our graduating class who hasn't become a Chunin." Before he could finish his third bowl, he ends up spitting out a bit of its contents.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Hinata are all Chunin. Neji, Kankurou and Temari here are Jonin." As he explains, the Suna blond raises two fingers in a peace symbol.

"Eh? Everyone got to that rank, in the two and a half years I've been away?!" A thought then comes to him. "What about Gaara?"

"You mean Kazekage-sama?" Temari says, obviously referring to her brother.

Hearing her statement, Naruto flinches. He looks to the side with a smile slowly rising on his face. "That's awesome. Gaara became Kazekage..." He finishes the rest before handing payment to Ayame. "Alright; I'll catch up to him soon!"

"You better." Shikamaru watches as he runs off, slowly grinning himself believing in him.

Ayame stares strangely at the currency he paid with. 'What is this? It's a yellow ball thing.'

Naruto makes it to the tower in a short time frame. Along the way in he rushes past a familiar girl. "Oh, excuse me."

"Eh? Naruto?!" He stops when he recognizes the voice, seeing his crush Sakura Haruno standing beside him. "You came back sooner than I thought."

"Sakura-chan..." He looks her up and down. "You really grew! Age has nothing on you."

She blushes at the compliment. Naruto then looks back inside. "Anyway, I gotta meet and let Baachan know I'm back."

"Too late brat," Tsunade says as she comes out of the building. She looks him over and smiles. "Did Jiraiya approve of this weird outfit? What's with all the zippers?"

"Hey, atleast it's orange."

"That's exactly what a ninja shouldn't wear, tacky and bright clothes like that; you pretty much say 'look at me, I'm a fucking target'!"

"What do you know? You've been wearing the same thing since you came to Konoha!" Naruto snaps with a laugh, before gesturing to Sakura. "Atleast Sakura-chan changes her clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asks him, giving a threatening glare in her eyes.

'Oh god; he hasn't matured at all has he?' Sakura hangs her head. "I was hoping that old man who make you more mature."

"Eh? You know Yensei?" Naruto asks her, before realizing that's not who she meant. "Oh wait..."

"Yensei? Weren't you with Jiraiya?" Tsunade questions, before realizing he's not around at all. 'Now that I think about it, he hasn't sent any messengers to update me either. Is that... Yen Sid?'

"No. I was in this whole other world. It's called-"

"So that's where you were this whole time, with Yen Sid. That may explain why we didn't know of your return until just now." He looks to the old lady. For her to mention Yensei's name like that can only mean she must know about him in some way. Did she train with him? Or does she know of him from the pervy sage? "Then I guess there's no point in trying to understand your abilities in chakra anymore."

"Eh?" Sakura looks between them trying to understand what they're talking about.

"But if I'm to determine how strong you are I need to see it for myself." Tsunade closes her eyes and faces away. "Kakashi."

"Right." Kakashi comes up to the three.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says seeing his Jonin instructor.

"Naruto..." The silver haired shinobi looks upon Naruto. His attire aside, he notices something different has transpired over him. "I'm a little curious to your growth. You as well Sakura, so how about we decide this."

…

Sand blows into the wind. A sandal stomps hard into moist, red sand. A short man wearing a bandanna over his mouth walks forward, past the fallen bodies of the unfortunate who faced him in battle. As he leaves, light rises from their corpses and overflow in darkness. Heartless appear from the lights.

"Oh, you already got some!" A giant, white bird lands next to him, and on it Deidara hops off. "I'm going in Sasori-dono."

"Don't get cocky; our goal is to make more Heartless and capture the Jinchuuriki." Sasori watches as Deidara flies off. The Heartless around him disappear, the wind creating a screen of sand Sasori disappears in.

Heartless appear within the city of Sunagakure, three in three different spots surrounding watchmen. They pierce their hearts, transforming them and causing their bodies to evaporate. Up above, Deidara flies on his bird until reaching a spot. As the watchmen have been taken out by the Heartless, he no longer needs worry about being caught.

'Infiltration complete...' Deidara looks up at someone in front of him, the red haired Kazekage Gaara. "Or not."

His bird takes him to the skies, avoiding the streams of sand coming after him. "How did you know?"

"There are no birds like that in Suna." Gaara states as he flies up high using sand.

"I guess infiltration was a failure, but this works." He focuses in on Gaara with the left eye. "Now I won't have to look for you."

With a snap of his fingers, Heartless in the shape of cannons appear underneath them in the city. They each take aim and fire upward at Gaara. He gathers sand around him in the shape of a sphere, protecting him. As Deidara flies higher, sand from the barrier flies out to grab his arm. "Sabaku Kyu."

It crushes his arm, forcing him to fly away and break it off. 'Damn! Looks like I underestimated him. That sand he used was much stronger than from the desert.' He then remembers the intelligence they gathered about the Jinchuuriki during their break, about how Gaara carries a special amount of sand in his gourd that is refitted with chakra making it stronger than usual.

Gaara watches his movements using the eye of sand. Judging from the clouds, he can tell Deidara is with Akatsuki. With that, he knows for sure that he's after him. What he can't figure out is the monsters below that attacked him, which he does not recognize at all.

Deidara digs into his bag, his hands devouring more clay. "Guess I'll use that to my advantage."

A Heartless appears from above, clouding the village in darkness with its dragonic appearance. This light blue monster flies down releasing a stream of snow towards Gaara. He raises sand to block it, but the guard fails as the sand hardens and crashes into the village.

Deidara leaps off of his bird onto the Heartless, adding more of his eaten clay into the bird. He then sends it down towards the village, despite Gaara using his sand to block. The bird blows up, a massive explosion releasing that shakes the foundation. The blue-white wyvern flies over at Gaara, its claws piercing through and ensnaring him. It flies down to a building, smashing him through it.

The Heartless flies up from the destruction still clenching Gaara, who has fallen unconscious. "Nice. These Heartless are better than I thought."

…

Naruto stands before his teacher panting, holding up a bell. Beside him Sakura has one as well. "Looks like we win Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm impressed; you've actually grown..." Kakashi says as he stands back up, closing his Sharingan eye. "Even you Naruto, with that ability you used... That wasn't ninjutsu was it?"

"No, magic." He looks back to see part of the forest has frozen with an icy mist blowing by. "I'll explain everything eventually."

"Really? Well, I'll hold you onto that."

* * *

Julia: Thank you for your time. We hope you review and give your thoughts.

Aether: Next chapter we take a look at Naruto as they head to the rescue.

Kenshin: And while you're gone we'll check out that new Gaara vs Toph video. I bet he won.


	5. Battle in the Sand

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

_**The Fifth Keyhole: Battle in the Sand**_

* * *

Naruto rises up from bed, before quickly throwing on his clothes from yesterday. Despite it gaining some cuts and burns from the session with Kakashi-sensei, it has managed to repair itself overnight. The magic Yen Sid infused in his clothes makes this possible, since normally it would take clothes of material specifically designed to take in chakra to have a similar effect. Though he doesn't know that, only remembering that the old man enchanted his clothes into this design when he outgrew his usual outfit.

After getting dressed, he rushes out the door and summons the Keyblade, locking it with his key weapon. 'Love this thing.' He grins as he makes his way to the Hokage's main office.

Along the way, who would happen upon his path but his old teacher and big brother figure Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto!" Iruka waves to his former student, whose sudden appearance actually shocks him. "Haven't seen you since last night. You still owe me for the ramen. And don't say that it's a teacher's job to treat their student; that doesn't work anymore."

"Damn." The blond Keyblader turns over to the tower. "I'll treat you back when I get back from my next mission." He passes by him, making it to the tower.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" He shouts out to his only female teammate, noting her waiting for him outside of the building.

"Naruto... You're early for once." Sakura looks at him in surprise. A part of her wonders if he really has matured, if only a little.

"Save that for the one eyed scarecrow." He laughs at the joke on his sensei's expense.

"Good point..." Sakura says while sighing and shrugging. "He probably got some weird excuse about a black cat being in the middle of the road."

"Not this time." They fall forward in shock at Kakashi's statement. "Looks like I'm getting better at this."

Naruto stands up stretching. "You're early..."

"What, and lose face so Hokage-sama could get angry at me?" He puts his book away and glances upon him. "Besides, this gives us time for your explanation."

"Wow, you're all into that aren't you..." Naruto mutters, adjusting his slightly hitai-e. "Well, after I left with the old pervert... You know, this is actually kind of long. I'm gonna need a seat."

"And privacy." Kakashi looks around. "It's never good to talk about certain things, even in the safety of ones village."

"Gotcha." Naruto goes inside the building with them, before finding a chair to sit on. "There we go. Now, anyway after we left the village we went through some training. Eventually, some guy in a black coat attacked us and kidnapped me." He pauses slightly, contemplating whether to let them know about the Kyubi being taken from his stomach. Without further thought he continues. "I woke up I don't know how long later in a forest surrounded by monkeys, and had to drag myself to the nearest village. I was really tired and weak so I had to rest and regain my strength."

'Tired and weak... Maybe...' Kakashi eyes his stomach thinking about the seal.

"When I got strong enough to leave the village, I got attacked by some black monsters. Sensei showed up in time after I drove them off, and took me to this place outside of Konoha. I then ended up in old man Yensei's palace, who trained me for the rest of my time. I learned all types of magic spells and fighting moves that I'll be using from now on!" Naruto flicks his fingers, conjuring flames. "Came with a price though..."

"Price?" asks Sakura, being silent for his entire story.

"He said there would be a side effect; now I can't use chakra." Naruto waves his hand, blowing away the flames.

"No chakra?"

"What?!" Sakura snaps. "Why would you do that?! Isn't your dream to become Hokage?!"

"I can still do that!" Naruto gets out of his seat. "I'll be the world's first magic using Hokage, and surpass the others!"

"Naruto, you said you can't use chakra..." Kakashi speaks up, grabbing their attention. "What about that?"

"That what?" He then flinches when he realizes what he means. He then realizes he'll have to tell the rest of the story. "Well, the truth is... That guy, he took the Kyubi."

Now it's his turn to look surprised. "He extracted it from your stomach?"

Sakura looks over at Naruto, already worried about him. She knows about the Biju inside of him from Tsunade, and fully understood the hardship Naruto had to undergo as a child. She also knows that Akatsuki is after him for that. Though a part of her is glad that they won't be targeting him any longer.

"I think that's why I was sent there." Naruto looks down to the side. "Jiraiya wanted me to learn a new power so I could save him. I'm going to use this power to stop Akatsuki and save all the Biju."

'Save them?'

"Kakashi-san!" Before they could converse more about it, Shizune stops before them. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan; I was hoping to find you here waiting to report. Team Seven has a mission."

"A mission?" Naruto gets excited. This will be his first mission since he left the village and trained with Yensei and the pervy sage. Getting into the action will be great for showing off his abilities. "Alright, where are we going?"

'Well, he still hasn't changed there...' Kakashi sighs.

"Akatsuki has attacked Sunagakure. They've taken the Kazekage Gaara." Hearing her, Naruto's enthusiasm drops slowly along with his expression knowing exactly what's going on. "Your mission is to reach Sunagakure, report back anything you find out to us, and then support Suna with anything they need."

'Already getting straight to it...' Naruto looks at his hand. He would have his first strike against Akatsuki and saving the Jinchuuriki and the Biju.

"Well, it looks like we have our mission set. You all know what to do." Kakashi disappears in a shunshin.

Naruto grins at the thought of being on a mission again, but deep inside he's truly worried about Gaara. If that man was behind the kidnapping then Gaara could already be losing his Biju right now. He's already prepared for travel, as he's carrying his tools and wearing all he needs to wear. Added to the fact the Keyblade doesn't take up space he can go right away. So he goes straight to the village entrance to await Kakashi and Sakura, the latter of which is already gone.

After only a few minutes of waiting, Team Seven gathers. Kakashi says, "I hope you're all ready for this. It'll be a three day trip."

"Let's make it two and a half." Naruto nods in agreement, taking a step out of the village.

The team of three take off, moving like the wind towards the land of sand. Along the way they meet up with Temari, who they tell of the situation before bringing her along.

Though it is a long trip, the four reach Sunagakure in two and a half days. A Suna Jonin awaits them. "Oh, Temari-san was with you? Good." The Jonin leads them towards a hospital. "We have something to tell you."

"Is it about the Kazekage?" Temari asks, being as serious and formal as she can despite being scared.

"Yes. Kankurou-san went after them and was caught in the enemy's poison," she says, causing Temari to worry even more. "Even worse, we have no way of neutralizing it."

The blond Jonin clenches her fists tightly. Sakura places a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Let me examine him."

She goes inside to see to Kankurou, while Naruto looks off into the distance. Kakashi notices this, saying, "Naruto, you coming?"

"Just go, I'll wait out here," he replies, his eyes turning stern and serious when he notices someone walking by. As they go inside, Naruto follows after the person. They walk into an opening, where the mysterious shinobi turns to face him. "To think the Heartless problem is getting this bad."

The man explodes into darkness, transforming into a Heartless; this one resembles an Arabian thug what with its bandanna over the head and the cutlass it holds. "An Emblem Heartless. Looks like a Bandit."

The Bandit lunges at Naruto swinging for a decapitation, but he ducks underneath and summons his Keyblade. He stabs it in the air before throwing boomerang style cutting it in two. "Well, if it's just an Emblem Heartless then this world isn't as dark as he said."

Naruto returns the sword before going back to find the others. Inside he sees Sakura coming out with an old lady. "What's going on?"

"Sakura extracted the poison from Kankurou's body, and now they're going to gather herbs for an antidote," Kakashi tells him.

'Wait, if she extracted the poison then why... Forget it.' Naruto shrugs ignoring the logic behind that. "So then when she's done we can go out and save Gaara right?"

"First..." Kakashi turns to the other guards in the room. "What came of the pursuit of Akatsuki?"

"Kankurou-san went after them alone," says the guardsman Baki.

"Then we've already lost them..." The cycloptic Jonin thinks of another idea. "Take me to where they fought; there may be something I can use."

"Don't bother..." Kankurou rises up from the bed. "There were two enemies. One of them abducted Gaara so follow his scent. Even if they were to split up, one of my puppets got a bit of the other's clothing so use that."

"Good..."

Naruto looks among the ninjas feeling a bit of hope coming up. With Kakashi's track dogs they can seek out Gaara no matter where he is. They're definitely going to save Gaara, and put a stop to Akatsuki. He'll worry about his task later.

Coming out of his thoughts he sees Sakura and the old lady have returned to create the antidote in the form of a type of tea. Naruto then sees the lady asking Kankurou about someone named Sasori, someone he believes is obviously the one he fought and not the one Gaara fought. If he's a puppet master like Kankurou then fighting him will be a bit of a challenge.

"Sasori of the Red Sand... If it's okay, I'd like to know more about the one who attacked," Kakashi says to the Sand ninjas.

The old lady, who Naruto hears is named Chiyo, tells him about Deidara and his claymotion bombs. She also mentions he was aided by strange demons with red heart symbols on them, something that instantly grasps Naruto's attention.

"So, Akatsuki is using Heartless after all..." he mutters, causing some of the group to stare at him.

"What was that?" Chiyo asks him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. How's the cure coming along?" he asks, quickly turning the subject around to avoid answering.

"It's done." Sakura pours the medicine as tea, before serving it to Kankurou. "Drink it all down. The paralysis won't wear off for a while, so please get some rest."

"Alright, let's get to it!" Naruto steps outside stretching.

After some words are exchanged, Kakashi summons his ninken before leading the group out. Him, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo head out following Pakkun and the others. They move fast ahead, leaving the desert to reach a forest.

Leading the group, Kakashi looks back to see Naruto. "Naruto, earlier you mentioned something about Heartless." He flinches at the response, realizing he heard him. He doesn't notice, but the old lady Chiyo raises her head. "What does that have to do with Akatsuki?"

Naruto weakly chuckles. "You heard that huh?"

"Naruto, what are you hiding?" asks Sakura, about ready to clobber him.

The blond warrior groans inwardly. He can't keep it a secret forever. "That's what those 'demons' are, the ones that attacked Gaara. But they're not demons. The Heartless are much more than that."

"What are they anyway?"

"Well, the Heartless are..." Naruto groans as he attempts to piece together the information Yen Sid told him. He's not really good at making an explanation for complicated things. "Hmm... I guess you can say they're the darkness in people's hearts turned into ghouls or something; I wasn't really paying attention to what Yensei said. What I do understand is that if they stick around any longer they'll destroy the world."

"Destroy the world?" Sakura repeats in shock. "You have to fight these dangerous things?"

"Pretty much." He shrugs. "No one else can after all, and the training to fight them made me stronger than I've ever been even though I can't use chakra anymore."

"How?" Chiyo's words grasps his attention now. "Regular weapons do not work on them without chakra."

"How do you know that?" She flinches, looking away when she realizes what she said.

Before he could question her, they stop up ahead in a clearing where someone in Akatsuki cloaks awaits them. His slick black hair, those Sharingan eyes, the lone ring on his left hand; Naruto instantly recognizes him as Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"You! Itachi!" Team Seven prepare themselves against the Akatsuki member.

Itachi glances over at Naruto, pointing at him saying, "You will come quietly to me, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huh?" This confuses him. Why would they want him when they got Kurama? Putting that aside, he's obviously not going to let him pass to save Gaara. "Nice try; you're not getting me no matter what!"

'Akatsuki is still after him?' Kakashi wonders in his mind. He frees the Sharingan, saying, "Everyone, don't look into his eyes. Itachi is known to be excellent at Genjutsu, and if you're caught in the Tsukuyomi it's all over."

"Genjutsu... That's when he uses chakra to mess with the chakra in my head right?" Naruto asks before rushing in.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura calls out.

"That fool..." Chiyo speaks.

"Your Tsukuyomi whatever it is won't work on me like it did Sasuke!" Naruto draws a tanto from his pocket before slashing at him. But when he strikes, he notices something wrong. That's when he explodes, blowing Naruto back.

"A Clone Explosion Technique?" Kakashi says when the smoke clears. "Everyone, stay back!" He rushes forward catching Naruto, who flips off of him for the Jonin to throw shuriken at Itachi.

The Uchiha throws a shuriken at an angle towards one, causing it to bounce and scatter them, leaving him without a blade to be touched. He then initiates a technique. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Several fireballs shoot out before closing in on them.

Everyone jumps away from the flames. Kakashi lands, before noticing a larger fireball coming his way. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" It razes down a path, leaving nothing left in its wake. Though looking on Itachi notes one lone hole, and quickly steps back to avoid a fist to the face from Kakashi. He then grapples with him, using his eye power. "You..."

A few feet behind him, Kakashi rises up from the hole. "Naruto, now! Finish him off with my clone!"

Out from nowhere Naruto rushes fast towards them summoning the Keyblade. In a swift stroke he cuts through both the clone and Itachi in a stream of light, before coming at him from behind for a follow up strike. The clone expels into smoke before Itachi falls. Naruto steps away as he collapses on his back, blood coming from his wounds.

"Wow... He got him..." Sakura whispers from her hiding place in the trees seeing him defeat Itachi.

'That sword!' Chiyo widens her aged eyes in surprise to see the Keyblade, which disappears in a flash of light.

Naruto looks down at Itachi, noticing something wrong. "What is this?"

"This is definitely strange..." Kakashi puts away his Sharingan. Sakura and Chiyo come out to witness the body, to which the old lady gives her statement. "You know this person?"

"Yeah. He's a Jonin from my village, Yuura," she says, revealing the figure as a brand new person unlike who they were just fighting a moment ago.

"Was he a spy?" Sakura asks him.

"No... He was working hard for four years as a leader," Chiyo says.

"Then maybe he was just using the Henge," Naruto adds.

"No, the Uchiha have practiced and developed the Gokakyu. There's no way this can be done with a simple Henge... They may have someone excellent in techniques on their end," Kakashi reasons, feeling even more worried. "Even worse, this was all a decoy. The real Akatsuki are at their hideout; this was obviously a diversion."

"Damn it!" Naruto curses, knowing exactly what's going on now. "Then they're extracting Gaara right now."

"We haven't a moment to lose." The group takes off to their previous destination.

Elsewhere...

In a dark cave a multi-eyed statue exists. On its chest the Heartless symbol rests on it. Its mouth gathers energy from a figure floating in a sphere of chakra, Gaara. And on all but 1 of its fingers the members of Akatsuki stand with the Tiger seal.

"The jutsu has been lifted. Zetsu, dispose of the two used," says the leader with ripple eyes.

"Understood."

"Itachi, who were on your end? And how many?"

"One four man group; from Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and the Kyubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and from Suna an advisor from the Sand Chiyo." Sasori flinches at the mention of his grandmother Chiyo.

"Is that so? Then the Kyubi Jinchuuriki has returned. We can finish what he failed to do years ago. Sasori, Deidara, get them when we're done. Make sure you capture that Naruto alive."

They continue to collect Gaara's Biju chakra well into the night, occasionally kept awake and slightly less bored by Kisame stating the movies he's seen and Zetsu making jokes. By morning the last of the demon's energy is extracted, taking the form of a spherical light. It collects the energy from the beast's mouth and enters its body, causing one of its closed eyes to open.

Gaara hits the ground painfully, demon chakra slowly dissipating from him. "And now, it is done."

Though as soon as he says that, his eyes glance over to a dark portal before the statue. There it shows a vision of a group of Konoha Shinobi standing before a cave covered by a rock. "They're here. Handle the Shinobi as I said, and the rest of you scatter."

Sasori then turns over to Itachi. "Jinchuuriki huh? So, what kind of person is he? So I know who not to kill..."

The Uchiha remains silent. "Itachi, tell him."

On his orders, he says, "He'll be the loud one."

"What?"

"What kind of description is that?" Deidara complains. Unfortunately, he disappears without another word.

The duo of Deidara and Sasori walk off the statue before going towards the shadow portal.

* * *

Kenshin: That brings this chapter to an end.

Yusei: Next time Sasori's final hour is revealed when he battles Konoha to capture Naruto.


	6. Vs Akatsuki

**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

_**The Sixth Keyhole: Vs. Akatsuki**_

* * *

"HYA!" Taijutsu Jonin specialist Might Guy strikes a stone boulder, which shakes with nothing else to follow up. Though he does notice a ripple around it. "A barrier."

"That must be what that is for." His most fable apprentice Lee looks up at the hole above them. "What is that?"

"It looks like a keyhole," says fellow member Tenten looking at it. "What kind of fuinjutsu uses a keyhole?"

"But the scent brought up here..." says the other member Neji as he looks to the ninken Pakkun on his shoulder.

"Well, looks like you guys made it before us." Guy looks aside to see who it was, grinning at the sight of Team Seven and Chiyo.

"You're late, Kakashi."

"Had a bit of trouble on the way," he replies as he and the others step onto the water.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Lee says seeing his friend/rival and crush together. "What's with your clothes?"

"I took a level in badass," Naruto tells him as he looks up at the keyhole. Thinking, he remembers something like that in his training.

"Well, I'll be leaving. I'll only get in the way if I stay," Pakkun says before disappearing into smoke. Before he does, Kakashi thanks him for his hard work.

"Right, first off we deal with this barrier," Guy says staring up at it. "Any ideas Kakashi?"

"No. This one's new to me," he says looking at it. It looks as if it's made for a key. That's when it hits him. "Naruto, can you-"

"Yeah." He walks up to it, summoning the Keyblade reversed to how he usually holds it. "Yensei said that the Keyblade could open any locks shaped like a keyhole, so this means..." He points at the keyhole. Light swirls around the tip and fires, piercing the hole. A lock sound echoes from it, and the hole vanishes along with the rest of the barrier.

"It's gone!" Neji remarks in shock.

"I got this then." Sakura rears her fist back and jumps at the boulder.

"Get ready! We'll go in a button hook formation!" Kakashi shouts, just before she shatters it to pieces. Light pierces into the cave, giving them a decrepit view of what's inside. As the remains fall around them, the eight man team enter into the cave. There two figures stand waiting for them, Deidara and Sasori. Between them Gaara's body rests, setting off red flags.

'Sasori... It really is you.' Chiyo fears.

Naruto burns with anger seeing Gaara's body lying unconscious. His eyes gather tears trying not to believe in what he sees. Even though he survived, he believes Gaara could survive miraculously. But seeing him like that, he's beginning to think it may not be true. "You bastards! I'm going to smash you to pieces!"

"Loud huh? Yeah, that's our Jinchuuriki," Sasori says as he narrows his eyes towards the blond.

Naruto grips the Keyblade, before remembering his training. He should never let hatred get the best of him; should the darkness in his heart take over he would never be able to save anyone. The Keyblade wielder draws out shuriken as the members of Akatsuki converse about art, preparing to throw them at any moment.

Deidara gets up on his clay motion bird flying away with Gaara's body in its mouth. Naruto throws the shuriken as it gains altitude, but each are blocked by Sasori's tail. "You're my opponent."

"Fat chance." Naruto chases after the fleeing Gaara, but is stopped when a couple of Heartless stand in his way. "These guys again?"

"Naruto, we'll get Gaara back." Kakashi tells him as he, Gai and Tenten chase after the airborne ninja.

"Please..." His eyes turn back to the Heartless, more of which appear within the cave. The Keyblade wielder recognizes them as Soldiers, Shadows, Bandits and Large Bodies appear. "Everyone, focus on Sasori. I'll handle the Heartless."

"So that's what these are..." Tenten questions looking at the dark monsters. Neji can be seen using the Byakugan scanning them, and can tell only that they have bodies made of complete darkness, save for the Emblem Heartless which have a darkened heart inside all of the shadow.

As Neji questions what exactly it is they are, Naruto goes to work cutting them down. Tenten also watches him battle, curious as to how his weapon is cutting through them like paper even though it's obviously blunt.

Tenten, Neji and Sakura turn their attention to Sasori as Naruto fights. Chiyo, her eyes never leaving him, says, "Prepare yourself. Sasori is an expert at puppetry. Even the form you see before you is a puppet he wears as armor."

"It is?" Sakura asks. Chiyo then takes out several kunai, using them and controlling them through chakra threads to cut away Sasori's cloak to fully reveal his puppet body.

"I figured as much. It's Hiruko," states the old lady.

"That's a good idea. Puppet masters are always in the open as they control their weapons," Tenten says as she prepares a scroll. "So then we bust open that puppet?"

"I could do it myself, but there's a chance he's upgraded the armor and made changes in the time he's had it," Chiyo tells her. After Neji asks her how she could know this, her answer is simple. "Of course I would know my grandson's abilities."

"Sasori is your grandson?" Sakura repeats.

"Sheesh, you're a broken record," she mutters, pissing the young girl off. "Only me and Sakura will go in. If there's too many of us, more than likely one of us will get caught in the traps. All of his weapons are laced with poison; the rest of you cover us when the body is destroyed and the real Sasori escapes. Let's go."

"Right!" Sakura and Chiyo go in to attack the puppet, who pulls off his mask revealing a trap that fires pins. They avoid them with ease, separating. Sasori then fires the big hand at Sakura, which splits apart to reveal weapons that fire in all direction. Sakura manages to avoid them all, taking the Akatsuki member and the others by surprise.

She and Chiyo then move in to attack Sasori, who raises his tail to impale her. Chiyo pulls back, revealing chakra threads that stall the bladed tail, leaving Sakura open to punch and obliterate the puppet with her punch.

The real body jumps out, to which Tenten throws her kunai and pierces the upper shoulder. "So that's what's going on. You were able to dodge them all because my grandmother was controlling you with chakra threads." Sasori raises his head, revealing his youthful appearance surprising everyone.

'That's Sasori's true appearance?' Tenten wonders.

"He's...so young?" Sakura questions.

"That's impossible. How are you still like that, so young?" Chiyo asks in a demanding tone.

Neji uses his Byakugan, shocked by what he sees. "He's a puppet." The others look at him in shock. "All that's left of him is his heart in the left lung."

Sasori holds up a scroll. "Since it's come to this, I'll use what I brought with me." He opens and unseals what's inside, which is revealed to be a single puppet.

Chiyo stares in shock at it, recognizes the person. "Sandaime Kazekage?"

"What?!" Everyone else exclaims. Naruto continues to fight against the Heartless, left with only two Large Bodies.

Chiyo then explains that the Sandaime Kazekage had disappeared over ten years ago, when Sasori defected. She then realizes that he killed him, cleaned him out and preserved him as a puppet like all his others, before mentioning this is the third time he's gone after those with the Kazekage title.

Sakura asks about this, to which she replies, "He was the one who worked with Orochimaru to kill the Yondaime, Gaara's father. And now the Sandaime and Gaara..."

"I wasn't involved with that. It was my subordinate," Sasori retorts. "Then again, him and I were partnered before in Akatsuki so we did do many things..."

Hearing that, Sakura gains a new determination to defeat him. Because if she can get answers out of him, she can learn more of Orochimaru, and thus, save Sasuke.

"Let's end this." The Kazekage puppet flies towards Sakura, at a speed even Chiyo pulling her away couldn't avoid. It summons blades along its left arm, but thanks to Tenten she uses a wire and a kunai to pull it back.

"Neji-san!"

"I know!" Neji goes after Sasori, but is blocked by a Large Body appearing in his way. He strikes it in the belly using the Juken style, causing it to tumble backwards.

Naruto finishes pounding down the last Shadow, turning over to see the situation. The Kazekage Puppet opens its left arm sending a flurry of hands after Sakura, while Sasori easily defends himself with dodging from Neji. Tenten is still holding the puppet back while preparing a scroll.

When the puppet releases a poisonous gas cloud that captures Sakura inside, he shouts, "Sakura-chan," before holding his hand forward. "Wind!" Wind collects in his hand before he fires it, blowing away the gas. There he also sees Sakura is being held by a wire and kunai, just like the puppet with Tenten.

Seeing it, he cuts through the wire with ease, before turning his attention to Sasori and the puppet. "You guys are after me right? Then why send small fry?"

"Having the Keyblade doesn't make you a threat to Akatsuki," is his response. The puppet arms fire a flurry of kunai at Naruto.

"Look out; they're poisonous!" Chiyo shouts.

Naruto swings, guarding himself from the knives using offensive strength. The force of his move blows away the kunai. One manages to strike his head, luckily only hitting his forehead protector. "Go!"

"Sogo: Tessasai!" Tenten opens her scroll over top of Sasori, sending a flurry of weapons down at him from above. Neji jumps away at the last second, letting them fall upon the missing ninja and the Heartless.

Sasori draws back the Kazekage puppet to guard himself, successfully protecting himself. "Nice try."

"Not done." Tenten pulls her sleeve up and ignites a tag on her wrist. All the weapons surrounding Sasori explode, rocking the cave's foundation. The smoke slowly clears away, revealing a dome of black sand. "What's that?!"

Neji peers inside. "He's still in there. His puppet... it's making this black sand."

"What?" Sakura looks at the dome, as it peels away to reveal both Sasori and his puppet. "He's still in one piece!"

"That's what protected him? But how? How could a puppet use a jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"Living Puppet; that's Sasori's specialty. He uses the body of living people and turn them into puppets, so he can use their techniques like they were alive," Chiyo explains.

"Time to take this seriously." The black sand forms into spears and blocks, which fire out at everyone.

"Dodge! Those are controlled by magnetic force, so metal weapons are useless!" Despite their warning, the attacks move at a fast pace. Neji gets to Tenten using Kaiten to protect her and himself while Chiyo summons two new puppets, one to send away Sakura while the other protects her with a chakra shield.

Naruto on the other hand has to strike away all of the ones after him. As Chiyo calls him an idiot for not dodging, he sends the Keyblade away before rushing in. The puppet grabs Naruto and flips him in the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura calls out before rushing in. The puppet gathers the sand in a giant block and throws it at her.

"Sakura-chan, punch it back with your monstrous strength!" he shouts while descending towards Sasori.

'Monstrous huh!?' Though pissed, Sakura screams, "Shannaro," before punching the block back hitting both of her targets. The hit is direct, but Sasori has it disperse into sand.

Naruto gathers light in his hands, which he uses to strike the ground and ricochet him after Sasori and the puppet. Once he closes in, he turns his body to avoid its blades, before elbowing it in the face in the air away from the puppeteer. He then holds a hand out to Sasori. "Fire!" A ball of flames blasts the Akatsuki artist. The blond then flips onto his feet.

"Amazing... Naruto's reflexes are much faster than before." Neji looks on in awe at Naruto's abilities, having witnessed his every movement using the Byakugan.

"That's right... He was even faster than Sensei back in training..." Sakura comments seeing him effectively separate the two.

Naruto looks up seeing the puppet fall. In a flash, Naruto summons the Keyblade and cuts it to pieces. "Now there's nothing to protect you anymore."

Sasori comes out from the flames, his cloak having burned away to reveal his true appearance. As Neji said, he's truly a man made puppet, what with his wire cable stomach, gyro blades on the back and the circle on his heart. "I can't believe this. None of them are ever going to let me live it down, that it took me this long to kill a bunch of kids and an old lady, and to capture the Jinchuuriki. That I would even need to use this technique sickens me."

Sasori draws a scroll from his back, summoning a vast array of puppets in black cloaks. "This army of puppets I took down a country with will be more than enough for you all."

"You wanna bet?" Naruto states before holding a sword stance. Darkness gathers around Sasori, causing a dark look to form in his eyes and a Heartless shaped like a lizard to form. 'Those eyes... The darkness in his heart is taking over.' "Everyone, stay back. I'll handle this."

"Are you crazy?! You can't defeat them all by yourself!" Sakura tells him.

"When there's an opening, go in and hold him down." Naruto summons a ball of fire over his head and launches it at Sasori and his army. It explodes with a wide splash radius, although a few puppets can be seen coming out relatively unharmed.

As this happens, Neji and Tenten get struck by an invisible force. The Hyuga looks using his 360 degree vision, catching the invisible Heartless going towards Chiyo and Sakura. "Sakura!"

They get blindsided by its swiping arms. It then grabs Chiyo tightening its grip on her. "Chiyo-san!" Sakura forces herself up to kick the arm of the Heartless loose. She then watches the wavy movements it makes before punching it forward, causing it to bust through the back of the cave and cause it to collapse from behind. The others dodge and avoid the falling stones large enough to flatten them, the light of day shining down upon them.

Naruto rushes to them but gets blocked by the puppets in his way. Sasori comes at him from behind to stab him. Naruto quickly jumps to the left and swings, smacking the puppet man away. "Blizzard Edge." He swings, releasing a wave of snow that blows the puppets away. He then rushes towards the Heartless strikes with the Keyblade, sending it flying back to Sasori.

Sasori stands angrily, sending his army of remaining puppets at Naruto. "Stop." Naruto disappears in a flash, slicing through the puppets as he made his way towards Sasori. He reappears after four seconds behind the puppeteer, who explodes into several pieces. He then continues towards the Heartless cutting it down. The monster falls forward, missing Naruto.

Naruto looks back at the puppeteer, who rises slowly coming back together. He rears his Keyblade back ready to face the ninja. The Heartless picks itself back up, sparking with lightning between invisible and visible. Both charge at him, to which the others watching yell to warn him. In a split second reaction, he jumps upward letting the horn impale through Sasori's left chest compartment. Blood pours out from the compartment, causing the body to remain enveloped in darkness.

Before letting it go, Naruto slashes the creature's head off. The lizard falls back down, glittering in light as a blue heart flies from its body.

As everyone watches Sasori and the Heartless disappear, the others watch in amazement at Naruto's excellent performance. He takes in a deep breath before he looks over to the others. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Naruto..." Sakura says as he comes her way, his key shaped sword returning to wherever it goes. Even after seeing him in action before, she still can't believe this is the same Naruto who would get in trouble more than getting out of it. He really has grown since the time he and Sasuke faced eachother.

Neji approaches him. "Naruto, that is you right?"

"Yeah. What, do your eyes deceive?" Neji looks at his circular system using the Byakugan, being the only one to notice the change in his body as it lacks chakra. Even for a civilian they would have some form of chakra in their system if even a little. "If you're looking for chakra, don't bother. It's all gone, in place of magical energy called Mana."

"Mana?"

"I'll tell you later. We gotta see if Kakashi-sensei and the others got Gaara!" Naruto rushes off in the direction he remembers Deidara flew off in.

Sakura picks herself up about to go after him, as does Neji while helping up Tenten. Chiyo picks herself up looking over at where Sasori faded away, sighing.

"Sasori..."

Up ahead in the forest, Kakashi and Gai open up the clay head of Deidara's bird. Inside Gaara's body rests, until it's completely open and he falls out. Gai pulls him out from the clay and lays him on the ground. He places a hand on his sternum, his eyes widening. "The Kazekage..."

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Lee asks.

"He's alive." The other shinobi look at Gaara as Gai helps him up.

"That's impossible..." Kakashi checks the boy's vitals, only to reenact the same confusion as earlier. He then notes that his breathing is starting to become more apparent, to the point where the Kazekage's eyes begin to shake.

Gaara awakens, sitting up shortly after crossing the boundaries of dreams and reality. "Where am I?"

"Sensei!" They look down the forest to see Naruto and the others coming. He sees Gaara and gasps, tears threatening to form. "Gaara!"

"Gaara?" Chiyo is just as surprised to see Gaara alive as well. For someone to live despite having the Biju extracted from their body is beyond her.

"Naruto..." Gaara speaks, looking up to his best friend. His heart swells with gratitude for his actions.

"I always believed, always believed you would be okay..." Naruto reaches out and hugs the red haired shinobi, despite the embarrassing show it's displaying.

"Naruto, I'm okay. You can let go now..." Gaara pushes the blond off. His friend wipes away the tears despite still being emotional. "What happened?"

"You got captured by Akatsuki," Naruto tells him.

Chiyo goes to him, checking his left shoulder. "It's gone... The seal is missing from you... They took the Biju from you."

"How? I mean, wouldn't he be dead then like you guys said?" Sakura asks with the utmost confusion.

'Something's not right here.' "Well, at the very least Gaara is safe." Kakashi eye smiles while patting Sakura's shoulder.

Elsewhere, Deidara pokes his head out from a while away watching the scene. His body is buried underneath dirt, having been hiding. 'Aw fuck! So no only is Sasori-san dead, but that guy is alive?! I'd better get out of here.' He vanishes into a portal of darkness.

* * *

Yusei: That brings this chapter to an end.

Manabu: Next time Naruto meets Sasuke.


	7. Chaos Showdown

**_A Serendipitous Key of Hope_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Manabu: We hope you didn't enjoy the last few fights, because this is when things start to kick up.

Yusei: Let's not focus only on fights. That's why people bitch about certain stories.

Madas: Let me in here!

Everyone else: NO!

Yusei: Before we go in, let's include one of those omakes we did for Water Princess.

Julia: Do you have one?

Manabu: I do. *gets stared at by everyone* What?

\- Omake -

"_Orochimaru's Evil Incorporated! After hours..._" After the jingle plays, Orochimaru's laughter could be heard.

His door crashes open, and in steps Naruto the fox boy. "Ah, Naruto the Foxboy. How predictable, and by that I mean... Completely... Dictable?" As he questions the grammar in that, he presses a button on a switch hidden in his sleeve and traps Naruto in a cage. "Now, before we get to the neat and gritty, time to explain my plan. Behold! The Dome-Inator!" He reveals a large invention with a laser beam focused outward into town.

"And by that, I don't mean dominate; it's... Wait, did I say that right-D-Dome-Inator." Naruto rolls his eyes. "A-Anyway, it can make a huge barrier over top of anything that hits it, kind of like a bubble! With it, I will cut away the air supply to Jiraiya's office, forcing him to give me control over the entire Tri-State Nation!"

As Orochimaru laughs, Naruto comes in and punches him into the ground. "Wha-how did you get out..." Naruto walks over to the cage, revealing that he can walk through the bars. "How come I didn't notice that before?! Well, returning that back."

Naruto then goes over to the machine and presses the self destruct switch, which blows up the machine. He then throws a smoke bomb to the ground and disappears. "Curse you Naruto the-" He stops when his door rings, and in steps his ex-wife Tsunade. "Tsunade? What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off another alimony check," she tells him, handing over the slip of paper. The blond lady then looks around. "What's all this?"

"Oh, this is just the remains of my inator."

Tsunade sighs disappointed. "I think I'm paying you too much alimony. Try not to blow yourself up again." She then steps out the door.

"That only happened ten times!" he replies as she leaves. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Fox-Boy!"

* * *

_**The Seventh Keyhole: Chaos Showdown**_

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I have news to report." Kabuto enters the room of his leader Orochimaru, who remains silent while shifting. His veiny eye stares out, piercing through the submerging darkness. "I have news to report."

"News?"

He adjusts his glasses. "You were right; Akatsuki is behind the appearance of those black creatures. They call them the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" Orochimaru smiles before chuckling. "I knew it."

"Knew it?"

"Never mind that. What can you tell me about her?" Orochimaru begins to laugh. "It's about time they made their move..."

...

"And that's all we have to report," Kakashi says to Tsunade. Over three days have gone by since Gaara was rescued from Akatsuki. Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi who went to Sunagakure stand before her giving their report.

"Very well..." Tsunade says as she looks around. "Where's Naruto?"

"He remained outside, and hasn't come in since," Sakura tells her. She then looks to the side disappointed. "Why didn't he come in, that idiot? He has allot of stuff to explain anyway."

"I'm really interested in what he knows too..." Neji admits himself to his concern. "I couldn't see his chakra network at all, only something else that completely replaces it. Where did Naruto go these three years?"

The aged Hokage pauses briefly before she glances over at Kakashi. She can tell he also desires to know the truth as well. "Go ask him then."

Outside, Naruto leans on the door of the Academy building, staring at his hand intensely. His heart beat thumps loudly as he recalls back to the battle between him and his friends and Akatsuki. It makes him ache trying to see how strong he really is alone. The fact that he has help makes him wonder if he truly changed for the better at all.

While he awaits the others to finish, he sees a Shadow Heartless creeping catch his attention. He follows after it quickly, making sure to keep quiet. Though his tracking leads him to follow it to the Hyuga Compound. "Why is it here?"

"Kya!" Naruto hears a voice. He turns around quickly to see who it was, only to find no one. Though hiding behind a fence, clearly is Hinata Hyuga.

All grown up in her teen years she has become a beautiful woman. Her attractiveness matches even Sakura; her chest is three times larger than hers anyway. Dressed in her purple jumpsuit, she couldn't believe Naruto is back. "Naruto-kun...You've finally returned..."

"Yes I have Hinata," says Naruto as he sneaks up on her. His sudden appearance spooks her so much she falls unconscious flushed with red. "Oh damn! Hinata!" He catches her just in time.

"Why is she still fainting?" He groans before laying her down. As he does, he smiles. "She got so pretty in three years."

"Yo, Hinata! Where are ya-" Naruto looks to where the voice is coming from, and sees Kiba with big Akamaru and Shino. "Naruto? Is that you?!"

"Kiba! Shino! And...Akamaru?!" His jaw drops when he notes the dog. "Holy hell, you got big!"

Shino looks down at Hinata, before sighing. "Hinata fainted when she saw you didn't she?"

"... I guess so..." He looks around still seeking the Shadow he saw earlier. Naruto looks back down when Hinata moans opening her eyes. "Oh good, you're back up."

"Naruto-kun..." She turns red again.

"Oh, sorry." He backs away from her giving space, noticing Kiba and Shino moving away. "What are you guys doing?"

"Giving some space!" Naruto tilts his head to the left.

"Space?"

Hinata looks over at them, sighing with a heavy heart knowing she has a shot at confessing her feelings. "Naruto-kun, is it okay if I talked to you?"

"Uh, sure. What's wrong?"

Hinata sits up next to him. "Uhm..." She bites her lip. "All this time I've love-"

"You!" Naruto gets up and rushes forward. Hinata watches as he charges at the Shadow Heartless. "You're not getting away this time!"

"Naruto?" She watches as he attacks the monster, killing it in one strike of his Keyblade. "That sword..."

"Takes care of that... What was it doing here in the first place?" He then looks around worried. 'Maybe Akatsuki is watching me here.' He then looks over at Hinata. "Sorry about that; I have to kill those things now."

"What was that?"

"We call it a Heartless. They're monsters created from the darkness in people's hearts," he tells her, before holding out his weapon. "This Keyblade is the best weapon weapon to destroy them."

"Really?" Naruto sends his Keyblade away. Her eyes become downtrodden with worry. "It seems there are more dangerous things around you again. First Gaara's Biju, then Orochimaru, now this..."

"You knew about that?" She shrinks with embarrassment.

"Naruto, please be careful. I don't want anymore bad things to happen to you."

"Hinata..." His heart is taken back by her true feelings of care. Does she see him differently?

Hinata bites at her lip again, ready to tell him again. "Naruto, I-"

"Hinata!" She bites her lip at the sound of her sensei, turning around to see her with the others. She then notes the situation she's in, and gasps and blushes embarrassed.

"That's my sensei... I have to go."

"Oh. I'll talk to you later then." Naruto gestures for her leave.

The white eyed girl takes a good hard look at him, inhaling deeply, before stretching her head out to kiss his cheek. She then rushes off to her team, her head exploding crimson. Naruto stares at her in shock, wondering just what happened. Though it then hits him quickly. 'Hinata... likes me.'

Time passes after that time. Thinking about Hinata and her affections which he realizes may have been around longer than he thought, Naruto looks around the evening that is his village, sitting on top of his apartment house. As glad as he is for having Hinata like him, he's really trying to process how he himself feels for her. Even worse, he can't even focus on that because of his own duty; the promise he made to Sakura.

"I need to see just how strong I really am... Sasuke's still out there..."

Sighing, he blinks seeing a group of Shadow Heartless merge into the ground and glide away. He slides down the railing and chases after the monster drawing his Keyblade. As he does, he notices the monster isn't attacking him. Though as he goes further, he begins to think this is a trap.

His thoughts come to be realized when he leaves the village while tracking it, and it finally stops on the road. The Heartless resurfaces and faces him. "Yensei said that you guys were mindless, so what the hell?"

"You're about to see hell right now." He quickly turns around in response to the voice, and sees a man in the same cloak as the guy who attacked him years ago. A portal of darkness opens up behind Naruto, and the guy pushes him in quickly.

Naruto falls out the other end, landing by a waterfall. "What the?" He spits up water as he stands, and faces the person who comes out the other end. "You! I've been waiting to fight you; time for round 2!"

The man pulls over his hood, revealed to be the white faced serpent man known as Orochimaru. He gasps in shock. "Orochimaru?!"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" he begins, slowly approaching him. "When I last saw you you struck out Kabuto using the Rasengan. Now you're killing my predecessor Sasori."

That catches his attention. "You know that whack job puppet dude?"

"What? He didn't tell you we were partners?" he replies, causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock. "I guess not."

He then curses inwardly, wishing he had known that so he could get some information about Orochimaru out of him before his death. But this is fine; he can restrain this snake and get him to give up Sasuke. "Whatever. If you're here now then I'm taking you out and bringing back Sasuke!"

"Bring back Sasuke? Pointless, you foolish child." The snake man rears his head back and draws his sword from the serpent down his throat.

Naruto prepares to draw the Keyblade, but from above Soldiers and winged Soldiers come down at him. He jumps away and cuts them down, before focusing on the approaching Orochimaru. They lock blades. "To be honest, I've been watching the actions of Akatsuki using the Heartless as my eyes, and when I saw that sword of yours I was reminded of when I last saw it."

"Last saw it?"

"And I was wondering if I could finally get my hands on it this time if Sasuke took it from you."

"Sasuke?!" Orochimaru kicks Naruto into the waterfall, its cold stream pouring down on his head.

"Sasuke-kun, it's time." Naruto looks up through wet eyes and sees a figure coming towards the river. His shock for the night is increased to the maximum when he realizes the snake perv is right. It is Sasuke.

His outfit has changed to become similar to his own in regards to zippers. His shirt is composed of a one sleeve dark blue open jacket over top a white shirt that has the Uchiha symbol on it. The jacket sleeve covers his entire right arm with straps to tighten its hold, including a dark blue and purple fingerless glove attached to it. On the left arm there are only bandages over his hand. His pants are a grayish purple shade shortened at his ankles and has similar, red and purple colored boots on his feet. He is taller than Naruto by two inches, has much spikier hair than before, carries two guardless katanas on his back, and has his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke..." Naruto feels completely relieved to find his friend he's been training to bring back is safe and sound. This proves that Jiraiya was right when he said there was time before Orochimaru would take his body over. But as he stares up at him, a strange feeling enters his heart. This is something he remembers, whenever he sees a person with a strong heart of darkness.

"So it's just you? Sakura and Kakashi weren't dragged along?" questions the Uchiha swordsman as he inches forward. "Well, this is fine."

"Sasuke, why are you still with this guy?! He's just using you so he can get a new body!" Naruto tells him.

"I know." His answer shocks him. "I knew exactly what he was up to when they came for me. And I don't care." He draws the shorter katana and leaps upwards at the blond.

Naruto prepares to make a move, but gets caught in his grasp. He's so much faster than before.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should have been training to become Hokage."

"What kind of Hokage can't even save his friends?" Sasuke hmphs at his typical response, before bringing down his weapon to stab him from behind.

Naruto breaks free of his grip and moves quickly away, as if teleporting. He comes up behind Sasuke and summons his Keyblade for a strike. Sasuke however turns around and blocks his weapon. "What?"

"Are you taking this seriously?" The Uchiha glares at his weapon. "You can't think of fighting with this little toy."

He grins. "You'd be surprised what this little toy can do." He places his other hand on it, causing lightning to course through and hit Sasuke.

The Uchiha laughs as he intakes the lightning, before drawing out the Chidori over his entire left arm. "Guess you forgot my special technique." Still gathering power, he reaches out and grabs Naruto's sword arm and rushes both of them into the dry, stone wall of the waterfall. "What will you do now?"

Naruto looks up realizing the lightning is making him stronger. He then transfers his Keyblade to the left hand, shocking Sasuke in the process, and swipes him in the ribs with the sword's teeth. He flips in the air from the blow, landing back on the water.

"Freeze Raid." Naruto then throws his Keyblade which spirals in an icy mist. Sasuke deflects it away to the water, causing it to freeze completely. This gives him the chance to gather more ice around his hands and send a spiraling wave towards Sasuke.

Though he jumps up in the air, the ice trails follow after. "Amaterasu!" Black flames form in front of him, blocking the ice and melting it.

"What the?!" Even Orochimaru is surprised to see this. "What jutsu is that?"

"The black flames of Amaterasu..." mutters the pale Sannin. "Why do you have that power?!"

Sasuke turns around to look over at his sensei, revealing the black crimson eyes of three intersecting ellipses. "Mangekyou."

The Uchiha then grins before holding out a shuriken. "I'm coming at you now, Naruto." The black flames gather on his shuriken, before he throws it at Naruto.

He draws back the Keyblade and deflects it into the icy river, noting the black flames aren't sticking to his sword. He then rushes forward to clash with him, who throws away his sword and raises a weapon from darkness that easily stops his key. "What?!"

"I didn't think I'd have to use the sword he gave me on you, but it seems you've reached a level of power even with mine." In his hand now is a sword shaped like a bat wing, with a bright blue eye in its center. "Dark Firaga!"

"What?!" He backs away getting blasted by darkness flames.

"Sonic Rave!" Naruto dashes forward at a blinding speed, slicing the right side of his body.

"Chidori Senbon!" He forms lightning around his blade and releases Chidori daggers that pierce and shock Naruto.

The blond takes a knee, in pain from the damage he's taken. "Heal." He casts a spell on himself, healing and returning to one hundred percent. Sasuke rushes in to deal the decisive blow, but Naruto rolls over locking his legs around the Uchiha. Though he gets overpowered and turned on his back he swings his Keyblade to block the bat looking sword twice before rolling around, thus, unlocking both of them. Unfortunately, this also leaves Sasuke standing on his feet, Chidori sword ready to cut him up, but, luckily for him, he manages to spin along the ground and lock his right leg behind Sasuke's and roll him forward. With his one sole opening, he strikes his opponent twice on his left, one on the arm and the other his hip.

Now Sasuke kneels, dropping his arm as he tries to stand. He can't believe this is possible; Naruto is on equal terms with him, using a blunt weapon. It's a key afterall. "Where did you get that sword?"

"None of your business!"

Orochimaru is steaming in fear. He brought Naruto here to study the Keyblade and increase Sasuke's power, but knowing that Sasuke can use the Mangekyou is a hinder to his plans; the only reason he went to him in the first place was because Itachi couldn't be reached, thanks to that very same doujutsu. What's for him now?

"Naruto, if you insist on getting in my way, I will defeat you and that weapon you control one day. But...for now I'm leaving."

"Sasuke, are you serious about this? Is revenge all you ever want?"

"You don't know my suffering, so you have no reason to speak. All you get is my thanks, for being my reason for the power I've gained. I don't need anyone anymore now." He raises his hand, and a portal of darkness appears around him. He then vanishes inside glaring at Naruto.

"Wait!" He rushes towards the darkness, before being blindsided by another portal that opened before him.

…

Naruto lands somewhere steamy. He groans feeling his chin strike something hard. "What the hell was that?"

"Naruto?!" He looks back and sees Ino among other girls in towels. That's when he realizes he's in a bathhouse.

"Ah crap." The sound of his screams could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

Yusei: That brings this chapter to an end.

Manabu: Next time, Naruto gets ready for another mission. But first, he meets someone he was least expecting.


	8. Across the Next Dimension

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Manabu: We hope you didn't enjoy the last few fights, because this is when things start to kick up.

Yusei: But first, another omake. Yeah, we're gonna keep making these. If you have any ideas submit them.

\- Omakey -

Naruto leans backwards and stretches. "That was delicious! Thanks Ayame-chan!"

"No problem Naruto-kun," says the ramen hostess as she collects his bowl.

"Maybe one more should do it," he says before getting up, looking over when he spots a familiar presence. It's the scary snake lady Anko who licked his blood back during the Chunin Exams. "Oh god, it's her."

He gets up and leave as she comes to the bar, before immediately being pulled back in the seat. "Hey, if it isn't Naruto-kun!" Anko snakes her arm around his, sliding dango down her tongue to the throat. "Haven't seen much of you since the war; come eat with me!"

"Actually, I just ate."

"Ah, don't be shy! It's not like you have a girlfriend to feed you." Ayame scowls as she speaks.

Naruto stares as she pulls out more dango sticks. "I don't wanna eat too much; I might get too fat to fight it off."

"That's retarded; shinobi are trained warriors who exercise daily. We don't get fat!" Naruto slips from her grip and uses the Henge Jutsu. In a puff of smoke he is revealed as an older, fatter Anko. "KYA!" Anko kicks him in the face. "Don't make jokes like that, ever!"

_**The VIII Keyhole: Across the Next Dimension**_

* * *

Zetsu rises up from the ground before a man wearing a spiral mask. He's busy flipping a ring. "Tobi."

"Oh, Zetsu-san!" says the man, distracted enough to drop his ring. "Ah!" He scrambles to grab it. "How's it going?! I'm playing with the ring you gave me!"

"Come on, let's not go through that now. This is important," says the black half of the ninja plant man.

The carefree aura of the annoying ninja turns over to Zetsu, speaking in a deeper tone, "Then you should know better to call me Ansem for such business."

"R-Right!" Zetsu corrects his posture. "Ansem, we have located the last three Biju."

"And what of the Princesses?"

"We're missing the location of three. Though, we have reason to believe one of them is in this world," he tells him.

"Good." He turns around to ask two-face, "and the Keyblade?"

…

"First you go zubaaan!, and then throw in a washa! and there you go," Naruto tells them as he demonstrates his skills with the Keyblade to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Oh!" Konohamaru looks amazed at his techniques. Moegi and Udon however are a little confused by his explanation, because all he said were onomatopoeia.

"First up is something I like to call Blizzard Edge." Ice forms around the edge of his sword as he flips in the air and slices through a training dummy. It freezes over and explodes, leaving mist behind. "Cut the person and freeze them on the inside until they crack."

"How do you do that?" Udon asks. Naruto goes into his thinking face again cupping his chin, and the glasses wearing shinobi sighs realizing he can't explain it in a way that he can actually do it. He even doubts that they could actually do it.

"Must be a Kekkei Genkai thing or something," Moegi reasons with a fist pound to the palm of her hand.

Naruto then sighs when he realizes that it's impossible to teach them about his magic infused techniques. "Tell you what; we'll try something else."

"Okay, but first we gotta get lunch!" Moegi says to him. She, Udon and Konohamaru disappear to the townsquare.

"Get ramen!" Though he knows they won't, the blond Keyblade Wielder grins wide, enthused about teaching them more of his moves. "Once they get back I'll show them that Sonic Blade I've been working on."

"I'd like to see that." A puff of smoke appears around him, taking away his situational awareness. He swipes away at the smoke, revealing himself in a new world. Black skies, a red sunset, and a bleeding moon above with a face stares down at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouts as he summons the Keyblade. "Who are you?!" In the shadows of the smog, a lone figure comes over to him. He squints his eyes to see that it's Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi!"

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you." Naruto doesn't listen in the slightest and slashes at him, who grabs his arm and blocks him. "I'm here to talk."

"Gee, why don't I believe you? Oh, maybe because you and fish brains tried to cut off my legs the last time we met!" He jumps back, preparing a Fire spell. "This is fine actually. If I defeat you and bring you in Sasuke will stop wasting his time out there."

"That won't be necessary. Or possible, because we are conversing in your heart." He points downward, and Naruto looks in shock to see he's in his dive. The platform that had the images is there.

"How did you do this?!"

"I was helped by a sorcerer who knew you. He wanted to relay a task to you." Naruto thinks about the only possible person he knows strong enough to do that.

"Why are you trying to help me?" he asks him.

"You have the Keyblade, do you not?" Itachi walks encircling him. "That weapon is not merely an instrument of war, but is one of the sole instructors capable of bringing peace to the world."

"And since when do you care about that? After almost killing Sasuke and murdering your whole family!"

His Sharingan eyes focus on him. "Some things are not always as they seem. What may be real to you, can actually be fiction. The evil traitor who killed his entire family could actually be a hero who saved thousands of lives."

"Eh?"

"I guess it's okay you knew the truth; you're already keeping a secret." Naruto prepares himself for anything he could try. "There was a planned coup de..." Itachi stops, knowing full well Naruto would never get that. "The Uchiha clan were planning on a rebellion."

"Rebellion?" It soon hits him. "Wait, you mean Sasuke's family was going to attack everyone in Konoha?"

"They were. The Uchiha are a clan cursed with hatred, a hatred so strong it consumes them beyond reason and they only believe in what they see. So strong was this hatred that blackened their hearts made it so they were going to overrun Konoha and take command, killing whoever was in their way. My parents were involved too." Itachi closes his eyes.

Naruto looks at him, unable to believe in what he's saying. "Then... Why you?"

"Sarutobi wanted to find a peaceful way to end the struggle, but Danzo-" At that, Naruto draws a bit of a blank. "-he was persistent and had forwarded the request to have them killed before they could take action. They chose me, the only Uchiha who could not see the way they could; this way, they could brand one lone Uchiha as a traitor and preserve the image of their clan so the rest of Konoha and the world would not come to spite them. It was their attempt to end the curse of hatred..."

Naruto slowly manages to keep up with the story. Though he speaks well, he knows better than to trust people who talk too politely. "I don't believe this... I mean, you didn't even succeed! In the end you killed everyone but Sasuke. There's a hole in your story!"

Itachi opens his eyes staring at Naruto. "Sasuke was innocent in all of this; he had nothing to do with the revolt. Danzo wanted him dead too, but I couldn't bring myself to... Because I love him too much." His answer brings shock to Naruto's eyes, who could feel the light in his heart responding. "I killed my clan, branded myself a traitor, and left Sasuke alive not so he could become like them. But so he would rise up as an avenger to kill me; in the end, I would die as the villain who killed his clan and nothing more. That way, Sasuke would be seen as a hero and never abandon the village who supported him."

Naruto becomes stricken with awe for Itachi; all this he did, because he loved his brother. He's more of a brother than he thought. "And... When you came back to Konoha before..."

"... A reminder. As an Uchiha, Sasuke would be put at risk because they believed he may take up the mantle of revolution like the others, and they would want him dead. But I made a deal with them to keep this and everything he's done in the shadows a secret, so long as they don't touch him."

'So that's why he came back; he really wanted to pay his respects to Jiji, and to make sure they remember he's still alive.'

"It was surprising when Sasuke came and found me at that hotel, but I was glad I did; when I used the Mangekyou on Sasuke, I showed him images to improve his Sharingan and give him his own Mangekyou. Though I suspect he didn't realize it for a while."

"...Images?"

"Of him killing you." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Back in Konoha I used Tsukuyomi to incapacitate Kakashi, but also to learn of Sasuke's history after I left. There I discovered you were his best friend."

"Eh?"

"The secret to awakening the Mangekyou is grief, the only kind of grief that the death of your best friend would bring. Like it did me."

Whiskers flips out. "What the hell is wrong with your family?! What kind of power up involves killing someone close to you?!"

"That's why we are cursed; this power of darkness we hold in our hearts is the source of it all..." Itachi points to Naruto's weapon. "Know this; Akatsuki knows that you can use the Keyblade, and the true ruler will no doubt come for you. It's the only way we can stop them from their true plans."

"And, what do you want from me? Why help me?"

"It's truly three reasons. It is because you have the Keyblade that I want to help you. It is because you are the only friend Sasuke still has that motivates me. And finally, it's because you can save those three."

"Those three?" Itachi takes out three slips of paper, showing pictures of a blue haired beauty, a familiar orange haired person, and a white haired pale male. "Who are they?"

"Konan, Yahiko and Nagato. Two of them are being manipulated, and only one of them can set the others free. To stop them, you have to travel to other worlds and rescue the Princesses of Heart, seven women with hearts devoid of darkness. They're the cornerstone of their plan, to fill the worlds with darkness."

"Wow..." Naruto says before taking the photos. He's still stuck on Yahiko's picture, feeling he's seen him before. "I'll do this, but I still don't fully believe you."

"Of course not. Just enough." Itachi walks backwards, before exploding into crows. "I will lend you some power. Seek out Yen Sid, and you will fine your first target." One crow flaps forward at Naruto, pecking his heart before flying away.

Naruto feels his chest, something throbbing a bit. 'What was that?'

He then blinks, realizing he's back in reality. Whatever it was, it's over. He looks around standing in the training grounds he last remembers being in. "Yen Sid knows about Itachi?" Naruto asks himself. He then realizes that there must be something more going on he doesn't know about.

A thought hits him; what if he can help him stop Akatsuki? This may be something he should go into, to stop whatever terrible plan they may be up to.

"Naruto!" He comes out of his thoughts quickly when he hears Konohamaru coming with bento boxes. "We got the bento!"

He's far away, his mind barely registering them until he looks at them. "Konohamaru..." He reaches out and grabs his box before disappearing in a flash, leaving the kids bewildered.

"Eh? Where's he going?" asks Udon in shock.

"Whatever it is, it better be important! I was hoping to learn all that Zubaan stuff!" The others sweat drop at Konohamaru's response.

Naruto appears in the Hokage's Office, where he approaches Tsunade drinking as she searches through paperwork 'against her will'. "Baa-chan, we need to talk!"

The inebriated beauty flings her drink in the air. Naruto instinctively grabs it, his grip shattering it so hard the shards cut into his hand. "Ah! Too hard."

"Oh, it's just Naruto." Tsunade grumbles as she continues with her work. "What are you doing here? You don't have any missions."

"I just might." This gets her attention. "I have to leave the village."

"That's a no." Her response, though slow, is firm and dignified. "I can't just release a soldier out to do whatever he wants."

The blond almost jumps to her desk. "It's about my Keyblade duty."

"Naruto, you know my duties as well; you're a ninja of this village, not just a Keyblade whatever. Even if this thing is important, you can't just leave..."

"Can't you just say I'm on a long mission?" Tsunade glances up at him. "What?"

"How long?"

"I don't know how long... It may take forever. But I know this has to do with " He looks down with strain sadness. It may end up being as arduous as Itachi's mission, if that were true; traveling across worlds to save his own, sounds more lonely and dangerous than anything he's ever done.

"Then, go ahead." He raises his head, surprised at her sudden approval. "You said you're the only one who can do this right? Then do it, come back, and fulfill your promise to everyone. You're the only one who can take my place."

Tsunade's words manage to pump him up. "Thanks Baa-chan!" He rushes off to his home, dodging shards.

"Quit it with the name too!"

Sliding down the side of the building, Naruto flips off and jumps from building to building reaching his house in a matter of seconds. "It's gonna be a long trip. I'll start with clothes and then tools. And ramen." He gathers his items in a hurry.

But as he grabs his noodles, his senses twitch. 'Oh no.' He draws the Keyblade and swings, knocking aside a Shadow. He then watches the other Heartless appear one after another. "They really have followed me here. As long as I have the Keyblade I guess..."

He gathers flame magic around the Keyblade and swings, releasing a stream that burns down it and the rest of the monsters. Though his apartment gets set ablaze in response. 'Balls.' "Freeze!" He unleashes Blizzara upon the flames, putting them away in an instance.

After breathing a sigh of relief, he rushes outside of his home. "... Should I say goodbye first?" He shakes his head. "Nah, Baa-chan got that covered. If Akatsuki's after the Jinchuuriki and the Princesses of Hearts then they'll be safer if I'm gone."

Naruto jets towards the abandoned building that led him to Yen Sid's tower. He takes out the Keyblade and opens the gateway, entering Yen Sid's office. "Hello? Yensei?"

"Must you call me that?" He turns around to face the arcane sorcerer. "I'm sure I know of your presence here... You've met with Itachi and learned of the fate of the worlds, haven't you?"

"... He said I could save those three. What did he mean?" asks the blond shinobi as he stands before him at attention. "And how do you know him?"

"Itachi Uchiha once came before me years ago. At a time when he had left his home for a mission. Though it was by complete accident, he met with those three while under the tutelage of their master Jiraiya."

"Eh?"

"They too held the Keyblade, ones different than the Kingdom Chain you hold, and were masters of the heart in ways that surpass you. But even they were no match for the power he held..." Yen Sid stays quiet for a moment. Naruto notes the ominous look he's giving, his heart stricken with curiosity. "Naruto, you don't have the power to save Yahiko, Konan or Nagato at the moment. Only after you become a Keyblade Master will you be able to save them. Defeat Akatsuki by finding the Princesses of Hearts, and sealing the Keyholes in the worlds you visit."

"All by myself?"

"You won't be alone. I'll be sending help down your way. Go to Traverse Town and seek out a boy name Yugi; he will lead you on your path." Yen Sid holds out his hand, gesturing to the window. Naruto looks out, and sees a large ship.

"... Is that a ship made of legos?"

"Gummi Ship, is what it's called," says the aged sorcerer. "Inside, there will be pilots to take you to your destination. Do not be frightened by their appearance."

"Appearance?"

"You'll know when you see them." Yen Sid then smiles, something he rarely sees. It then turns into a frown. "Naruto, there are two things you should know before you leave; when you go to other worlds, you must not let others know that you're from another world, nor must you interfere with their affairs. Unless it involves the Heartless, you must stay out of the way; it is also the duty of the Keyblade user to protect the world order."

"I understand... Sort of."

"Then, there's one more thing." His eyes gaze deep into Naruto's. "There are certain worlds out there that are different than others. Different, because they're more like your world than you think. You may think you're back in your own, but it's still another world. Should anyone, and they will, recognize you, and you vice versa, you mustn't let them know the truth. Now go, Keyblade Wielder Naruto."

Though he doesn't fully understand, Naruto nods before rushing over to the ship outside. He opens the window and hopes on the ship before stepping inside...

And is met with a wrench to the face. "Hey, keep your feet off the seats!"

"You know how hard it is to clean polyester?" Naruto tries his best to search out the source of the squeaky, tiny voices. Though upon looking down, Yensei's words make sense.

Before him are two little anthropomorphic chipmunks. "... Are you guys like Gamakichi and the others?"

"What? How rude, calling me a Gamakichi whatever!" says the first chipmunk. "What is that anyway?"

"My name is Chip, and that's my brother Dale," speaks the second. "We're here to help you save the worlds, but that doesn't mean you have to be a disgusting slob."

"I'm not disgusting!" Naruto rubs his nose from the wrench before placing his bag in the back.

Dale takes a moment to sniff the bag. "Mm, I smell noodles!"

"Yup, and you can't have any," he responds quickly, before taking a seat. "Let's go!"

Chip and Dale go to the front, starting up the ship's engine. "So, what's a Gummi Ship anyway?"

"Oh, that's easy. You see-"

"Blast off!" Chip shouts, and the ship takes off. They disappear into the night sky, a star among family in the Corridors of Darkness known as space.

Yen Sid looks on out the window, almost giving a sad look. "Travel the stars and set all that was wrong right, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Alger: And that finally ends this chapter. Maybe we should retire from this.

Julia: Next time, Naruto visits another world just as his friends realize his disappearance.


	9. Kingdom of the Sun

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Manabu: We hope you didn't enjoy the last few fights, because this is when things start to kick up.

Alger: Naruto visits his first world.

Yusei: But first, another omake.

\- Omakey -

"Shuriken Henge!" Team Seven watches as the teenagers transform.

"Aka ja! Ao ja! Ki ja! Shiro ja! Momo ja!" Three males stand beside their two female relatives. The boys are red, blue and yellow while the girls are white and pink. Each of them flip in the air in order, shouting out their roll call.

"The splendid rampage - Akaninja!"

"The roaring clouds - Aoninja!"

"The sparkling calm - Kininja!"

"The shaking wind flower - Shironinja!"

"The wavering haze - Momoninja!"

"We may be Shinobi, but we don't hie!" says Akaninja as the background changes to a waking dawn.

"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!" All five Ninninger gather together in their Sentai pose.

Naruto stares blankly. "... You guys are AWESOME!"

Sasuke and Sakura facepalm, in unison thinking, 'Of course he would like them. He sticks out more than they do!'

* * *

_**The IX Keyhole: The Kingdom of the Sun**_

Through the dome windows of the Gummi Ship, Naruto looks outside to view the world of space. His eyes sparkle in amazement at what he sees, unable to keep his excitement under control. "I hope the world we reach is awesome too."

"We're getting close to a world." Chip and Dale point forward at a world not far away. From above Naruto can see that the world is mostly green, with a blazing sun setting on the end they're going to. "Now, just remember the rules of traveling worlds."

"... Always wipe?" Dale throws a wrench at him. "What?!"

"You gotta protect the world order! No letting people know where you're from!" Chip states. "No one else is to know that you have the Keyblade or that other worlds exist."

"Why not?"

The two look at one another. Then shrug. 'Then why should I care? Shouldn't I have to ask around since I don't know what a Keyhole looks like?'

The Gummi Ship lands in the world. Naruto looks out seeing he's just a mile in the air. With a sigh he jumps out, landing in a tree and sliding down the side. His fingers scrape up bark as he descends, not a single blister left as he hops off and lands gracefully.

"Alright, this is a forest... Maybe it's like Konoha." He rushes off, glad that he hasn't run into any Heartless yet. He does hear a waterfall however. "Yeesh, it's boringly quiet."

"BOOYAH!" That's something he catches; the Keyblader dashes towards the waterfall. He catches a large splash at the bottom.

"Hmm." He dives down headfirst, before flipping to land on top of the water.

And ends up taking a dip instead. 'Oh right, no chakra.' He then twitches from the sudden pain of diving without clenching his butt properly. He looks down seeing a tree trunk rising up from the water, and two guys tied to it. "What the?!" He resurfaces and draws a kunai, using it to cut them free of the vine. The blond then swims forward to grab them, a large, overweight male and a llama.

He brings them over to dry land, the man opening his eyes shortly. "Ugh... I'm alive?"

"Yo." Naruto raises his hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." The guy looks over at the animal. "Oh right! I gotta wake him up." He turns the llama over and prepares to give mouth to mouth.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

As his lips descend, the animal's eyes open at that very second. The result is obvious. "AAAAH!"

"AAAH!" Both the man and Naruto yell out in response.

Elsewhere...

Sasuke can be seen existing a portal of darkness, appearing within a world surrounded by buildings in a dark city. "This place again... Why am I here? Why do I keep coming to this junction of crappiness?"

He turns around quickly spotting a man in a dark hood. He looks to be taller than him, and bulkier. "You again? Are you gonna follow me everywhere?"

The man says nothing. Instead, he thrusts his hand forward; one of the buildings behind Sasuke falls towards him. "Damn." He summons the Soul Eater and rushes forward.

…

"For the last time, it wasn't a kiss!"

"I don't care what it was, it's disgusting!"

Naruto's eyes narrow in shock as he stares at the ridiculous site before him; the llama is talking to the big guy after gargling his mouth, even though nothing happened. Though he's still stuck on the fact that the animal is talking. "Why is that camel talking? Is he a summon?"

"What the hell's a camel?! I'm a llama!" he responds. He stomps on the fire the big guy was making, his wet form dowsing the embers. "I'm not even supposed to be a llama!"

"... What, were you supposed to be a bat?"

"He's Kuzco; he used to be the emperor who ruled the world," he explains before going back to work on the fire.

"Hold on, let me." Naruto points, before igniting the pit on fire through the application of magic. "There we go."

"Whoa; how did you do that?" asks the big guy.

"Magic... Wait, emperor? This llama's an emperor?"

"I didn't always used to be a llama! This peasant here turned me into an animal, just so he doesn't have to vacate his home!" Now, Naruto is lost. "Oh yeah, I'm tearing down his home to set up a beach home. I call it, Kuzcotopia!"

Now he gets it. "You're tearing down his home for a summer home?"

"Yeah. There's no doubt he used some voodoo magic to turn me into-" Naruto grabs his mouth.

"Let me get this straight; YOU WERE GOING TO BULLDOZE..." He pauses to turn to him. "What's your name?"

"Pacha."

"-PACHA'S HOME JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE A PLACE TO SWIM?!" Upon finishing, Kuzco nods in response and actually smiles. This prompts Naruto to throwing him into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT KIND OF KING DOES THAT?!"

Kuzco picks himself up rather quickly. "I'm... the emperor. And I will not have such subordination! Wait, how do I know that word?"

"Since when does emperor mean tyrant?! I'm surprised you weren't overthrown!" Naruto bares his teeth out of his sheer annoyance and anger at the guy, before slapping himself to regain composure. 'Remember; balance in heart. I have to find the Keyhole, not waste time with an animal tyrant.' "Look, I'm looking for this-"

"Overthrown, yeah right! Who would get rid of me; everyone loves me!" Kuzco remarks, interrupting Naruto's sentence. "Look, I don't have to take this from you; I did NOTHING to deserve being a loser!" He then claps his hooves and troddles away. "Let's go servant. The sooner I'm back in Ysma's lab the sooner I can use her magic formula whatever to return to human, the sooner I can build Kuzcotopia!"

Pacha simply watches him walk on. With a mighty pause, he states, "No."

The disgusting llama stops in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm not taking you back."

"What?! But you have to!" he sputters, going to him desperately. "I can't be a llama for the rest of my life! And I sure as heck can't ask this primitive idiot to take me!" Naruto almost strikes him with a single fist.

"Unless you promise not to destroy my home, and build your summer home somewhere else, I won't take you back." The blond smiles seeing Pacha stand up for himself. Guess someone in this world has some backbone.

"What? You can't expect me to keep that-" Naruto grabs his ear pulling. "Ow, ow, ow!"

He lets go of him frowning. "Ya got no choice stupid. Unless you wanna get home and return to being human, you have no choice. I doubt you know anything about this...jungle...and I'm not helping you either. But, if you want to get home then you gotta keep your world. I don't think those panthers are too keen on letting you leave."

He then points behind a couple of trees, exposing a couple of animals watching them. The llama freaks out before turning to both Naruto and Pacha. Regardless of how he views them, he needs them to survive long enough. "Fine." He and Pacha shake on their new contract.

Naruto sits down as he contemplates what to do, and comes to a thought. 'The Keyhole's probably someplace important, so maybe this emperor idiot knows where it is. I'll get on his good side and he'll tell me.'

Morning rolls by rather quickly. Upon the break of dawn Pacha leads the group through the jungle, with the palace being their destination. Along the way Naruto tenses up, his heart feeling something coming. 'Heartless... They're here already...'

Eventually they come before a rope bridge. It's the kind of rickety bridge that you see in cartoons, almost totally unstable in appearance. Pacha holds a hand out. "I'll go first, and then you guys follow."

As he peasant takes a step forward crossing, the emperor llama goes forth next before Naruto brings up the rear. The blond drops his guard slightly, just as a hole in the bridge breaks open, and Pacha falls through. "Pacha!" Naruto reaches out for him, only to fall through instead.

Down under the bridge he and Pacha are tangled in the ropes from underneath the bridge. Even farther below is a river filled with alligators snapping at them. Pacha looks up at Kuzco staring at them. "Kuzco, help!"

The llama reaches out his hoove, before stepping over the holes. "Oh sure, no problem. I'll send some guards down to arrest you guys, if they're not busy with Kuzcotopia."

"What?!" Naruto bares his teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah, I'm still making Kuzcotopia! Like I'm gonna give that up!" The llama walks forward, leaving them alone.

Pacha fumes furiously. His face turns a light shade of red. "How?! How can you just throw away something like that?! We shook hands!"

Kuzco turns around and dips his head down the hole. "Yeah, about that... It works better when, you know, YOU HAVE ACTUAL HANDS!" He then cockily laughs, walking away on all fours to reach the other end.

And then he falls through, screaming as he gets tangled up. He pants contemplating his situation, and realizes he's still stuck with the people he just planned on betraying. "... Uh oh."

"So, you okay?" Naruto asks him, sounding concerned for his safety.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The blond then glares at him.

"Good!" Pacha yells before punching him so hard he rocks back and forth. "That's for breaking your promise!"

Naruto swings and tackles him too. "And that's for planning on leaving us here!"

"Oh yeah?!" Kuzco retaliates, tackling Pacha who hits Naruto. "That's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy by the way." Pacha and Naruto combine their momentum to smack him into the side of the cliff.

"Why did I ever think this would work?"Naruto grumbles slapping his forehead. "I don't want help from this selfish idiot!"

"Why did I ever decide to help a brat like you?! I could have left you to die and ALL my troubles would be over!" says Pacha.

"Well then I guess that makes you ugly AND stupid," Kuzco retorts.

All three duke it out, two guys versus an animal. Their random bicker fight leads to the ropes snapping. "Oh crap!"

They bounce and slide down the slowly narrowing cliff, which causes them to stand back to back on the walls except Naruto who's on top of their heads. The gators snap and roar for their fall.

"What are we gonna do?!" Kuzco gripes.

"Lock your arms together and walk up the cliff!" says Naruto still standing on them. He would jump up to save himself, but the force would break the walls and leave them to fall to their deaths.

"How do we do that?" Pacha ignores Kuzco's question and grabs his arms. "Oh, I see."

"Now, push on eachother's back. Go!" At Naruto's signal, Pacha pushes hard enough to smash Kuzco into his end. Seeing it he cups his mouth to avoid laughing. "At once." They straighten themselves out. "Alright, now let's walk up. Start with the right."

"Wait, mine or his?" Kuzco quickly asks.

"Mine," Pacha replies.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Kuzco goes first," Naruto states annoyed. This llama is going to be the death of him.

The two begin their climbing walk. Naruto stands tall looking up, seeing a rope attached to the top and entangled in a branch. As soon as they get close they come to a point where they can't walk anymore. 'This would be so much easier if I had chakra.' "Okay, there's a rope we can climb up with. Kuzco, push Pacha up further so I can grab it!"

The animal isn't convinced. "How do I know you guys won't drop me once you get the rope?"

"Because we're not you!" Pacha responds ever so quickly. "Now push me up!"

"How do I do that?!"

"Use your neck, llama!" The transformed llama groans before complying, pushing Pacha as much as he could. "Just a little more."

"It's a good thing you're not a fat guy or something or else this would be REALLY difficult!"

Naruto reaches up and grabs hold of the rope, Pacha grabbing hold of his legs. He jiggles it about trying to pry it from the branch, and scorpions fall out of it on top of Kuzco's neck. "SCORPIONS!" His freak out causes him to break out of the lock they had going and he drops.

"Kuzco!" Pacha grabs his leg, his face slamming into a hole. The branch breaks off, causing it to fall on Pacha, who screams and slams his back into the side of the cliff.

The pounding alerts bats inside of the hole, which fly and knock Kuzco out. "Oh, this isn't going to be good."

At that moment, Naruto gains a flashing sight in his eyes. He pulls his free leg out to stomp into the side of the cliff and flip him and the others upward, along with the bats. The trio easily land on top of the cliff, on the other side they were attempting to reach in the first place.

The bats fly away, all the scorpions are gone, and they can be seen staring out blankly. Naruto begins to laugh, followed by Kuzco and Pacha. After a brief moment to pause.

The piece of the cliff breaks away. "Look out!" Kuzco teethes his cloak and pulls to safety. The llama watches it fall, with Kuzco cheering. "Yeah! I just pulled you away! Take that gravity!" He then goes through a fun dance.

"You, just saved my life..." Pacha looks at him in shock.

"Huh? W-Well, of course I did." Kuzco replies. "Don't read anything into this."

"I knew there was some good in you!"

"Shut up!"

"You deny it?"

"Oh come on, let it go! Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco cups his mouth.

The village leader sighs. "Come on. My place is just down this road." He walks ahead of Naruto.

"Wait, you're still gonna take me back? Even though I'll tear down your village?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling you'll change your mind." Though Kuzco constantly denies his words, the trio continue down the road.

'That was close. Wish I could have used my wind magic to-' He pauses, before dropping his jaw completely.

"What's wrong with you?" asks the transformed llama.

"N-Nothing! I'm just kind of hungry!" He walks in the middle of the group, looking away. 'I'll die before I let them know I could have used Aeroga to save us earlier.'

He then thinks about what he DID do to save them. 'I saw it; a vision of what would happen if I did that. And it happened! What was with that reaction speed though? I've never acted that fast before.'

His thoughts distract him from the yellow eyes in pursuit.

* * *

Manabu: And that ends this chapter. Kinda short.

Yusei: Next time, Naruto and the others are attacked by the emperor's former advisor/new empress, and her true plans are revealed.

Alger: There won't be an update next month too. Sorry.


	10. The Humbling Emperor

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

**_The X Keyhole: The Humbling Emperor_**

* * *

Up at Kuzco's palace, reconstruction has taken through the entire empire; what used to have his face now sports that of an elderly woman's. Said scary woman sits upon the emperor's throne giving out orders and sentencing people.

"Ah, it feels so good to be the empress. I'm a much better ruler than that foolish brat Kuzco," says the woman, taking a drink of wine afterwards.

By her side is her muscular servant. "It's nice everything's worked out for you, Miss Yzma."

"Ah-ah-ah! Empress Yzma Kronk." Upon her correction Kronk addresses her as such.

"Oh yeah, those guys came back wanting to talk to you. That lady with the horn thing on her head."

"Oh, her?" Yzma scoffs at the notion of listening to that annoying bitch again. They delivered her the potions, power of darkness and alchemy that allowed her to turn Kuzco into a llama, which should have been poison but wasn't thanks to Kronk's incompetency, but now that he's dead she doesn't need them anymore. If anything, she can drop them like a consultant now that she's gotten everything she needs. "Blow her off; we don't need any of those freaks telling me what to do! Now that I have the power of darkness I can get rid of anything that gets in my way, and once we take the sun I'll be young forever!"

She cackles triumphantly. "Oh, to think after that little blunder meant nothing after all. We should have had Kuzco dead long ago; good work, Kronk."

"W-Well, yeah of course! I mean, he can't get any deader than that!" Kronk nervously chuckles, walking away awkwardly as if hiding something. Yzma immediately catches on.

"Kronk." She follows him, pulling him away from whatever he was about to do. "Kuzco's dead right?"

"Well, yeah, of course he's dead! You told me to kill him right? We had an incredible 60 second funeral about it. What, you need me to say it?"

"Yes!" Yzma grabs his Atlas chin. "Just say it. Tell me Kuzco is dead; I need to hear those words!"

"... Do you need to hear those exact words?" Something in Yzma's head snaps.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE?!"

"He's not really as dead, as we would have hoped."

"KRONK!"

"Just figured I might give you a heads up, incase he ever comes back-" Yzma slaps him, almost breaking her hand.

"HE CAN'T COME BACK!" she screams at the top of her rusty lungs. "If he does we'll be executed before we can succeed in swallowing the sun!"

"Well, it's a good thing those darkness guys are around. We can just send them and-"

"No!" Yzma turns away. "Those guys will only leave our world alone if we can deliver a world of darkness, and I refuse to rely on them any more than that! We'll do it ourselves.

"By the end of all of this, Kuzco will be dead and I will be young again! And there's no one who can stop me!"

...

"Here you go; three pills bugs. Enjoy!" Three plates hit the table lightly, exposing three enlarged pill bugs emitting white steam. A grossed out Naruto stares down at what he's supposed to be eating, bluer than the skies above.

After leaving the jungle into a clearing they come upon a restaurant. Hungry and tired, they decide to go in. Unfortunately, animals aren't allowed. Thus, the idea comes upon them to disguise Kuzco as an old, hunchback lady, that's not really good.

"This... This is what's considered food?" Naruto is on the verge of puking.

"Not even I would eat this!" Kuzco can't believe terrible food like this existed.

Pacha? He's eating it like it's normal. He even opens the bug up for the others.

"This food is more unbelievable than Kuzco's disguise." As Naruto pushes his meal away, Kuzco gets up to go to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Seeing if this menu has anything that doesn't look like it's still alive!"

"You're gonna get us thrown out," Pacha states while slurping.

The talking llama goes in anyway. Naruto sighs staring down at the pill bug. "... Well, I might as well." He takes a tiny bite out of the inner filling, eyes widening in shock. "Eh? It's... It's good?"

"Told ya." Pacha proceeds to munching the outside, as Naruto goes back to eating.

As they eat, Yzma and Kronk sit down at the seat nearby. The empress complains, "I can't believe we got lost! That's the last time we take directions from a squirrel!"

"He wasn't fond of you either," replies Kronk as he checks the menu.

"You don't get to talk! If you hadn't mixed up the potions and gave him the poison instead Kuzco would be dead!" Though she whispers this, she and Kronk are so close to Naruto and Pacha they almost choke on their food.

"Calm down, Yzma. He's a llama; how far can he get?" Kronk's words cause Yzma to grip her hand so tightly she bends her fork in half. "I'll get a new one."

Kronk turns back to our heroes' table. "Hey buddy, you using that fork?"

"No, here!" Pacha immediately hands over the fork.

"Wait, do I know you?" Kronk asks him, to which Pacha denies. He then immediately gets up and heads into the kitchen. 'Could have sworn I've seen him before.'

Naruto pushes his pill bug aside. 'Better give them time.' He takes to the shadows like a ninja.

"Is there anything on this menu NOT swimming in gravy?" Upon Yzma's complaint, Kronk gets up.

He goes into the back, just as Kuzco is being dragged out by Pacha. "Hey buddy, you got anything on this menu-"

"That's it! I quit!" The chef of the restaurant packs up his gear, including gravy, and leaves.

"Uh oh..." Kronk is soon flocked with orders. Naruto comes in, making a request.

Back with Pacha and Kuzco, the big guy tosses him out the window. Naruto then rushes outside, hearing the celebration he started going on. The blond Keybearer reaches Pacha and Kuzco. "We got time; let's go!"

"Time, what?! What's going on; I'm still hungry!" shouts Kuzco.

"There's two people in there looking for you," says Pacha.

"Who?"

"One's a big guy, and the other's an old woman," Naruto adds.

A thought hits him. "Wait; was this woman scary beyond all belief?"

"To a T!" Pacha and Naruto say in unison.

"Oh, what are you doing? That's Yzma and Kronk; they'll take me back!" Kuzco takes off all his make up and prepares to go inside. "Thanks for the help guys; you've been great!"

"No, you don't understand!" Pacha gets in front of him. "They're trying to kill you!"

"What? No, they love me! They can't live without this guy!"

"He's serious; they turned you into a llama in the first place!" Naruto tells him. "You go back they kill you!"

"Huh?" He looks at them, before frowning. "Oh, now I get it; you're trying to get rid of me."

"What?"

"Yeah it all makes sense now; you're still mad because I'm planning on destroying your home so you're keeping me away from them! And here I thought you were gonna help me, but instead you're deceiving me!"

"You have no right to say that!" Naruto replies.

"Forget it, I'm going."

"Kuzco!"

"Just leave me alone you jerks!" Kuzco storms off.

Naruto growls, as if giving up. "Fine! You deserve everything that's happened to you!"

He turns to Pacha and leaves. "Why do I even bother? If he wants to get himself killed then fine."

Pacha looks over between Naruto and Kuzco. Sighing, he walks after the blond swordsman. "Naruto, are you sure you can go through with this?"

"Oh screw him!" Naruto replies, waving off the idea of rescuing the selfish king. Though as he walks, he moves slower with each passing second before coming to a complete stop.

"Knew it."

"He doesn't care about the fact that he's bulldozing your home for himself." Naruto then looks down, feeling bad about thinking something like that. "Let me guess, he'll die without us helping him?"

Pacha nods. "I'm way too nice." Naruto runs back to where he last left Kuzco with Pacha.

But along the way, a shadow rises up before them. "What's this?" asks the village leader.

"The Heartless!" Naruto takes out his Keyblade and slashes the shadow. More Heartless appear, each one wearing an Emblem.

"What are Heartless?" Pacha asks him.

"Putting it short, they're the manifestation of people's darkness." Naruto cuts down one as he explains.

One monkey looking Heartless, a Powerwild, jumps before Naruto, who swings at it. The thing rolls out of the way and kicks him the back of the leg. Another claws at him from the front, forcing the ninja to cartwheel to the side.

"We gotta get out of here!" The big guy tries to get away, but they block his path.

Naruto is soon surrounded. "Wind!" He unleashes Aerora, blowing away all the Heartless upward. He then jumps high up and slashes, turning them all into hearts. He then grabs Pacha and leads him away. The rain begins to pour heavily. "We gotta find Kuzco, or else they could take him heart! Someone like him would be an easy target."

"I knew you cared."

"Shut up!"

...

Meanwhile, the selfish emperor can be seen lying underneath a giant leaf. It protects him from the rain, but he's more down than the metaphoric setting.

_Minutes ago..._

_Yzma and Kronk waltz out of the restaurant. "What? Are you that upset over that?"_

_"Kronk, I don't want to deal with that now," she replies, throwing the cake to the ground out of anger. Kuzco sneaks up on them. "This is all your fault! We wouldn't be having this much trouble if you hadn't mixed up the potions because then Kuzco would be dead!" At her declaration Kuzco tries to reveal himself, only to be mortified when she declares her true character. "And now we're stuck in the booneys just so we can track down and kill that useless little llama!"_

_"I told you I was sorry," Kronk suggests. "You could be a little understanding during your birthday. Besides, he's pretty useless by himself."_

_"You better be right." Yzma gets into the carriage. "The sooner we find that brat and slit his throat the better off everyone will be!"_

_"Well, you got a point there," says Kronk while attaching the carriage to himself, before running off. "No one seems to really care that he's gone."_

_Kuzco watches as they leave, morbidly saddened and unable to comprehend the truth. Pacha and Naruto were right; Yzma was the one who turned him into a llama. And she's been trying to kill him ever since! Did he really deserve this; was he such a horrible person that literally no one cared?_

Upon his realization, he stumbles in the forest taking a moment to take in his character. "They were right... I deserved all this."

The light fades away as night falls. The sad llama wanders a grassy plain as the rain concludes. He makes the most pathetic sigh, before hearing an explosion go off. He gets closer to examine, and spots ice covering an entire tree before it shatters. A Heartless flies in the air before exploding, turning into a heart that soars the skies.

"What's going on?"

"Booyah!" Naruto comes out kicking another Heartless away, before slashing another coming at him from behind. He then lands by Kuzco, raising his Keyblade to cut down a falling Heartless. His eyes narrow followed a scowl. "Kuzco."

The llama immediately proceeds to crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"Okay." Naruto looks over at Pacha coming in, before grabbing him and pulling the animal with him. "Let's get going; those Heartless will be coming for us!"

"Who?"

"Little black monsters! Don't bother trying to understand!" Pacha tells him, and they continue to run. "So you're sorry?"

"YES!" Kuzco bawls.

"I guess he was worth the save after all," says the adult as they move faster.

...

Elsewhere in the jungle, Kronk and Yzma sleep after a fruitless search. Outside, holding a stuffed animal somehow, Kronk awakens. With a stern and serious look in his eyes he grips his fists.

"That peasant at the diner! ... He didn't pay the check." He falls back asleep, as if that's all that was important.

Before almost immediately waking back up, saying, "Also, he's the same guy who disappeared in the city that night with Kuzco in the back of his cart, so if we find the village then we find him and if we find him we find Kuzco! Oh yeah, it's all coming together."

He then breaks into Yzma's tent. "Yzma!"

She rises up screaming, "WHAT," with facial cream and cucumbers on her eyes. Kronk recoils in horror at her appearance. A cucumber falls off as she says, "This had better be good!"

The Following Morning...

Once the sun hits the skies, Pacha, Naruto and Kuzco make a beeline for the village leader's home. "We just gotta stop by my place then it's off to the palace!"

"What, for supplies?" asks Naruto as they run. He's noticeably faster than the rest.

"I haven't seen my wife since I left; I don't want her to worry." Pacha's response, while quick, is truly a smart decision that Naruto can agree with. He knows just how violent women can react for situations like this. "We're almost there!"

Along the way up the hill, they stop by some old folk playing this world's version of chess. One of them says, "Oh hey, Pacha! Was wonderin' when yer butt was showin' up."

"Oh yeah I don't got time right now to talk."

"Yeah! Yer gotta speak to dem relatives of yers."

The three look at one another. "You have relatives?" Naruto eventually asks.

"What did they look like?" questions the village leader.

"Oh, one of dem was a big guy, very muscular!" He begins his explanation. "The other was an old lady... Um, how would you describe her?"

Naruto immediately asks, "Scary beyond all belief?"

"Dat's it!" As soon as he finishes, Naruto and the guys head straight to Pacha's home.

There Pacha and Kuzco make out Yzma sitting in his home. "It's her."

"You guys go to the palace; I'll stall." Naruto summons his Keyblade and moves in, before Heartless appear. These are Soldiers and Power Wilds. "Go!"

The two don't hesitate to move quickly, knowing just how destructive and powerful Naruto is. It's a wonder to their minds as they try to understand how exactly can he do these things.

As the blond swordsman nears the home, Naruto easily knocks Soldiers out of his way. The Power Wilds are smart enough to avoid his initial charge, but Naruto is much wiser to their fighting style now. That's exactly why he charges lightning around his Keyblade. "Stun Edge!" He flips in the air and stabs down at the nearest one; the electric current travels across the surface and paralyzes the surrounding Heartless, while he lands with ease.

He then rushes towards the closer of the remaining Power Wilds with his weapon enshrouded with fire. "Fire Edge!" He slides by the Heartless, slicing them apart. Their remains explode into flames, hearts soaring into the sky.

"What's all that noise?" Yzma comes outside with Kronk to see Naruto.

"Hey, I think I know that guy! He was at the diner with that peasant!" Kronk states.

"What?!" Yzma looks at him in shock, her eyes drifting down to the Keyblade the blond holds. "Is that..."

"Thunder!" Naruto unleashes Thundara, causing them to back away as he runs off. "We're setting Kuzco free!"

Yzma jumps off of Kronk, seething with rage. "Kronk, looks like we're gonna need that power after all."

"What power?"

Naruto moves faster than usual to catch up with Pacha and Kuzco, who are already making a beeline for the palace. "How close are we?!" he shouts the moment he reaches their hearing range.

"We're halfway there!" Pacha replies as he points up ahead, feeling tired. 'Wish I had stopped to eat.'

"That old lady is getting closer; we need to slow them down!" Naruto notices a bridge up ahead. "Good!"

Soon the trio reach the bridge, and one by one they cross over to the other side. Once they do, Naruto sees Kronk with Yzma in her carrier tent. Naruto draws a spare kunai and cuts the ropes, leaving them no way of crossing. "Whatcha gonna do now?!"

"Kronk, now!" On her orders, Kronk pulls a rope. He then jumps over the cliff, bat wings shooting out from the side to simulate a glider.

"Aw what?" Kuzco groans in defeat.

Not wanting to deal with this, he throws the kunai at the left wing. With a hole open, they lose balance and spiral downward off the cliff. Taking that as their problems being over, they continue to the palace. From there, enough time passes by for them to reach the secret entrance, a warthog statue with two horn levers. And put it to use.

"Why does she even have that lever?!" Kuzco comes in from another entrance kicking off an alligator from his tail. He then grabs the left horn and pulls, sending them into a rollercoaster ride that takes them to the basement of the castle. After coming out of their scientist clothes they go to a set of shelves with potions in vials.

"Alright, which one?" Naruto asks as he checks them.

"Let's see, above the shelves are pictures of things so..." On Pacha's suggestion they check above, which reveals animal pictures. They eventually stop before a human looking one, only for the shelf to be one hundred percent void. "Nothing!?"

"What?!"

They quickly turn around when they hear a cold cackle. From the shadows, Yzma stands holding a vial. "Looking for this?"

"What the heck?! How did you get here before us?!" asks Kuzco.

"Yeah, you totally dropped down that cliff!" Naruto points out what happened moments before they reached the palace.

Yzma prepares to explain, only to pause and ask Kronk how they beat them. His response? "Yeah, you got me. By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

She then shrugs. "Anyway, now that we're here it's time to get rid of you. Once and for all."

"I don't get it; why?" Kuzco questions. "I mean, I know you're probably bummed that I fired you, but you really wanna kill me for it?!"

"This is above and beyond you!" she replies, cackling a bit before coughing. "It may come as a surprise to you three, but I am old."

"You don't say," is the deadpanned response from all three of them.

"In order to secure my position as ruler of this world I need to be young again, or I'll just die in the next thirty years."

"Or thirty seconds." Naruto jokes, and all three laugh.

"Enough! Look over here!" Yzma, dark red with anger, points to a diagram on a chalkboard. How they have one no one knows. "Ever since I came into power yesterday I've had the workers draw white paste in a circle around and within the capital and the entire kingdom. By this hour's conclusion, I will sit within the center on the throne, and the power of the sun will be absorbed into everything standing at the center and give me the power of eternal youth!"

"Eternal youth?" asks Kuzco. "I think you're going senile in your old age."

"I can set things on fire and summon a key out of nowhere, not to mention the fact that you're a talking llama," Naruto begins, "and THIS is what you don't get?!"

"What happens to the sun?" asks Pacha curiously. "And why get rid of Kuzco when you have an army of monsters you control?"

"Because I don't like borrowing something I can't stand, and I just really hate Kuzco! As for the sun, it burns out and disappears. But like I care; this world's gonna flood with darkness anyway once they show up!"

"Borrowing?"

"Wow. This is a lot to take in," Pacha states.

"I really wasn't expecting this either," Kuzco adds.

"I bet you weren't expecting this either!" Yzma raises her dress, exposing her legs. The boys recoil and scream in horror, before she reveals a knife strapped to her leg. Seeing it, they all calm down, as if the thought of her revealing something else would be more horrible.

"What's a knife gonna do?" Naruto asks her. He's surprised she thinks that would scare him since he can set her on fire.

"I want you gone. Or else I destroy this vial and Kuzco never becomes human again!" She holds the knife up to the vial. "I don't know who or what you are but obviously you're too strong for me to handle right now. So I'll keep you out of the way while I secure my immortality."

Naruto looks back at her and then Kuzco. A thought then enters his mind. He summons the Keyblade and swings.

* * *

Julia: Here's the list of Disney Worlds considered for the story, some of which we're going straight for. They are...

Kingdom of the Sun

San Fransokyo

Litwack's Family Fun Center and Arcade

Arendelle

Muppet Theater

Land of Dragons

Wonderland

Halloweentown

Mount Olympus


	11. Farewell to the Kingdom of the Sun

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

-Omake-

Naruto stares down, hanging from the edge of the tower. Standing over him, a man in a black coat stands over. He pulls out a tool and glares down, his blue eyes flaring. "Join us Naruto. Only with Organization XIII can you survive."

"You're an idiot!" Naruto shouts, holding on tightly with his only hand. "Why would I join the guy who killed my father?!"

"He's not dead." The man pulls over his hood. "I AM YOUR FATHER."

"Eh?!" The shock causes Naruto to lose his grip, plummeting downward screaming.

Minato stares down at his falling son. "... He'll be fine. Just needs time to accept the offer."

_**The XI Keyhole: Farewell to the Kingdom of the Sun**_

* * *

Naruto summons his Keyblade in a flash. With a single motion he swings forward. A small object flies upward into the air, pulling away the vial in Yzma's hand.

"What?!"

"He got it!" Kuzco says happily. Yzma then quickly heads to the shelves and pushes it down, just as the orb disappears and the object falls. All the other vials fall down among the lone human one, leaving no way of telling which is which.

"Ah fudge!" Naruto swears, before stopping to realize that's not much of a swear. 'Wait, why can't I say the F word?'

"Kronk, send them in!" As the trio search for the human vial in vain, Kronk hesitantly opens a door. He sees a group of soldiers storm inside. Yzma then orders, "Kill them! They murdered the emperor!"

"No way, stop! I'm the emperor!" Kuzco says in hopes to stop them, only for them to charge forward.

'I don't wanna hurt them too bad...' Naruto prepares another spell. As he does Pacha thinks fast, kicking most of the vials over at the guards. They explode on contact, and transform them all into various animals. "Oh."

Pacha then grabs the remaining 6 vials and rushes off with Naruto and Kuzco. As they flee, Yzma calls out, "What are you waiting for?! Go get 'em!"

One of the guards raises his hand. "Hey uh, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?"

"... Sure. But the rest of you, go!" As the cowman leaves, the others head out after the boys. Yzma then goes back to the elevator. "I don't have much time left."

Naruto continues to lead his friends down a random trail. "I don't get why we're running; I can knock them out!"

"We don't want you to kill someone by accident!" Pacha replies, before taking up a vial. He gives it to Kuzco, which turns him into a turtle. "Really?"

"Of all the things!" Kuzco complains as he tries to move. Pacha is forced to carry him.

As they run, the bridge breaks down and tilts to another passageway. As they slide, Pacha takes out a vial. "Let this be something with wings!" He feeds it to Kuzco, and as they slide the trio collect together and take flight.

"Yeah! Now we're cooking!" Kuzco flaps his wings swiftly, only to facefault the moment he realizes he's a parrot. Soon as they realize this, they fall downward.

"Wind!" Naruto uses his wind magic to save them, before they land safely on a bridge over a water passage. "You got any animal forms in there that are helpful?"

"Yeah, ya know what, I'm picking the next one!" Kuzco draws one of the three remaining potions and drinks, subsequently turning into a big, red whale. "Don't. Say. A word."

Naruto and Pacha facepalm at this, before groaning when the bridge gives way and crumbles under Kuzco's new weight. They fall into the river, both on top of the whale, as the guards go to a drainage control to pull the plug.

"Crapbaskets!" Naruto swears, and groans again.

Pacha gives Kuzco the fourth vial, which transforms him again. "Yay! I'm a llama again!" He cheers at being the spitting mammal, before realizing... "Wait..."

The plug gets pulled. The sea they float in becomes a whirlpool to send them to hell. Eventually, as they near the drain, Naruto uses ice magic on the edge of his Keyblade and stabs into the floor. He then grabs Pacha who in turn gets Kuzco and uses the key to stomp themselves from falling down.

"Come on guys! Nobody lives forever!" The guards dive down to knock them over, not realizing how slippery the surface is. This leads to them slipping and sliding all the way down the hole.

"Just as planned."

"How was that planned?" Kuzco calls out Naruto on his crap. Instead of answering he pulls them farther from the hole. He then summons wind magic to lift them upwards, back on the platform where they fell from. "Only two left."

Pacha holds up the last two vials. "One of these has got to be human." Out of nowhere however, an Air Battler Heartless flies in and steals them both. "Ah no!"

Naruto and the others follow the little gremlin all the way back to the throne room. There they see Yzma sitting on the throne. "Yzma!"

"That was close." The Heartless places the vials in her hands. "Now, one of these things turns things into humans, and the other does something else. Kronk, get rid of them."

"Give them back you old broad!" As Kuzco shouts, the room begins to turn dark. Lines pop up pass them, causing the boys to hit the ground painfully. Yzma stands up as she hands the vials over to Kronk. "What...is this?"

"The ritual is starting!" Yzma cackles as the roof overhead reveals one speck of light from the sun. The clouds outside turn dark, the skies just as black, and the sun begins dimming. Energy pours into Yzma's body. "Yes! Soon I will return to the prime of my youth!"

Naruto looks around. "Now I see why she lured us here... Whoever isn't in the main circle where the throne becomes paralyzed until the ritual is over. That's why we can't move!"

"Not paralyzed; drained." Yzma cackles more. "Those in such close quarters lose their lives. The only ones safe are me and Kronk!"

Naruto looks up over at the big guy, who stands there holding the potions. Though he has this dumb look on his face he does feel kind of bad. "Hey big guy! Are you really okay with this?! She's going to turn your world into a neverending land of darkness! You'll never see the sun again!"

Now he feels more conflicted. "Well, I can't just go against Yzma."

"Why not?" Kuzco struggles to lift his head. "This only benefits her. I may have been selfish-"

"Still are!" Naruto and Pacha correct.

"Hey I never did anything this serious! When you put two and two together, you get me as a much better ruler!"

Yzma groans. "I'm tired of hearing their prattling. Kronk, throw the knife at Kuzco."

Kronk holds up the knife she gave him earlier. He takes aim at Kuzco, who looks so desperate to escape right now. Though Naruto could see it; he's having second thoughts. Eventually, the big guy gains a devil on his shoulder. He says, "Dude, you aren't going to chicken out now are you? Do something about them!"

"I don't know..." Kronk then checks his other shoulder. "Hey, where's the other guy?"

His shoulder angel then appears. "Alright, I'm here. What'd I miss?"

"Oh well, Yzma is planning to take over the world by turning herself young and stealing the sun's energy. She also ordered me to kill Kuzco while he was already dying." As he explains to the personifications of good and evil in his mind, everyone just stares blankly.

"Is he really talking to himself in this situation?" Kuzco asks no one in particular.

"Look, the way I see it, you can't just let her get rid of the sun. We need that to grow food; cold kills broccoli and spinach," says the angel.

"Wait, what?" This takes the devil by surprise. Even he likes Kronk's spinach puffs.

"KRONK!" Yzma yells, gathering all three of their attention.

"Look, Yzma, I think this is a bad idea. If we do this the sun can't grow our crops. I can't make any of those spinach puffs anymore."

"That's why he's hesitating?" Pacha asks surprised.

"Let him talk." Naruto tells him.

Yzma snaps. "What in the world is wrong with you?! Once again I'm telling you to do this one simple task, and once again you're failing! The last guy wasn't this much of a useless bumpkin and he was a monkey!"

The devil guy twitches. "But with you it's like ACTUALLY dealing with a monkey! A big, stupid ape named Kronk!"

The angel cringes. "Besides, I never liked those disgusting things."

That hits him hard. The devil guy says, "Oh that's it, she's going down!"

"Now now, the wicked shall receive their just desserts," says the angel, who wants her to pay just as much.

Kronk then acts on the first thing on his mind. He opens one of the vials and splashes it over Yzma. "WHAT?!"

Kuzco panics thinking it was the human potion. Yzma is surrounded in an explosion of smoke, falling out of her throne. Upon her exist, the sun's ray stops falling down on the throne and the ritual is canceled. Naruto immediately gets up, rushing towards Yzma. But the smoke clears away, revealing the old lady to now be a half black furred panther woman with dark yellow, feral eyes.

"What... What has happened to me?" She shines with some energy given off of the sun, while the solar star itself seems to have dimmed. "The power... it's threatening to break free!"

"Wish we used that potion..." mumbles Naruto before he draws the Keyblade.

"Kronk!" Yzma snarls at her former assistant, darkness leaking off her body. "I will finish you later after I've dealt with Kuzco and his friends." She flicks at him, sending a shockwave that cuts into his arm and sends the last vial flying. It rolls out the doorway.

"The vial!" Kuzco and Pacha go after it, leaving Naruto to block Yzma's pathway to them.

"Why are you bothering to save that useless little llama?! You have any idea what kind of nuisance he's been to this world?! No one likes him, cares about him, or would even bother to help him if there was no benefit for themselves. What, did he promise you riches in return for helping him?"

"Why would I save my friend's life for money? I'd do it for free." His response confuses Yzma. Did he actually refer to Kuzco as his friend? "Kuzco's not as much a lost cause as you believe. He grows on ya."

"I guess there's no point in talking to you." Claws grow from between her knuckles. She then rushes at him, clawing predator style at a speed Naruto could barely keep up with.

Nicks and cuts appear on Naruto's body. He sees an opening and steps in, jabbing his Keyblade at her shoulder. But she grabs it, holding him back. 'Ah crap; she's super strong too.' He then gets tossed away, rolling over the ground painfully. "What the?"

He sees her tail flapping behind her. "This is a new body; I need some time adjusting before I kill them."

"No point in holding back; let's go all out!" Naruto gathers ice around his sword and uses Freeze Raid, a move Yzma knocks aside with ease. "Fire!" He shoots Fira at her, causing the panther woman to dodge by dipping to the left. "Blizzard!" He then infuses Blizzara into the ground to send towards her. She leaps high up in the air and avoids him.

"I gotcha now; Thunder!" He ends with Thundara, which strikes her down. Naruto grins watching her fall. That smile disappears when he sees her standing back up, still sparking from the lightning spell.

Dark energy gathers around her bone blades, before swinging and releasing a shockwave of darkness that cuts into Naruto and sends him flying skyward through a wall. She leaps out chasing him, already in position to lacerate the blond ninja. "Die!"

Naruto recalls the Keyblade and blocks the attack, before kicking her in the chin and striking her left arm. He then falls outside the palace, groaning when his shoulder takes the brunt of the landing. "Ah... Not good." He pushes himself up, knowing his left shoulder is busted now. Though he watches her land, and immediately notices light bleeding out her arm.

'Wait...' Naruto rushes in and dives right slashing at her, light bleeding from the wound as she stumbles backwards in pain. The wound heals up, leaving nothing left. "I get it; each hit releases the power you absorbed from the sun. I just have to keep hitting you and eventually things will go back to normal."

"That's saying you actually live that long." A dark look enters her eyes as she charges forward.

"Let's dance!" Naruto jumps back avoiding her first strike. Somehow she's gotten slower, which may be from all the energy he's made her release. Meaning the more he cuts the weaker she becomes.

He ducks under her left swipe before cartwheeling to her right, standing tall to make a powerful swing she was no where near prepared to dodge. This forces her to block with her claws, releasing a force that blows away leaves, before being able to dip and dive from the next two slashes. He makes a lazy slash for her head, which she ducks under effectively. But he knew she'd be able to; using the same momentum for the early slash he brings the Keyblade down her collarbone and slashes downward. Light pours out from the wound like a shower of blood, causing Yzma to stagger backwards.

Naruto sees she's weakened to a point where he can finish her off. 'I just need the right opening.' Wind gathers around his Keyblade, before he uses a Strike Raid maneuver on her. She knocks it aside, but the Keyblade continues to spin around her slashing rapidly.

"It took a while to get this right, but we're back." He raises his right hand, before gathering his mana in its palm. The energy blows around his palm as he manually renders the wind with his left hand into the right. It gathers together into a sphere, a bright white and blue attack reminiscent of his previous ace attack. "Mahou Rasengan."

Naruto rushes in towards Yzma, viciously slamming his attack into her stomach the moment the Keyblade stops assaulting her. The energy of the Rasengan entraps her before blowing her away. The magical energy also pushes out the solar energy inside of the panther warrior, causing her to scream out painfully as she becomes enshrouded by darkness. The sun above becomes brighter as a result, and the Heartless flee.

Naruto sighs as he looks at Yzma's new form, who has drastically shrunk and is now a helpless little kitty cat. He dips down looking at her, and flat out laughs at her. "How dare you laugh at me?! I was so close to gaining immortality, and now... Wait, is that my voice?" Her voice has also become high pitch like a little kid. "Is that REALLY my voice?!"

Naruto laughs even more. This comes to bite him when she lunges on his face and scratches him. He screams before throwing her off, and using Stop to freeze her in place. "Phew. I don't need anymore lines on my face."

He then picks her up and walks off, looking for Kuzco and Pacha. Eventually he happens upon them, seeing his two buddies coming up to him. He immediately notices Kuzco is no longer a llama. "Kuzco?"

"Yeah. Sexy, ain't I? The emperor's back baby!" he gloats, striking a pose.

"You looked better as a llama," says Naruto with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR!" screams Yzma as she tries to break free. Naruto

"Do something about her." He tosses her into Pacha's arms, who forces her into a bear grip. All three of them then laugh. Everything is okay now.

…

Elsewhere within space, in a world where a bright white and blue castle stands, the sun blazes brightly. A lone white duck dressed with the clothes of a sorcerer walks through the halls of said castle, giving off an enjoyable smile. He walks past moving broomsticks carrying buckets of water and comes before a set of enormous, purple doors.

He opens a passage that's actually his size and enters a hall of white onto a crimson, golden edged carpet, his tail feathers wiggling. "Good morning your Majesty!" says the duck in his squawking tone. "It's good to see you your Ma-" He stops short the moment he sees the golden throne is empty. "WHAT?!"

Looking around he sees a mix breed yellow furred dog coming out from behind the throne, a letter in his mouth. The duck rushes up and takes letter, reading it. Seconds after reading, he runs off quacking randomly.

He reaches the castle garden, where he sees a dog like person in knight's armor lying on the grass, fast asleep. "Wake up! We got a serious situation!" The man continues to snore, oblivious to the pleas of the duck. He quacks loudly pointing skyward, casting Thunder to shock him awake.

The knight sits up, rubbing his head with narrow half asleep eyes. "OH, hey there Donald. Good mornin'-"

"Ain't no time for that! We got a problem, Goofy!" Donald tells him, before looking left to right. "But don't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

Goofy becomes dazed. "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen." Donald shakes his head.

"Daisy?"

"NO! It's top secret!"

Goofy waves. "Good mornin' ladies."

His response surprises Donald, who turns around slowly seeing a mouse woman and duck in formal clothing fitting for their status. "Uh oh."

…

"So, you're leaving?" Kuzco asks from atop his throne.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was supposed to do here, but I might as well get moving along. I was actually supposed to get somewhere else." Naruto stares along the field seeing the Gummi ship not far away.

"Thanks Naruto." Pacha holds out his hand, who shakes it. "I still don't know why you were here, but it's good that you did."

"You should thank that Kronk guy. He really saved all of us," he replies. Turning his eyes over to Kuzco, he says, "Take care Kuzco."

Naruto waves to them as he takes off. He heads to the Gummi Ship and enters, before it takes off for space. "Thanks for waiting Chip and Dale."

"No problem," says Chip as he prepares the ship to leave orbit. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I kind of forget," he replies, looking around. "Anyway, we gotta get to Traverse Town for Yusei."

"When we get there we gotta take off. Something just came up at Disney Castle and we need to get back!" Dale states, and the ship quickly takes off fast. After hours of travel, the Gummi Ship reaches Traverse Town and lands.

Naruto jumps out and takes his scroll. "See you guys."

Chip and Dale wave to Naruto before they take off for wherever they were going. The blond swordsman twirls his scroll walking while staring at the dark skies above. "There's allot of stars tonight..."

To his lack of knowledge, those stars would play important to his life later down his life.

* * *

Yusei: That brings an end to this chapter, and the Kingdom of the Sun Arc. Now we're in Traverse Town, where Naruto will finally meet Donald and Goofy.


	12. City of Nightfall

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney, Final Fantasy, Weekly Shonen Jump or Kingdom Hearts characters.

\- Omake -

Naruto sits by his laptop reading the latest news. "What the hell? Hinata, come look at this!"

His beloved wife comes into the kitchen, discarding an apron to a backed stool. "Naruto?"

"Some company is making a movie about how you and I got together, but it's wrong!" He enlarges a photo, showing his acting all mopey. "This isn't how I was! I wasn't super depressed when you left for him!"

"Why is the actress playing me not a Hyuga? She's not even using contacts or genjutsu to make her eyes white," Hinata adds.

"I'm gonna have a talk with them." The Hokage gets up and grabs his coat. "Hey, you think maybe-"

"Do not ask them to add in a sex scene, please," Hinata says to him wishfully.

The Hokage stares blankly, before sighing. "Fine."

_**The XII Keyhole: City of Nightfall**_

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase," says a kind old woman who hands over a jewelry box to the cerulean haired Hyuga Heiress Hinata.

"Thank you." She bows to him and walks off, clutching the box close to her heart. She walks through the streets staring up at the stars.

It's been days since Naruto was last seen in the village, days since she told him her feelings. She has spoken with Sakura and was told that he's on a super top secret mission, and as a ninja accepts it. She wants to see him badly, to give him the gift she bought for him after seeing his new clothes. It will go really well with them. But she shouldn't worry too much; he has too many promises to keep to let himself die. She just needs to believe in him, and he'll return. No earthquake will scare her away. "Be safe, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata!" She turns to her three o'clock witnessing her approaching friends Kiba and Akamaru coming her way. "There you are." He then notices the box in her hands. "Buying stuff? I didn't know you liked jewelry."

"Oh, uh," she stutters. To her it's embarrassing to have her friends know she purchased this gift for Naruto, even though it's obvious to everyone but him.

"You can stop beatboxing; I already know it's for Naruto." Kiba's answer brings her to turn bright red. "Naruto probably might not notice."

"You're pretty insensitive." Out from behind them Shino steps forward, causing the two and the dog to jump back.

"Shino! Stop doing that! You move too fast for my nose to catch." Hinata giggles at Kiba's outburst, and the subsequent argument that came after.

'I guess it's okay for now.' Hinata looks up into the skies, smiling as she takes a look to the stars for hope. 'I hope to share these moments with Naruto.'

The earth quakes. Everyone's balance drifts to the side as loose items fall to the vibrating ground. Loud cracking can be heard below them. Dark fissures slice into the earth splitting everything apart. Hinata picks herself up to avoid the fissure, rolling to the side to avoid a one way descent into hell. She quickly spots something rise up from the fissure; she doesn't recognize them, but is stricken with horror at their yellow eyes and black skin.

The Heartless rise up and attack all around them, causing the ninjas to take action and fight back. Kiba gets up quickly and with Akamaru they fight against a large ball looking Heartless. "What the hell is going on?!" Kiba questions as he tries to slice through it. The monster bites down on him and tosses the shinobi onto Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata calls. She uses her Jyuken style to repel it, standing between the monster and Kiba.

Shino steps to the side avoiding the Shadow Heartless lunging for him. 'Why are my insects avoiding them? Are they afraid?'

The Heartless flies in at her, but it turns invisible and passes her, before knocking into Kiba and Akamaru. 'Why did it ignore me?'

"Well, well, well, look what we got here!" A beam of light shoots out and hits Hinata, sending her crashing into a wall faster than her Byakugan could catch. She looks at where she was shot, seeing some sort of energy arrow thing. Her 360 vision spots the shooter, a man in a black coat wielding what looks to be a gun-bow thing. "S'not every day you get to see a smokin' hot babe battle against monsters. Ninjas are getting pretty desperate."

"Hinata!" Kiba calls out.

Hinata pulls out the arrow and glares at her opponent. "Who... Who are you?"

"Not important babe." She holds up her stance, still weakened from that attack. "But, we're taking you in before this world explodes. Got special plans for ya."

Kiba gets blitzed by the Heartless, leaving him unable to see what happened. Though a flash of light hits his sights, and the monsters disperse soon enough for him to see the guy walking off with the teen bombshell. "What the?! Hey, let her go!"

The man jumps on top of a roof and heads off, before being cut off by a flash of lightning. "Raikiri!" The hooded man jumps back avoiding the lightning blade, his blanketed face darting a golden eye at Hatake Kakashi.

"Whoa, didn't see this comin'! A kindred spirit!" says the hooded man.

"So, you're the one behind all this." Kakashi draws a kunai and prepares his headband to be pulled.

"Oh dear. You seem to have the wrong impression of me. My job was to find the princess and bring her back alive. Those guys with the red clouds are workin' this gig." He steps backwards, causing Kakashi to react. He draws out a chain and throws it, wrapping around the guy's free arm. A Shadow Clone then comes in from above with a chakra powered kunai. "You should focus on what's going to happen to this world than me."

In a flash, he and Hinata disappear, evading the knife a ghost to the physical world. It's as if space rendered to his will. "How did he..." Before Kakashi could question that, the entire world quickly begins to crumble.

Elsewhere outside of her office, Tsunade and Shizune battle against a Large Body. The Hokage throws a punch strong enough to send it swirling backwards on its belly. "How is it still standing?"

...

In Disney Castle, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minne and Daisy stand among one another with the yellow dog in the library. They're thinking over the contents of the letter left behind.

"_Donald, _

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"- the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Yugi. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_Signed, King Mickey Mouse._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._"

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" worries Daisy after reading the letter.

"It means, we'll just have to trust the king," says Queen Minnie with a positive tone in her almost mourning voice.

"Garsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy worries about his missing king.

"Don't feel sad Queen Minnie. We'll find the king, and this key!" Donald's declaration brings reassurance to the queen's heart. He then turns to the duck lady, asking, "Daisy, can you take care of the-"

"Of course," she finishes, already knowing what he's about to say. "You be careful now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your journey for us to see upon your return, he will accompany you," says Minnie gesturing to the table.

Donald looks over at the table, seeing absolutely nothing until something moves. "Over here!" Closer inspection reveals it to be a cricket. "Cricket's the name; Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king!" Donald salutes upon the queen's final words, before looking between her, Daisy and then Goofy.

The last of whom shouldn't be there. "YOU'RE COMING, TOO!"

With all said and done, Donald and Goofy with Jiminy on the captain's helm, traverse down a flock of stairs directly for the hangar. "Gawrsh Jiminy; your world disappeared too?"

"It was awful, out of nowhere..." says the cricket as melancholy as an insect can be. "And as far as I know, I'm the only one who made it back."

"Goofy?" The duck gathers the dog's attention.

"Oh right! While we're in other worlds we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border!"

"Order!"

"Right, order! Wait, what was it that I said?"

"You said border!"

Goofy then makes a goofy laugh, while Donald sighs at his idiocy. They eventually reach the hangar, a hodge podge of all things cartoony and hilarious. The dog man then makes a comment: "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Donald gets to the horn, calling out. "Hello!? Donald Duck to launch crew; anytime you're ready!"

Chip and Dale jump up to the controls of the launch bay. "You're lucky we made it back in time!"

"Yeah, that Naruto guy is a slob!" Dale pushes a lever, causing hands to grab Goofy and Donald before dropping them both into the Gummi Ship. Pluto the dog jumps in after them.

"So, what do you think this Key guy's like?" asks Goofy of Donald as he takes a seat.

"He's probably some annoying guy who says 'What's that supposed to mean?' allot."

Lights flash as the gates open up, a new updated version of the Highwind class Gummi rises up to face outside. The engines fire up and the ship shakes in anticipation. Donald cries out, "Blast off!" But in a twist of fate, an arrow points downward in which a hole opens up and the ship falls downward. The two intelligent figures in the ship scream as they descend.

They come out at the bottom exterior of the world, before blasting off into space.

…

Naruto stares upward at the beautiful, starry blue sky from the restaurant he's sitting outside of. He chows down on a burger while gazing to the dark heavens. "The stars are completely different compared to back in Konoha."

After finishing his meal he pays with munny and heads off. "It's not ramen, but it's certainly filling. Now, to look for...who was he again?"

Naruto thinks about the name of the guy Yen Sid told him about, and immediately forgets. "Oh, what now? I can't get help from someone who I can't even recognize." He sighs. At the moment the poor boy's stuck on what to do. He didn't know what to do in Kuzco's world, but now he's really stuck.

No knowledge of what to do, Naruto traverses through the town until he reaches the second district. He spots less people in this area than the previous district, to a point where he wonders what's going on. 'There's something up with this place...'

His eyes pierce further down the street spotting a woman dressed in loose fitted clothing waving seductively to him. He turns as scarlet as a heart. 'Whoa. Not used to that; I guess I can ask her for some information.'

He moves closer to her, but that's when his bad feeling goes off. From behind the woman appears a black void, and her heart flies out before entering said darkness. Her body hits the dirt, and vanishes. 'Oh no... She became a...' He looks away. Even though he was trained to keep his heart in the right place should he ever see these things, he can't help but lose it whenever someone loses their heart. It's not something anyone can just get used to because it's not something anyone should see.

Out pops a Shadow Heartless. Naruto draws out his Keyblade, and in a flash faster than he summoned it, slides in to cut through the Shadow. That's when more rise up from the ground. "I guess you guys never stop either!"

The Shadows step to the side, allowing a bigger Emblem Heartless called Large Body to appear. He raises his Keyblade and takes aim, summoning an energy sphere of ice, before firing a wide burst of Blizzara that continues before completely freezing the fat monster whole. He then summons flames around the Keyblade and rushes in, twirling the sword to shatter through it. Its heart flies skyward from the remains. Naruto then turns around to face the rest of the demons, who jump in after him.

"Black Magic!" The Heartless are surrounded by black energy, before shattering to pieces. The warrior who saved him is a white skinned wizard dressed in dark purple clothing with a big, pointy hat. He wields a green staff sparking with energy.

"Naruto Uzumaki right?" he asks him. "It took you a while to get here."

"How do you know me?"

"You're the new Keyblade Wielder Yen Sid clued me in about." Naruto quickly turns around to face the confident voice, a male slightly shorter than him, dressed in a blue, school uniform with a black t-shirt. He has a star shaped hair colored black with outer portions of auburn, golden bangs that stretch along his five points, purple eyes full of sternness that speaks volumes of intelligence far beyond his age, and wears a chain necklace holding a golden upside-down pyramid with a strange eye on it.

"You know Yensei?"

"He mentioned he would be a good person who definitely deserves to wield the Keyblade. I was hoping he'd be more experienced," he responds, the magician floating next to him before vanishing.

"More experienced? What's wrong with me?"

"I was hoping you would be a Master," he tells him. "But I guess this is fine with what's left. Let's get inside before more show up." He walks closer to Naruto, and as he does Naruto notices his voice change. He's also slightly smaller, slightly. "My name is Yugi Muto."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." The two then run off.

The Heartless form around every shadow of the blackened city. Soldiers mostly storm the streets guided by their heavy metal sergeant. Somewhere by the third district, a hooded figure with a black coat covered in red clouds wanders. "Where's that Keyhole? We can't destroy this place without it.

"Still, better than babysitting a bunch of broads." He removes his hood, throwing back his long, blond hair.

…

Sasuke breathes heavily as he looks back, expecting his pursuer to have long left him alone. Though the longer he remains hidden, the more his senses become clearer, the more he realizes how foolish his wishful thinking is. "Damn."

He jumps away from the building before it shatters to pieces. The man in black stands before him, gut punching the Uchiha so hard he spits up saliva. The man then kicks him to the ground, leaving a crater the size of a garden. Sasuke tries to pick himself up from the gravel and dirt, glaring ahead at the man. "Time to further our plan."

The man holds a hand out to him, light sparking in the shape of a sphere. He thrusts his arm out. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He jumps backwards to avoid what he recognizes as a slashing wave of pure darkness. The man covered head to toe in the black coat stares forward at his new enemy. "Well, it's about time I caught you ya bastard."

The newcomer reveals himself in the streetlights; he's a tall man concealed in a black cloak. Enough of the cloak is pulled to reveal the peach skin he has. Also of noticeable character is traces of orange hair. He wields a large, black sword shaped like a khyber knife with a hollowed out portion from the base to the middle of the sword. "Where's Inoue?"

The man holds a hand out, firing his attack at the newcomer, who is forced to block with his sword. He draws a smaller, similar blade from around his right hip and adds to his stopping force, no longer sliding.

"Chidori!" Sasuke comes in at the man from behind, but his attack passes through. 'Again?!'

"It would appear I am disadvantaged." The energy blast explodes in front of the dual swordsman's face. "And now I'm not," he swings his foot, colliding with Sasuke's skull so hard he hits the dirt with such force enough that rocks and blood erupt.

"Now you've done it!" The double swordsman gathers energy around himself. He slashes to release Getsuga Tenshou, before slicing with the smaller blade to make a cross. "Getsuga Jujisho!" His cross blades raze through the ground and the buildings in its path. "He's gone..."

"Well, it's fine this way," he looks skyward seeing the coated man holding Sasuke.

"What are you doing with him?"

"This boy has a fine set of darkness inside of him. We can use that to our advantage." The man in the black coat raises his hand and all around them becomes white. He disappears, and an assortment of lights appear around him. The lights fire and blast him, forcing the warrior to redirect, repel, and reflect anything that moved even an inch closer.

* * *

Kenshin: That's unfortunate. They just went and raped Hinata and Sasuke.

Ester: Whoa, what?!

Manabu: No they didn't!

Kenshin: Yeah they did. They hoisted them away against their will. That's what rape use to mean.

Takeshi: Let's not use that definition in the narrative. No one will ever get it.

Kenshin: Next time, Naruto gets some info on his enemy this time and meets new comrades.


	13. Advice of the King of Games

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or Shonen Jump.

Yusei: We apologize for the lateness of this entry.

Julia: But with finals, drill and Star Wars all around there wasn't sufficient time to focus on this.

Manabu: But now we're on a role, and as soon as this uploads we'll be working on chapter 14.

Kenshin: You think Madara would make a good Sith?

Yusei&amp;Manabu: NO!

* * *

-Omake-

Naruto sits atop his horse, staring out at the scene before him: a gigantic, mechanical tarantula is standing overtop a railroad where a group of people are running away from. He dismounts his animal and heads towards the metal spider, slowly climbing up its structural tendril. He sees Sasuke conversing with the old man and the president, before they're both taken into a net. 'Damn it Sasuke.'

He then makes it up to the top, only to come before a woman who steals his gun. "Ah hell. Uhm... Hey, I got a message for Orochimaru. It's from his mother; she said to stop all this bull and come-" She shoots him in the chest, sending him flying off the tarantula. The mechanical spider storms onward, leaving Naruto's body laying on the ground.

* * *

_**The XIII Keyhole: Advice of the King of Games**_

"Look! A stars going out!" Up in the skies above, one of the stars colliding in space disappears.

"Wow. That's gotta be a bad omen." Two footsteps move forward along the streets. The two continue to move forward through the darkness, Donald and Goofy dressed in new clothes outside of their usual uniform. The duck man grumbles saying, "Where's that key?!"

"Hey, maybe Yugi can help us. He's supposed to be here waiting," says Goofy as they move to the Second District. Along the way, Goofy notices Pluto, who joined them, ran off on his own. "Uh, you know what I think-"

"Ah, what do you know ya big palooka?" Donald states, ignoring him knowing for sure it's just Goofy's weird ramblings.

"What do I know?" Though clueless, Goofy continues to follow Donald even as Pluto leaves. Little did they know the yellow hound would happen upon a portal of darkness.

Donald and Goofy make it to the second district, right when Naruto and Yugi leave. "So uh, where do we start?" Goofy asks the duck man.

"Yugi!" Donald shouts out. The two then traverse the town in search of the illusive star haired duelist. Though they look and look, it didn't take long for them to realize something was up. No one is around.

"Where did everyone go? Sure is spooky..." says Goofy as he and Donald continue to walk through the empty streets lit by the faint, metal moonlights.

"Please. I'm not scared-WAAAH!" Donald shoots up suddenly when someone touches his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The two turn around slowly to face the person, who ends up being a beautiful young girl with brown hair. She's dressed in a familiar school uniform. "Are you with King Mickey?"

This gives Goofy some hope. "You know the King?"

"Oh good. I was hoping to meet you guys soon. Yugi's waiting for you." She takes out a cellphone and prepares to text him, only to receive one in response. "Eh? He found the key?"

"What?!" Donald jumps off of Goofy to look into her phone. "Where is he?!"

"Whoa, calm down! I don't want this broken!" As she and the duck bicker, Goofy looks to the side when he hears something come his way. Considering the sound of its feet stomping down on the ground towards them, it's unimaginable huge. The girl then says, "Let's go," and they both take off to flee their enemy.

With Naruto, he and Yugi are now safe inside of a hotel room. He watches as all the Heartless march the streets in a militarized order. "There's gotta be someone here using the Heartless for their handiwork."

"You think that Naruto-kun?" Yugi asks Naruto, wanting to see if he can get more information about that. Strangely, Naruto notices his voice has changed from the more confident one that used to come from his lips. He's also slightly shorter, and the look in his eyes have become more childlike. They remind him of him when he was younger. "I believe so too. How many worlds have you visited before coming here?"

"Just this one place called the Kingdom of the Sun," he tells the star haired boy as he looks into his eyes. "And just like there, someone was using the Heartless to control her world."

The little one gives himself a moment to think. "Did she mention anything about someone helping her?"

"More like she spent all her power keeping away from getting help. It's as if she was afraid of whoever gave her the power to control the Heartless."

"Then it's just as Yen Sid said." Yugi takes a seat by the round table, placing fingers on the upside down golden pyramid hanging off his neck. "He told you that this group was using the Heartless right?"

"Yeah, Akatsuki."

"But, there's another group using them. They're just like Akatsuki too."

As this was going on, in the room just next to theirs the girl with Donald and Goofy begins to give the lowdown. "So, you know that there are worlds other than this one and your castle right?"

"Right!" Donald gives a hearty agreement.

"But they're supposed to be a secret!" Goofy adds, holding his hands to his mouth.

"They've been secret because they were never connected, until now. Once the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?"

"What, you've never heard of them? They're the monsters we were just running away from." She then goes on to explain the concept of what the Heartless are, being creatures made from the darkness of one's heart, and their infatuation with the hearts of worlds. Her words become heavier as she continues. "They even destroyed our world. Yugi and I lost our friends, family, everything. All because of those little black freaks."

"Where do they come from?" asks Donald.

"I don't know. They just showed up; hopefully, Ansem might know something."

"Ansem?" Goofy repeats the name.

"He was a scientist studying the Heartless. He kept a record of all his findings in a report, but its pages are scattered everywhere. We thought it might know something to stop them, but we have to protect this town from the Heartless."

"Oh! Maybe the King realized that and decided to go look for them!" he realizes. "We gotta find him quick!"

"Wait!" Donald flails his arm about, stopping Goofy's enthusiasm. "First we need to find that key! It's gotta be in this town!"

"You mean the Keyblade?"

As Donald and Goofy explain to her their business being in town, Yugi continues with his explanation to Naruto. "This group is led by an evil fairy called Maleficent. She wants to cause the worlds to fall into darkness so she can rule them. She was the one who destroyed our world."

"Yeesh. What do we do about her?"

"We'll have to find her world and stop her plan at the source."

"Right, but first Akatsuki. They're kidnapping girls for their plans to destroy the worlds." At this, Naruto sighs. He's starting to now understand the weight of all he has to go through. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder why all this is happening to me. I didn't ask for all this!"

Yugi shrugs at his response. "Of course not; the Keyblade chose you. It's all a part of fate I guess."

Of course, at his reply Naruto snaps into action. He has no interest in hearing anything concerning fate or what Neji told him before. "Oh no, don't you start. I told Yensei a bunch of times I don't believe in destiny or fate. Life is only meaningful when you reach out to do something with your own hands, not because someone says so."

"Yeah, that's true... But, just to let you know, there are times where you can't run away from something you're destined to do." Naruto looks aside at his response.

"Yensei said the same thing too." The Keybearer then begins to think about it, intimately.

At that moment, Soldiers appear in the room surrounding them. Yugi gets up, saying, "These guys are really persistent today!"

"Comes with the sword," says Naruto before he summons his Keyblade. He grabs the star haired teen and together jump out the window.

"What's that noise?" Donald checks behind a door, seeing the Heartless jump out the window after the two. "What was that?! Come on Goofy!"

"Okay Donald!" The two animals run out the door, leaving the girl behind to reach for them.

Outside, Naruto continues to run ignoring the Heartless chasing him, before making it to the second district. "So, how were you able to fight back against them?"

"The other me can call forth the spirits of Duel Monsters using the powers of darkness," says Yugi before they stop. More Heartless pop up in front of them, Shadows and Soldiers. "There must be someone controlling them in the Third District."

"Duel what?" Naruto is more into what the heck he just said.

Yugi breaks free of him and steps in front of him, holding his hands underneath his pendant. "With the Millennium Puzzle and the other me, we can take care of ourselves. I leave the bad guys to you Naruto-kun. Let's go, other me!"

A light shines from the Eye of Wudjat, which appears on his forehead. He now stands slightly taller, his hair returning to the style from before, and a more confident look in his eyes. "Got it, partner!"

"Wait, did your testicles just drop or something?" Naruto asks, being even more surprised by this.

This new Yugi turns around to face him. "Two hearts reside within this body. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto takes a step back, noticing he dropped the honorific 'kun'. That's all the proof he needs of Yugi being two people. Yugi raises a card and reveals it. "Come forth, Black Magician Girl!" His new monster turns out to be an extremely beautiful blond woman dressed in a magician outfit that, well, leads little to the imagination. The Keybearer can barely contain his redness.

Until he realizes he's getting an opening. "Good luck Yugi!" He draws the Keyblade and cuts through the two Heartless in his path. He then looks back while running at Yugi.

"Eradicate all the enemies before you; Black Burning!" Raising her staff, she releases a blast of dark energy that burns away the Heartless before her. She then twirls and winks.

Back with Naruto, he makes it to the third district. Looking around it seems quiet to him. But, he knows better than to let his guard down despite the presence of silence. The boy knows full well that just because he doesn't see anything doesn't mean nothing sees him.

"Hey, look who it is!" Naruto flinches, recognizing that voice. It's the same one who attacked and stole Gaara's biju from him. He quickly turns around and faces his opponent, who reveals to be Deidara. The bishonen bomber of Akatsuki now stands before him still dressed in the red cloud cloaks. "It's about time you showed up."

"So, this is Naruto Uzumaki?" Another voice speaks up, this being much more carefree and cool. Naruto's eyes shift to the man in an orange, spiral mask. "He doesn't look like much."

"Tobi, take this seriously. He's a Jinchuuriki." Deidara holds his hands up, as portals of darkness form underneath them.

"What are you talking about? Didn't that guy who stole Kurama give him to you guys? And why are you traveling to other worlds in the first place?!" Naruto swings the Keyblade, aiming it at his face.

"Kurama? Who the heck is that?"

Naruto pauses, before remembering they don't know that the Bijus have names. "... Right, sorry. That guy in the black coat took the Kyubi, so why are you still after me?"

"Don't play around. You're alive! The Kyubi can't get extracted without you dying."

As this conversation progresses, up above him Goofy and Donald look down and see him. The duck asks, "Who's that?"

Goofy quickly turns around however when he hears something. There, blocking their path, two Soldier Heartless stand creeping closer. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?"

"Phew. They don't look so tough!" Donald draws his scepter as Goofy takes out his shield. "Let's go get 'em Goofy!"

Seconds after that, the Soldiers flip forward and kick both Goofy and Donald down off the ledge. Naruto looks up hearing their screams, before running forward. They hit him hard, trapping the poor boy under their imaginary pounds. Groaning, the two animals come two after the stars cease their whirlpool, before realizing who they're on and what he's holding. "The key!"

"Who are these weirdoes?" Tobi questions when he sees them.

Deidara does not give a pig's knuckle. "Who cares? Let's get rid of them so I can curse again!"

Though that sentence gets his attention, Naruto forces himself to focus on the Heartless popping up fresh around them. Pillars rise up as well blocking their path, leaving the newly dubbed trio trapped in the third district. Donald and Goofy get up off of him, and focus their attention around at the Heartless; Naruto rises as well and gets into a sword stance.

"Well, this is an uncomfortable situation," says Goofy.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto says with reassurance. "They can't beat me with numbers."

"Phlah! We're no slouches to fighting either!" Donald adds.

Deidara and Tobi back away, leaving the Heartless to attack. Naruto jumps forward and delivers a flying side kick to the first Soldier, before gyrating in the air to slash away the two beside it. He then grabs the left leg of the one he kicked and tosses it at another Soldier that came at him from behind. That's when he gets a look at Donald and Goofy, the former of whom launches a Fira spell to completely obliterate a Soldier while the latter charges in haplessly and pummels through a throng of the monsters like a fine game of bowling. He grins watching them hit the ground splattered like broken toys.

"Guess we need to act after all." With that, Deidara prepares to move in to attack Naruto, who knocks down one Heartless in a single strike to the head. "Coming at ya boy!"

"What?" He sees little clay birds come at him, enveloping him in an explosion.

"Oh no! He got hit!" Goofy shouts out in shock.

The smoke clears away, to reveal Naruto standing tall surrounded by rings of fire. "Phew. That was close. Thankfully I used Fire to spin around me and soften the blow."

"Let's see you try that again!" A clay snake shoots itself out and attacks him this time on its creator's command. Naruto's response this time is to throw the Keyblade in a Strike Raid, cutting it in half so he can run in at Deidara. "Oh balls!"

Naruto drop kicks him, sending the androgynous artist sliding across the cemented street. "Hey, how about you stop hiding behind freaks like a coward and come fight me yourself?"

Tobi snickers off on the side lines. "I'll kill you Tobi!" He then throws a smokebomb to the ground, aiding in his escape with said chuckles. "This isn't over brat! I'm coming for you! In the meantime..."

As if on cue, after seeing the last Soldier fall to Donald and Goofy, giant armor appears from the skies and hits the ground, before collecting together Power Rangers style into one massive formation. The helmet is the last to fall, hitting down on its body before it begins to move. The arms and top float independently from one another, in total Rayman fashion, before the colorful Heartless moves forwards. Its metal feet clink and clank on the ground.

The Heartless shoots its arms out to rocket punch Naruto, who was in no way possible prepared for it, sending him sliding over to the animals. "Ugh. That one really smarts."

"You okay?" asks Donald as he and Goofy regroup next to him.

"Yeah, I'll manage." As Naruto recovers, he sees the Guard Armor sending its feet over to trample them. "Uh oh."

"Force!" Donald uses a gravity spell that repels the metal boots. "Let's not focus on the limbs! The main body's the one to go after!"

"Or..." Naruto then gets an idea. "Maybe we SHOULD focus on the limbs! Without them it has no way of fighting back."

"Oh, good idea," Goofy says, chuckling in agreement. He sees the arms coming in at them, and raises his shield to block them. "Now!"

"Wind!" Donald casts Aero to send the arms skyward.

"Fire!" Naruto's spell does double damage in conjunction with Donald's, setting the arms ablaze. He then throws his Keyblade into the wildfire hurricane, which spirals in the twister slicing up the arms. They explode soon after.

The Guard Armor sees it's in trouble, and flips in the air to divebomb them. Goofy spins like a tornado and manages to send it flying, before both Donald and Naruto fire Blizzard spells to freeze them. And then, acting fast, Naruto leaps up and slices through them. As they explode, he turns his eyes down to the main body. The Keybearer comes down at it, slashing once before going in for a second. Though his horizontal strike only allows it to spin and send him flying back.

"This won't be easy. If I could stop it from spinning..." The Guard Armor begins spinning, coming in to slam them again. "Here it comes."

"If it comes down to it, I'll just do this!" Donald sends a spray ice along the ground, causing it to slip and slide past them. "Huh? It worked?!"

"Hey, dog guy! Can you do that spin thing, but throw me at it?"

"Oh, sure!" Goofy does his tornado move while gripped onto Naruto, and throws him at a great speed. The blond swordsman jabs his Keyblade into the ground and pivots around it, sliding across the ground in a Sliding Dash to knock the Heartless upward and off its friction. He then stops himself to jump back up at the Heartless, spinning his Keyblade in his hands like a windmill and knocking it further skyward before making one final slash. Upon landing, Naruto looks up to see the Heartless shaking and twitching about. Its helmet falls, and a blue heart flies up high into the sky. It then fades away.

Naruto gives a sigh of relief. "What a hassle. My combat moves are nowhere near the same levels as my magic."

"That was great!" says Goofy before patting him on the back.

"So, who are you guys?" Naruto asks them.

"We were sent to find you," Donald tells him.

"Wait, you were looking for me?"

"They've also been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade, and came here looking for you thanks to Chip and Dale," says Yugi and he and the girl from before come in to see to them.

"Oh, the girl from before!" Goofy states.

"My name is Masaki Anzu."

"So you guys are the ones they went to look for... I guess you end up meeting the strangest people. But, do you guys really think we can go to other worlds together, and stop Akatsuki?"

"Of course!" Donald tells him. That's when Goofy brings him in for a huddle.

"Are ya sure?"

"Eh, who knows? But we need him regardless to help us find the king."

Yugi then takes this time to say, "Naruto, go with them. Especially if you wanna defeat Akatsuki. Your combination together was well done just now, and you won't be able to stop either them or Maleficent by yourself."

"Good point..." Naruto immediately throws away any cons to working together with a talking duck and dog and smiles. "But, if we're gonna work together then you can't go around eating my ramen."

"Don't know what that is," Donald replies. Like he would try anything he's not familiar with.

"Alright then, I'll go with you guys."

"Names Goofy."

"Donald Duck."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto as everyone calls me." They place their hands together.

"All for one and one for all!" At once, they raise their hands high up in the air.

…

As Naruto, Donald and Goofy celebrate their victory against the Heartless, their images appear on a frame before a circle of villainous eyes. The first one speaks, "Did you see how that little guy took down that Heartless? Who'd have thought he'd have it in him!"

"He is far stronger than he looks," speaks a second voice with unparalleled wisdom. "Such is the power of one with the Keyblade."

"If he's that much of a problem then let's just turn him into a Heartless!" The third voice laughs after speaking, being a female but haggard one. "That'll settle all our problems quickly."

"We can't." A fourth person adds this in. "If he's that skilled then he must already understand how to protect his heart from darkness. He must have been the one who stopped Yzma from granting us a world of darkness."

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys!" A fifth voice begins talking now. "Swaggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the looks of 'em!"

"You're no prize yourself." A sixth person laughs while pointing at the last guy.

"Shut up!"

"Enough of this pointless peanut gallery!" A final voice comes in, glaring at all six villains before her. "The Keyblade's chosen one has finally appeared from his world and wishes to challenge the forces of darkness. Will he be the champion of light that conquers the shadows, or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could prove quite useful in drawing out the targets, and exterminate the competition."

One last person enters the room, a yellow, slit iris eye taking great notice of Naruto in the podium. 'So, it's true after all.'

* * *

Yusei: That ends this chapter.

Takeshi: Next time, Naruto and the others head to a new world in pursuit of Akatsuki.

Luna: Also, the omake continues on from there.


	14. Naruto in Wonderland

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or Shonen Jump.

-Omake-

Naruto walks through the murky swamps of Dagobah, reaching an opening for him and R9-D9, pronounced Arkyu-Deekyu. "I know R9. I'm alone now."

"Do not fret young one. Master Jiraiya is always with you," says a familiar voice. Naruto turns around and sees his former trainer, the spirit form of Jedi Master Kakashi.

"Kakashi, why didn't you tell me Darth Vader was my father? You said he betrayed my father, but you lied." Naruto isn't angry with him, but he is virtually upset.

"I technically didn't lie." Kakashi takes a step to the side. "Your father was seduced by the dark side. Once he took the name Darth Vader he stopped being Minato Skywalker, which was the good in him. So what I said was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?"

"Perspective controls people's emotions. Naruto, imagine if I told you the truth; your father became the Sith Lord who ruled the men who burned down your foster parents and ordered the destruction of an entire world... You would have felt so upset you may have fallen to the dark side yourself. Even more, you would have tried to bring him back and lost your life in the process."

Naruto's eyes narrow with sadness. "Kakashi, you're asking me to kill my father."

"I too tried to bring him back; I thought there was good in him too, but it was too late. That's why I sent you here, so you can become stronger than your father."

"... You know, he mentioned something too; there's another Jedi. But my mom's dead right?"

"He meant the princess." This takes him by surprise.

"Wait, so Sakura is Force sensitive too? How is that possible?"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves," says another voice. He turns around to see Jiraiya in spirit form coming forth. "You might think we're lying to you, but this is all true. You just have to look at things from a certain point of view."

Naruto looks between them with narrow eyes; he's starting to think they're screwing with him. Kakashi then says, "So you see, it's just how you look at things."

He's not convinced however. A hunch hits his mind as he asks, "So, then can you tell me if Sakura and I are related? We kind of already made out."

Their smiles drop. The silver haired Jedi then says, "Oh, right. Umm..." He gives a pregnant pause. "Yeah man, she's your sister." Almost immediately, the blond Padawan is grossed out.

"Sorry about that we are."

* * *

_The XIV Keyhole: Naruto in Wonderland_

* * *

It's been a day since Naruto fought with Donald and Goofy against the Heartless in Traverse Town. After coming to terms with the fact that they're a duck and a dog, Naruto heads out on the Gummi Ship together to find the next world. He makes haste; the longer he waits around the sooner Akatsuki and that other group get to their goal. We come to our heroes out in space, coming to a nearby world.

"There's a world!" Donald shouts out, pointing over at the nearest planet before them.

"Finally!" Naruto groans, glad to finally get out of his seat and move around. If only Yensei could get him Keyblade Armor he'd be able to survive the vacuum of space. He can't even figure out the controls to watch tv.

Donald lands the Lego ship just under the atmosphere. Once clear, the impatient Keybearer jumps out with his two compatriots. The world hoppers float gracefully until eventually reaching the bottom of what looks like a building. How they entered it they don't understand, but it's just something they accept; mostly because they don't have a choice.

Goofy is the only one to suffer an unfortunate fall, while the others stand tall looking around for anyone. Naruto notes a door and opens it, only to be annoyed; there's a smaller door behind it. He pulls that, coming to another smaller door. This repeats over and over until he stops to a small opening.

"... Really?" He and the others crouch down and crawl through, unfortunately having to pull Goofy in since he's bigger. Then they notice a new issue; they're trapped in a room. It's shaped like a kitchen, with the only door accessible past their point being too small for them.

"Who the heck would use something this small?" Naruto asks looking at the cartoonishy door.

"It's not that; you're just too big."

All three back away in shock, Donald shouting, "Wah! It talked!" Indeed, the doorknob has a face, and speaks out to them.

"Could you be quiet? Woke me up from my nap."

"Good mornin'." Goofy politely greets him, while the doorknob yawns and prepares to go to sleep.

"Wait! How do we go through you?" Naruto asks, though realizes he sounds kind of dirty.

"Table has stuff to shrink and grow." These are the doorknob's last words before it goes to sleep. Naruto stands back up to reach the table, and picks up a bottle and some bread. He takes a sip, and immediately shrinks down to the floor.

"Whoa! Naruto really did shrink!" Goofy says seeing the blond swordsman no bigger than his boots.

"Which means the bread must grow!" Donald realizes, before picking up the bottle to sip himself.

Goofy follows suit, and all three now stand small enough to enter the door. Naruto then reaches out to open the door, only to annoy and harm the knob. He says, "Knock it off! I'm locked!"

"What?!" This annoys Donald, who wonders why he bothered telling them to shrink if he's locked.

"Geez, you're much more annoying than she was. Here." A key then magically appears on top of the table. Naruto shrugs before jumping up to the top using his magic to enhance his abilities. He then kicks the key down and pulls off crumbs of bread. As Donald and Goofy dodge the key, Naruto jumps down floating using Aero.

"Alright, let's go."

"Why didn't you just use your sword to unlock him?" asks the talking duck.

He simply shrugs. "Meh. I was going up to get some crumbs in case we need to get bigger later on, so I was like 'might as well'."

Goofy chuckles before lifting up the key, and uses it to unlock the lazy door. They then pass through, entering a vast jungle of weirdness and wonder. "What to do... What do you guys think?"

"Hmm..." Donald thinks of where to go next.

"Hey look!" Goofy points up ahead at a ruined section of the forest. They see a huge opening with claw marks adorning trees and the ground itself. "Something dangerous must have happened. Could have been the Heartless."

"Probably." Naruto surmises, jumping on a mushroom plant and checking the claw mark. "It doesn't look like a Heartless, unless it's one of those big ones."

"Maybe it's cause we're small," says Donald looking around. "Let's follow that destruction!"

"Let's go!" The trio head off in the direction of the ruined.

As they continue, night falls overhead. Along the way, they spot a piece of paper floating through the wind down before them. Goofy reaches out and falls, before Naruto catches it with his Keyblade. "What's this?"

Donald looks it over, frowning when he can't recognize the language. "What kind of writing is this?"

Naruto, holding the paper upside down now, drops his hand down which allows Goofy to get an offhanded look at it. "This is just the weirdest world ever."

"Hey wait!" Goofy takes the paper and stands back up, before holding it to them. "Donald, you got any ice?"

"Hmm..." Donald makes a crystal ice shard and hands it to Goofy, who holds it in front of the paper. "What's this about?"

"Oh!" Naruto realizes what he's doing, seeing the words through the glass are reversed. In the end, the words were just backwards. Being a little dim he would never have noticed without Goofy. "Thanks Goof!"

The blond swordsman then reads it aloud.

"_'And, hath thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy! _

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'_

_He chortled in his joy._"

The three look to eachother in confusion. Eventually, Goofy asks, "What's a Jabberwork?"

"Jabberwock!" Donald corrects.

"Slain... Sounds like someone killed something," Naruto says, though this is just a guess. He doesn't understand the poem that well. But that much he does get, as well as this; this is an incomplete poem. "Think it has anything to do with the Heartless?"

"Oh, why hello there." The trio move to the edge of their nerves the moment they hear someone speak. A short look around lets them see a mouth of teeth bouncing up and down on a tree. "This is just one full day of surprises."

"What the heck is going on? Am I dreaming?" Donald hits Naruto on the top of the head. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"Of course you're not dreaming!"

"Oh, hold on." Two eyes poof into appears, rolling until focusing on the trio of misfit heroes. The rest of its body poofs into existence soon, revealing itself to be a black and blue furred feline. "And what manner of creatures are you?"

Naruto scuffs. "That's allot of talk coming from a cat."

"I am a Cheshire Cat, if you please," he replies, lifting his tail to tip the top of his head like a hat. "Have you come the same way as Alice?"

"Who?" Goofy asks.

"Just tell us what this weird place is!" shouts the brazen white duck.

"You mean to tell me you journeyed into Wonderland without knowing of this place? Just like Alice and the shadows." Upon mention of the shadows, the heroes glance to eachother. "You would do best to be on your way unless you can fight the way he did."

"Now you're not making sense. Tell us what these shadows are!" Naruto says, holding up the Kingdom Key.

"Very well. You may be able to help that poor girl." The cat disappears.

"Where'd he go?" After the latest question of the blue eyed swordsman, Donald quacks wildly when the Cheshire appears behind them.

"Ten years ago, a monster appeared in Wonderland and caused havoc. It was called the Jabberwock." Immediately a connection forms to the poem they just found, which begins to emit an unnoticeable shadowy aura. "It wasn't until someone came along and slayed it using a strange sword that things returned to normal. Afterwards the man left, and Wonderland was split between two kingdoms ruled by the Red Queen and the White Queen.

"Are you following?" The trio nod in response. The cat's body, save its teeth, eyes and strikes, slowly evaporate. "Good. Anyway, the balance between the two kingdoms was disrupted when Alice arrived, an outsider who found the poem of the Jabberwock. Someone has led her to believe that she can return home by collecting the pieces together, but alas... This won't do."

"What'll happen?"

"Her untimely arrival has also ushered in the appearance of the shadows, one of which threatened the queen. It won't take long for the Red Queen to put two and two together."

They soon realize what this means, as this Alice might be hunted by this queen. Naruto bites his inner lip and says, "Let's go guys. We gotta save her!"

"Now hold on a second!" Donald shouts, pulling Naruto away for a moment. "We can't just go around doing whatever anyone wants us to do!"

"Donald, you're talking about letting a little girl take the blame for something she didn't do! Don't you think that's wrong?" Naruto states, his logical conclusion keeping him focused on doing the right thing for her.

"Yeah, but we're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy tells the Keyblade wielder in the form of a question.

"Meddling!" Donald corrects the goofy knight.

"Oh right! And that's against the rules!"

Naruto looks over at them. He hasn't forgotten the rule Yensei gave him to preserve the world order by not interfering in instances without the Heartless, but he can't just let this happen. If someone's in trouble and he can help, he's going to no matter what. "I don't care about that. Besides, if these shadows are Heartless then we don't really have a choice."

"I guess..." Donald crosses his arms with a sigh.

"Where did Alice go?" Naruto asks the talking cat, who has left his last known spot. "Wait, where did YOU go?!"

"Up here." The cat reveals himself overtop of Goofy, seemingly resting on his hat. "If you seek the young Alice then I suggest going to the domain of the Red Queen. Go, if you can follow that is." And with that, the illusive feline disappears into smoke, moving backwards with teeth exposed as u like as the Grinch and fading just as quick.

"After him." The trio give chase, following the trail left by the disappearing smiler.

Eventually they come to a garden. It's an oddly shaped one at that, being more like a chess board than an actual garden. The floors are checkered red and black, with red ca...card armors wielding weapons placed on several portions of the blocks. It's rather queer when you think about it.

"Less of this world makes sense the more we travel through it." Donald complains even more as they walk into the garden, stepping onto the chessboard. Unfortunately, the moment their feet touch the red and black, the poem in Naruto's pocket begins to brim with energy. Shadows rise up from the empty black squares and face Naruto and his friends.

The black monsters jump them, who quickly proceed to fight back. Goofy bashes them aside using his shield while Donald strikes them down using Thunder and Fire. Meanwhile, Naruto kicks one Shadow into one of the card armor things, causing it to fall over. Its essence enters the armor, causing it to stand up and move. The other Shadows move over and enter the armors, taking control of them all.

"Uh oh." Naruto jumps to the side avoiding a swing from its ax, before swiping with his sword to cut into it. Unfortunately he's forced to a stop, unable to bring his key down any further. 'This is some tough armor!'

He's forced to back away, barely dodging a blade that cuts off part of his sleeve. He looks back seeing Donald and Goofy having similar problems. Naruto summons his Keyblade back and summons fireballs to blow them away. But almost immediately after they stand back up. "This isn't working."

"How about this! Magnega!" Donald uses a Magnet spell to force the armor together.

"That ought to keep them together. Let's go!" Together, the three heroes run off leaving the armor left the way they are. The heartless crawl out and disappear.

Naruto, Donald and Goofy continue until they crash comically into someone. She falls backwards, exposing her appearance as a big headed woman dressed in red hearts. "What the?!"

Naruto looks down at the woman, instantly thinking how bad this is. Her enlarged face burns red before she screams, "GUARDS!"

"Oh, this is bad." The trio stand up and run away from her. Guards show up before them blocking their path. "Naruto, Goofy, I think that was the queen!"

"Yeah, I got that," Naruto replies. "What now?"

"Naruto, go! We'll be okay!" Goofy shouts, before holding up his shield. The hesitant swordsman eventually decides to jump on his shield and catapults in the air to grab hold of the cracks within the castle walls. He looks down upon his buddies before using balls made of wind to jump away from the scene.

As he makes his getaway, he notes how Goofy and Donald are being taken away by the cards. He then notes his bleeding arm. 'Whoa! When did this happen? I thought I dodged that. But, they should be fine. They still have the crumbs that grow.'

Naruto then lands in another section of the garden, where he sees a girl in a blue dress. Using a small little brush, she paints the white roses red. He approaches her. "What are you doing?"

"Well you see the cards told me the queen hates white roses, so he told me to paint them red since he accidentally did it white," she tells him while working.

"Painting roses?" 'You know what, I'm over it.' "Whatever. Hey, do you know where prisoners go?"

"Prisoners? I wouldn't know." The girl dips her brush. "I just got here. I'm still trying to find my way out."

Way out? "Are you Alice?"

This garners the girl's immediate attention. "You know my name?"

"The talking cat told me you were here, looking for this." He pulls out his script of the poem and shows it to her.

"You have that too?!"

Alice takes the poem, which ends up shimmering with dark fumes. Four slips of paper fly out from her dress pockets in a storm. Alice loses control of the poem in her hands and attaches together with the slips in the air, causing a strange roar to erupt throughout the world.

A portal up above opens up, showing the corridors of darkness. Dark purple eyes can be seen glowing in the portal before disappearing along with the opening. The poem itself flies away into the hands of someone nearby. As the wind stops, Naruto questions, "What was that?"

"The poem of the Jabberwock did that?" Alice looks up and around, before she sees yellow eyes in the shadows up ahead. "What's that?"

"Ah jeez." Naruto grabs Alice and pulls her behind him, drawing his Keyblade. "Stand back." The Heartless rises up, revealing itself to be a ball shaped Heartless with tentacles shaped as its ears and tail. "Okay, that's new."

The Heartless rushes in and bashes Naruto, tanking him and his sword easily. He pushes Alice out of the way just in time, before slashing at it and picking himself up. He then forms frost around his key before slashing again, cutting vertically to freeze and split it in half. 'These Heartless are starting to get stronger.'

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief before sending his sword away, before turning to the girl. "You okay?"

"Oh, why yes. Thank you." Naruto looks over seeing the card guards moving their way. He pulls Alice aside hiding in the bushes. "Why are they after you?"

He remains silent instead of answering her, keeping his eyes on the guards walking by. One black jack says, "We have to find that other intruder soon! Otherwise the queen will have our heads as well as theirs!"

This agitates Naruto. Now he knows she plans to kill his buddies. 'Not on my watch!' "I have to go save my friends."

"What about the poem? I need it to get home," Alice tells him. As she does she notices his arm bleeding. She cries, "Your arm," before taking out a cloth to wrap around it.

"Thanks." As she treats his arm, Naruto begins to come up with an idea of what to do with the situation. Not only does he have to worry about something that may or may not have anything to do with that Jabberwock poem, but he also has to save Donald and Goofy from the queen and get this little girl home.

"I might as well start with that."

"Huh?"

"Alice, about that poem..."

…

A figure clothed head to toe in a black robe that hangs over his head, concealing all but his red and black eyes as well as purple gloves. He walks through the sea of concrete surrounded by grass and stone, before making it to an opening. There he spots a rickety table with an assortment of British dishes, kettles, cups and food. All on top of a tattered, purple cloth.

"Let's see..." He looks ahead at what he sees is a painting, of two characters plastered with fear. One is oddly human shaped with a strange and awesome looking hat, while the other is a brown hare. It reads, "'A very merry unbirthday. May the shadows become free from this way.' "How dull."

He holds his hand out before the painting, causing a shadow to illuminate from it. His eyes spin. "He better appreciate this. Deidara and Tobi should be done by now." The shadow rises, taking a humongous shape far beyond what he expected. A heart shaped emblem forms on its body.

* * *

Lucas: And with that, we finally end this chapter.

Yusei: What happens next?

Manabu: Donald and Goofy make a comeback and the last two pieces are found. Then comes the boss battle, and it's not who you think. And then you discover a certain secret about Wonderland from the past.


	15. Shadow Through the Looking Glass

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Naruto, or other Shonen Jump characters, themes or such and such.

\- Omake -

None this time

_**The XV Keyhole: Shadow Through the Looking Glass, and What Became of Shine**_

* * *

A figure dressed in that familiar black coat stumbles through the halls of a white castle. Despite standing out like a sore thumb among competent fingers because of the clashing colors, the man continues undisturbed. Eventually he comes upon a towering storage room, finding what he's been trekking for.

He holds a hand out, causing dark energy to form into a sphere and blow open the locks. He storms the room, coming across a treasure room. The man steps further inside, coming to a cabinet; black smoke leaks out from the cracks of its doors, as if responding to him. With a single wave of his hand the door opens, and out flies a piece of paper; it is another page of the poem.

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wave;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._'" He laughs. "That should about do it. Now for the last." He disappears into darkness with the poem.

Donald and Goofy look up as the light of the new day comes before them. The card guards come to their cell knocking. "Awaken, those of you who has conspired against the queen. You shall all be put on trial, and your fate shall be decided by her graciousness."

"Ah phooey. This isn't fair!"

Despite Donald's complaint, the cards lead them off through the dank hallways. The annoying drips of water does nothing to distract them from their impending doom. The solar sky shines down upon them revealing the courtyard to their adjusting eyes. A whole court full of people, the big headed red queen herself they knocked over, and a tiny male as her consort. And not a sign of Naruto anywhere to be found. Things aren't looking up.

"Almost there, almost there!" A little white rabbit rushes to the court, running up a staircase. He raises a horn and blows a tune. "Your majesty, members of the jury, loyal subjects..." He hears a noise. The small man waves. "And the king... The Queen of Hearts V. Intruders Donald Duck and Goofy!"

The queen steps forward from her podium, "The crime of which you are being accused of is humiliation of the queen, 1 count; barging into my castle unaccounted, 2 counts; defiling my eyes with their horrid appearances-"

"Hey!"

"-3 counts; not revealing the identity or location of their accomplish, 2 counts; being the ones who sent over white roses and attempting to cover it up by painting them red-"

"Wait, wha-"

"35 counts; and causing destruction of the land with your horrid claws and such; well, it all adds up to you being screwed." After her words, she raises her nose over them. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're out of you mind!" Donald shrieks, causing the courtroom, er courtyard, to flinch in terror. "We just got here and all of a sudden you're adding all these charges for things we didn't even do! You're fweaking crazy!"

"Uh, Donald, don't you think that'll be making it worse?" Goofy asks, being able to read the situation calmly.

"SILENCE!" The queen's voice could be heard resonating through the entire garden. Her face, as furious as the color she sports, is fed up with that talking duck. "How dare you defy me!? The courtroom finds you both GUILTY AS CHARGED!

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"

The card guards gather together before Donald and Goofy, their spears and axes pointed to kill. "Oh no!" Goofy shields himself while Donald squawks.

"Wait, stop!" Out of nowhere, Alice slides in after pushing down the card men. They go down rather easily. "You can't execute them!"

"Oh, you again? Do you wish to share their fate?"

"Actually, there's one piece of evidence you forgot to check." Alice holds up a piece of cake. She then eats it, and subsequently becomes a 50 foot tall woman. The whole courtyard goes into panic, the queen herself shrinking in fear. Alice reaches down and pulls off Donald and Goofy's chains, her strength enhanced by her massive size.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" The queen orders her men to take action, but at that moment Naruto comes in out from behind her and wham! One strike from the Keyblade and she's out like a light.

"Takes care of that." Naruto then watches as everyone runs away. "... What uh... What are they running for?"

"They're bloody cowards, the lot of them," Alice says before taking a seat on the grass bush wall. "Still, nothing's changed if I'm stuck here."

The queen's body ruffles a bit. They notice this and turn to her. From behind her dress flies out a piece of paper, the last section of the poem. Naruto sees it and reaches out running, but the paper flies away from his reach. "What?!"

The piece flies over in the air, before being grasped by a single hand. The man is revealed to be the one from before, who infiltrated the dominion of white, and holds out a long piece of paper. The poem from earlier merges with it, and floats in the air. Darkness shoots out, blowing away Naruto, Alice, Donald and Goofy. The giant lady shrinks in size to her normal, smaller self, the man cackling with laughter.

"You! Are you the guy who attacked me back on Konoha three years ago?!" Naruto shouts, extremely angry upon gazing at his appearance.

The man ignores him for a great deal of time, giving once second before turning his face downward. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, the Keyblade's chosen one. Sorry to say this, but this is our first meeting. Congratulations on escaping your tiny little home, and taking a step out into a much bigger world."

"Cut the malarkey and tell me what you're up to!"

"You should be more worried about the Heartless. Soon, the Jabberwock will take over this world and flood it into darkness." The man disappears into a portal of darkness.

"Blast..." Naruto swears, before turning to the others. "What now?"

"We have to find out where he went!" Donald mumbles.

"Who was that?" Alice asks.

"Don't worry about it; he's probably the reason you've been in this world." Naruto tells her, still wondering what to do.

The trio think of what to do to solve this situation; their puzzling continues until they see a smiling face condense into existence before their puzzlers grew sore. "What the?"

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble." They all know exactly who it is; it's the talking Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, guess we're doing this again," Naruto says with pure and utter annoyance. But that's when a thought enters his mind. "Wait, hold up. Do you know what could be happening?"

"Could be." That toothy grin grows wider. "You might be able to save everyone if you go to that room you were in before."

"Room?" The trio turn to eachother, and come to the conclusion of what exactly that is he's talking about. "The talking doorknob!"

"You better hurry up; they might go after that door too." The cat disappears, leaving a trail of his smoke to lead them back.

"Well, you heard the cat; let's go!" Naruto sends the Keyblade away before running off, holding up Alice in his arms.

They trek through the forest path heading towards the room they entered through. Though along the way, another set of Heartless stand in front of them. This unfortunate group turns out to be two Large Bodies backed by a set of Magic Heartless: Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody and Yellow Opera.

"Alice, stay back!" Naruto places the girl beside a tree, summoning his Keyblade.

"Wait! We don't have our weapons!" says Donald in shock.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Naruto tosses over the shield and scepter he carried behind him to Goofy and Donald respectively.

The first Large Body rushes in to attack, sliding on its belly to flatten them. The trio jump away at the last second, Donald and Goofy to the side while Naruto takes directly above. He lands on top of the Heartless and accidentally slips, hitting his face with a thud.

"Naruto!" Donald shouts before using a fire spell at the Large Body. A Red Nocturne flies in the way, absorbing the attack. "Uh oh."

"I guess those guys are immune to fire," Naruto realizes as he recovers to his feet. He then fires a Blizzara shot, but a Blue Rhapsody takes the hit and absorbs it. 'That one works on ice... Then the other one... What's yellow?'

A Large Body grabs Goofy from behind. "Goofy!" Naruto attempts Strike Raid to save him, but it only bounces off its belly. "Blast!"

He runs around to get at it from behind, but the colored Heartless shoot at him with fire, ice and lightning spells. "That's it; Wind!" Using Aero, he gathers them together and blows the Heartless away. He then kicks the Large Body in the back of the head, knowing it wouldn't be carried away, and gets it to drop Goofy. With one strike he knocks it away from Goofy, and then flexes his arm feeling as if he pulled something.

The floating Heartless gather together turning their eyes downward upon Naruto and the gang. "We need to do something about these guys."

"Donald, let's hit them with Aerora together," Naruto suggests holding his Keyblade upward.

Together, they hold their weapons up at once, causing a hurricane to blow all around and suck in the Heartless. The Large Bodies charge in belly forward.

"Uh oh." Naruto cancels his half of the storm to block with Goofy, the former managing to knock him in a twirl. At that moment a flash of insight hits him, one he hasn't felt since the Kingdom of the Sun. He rushes in at the fat Heartless and rapidly bashes the creature's behind, before sliding around and kicking it upward into the hurricane. He then throws the Keyblade into the storm, watching his blade ride the wind and slash through each monster floating in the hurricane.

Donald calls off the storm, his mana almost depleted at this moment, leaving only the Large Body they've largely ignored left alive. Naruto watches as it comes in at them belly ready to crush them. "Naruto!" Donald casts Thundara on Goofy's shield, causing him to toss it away.

Naruto sees the electrified shield, and that same flash of insight calls him to make a move. Without thinking he strikes the shield, sending the spinning weapon forward. This shield moving faster than a speeding bullet easily cuts through the Large Body, despite its fat stomach being in their way in the first place. It explodes, turning into a floating heart.

"Alright, we did it!" The trio give a brief cheer, before immediately moving on with Alice along the path the cat left them. Eventually they reach the ruined forest they stumbled upon on their initial arrival.

"Hey, Naruto," Donald begins from behind Alice and Naruto. "What did you guys do while we were locked up? And why didn't you save us earlier?"

Naruto feels a little guilty for doing that. "Sorry about that. I ran into Alice while running off, and we were going to help. But then we ran into trouble."

– Chain of Memories –

_Shortly after their escape from the queen's courtyard, Naruto and Alice make it into the Lotus Forest. Alice rubs Naruto's claw wounds with a wet cloth. "Thanks Alice."_

_"So, your friends have been captured by the Queen of Hearts? I feel bad for you."_

_"Queen of Hearts? Wasn't that the Red Queen?"_

_"No, the Red Queen is out on business. When she's not around she has the Queen of Hearts and the king run the domain, or atleast that's what I've been told," Alice tells him. "There are allot of impossible things here I don't get."_

_"I don't get this either. Like, disappearing cats? That's impossible!" The blond swordsman sighs before throwing his body back to lay on the grass._

_Alice looks down at him, before staring up almost into the distance. "I often think of ten impossible things every day."_

_Of course Alice's response would promote a queer look in Naruto's eyes as he stares at her. That's just not normal; though as his expression calms and replaces with a smile, he begins to like her. "You're alright. Alright, let's start up a plan to save Donald and Goofy."_

_"Do you have one?" she asks him, though his response of shaking the head tells him nothing. "I kind of do." Alice digs into her pockets, taking out an enlarged crumb._

_"One of the crumbs from that... OH!"_

– Memories Return –

"And that's how we came up with this plan," says Alice holding her head. "After all this, I still don't have a way home."

"Alice, we'll get you home as soon as we stop that poem." Naruto looks up ahead and spots the door. "There it is!"

They run up to the talking door and Donald grabs the knob. "Ow! Hey, knock it off!"

"No! Now tell us how to get her home!" shouts the duck.

"Oh, alright! Maybe you can get rid of that thing on the other side." The door opens up, allowing them passage to the other side. Naruto passes through with the others, and promptly return to the room they entered into before.

"We're back..." Naruto looks around before taking up his Keyblade. "But I don't see anything that might be a threat."

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!" The four of them crane their necks to the ceiling, and spot the talking cat on top of a table. "You'll get a better view of what's going on from up here."

Naruto turns to Donald and Goofy, before shrugging. They then work together to climb the chair, and reach the top where the table rests. Alice stays at the bottom. The cat then stands on his tail.

"The shadows will be here soon. If you're not ready, well then too bad." The Cheshire Cat points skyward. Everyone instinctively turn to the ceiling, and out of nowhere a Heartless taller than the table they stood on flips onto the scene. The cat's gone too."

"What the?!" Naruto is utterly flabbergasted. Where the heck did that thing come from? 'We just checked the ceiling earlier; where did that come from?'

The Heartless takes out two maracas and juggles them. Looking at it, Naruto can see that familiar Emblem. "Alright guys, let's take it out."

"Hold it." From a Corridor of Darkness emerges a man in a black coat. "Hello."

"You! You just won't give up do you?!" Naruto shouts, him, Donald and Goofy getting ready to fight.

"Thank you for collecting the pages to the Jabberwock's poem."

"What is the Jabberwock?" Naruto asks him in a threatening tone.

Instead of answering, the man reads off an enlarged piece of paper. THE paper with the poem:

"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought-_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

_And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

"_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

_He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._ Let the world find darkness again!" As he concludes, darkness emerges from the paper and surrounds the Heartless, significantly altering its form. "The Jabberwocky was a raging demon summoned to Wonderland years ago. By a man with a key." This surprises him. "This old villain brought the dragon to Wonderland to cause havoc, but then one came upon the demon with the Vorpal Sword and slew it. Its heart shattered into pieces of darkness and expelled into several pieces, which is these poems. Now that they're together, I can utilize their power to resurrect through a Heartless!"

The Heartless fully morphs into a slithering figure, bat wings sprouting taller than the light of the room. Its forked tail slams into the table, bending it down and sending all three flying. Its fangs dripping with purple venom expose, yellow eyes glaring down upon its prey.

"What the heck are we gonna do now?!" Donald shouts in fear, staring up at the purple scaled Heartless.

From the top of the Heartless appears the earlier form's top, still juggling. Naruto sighs. "It's never easy, is it?" The dragon head charges an energy attack of purple lightning and fires, forming Donald to block using his own lightning magic.

"Naruto, Goofy! Do something!" Donald squawks, still tired from the fight earlier.

"Naruto!" Goofy holds up his shield.

However he just stares questionably. "What?"

"Jump on!" Naruto gets it then, and after leaping over Goofy the dog pushes him skyward using the shield. The Keybearer rockets upward at the Heartless, who tilts to the left and avoids him. Naruto gets caught in the wing and tossed aside, hitting his head and back on the stove. "Oops!"

"We need to do something about those heads..." Naruto looks at the top of the Heartless, before looking down at the bottom half that's the dragon. "Hmm..."

Donald gets blown away by lightning. Feeling he has no time to think anymore, Naruto rushes in at the dragon thing on pure instinct. He draws his sword and throws a Strike Raid, which as it spirals ignites on fire. The Fire Raid hits the Heartless, bouncy off it but also igniting it. Naruto then fires Blizzara all over, and the ice melts all over covering the monster in water.

Naruto then shouts, "Donald, now," and the duck wizard sees that all the water has covered the dragon half. Donald fires a Thundara, causing the dragon to fire back. But the lightning spreads all over its body, electrocuting it. Thundara adds to the pain, causing the top Heartless to forcefully pull itself off.

"Yes!" Naruto runs down the table to where Goofy is. "Goofy, remember that shield toss we did?"

"Oh, yeah!" He holds up the shield, and Naruto strikes it hard using Stun Edge. His move sends an electric shield spinning at the Heartless so fast it bisects the two opposing halves. The top Heartless floats to the floor like paper, while the dragon writhes in pain before dissolving into a mass of darkness. Said sludge seeps away through the keyhole of the door.

Naruto gets into a stance ready to cut it down. But then the man lands before the Heartless, protecting it. "What are you doing?"

"I've already lost interest in this world. I just wanted to full this Heartless with darkness, a valuable experiment." He then holds his hand back, causing a hole of darkness to open up and swallow the Heartless. "But whether I stay is not important; this world is still doomed like the rest of them." He then fades into the dark.

"Wait!" Naruto jumps in after him, but fails. "Where do those things go anyway?!"

The door makes grunting sounds. "Sheesh, could you keep it down? What's a doorknob gotta do to get some sleep?" Said open and close wall yawns annoyingly.

Naruto storms over there ready to hit it over the head. "Now look here you glorified shoji!" Naruto raises his Keyblade, but as he does he notes a strange light in its keyhole mouth. "Hmm?"

To his surprise, hs Keyblade shakes and moves in front of the hole, shooting out a beam of light to enter. The light fades, and a strange noise resounds. "What the?"

The door falls fast asleep, and out drops two items: a keychain colored silver with an ace of heart card, and a weird Gummi piece. Donald and Goofy come over, the former asking, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Naruto replies, picking up the two items. "Looks like a chain you put your keys on, and this looks like... I actually don't know what the heck this is."

"Looks like a Gummi piece!" Goofy says as he takes it. "How did a Gummi get stuck here?"

"Well, if that guy left then there's no reason to stay here." Naruto pockets the chain before turning to the door one last time. 'I could have sworn something locked up.'

The trio then look around seeking Alice. "Alice? Where are you?" Silence. Such a lack of action worries them.

Goofy frowns. "Gawrsh, I hope she's okay."

"She must have left during the fight. Probably found her way home," Donald states. "Let's get moving!"

"Shouldn't we atleast take a few minutes to look for her?" Not wanting to answer, Donald eats the crumb and regrows in size. "You guys still had yours?!"

"Uh huh!" Goofy eats his, and becomes normal again. Naruto digs through his pockets in search for his crumb, and after finding it devours the stuff. Goofy then laughs, saying, "Wish we had remembered during the fight."

'I really need to pay more attention.' With this last thought, Naruto and the gang walk out the room towards where they came in. And after one more glance Naruto makes worrying over Alice, they never look back.

The Gummi Ship takes off into space. Naruto look back to the world as they leave, Goofy asks, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Worried about Alice."

"Don't worry. It's her world isn't it?" Naruto drops his head at Donald's response. "What? You wanna go back?"

"Actually, I really hated that place," says the blond Keybearer. "But I don't want to just abandon people I become friends with. Hopefully she's okay."

"Don't worry too much; it's not like anyone was after her!" Goofy says hoping to cheer them up.

Elsewhere...

Night falls in a kingdom by the sea. Tens of ships gather in this spring world and collect underneath the mountain ringed dome. People collect before the main castle, where many bring gifts and such. In the halls of the most important castle, a girl rushes through happily. "Today's the day! Today's the day!"

She looks around and spots someone in a black cloak walking by. "Hmm?" She follows him down the hall, only to find no one there. "Where'd he go?"

"Princess Anna, come here!" The girl turns around hearing her name be called, and heads in that direction. Her eyes occasionally glance back, still expecting to see someone there.

Back in Wonderland...

"Alice! Alice!" Alice opens her eyes suddenly. She finds herself on the side of a tree, having fallen asleep.

"Huh? Wha..." The little girl looks around, seeing she has returned to her home. "Oh my? Was it all a dream?"

"You again having these silly dreams. You won't become a proper lady at this rate," she tells her, before leading her off. As she leaves, Alice misses the rabbit hole beneath the tree she laid upon. There, disappearing eyes watch her.

* * *

Yusei: And that ends this chapter. And the Wonderland Arc.

Manabu: Next up, well, you can probably guess.


	16. Journey of the Frost

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Naruto, or other Shonen Jump characters, themes or such and such.

\- Omake -

"She's the ice queen cause she got the land froze. Snow be piling up from her emotions we knows."

"What are you doing?"

"Singing about Frozen to Trap Queen."

"Well stop it. I'm sick of it."

"Which one?"

"BOTH!"

"Well, I can stop singing, but don't you know about the next world they're going to?"

"Uh oh." The editor storms out the door.

"Hey, get back here! I need a beta!"

_**The XVI Keyhole: Journey of the Frost**_

* * *

_Naruto wanders a wasteland of... Wait, is it a wasteland? He can't even freaking tell. All he sees is darkness overshadowed by a floor of light. He takes a moment to think about where he is, before a thought hits him. He speaks out, only for nothing to come out. He realizes where he is; turning down he sees he's standing on the platform he gained his Keyblade in. It's the Station of Awakening._

_What is he doing here? Why can't he still talk? And why is Hinata among the people on his platform? Before he only saw himself, the nine beasts and his friends Sasuke and Sakura. And they're still here._

_"Naruto-kun." He flinches; something spoke to him. Actually spoke. It wasn't some guy putting words in his head or whatever. Someone, a girl, is talking to him. "Naruto-kun, it's me."_

_He's beginning to recognize that voice. Hinata? "Yes, it's me. I can't be there with you anymore. I've... I've lost."_

_Lost? Lost what? "Goodbye." Wait, Hinata!_

_Naruto looks around trying to catch her. She unfortunately is nowhere to be seen. He makes a sudden turn, and sees a little girl about the same age as Hinata. He notes her vibrant red hair, but before he could reach out to her she fades away. With a smile as a parting gift._

_The nine beasts down below glow brightly. From the platform arises the golden form of a nine-tailed fox. Kurama?_

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Naruto blinks, awakening to the real world. "Time to get up."

"Huh? Donald?" Naruto moves off his bed and uses magic to assemble his clothes on himself. "What's up?"

"We're almost to the new world," he explains, heading off to the control deck where Goofy is driving. "And clean up your ramen cups."

"Don't eat 'em then!"

The sun blazes in the distance revealing itself to the world. The trio of Naruto, Donald and Goofy look on at the beautiful daybreak. The dog man says, "Well that's nice."

"I wish we'd know what world we were entering this time, or atleast a name," Naruto speaks while he watches the ship take a diving turn into the atmosphere. As they do, it becomes increasingly obvious how cold and white it has become. "Yeesh, it got cold."

"Must be winter!" Donald reasons.

They soon enter the world, traveling through the stratosphere into the white darkness. The sole silver light from the overhead moon gives them a view to the glistening sparkles from the sheets of white. Naruto can't help but gush. "Wow. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Goofy gives his agreement as they hover over the frozen lake. The ship beams them down and returns to orbit. "Uh oh. We could fall!"

"Don't be ridiculous-UWAH!" Donald flips first, followed by a guffawing Naruto who drags down Goofy with him.

Naruto pushes himself up, immediately seeing his clothes have thickened and changed shape. The cold doesn't affect him as much as it did. "Oh good."

"Good thing I have feathers," says Donald as he grabs Naruto to pull him up. The trio then skate over to stable land, or more specifically the land featuring the towering castle overshadowed by the moon. The ground squishes under their feet as they move onward, the snowfall pelting them rapidly.

"This is some strong weather coming down on us." Goofy looks around with a frown, worried about getting too cold until they get somewhere safe.

Eventually they reach the town, where everyone seems to be struggling with the cold. Naruto approaches an old woman. "Hello, ma'am? Do you know where this is?"

"Oh? You came to Arendelle without knowing it?" asks the woman with worry.

"Arendelle huh?" Naruto looks around at the frozen landscape. "So, this is Arendelle. Does it snow often here?"

"No, this is summer." That surprises all three of them.

"Summer? This much snow in summer?"

"That's because of Queen Elsa." She sounds fearful. Fearful, and disappointed for some reason. "She suddenly unleashed her ice powers, and sent the entire kingdom into an eternal winter. We're all stuck in the cold until she unfreezes it all."

Naruto turns to Donald and Goofy, getting into a huddle. "So, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a tyrant to me," Donald says.

"Gawrsh, I don't know," Goofy states, seeing something may be up that they aren't understanding. "We should look around for the Heartless first."

"How about this?" Donald proposes an idea. "We look for this queen and ask her to stop the snow."

"Wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Goofy, get it right!"

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." They both turn to Naruto. "We'll get her to stop the snow and get info on this world! Worse comes to worst; she might be in league with Maleficent."

"Alright, so that's the plan." The trio then turn to the old lady, seeing more people walk by. Donald then asks her, "Where is she?"

"She fled; went straight for the mountains."

With this information Naruto, Donald and Goofy take off calmly to the mountains. Though this involves walking across the solid lake, so they take the long way and head into the forest. Shortly along the way, they see some Heartless walking along a path of footsteps.

"Well, found the Heartless." Naruto summons his Keyblade, the blade's beacon beckoning the black beasts. He notes they're the Darkballs, Shadows and Soldiers classes.

Naruto uses Blizzara, which cuts through a Shadow and a tree. The tree collapses on top of a Soldier coming after Goofy, leaving him to fend off a Darkball coming at him from above. Two tackle Naruto from behind, causing him to slam into a tree. He holds onto his damaged and now bleeding jaw.

"Naruto!" Donald uses Cure on him, healing his injuries. Unfortunately his rashness causes him to drain his mana and get hit by a Shadow's claws.

"Donald! Goofy!" Naruto grabs Goofy and slides closer to Donald, using Reflect to form a barrier and blockade their assaults. "Why are these guys so tough? We've fought them before!"

"It's like they get stronger with each passing world!" Goofy mutters, looking over seeing the barrier beginning to fade.

"Reflect!" Naruto shouts, causing the barrier to release a stream of light to repel the black demons. "We got a chance!" He then releases a Wind Raid, causing his Keyblade to slice apart the Shadows and Soldiers. The Darkballs come together and charge Naruto, who raises his Keyblade to block the first one. The second comes at him from above, but Goofy jumps in time to knock it aside. The third is repelled by Donald's staff.

"Now!" Donald shouts, causing the blond to toss the Heartless over to the one Donald was facing. Goofy rushes in and hits the Heartless into trees, causing them to bounce among them rapidly like pinballs. Using the last of his magic, Donald shoots a Fira spell to blast them apart; the spent duck drops.

Naruto turns over to the last one, but it bites his arm before he could make a response. He cries out in pain, before elbowing the Heartless' left eye.

"Naruto!" Goofy comes in with his Goofy Tornado and tears it to shreds.

With the last of the Heartless down for the count, Naruto sends his sword away while resting on a tree clutching his bleeding arm. "This is gonna be hard."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Goofy asks him as he and Donald go up to the guy.

"Let's get going. It's not good if we stick around, or else more will show up." Naruto casts Cure on himself, closing up his wounds. "What were they after anyway?"

"Look!" Donald points to the snow, where there's some unidentifiable footprints. "They must have been following someone."

"Then that's what we'll do. There might be more." Donald follows after the tracks, with Goofy and Naruto trailing after.

After passing through the frosted trees, they soon come upon a shack. The duckman spots the tracks end at the shack. Naruto then asks, "What now?"

Before they could make any movement, they spot someone stepping out of the shack to enter a nearby stable. She's a pretty girl with long strawberry-blonde hair wrapped in twin braid ponytails, dressed in a Bunad of medium size and light blue skirt and a magenta bonnet, and she carries with her some items including carrots. Naruto looks at her boots and wonders if they're hers.

"You think she might have been the target?" asks Naruto looking on at the stable.

"Even if she was, why bother following her?" Donald asks holding his arms as the cold starts to affect him. "We destroyed the Heartless so she might be safe."

"We might as well ask her. She might know something about the queen."

"Of course she does; she lives here right?" Goofy reasons, kind of rare for him actually.

Naruto steps forward and opens the door to the stable, just as the woman was coming out. "Oh, sorry! I was just leaving," she tells him.

"No, actually, I was hoping to talk to you," Naruto says, garnering her total attention. "My friends and I are looking for the queen."

She immediately goes on the defensive, her eyes betraying what calmness she's faking. "W-Why? You're not with Weaseltown are you?"

"Who?" Naruto looks aside seeing someone else in the stable. He's a male standing slightly taller than Naruto, with unmanly blond hair, dressed in the same Norwegian style winter tunic the woman seems to own. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to know that too."

The three end up in a stare off with one another. It feels rather intense for the two males. "Naruto, how's it going?" Goofy calls out.

"I'll be fine. We're working out a deal." He's totally lying; this could go anywhere. Though as he turns around he sees the look of shock on their faces. "What?"

"What the heck are they?" she asks him.

"Oh that's Donald, and the tall one's Goofy."

"Okay, but WHAT are they?" asks the big guy.

Naruto takes a moment to think, his brain sizzling. "I think Goofy's a dog, and Donald's some kind of duck. I don't know why he's a duck either."

"Hey, I heard that!"

The girl shrugs, easily going along with the weirdness of the situation. "You know, after seeing my sister change the weather, I think I'm a little more open to things that don't make sense."

That immediately causes Naruto to face her, bright blue skies meeting one another. "Your sister has ice powers too?" It then hits him. "Your sister's the queen?!"

"Oh fudge." Naruto grabs her shoulders with joy.

"That's great! Then you can help us tell her to stop this snow!" She and her friend face eachother, expecting him to be after Elsa for nefarious purposes.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy stand by on the sidelines as Naruto gets himself in another person's problem again. "There he goes again getting into someone else's problems again. We're never gonna find the King at this rate."

"I don't know; it's not too bad. We are stopping the Heartless," says Goofy as he 'thinks' back to all the things they've done together. "Besides, he doesn't even know about that." The goofy dogman then realizes something. "You know come ta think of it, we don't know much about Naruto either."

Naruto walks over to Donald and Goofy. "Okay, here's the plan. Donald, you go back to Arendelle and try to keep it warm. Goofy and I will help these two reach Elsa in the North mountains."

"Hey, why am I staying behind?"

"Your magic's better than mine right?" Flattered, Donald goes along with his suggestion. "We're counting on you to protect these people."

"Got it!" Donald heads back to Arendelle.

"So uh, why couldn't Donald come with us?" Goofy asks. He feels there might be more than just that.

"Sven can only pull four people."

"Who?"

"Kristoff's reindeer."

"Oh! But wait, I'm bigger than Donald. Shouldn't he have stayed?" Naruto walks away back to Anna and Kristoff. Honestly, he didn't think of that.

Together on Kristoff's sleigh, they head out into the night with Sven the reindeer dragging them at full speed. Kristoff is driving, Goofy is on Sven, Anna is beside Kristoff and Naruto is sitting on the supplies in the back. As they go by, yellow eyes watch them in the shadows.

Kristoff then asks, "So what's your story," of Naruto.

"Well, Goofy, Donald and I are... Let's just say we're on the other side of the world." He winks at Goofy, who doesn't get it. "We're on a search for these ladies called the Princesses of Hearts."

"Gee, I thought we were trying to find the King."

"Huh?" Naruto turns to Goofy. That's the first time he's heard of their intentions.

"What about you?" Goofy turns to Kristoff.

"I'm an ice collector."

"Yeah, that sucks right now." Naruto seems to have dropped what Goofy said to focus in on that. He may have to go to Donald for the lowdown. "And you?"

The question drops over to Princess Anna. "Well, as you know, I'm Elsa's sister. So you know, I'm the princess of Arendelle."

"So then you know about her powers right?"

The bubbly princess shrugs to that. "You'd think so, but no. She kept this all a secret from me, and I can see why. But she could have still let me know; we're sisters."

"That still doesn't explain all this." Naruto gestures to all the frost.

"Yeah, what made her go all ice queen?" This is Kristoff's joke.

"Well, today during the coronation, I got engaged. And she wouldn't bless the marriage just because I only just met Hans." That sets off a red flag in all the guys' minds. "And then she freaked out from the whole thing-"

"Wait, you agreed to marry someone you just met?" Naruto asks her, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, but then," and Anna goes back to explaining the fight she had with Elsa, as if the very thought of what she said earlier had not sunk it yet.

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupts her incessant back and forth. "You mean to tell me you agreed to marry someone you just met that very same day?!"

"And it wasn't even a day was it? Probably like five or six hours!" Naruto adds.

"Can we focus?" Once again she attempts to turn the conversation around. "So anyway, she had the gloves on all the time so I thought she was just on about cleanliness, but that kept them in check!"

Now Naruto is more interested in Elsa. There is definitely something going on she's not telling or doesn't know. "So, no one knew she had powers?"

"No, hold on! This is a serious issue; I'd freak out too!" Naruto and Anna turn over to Kristoff. "I mean, I know you're a princess and all, but didn't your parents warn you about strangers?"

The princess could only narrow her blue eyes at him. "You're still on that? And besides, Hans is no stranger. Don't you believe in true love? In destiny?"

"You sound like a fairy tale," Naruto quips. "Now, back to your sister-"

"What's his last name?" Naruto sighs.

Anna scuffs. "Of the Southern Isles."

"That's a last name?" This is Naruto's input.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"What if you get married and you learn something you don't like about him? Like the way he eats? Or the way he sleeps? Or how he picks his nose?"

"His what?" Even Goofy starts to pay attention.

"And if he eats them?"

"Excuse me, he is a prince! They're perfect, mature men who stand at the highest class of society; no way he picks his nose!" Anna's voice alters as she defends Hans. She then shakes her hand. "Anyway, it doesn't matter! It's true love!"

"It doesn't sound like true love to me. More like you saw the first pretty face who wanted to talk to you and held on tight."

"What do you know? You some love expert or something?"

"No!" He falters a bit, allowing her to smug. "I mean, I have friends who are."

"I don't buy it."

Naruto decides to sit back and let everything go. "I feel like I shouldn't be here." Goofy looks around as does their ride, the latter of whom slows down. Naruto notices too, as well as Kristoff who slows down the sleigh.

"What's that?"

"No, let's get back to that. I-" He covers her mouth. "What's going on?"

In the shadows of the night, the Shadows rise up ready to attack. "Uh oh."

"Go, now!" The sleigh picks up speed, traveling through the white track to evade the racing black monsters. "What are those?"

"Heartless!" Goofy shouts ducking underneath a Shadow jumping at him.

"What do we do?" Anna asks, starting to feel scared.

Kristoff takes out a wooden stick and lights it using his lantern. "You guys stand back."

"Wait, I can help!"

"Don't bother!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!" Anna thrusts her head and neck back, appalled at his response. "Who marries someone they just met?"

"It's true love!" Anna picks up his guitar and slams a leaping Shadow. Though she also hits Kristoff and knocks him off the sleigh, forcing him to grab the dangling rope. Naruto grabs the fire stick. "Kristopher!"

"It's Kristoff!" Anna takes the stick from Naruto and lights a blanket on fire, before throwing it at a Shadow about to jump on Kristoff. As he pulls himself up he complains, "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!" He pulls himself forward, just as a Heartless comes down at him from above. Naruto calls up the Keyblade and knocks one back, taking both Anna and Kristoff by surprise.

"Why don't we fight back?" asks Goofy as he takes out his shield.

"What is that?" Anna points to the Keyblade.

"Long story!"

The ice maker grabs a bag and tosses it over to Goofy. "Hold those!"

"Strike Raid!" Naruto throws his blade, its boomerang style capable of tearing an opening. "Keep going Seven!"

"It's Sven!"

"That's what I said!" Eventually the reindeer leads them out the forest nearing a cliff. "Crapbaskets."

"Saw this coming!" Kristoff lifts up Anna and tosses her over to Goofy. "Though we might have problems considering all four of us."

"No no, this is good! Keep going Seven!" Naruto raises the Keyblade, calling wind to surround Sven. The moment they reach the edge Naruto slashes the rope tying the sleigh to Sven; the moment they jump the wind gives Sven an extra boost allowing him to take Goofy and Anna to the safety of the cliff just on the other side. Naruto and Kristoff jump off the sleigh making it over to where the others are.

The iceman looks down with a groan, witnessing his sleigh explode into flames. "Ah man. I just paid it off." The two men then assist eachother in climbing up. A sadden Anna approaches Naruto and Kristoff.

"I'll make sure to pay you back for everything," she tells them, looking down with guilt. "And, I'll understand if you don't want to help me anymore." The princess then walks away, heading further into the forest.

Naruto watches as she leaves, Goofy hanging the bag over to Kristoff. "So, what now? We still going?"

Goofy narrows his eyes. "Gawrsh Naruto, do you have to ask?"

Naruto laughs. "Just kidding! Like I'm just gonna give up! We need to end this winter and help everyone."

"Yup, you're right! I'm glad you think the same!" Goofy and Naruto follow after Anna. "Hey! Anna!"

Kristoff watches as the trio take off. Sven troddles over to Kristoff. "What? Go follow them?" He gives him the puppy dog eyes as if speaking. "I can live with that." His retort is a snort. "Sometimes I hate you." Sven grunts happily before going after Anna and the others.

Day breaks as they climb further into the mountains. Eventually they reach a forest where frozen droplets dangling around them. Anna comments on the beauty of winter.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Another voice can be heard, rambling further on in the background as they walk forward. They look around in search of who it was, before it makes a mention of yellow. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow is gross."

They look back, and see a miniature walking, talking snowman. "Am I right?"

"Kya!" Anna kicks its head over into Naruto's arms.

"Hi."

"Okay, creepy." Naruto tosses it over to Anna.

"Ew, ew, the body!" She throws it on its body, who now stands with an upside down head.

"There we g-wait. Why is everyone hanging from the snow like bats?" From the voice its obvious to tell he's a guy.

"I gotcha!" Goofy picks up his head to put it on right, only for the snowman to walk away and the dogman to fall down. The head lands on top of his body properly. Naruto and Anna chuckle lightly.

"There we go. I'm perfect!" Anna digs into her bag taking out carrots. "It's like my whole life turned upside d-" She shoves the carrot into his face, though so hard half of it sticks out of her.

"Oops! Too hard! Sorry!" Anna promptly fixes his 'nose', pushing it back out from behind so it looks more snowman-like. Kristoff unintentionally laughs at her clumsiness. "Okay, let's start this over. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head at that statement. 'He's a snowman right? Wait, WHY is he a snowman?'

As he thinks that over, Anna opens her eyes wide remembering Olaf. "Olaf, I'm Anna."

"Okay, and who're the funky looking donkey and weirdo over there?"

"That's Sven and Goofy."

"Oh, okay. And who're the reindeer and dog guy?" Naruto and Kristoff narrow their vision at that response.

"... Sven and Goofy."

"Oh. OH, okay! Makes things easier for me!" Obviously Naruto can tell he's ignorant to the insult he threw, so he's gonna hit him later.

"So, Olaf. Did my sister make you?"

"Yeah, why?" As she and him talk, Naruto pulls off his wooden arm and bends it.

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Olaf's arm smacks Naruto before the main body takes it back.

"Look, we need Elsa to bring back summer and she's the only one who can do it." Olaf becomes giddy at Kristoff's words. "What?"

"Ooh, that sounds amazing! I've always wanted to live in summer! Let's go!" Olaf then walks ahead leading them.

"Imma tell him."

"Don't." After Anna chastises Kristoff for trying to bring down the snowman's hopes, she and Naruto follow.

"Someone's gotta tell him." Regardless, they continue to push forward.

Along the way they come across frozen pikes aimed squarely at them. Kristoff then asks the more obvious question: "So, what's your plan for ending this?"

"I'm gonna talk to my sister," she replies.

"That's it? That's your plan?" He stops just in time to keep a spike from impaling his nose. Unfortunately Olaf's not so lucky, but then again he's a snowman.

"What'd you expect?" Naruto adds. "It's not like she has powers too, otherwise she'd end winter herself."

"So, you're not at all afraid of her?" Anna looks appalled at Kristoff's newest question.

"Of course not; none of this was on purpose." She then turns to Naruto as he and Goofy fix up Olaf. "But, I am curious about you Naruto. Where did you guys come from and what was with the giant key?"

"You mean the Keyblade?" Goofy blurts out.

"Shush!"

"Yeah that. What's a Keyblade?"

"To put it short, it's a magic sword that is used to save worlds." Naruto slaps his mouth shut.

Kristoff and Anna look back over at Naruto, with her asking, "Worlds?"

The blond Keybearer looks around for some sort of distraction, until spotting a glass castle not far from their position. "Hey, what's that?" He then flinches realizing how strange that it. "Wait, what is that?"

"That's Elsa's place!" Olaf takes them further, revealing a towering wall standing in their way. And without question, Anna starts to climb it.

"Get down from there. You can't climb that," says Kristoff.

"Says you."

Naruto gripes thinking about how he wishes he has chakra. Kristoff then goes, "How do you even know she wants to talk? Most people who run to the mountains are looking to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone, 'cept maybe you."

"So the reindeer that acts like a dog doesn't count?" Naruto asks, pointing to a confused Sven.

"I'm not alone; I have friends." Anna scuffs, remembering the love experts he brought up back during the sleigh run last night. "Yes, they count as friends."

Anna stops at a junction to catch her breath. "Please tell me I'm close. I need to hear those words." Really, she's not even halfway up.

"Do you need to hear those exact words?"

"Hey, guys?" Olaf comes back in waving. "Not that it might help, but I found a set of stairs leading exactly where we need to go."

"Oh thank goodness! Catch!" She loosens up and jumps off, and without hesitation Kristoff catches her. "Thanks. That was a crazy trust exercise." And even as she leaves, his eyes can't come off her.

Elsewhere...

"Fire!" Donald casts another spell to melt away most of the ice around the castle, though the white laced bird hangs both his head and arms in exhaustion. Even as the people of Arendelle cheer for his actions, and have gotten over the fact that he's a duck, they know it's only a temporary fix until Elsa can unfreeze everything.

"Naruto, Goofy, hurry up." Donald takes a seat on an unfrozen bench. As he does, he sees a man in a black cloak with red clouds walking by in the distance. He squawks loudly and chases after him. "Hey you!"

The man turns around, revealing himself as Deidara. "Oh, if it isn't Peking Duck? Where's Doofus and the Kyubi?"

"The who?"

"Oh, you don't know huh?" Donald quickly turns around, but gets knocked aside by a powerful hit and falls unconscious. Standing next to Deidara are two more Akatsuki members, a male with brown eyes and plaid, gray hair while the other has dark brown skin and green glowing eyes. "He must be here then."

"Great; he's here too!"

"Don't get too upset. This means that we can kill two birds with one stone." The trio look up towards the northern mountains.

* * *

Kei: That brings this chapter to an end.

Yusei: The heck are you? Where's Manabu?

Kei: Not important. Next time-

Yusei: No, this is important! Manabu's the main guy here.

Julia: He's gone now.

Yusei: WHAT?!

Lightning: Next time, Anna and Naruto talk to Elsa separately in an attempt to break winter, and then... well, you know the story.

Kei: It's not one hundred percent the same.


	17. Acceptance and Love

**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Naruto, or other Shonen Jump characters, themes or such and such.

\- Omake -

"Daisy!" Donald rushes over to the almost identical duck woman.

"Who's that?" Naruto asks Goofy.

"Daisy. She's Donald's very special sweetheart," says Goofy.

"Eh? Donald's married? And Minnie's-"

"The King's wife!"

"Eh?! But they look so much alike!" Naruto looks between the arguing couple and then Minnie. His eyes turn over to Goofy. "Are you married too?"

"Nope. But I do have a son."

"HAH?!" This surprises him the most. "YOU'RE A FATHER?!"

_The XVII Keyhole: Acceptance and Love_

* * *

Naruto and the others reach the castle doors. Anna looks back at the group being the first up, saying, "I'll go in first. Considering what happened the last time I introduced her to someone, I feel it'd be better if I went in first, alone. Just give me a minute."

"Suit yourself," Kristoff says, as she approaches the door preparing to knock.

After working up the courage to knock, the doors open to her surprise. She then steps in, as Olaf counts. Naruto holds a finger to his pursing lips to Goofy, sliding in using the ninja training his body can still use. He manages to slip in, being careful not to slip on the ice and hiding behind a pillar, just as Anna calls out for Elsa.

"Anna?" The queen comes out from the upper level of the ice palace. She's a slender skinned beautiful woman: with platinum blond hair like Ino but in a French braid with rosy cheeks and blue eyes colored under purple eyeliner, dressed beautifully in a crystal blue, off the shoulder dress with a slit knee high on the right, translucent, powder blue sleeves, high heels, and a transparent cape capable of sweeping the floor.

"Whoa, Elsa... You look, amazing," Anna says looking up at her older sister. Naruto is awestruck as well by her beauty. "This is a nice look." She can tell she feels happier too, as if a weight's been lifted off her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. I never let go before so I never knew what I was capable of," she says, happy at praise finally for her abilities.

Anna slowly steps onto the crystal staircase. "Elsa, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I-"

"No need to apologize. You should probably go." Naruto observes her in hiding. He can tell she's afraid, maybe her powers considering she wants her gone. She adds: "You belong down there with the others."

"So do you."

"No I don't. I belong here, away from everyone, where I can be myself and you and everyone else can be safe."

"Yeah, about that. You kinda-"

"60!" Olaf comes twiddling in. "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" He hears her voice of surprise, as if she doesn't even know she made him. "You're alive?"

"I think so."

Anna bends her knees down beside the friendly snowman. "Just like when we were kids. Elsa, we were so close back then; we can still be that way."

Elsa freezes, fear locked onto her face. She steps away, retreating up the stairs. "No, we can't. Goodbye Anna."

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna chases her sister up the steps that could reach heaven.

Naruto watches them go, with Kristoff and Goofy coming in finally. "Anna! Naruto! Olaf!"

"Goofy, Anna and Elsa went upstairs." They head upstairs after them. As they do, Naruto begins to notice all the ice around them turning red. "They could be connected to her emotions."

Eventually, stomping footsteps can be heard coming down the 'fragile' staircase. A giant snowman carries Anna, Goofy and Kristoff off out the building. As it leaves, he looks up to see Elsa coming down the stairs. Some ice cracking can be heard throughout the palace. 'Well, now or never.'

"I'm sorry Anna. I'll try to save everyone." The queen stares down at her hands.

"Hello!" Elsa turns suddenly when she sees Naruto step out of hiding. "Hi. Elsa right?"

"Who are you?" She gets on guard, understanding he must have came with Anna. "Get out, now."

"Look, before you go and do something-" Naruto steps forward as he talks, but before he could continue he accidentally slips on his feet. Busting his head open, he wails in pain. "So, you don't know how to melt your ice?"

"No. No I don't. Please, just leave before you get hurt." Elsa raises her hand, about ready to conjure another ice giant.

Slipping again, Naruto uses the Keyblade to stand up. The action surprises Elsa, who asks, "What was that?"

"I can use magic too." He holds his other hand to her, using Fira to form flames. He flicks it out and uses Blizzard to form a snowflake of ice. "See? You're not alone."

Elsa feels a little better with the knowledge he has the ability to use magic too, but at the same time feels afraid. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a Keybearer. I'm here to help you and your kingdom. Goofy is with Anna right now and Donald is keeping Arendelle warm while I'm here."

"Goofy? You mean that dog guy?"

"Exactly. So I would just like to talk." Elsa looks along her palace, before making chairs for the two of them to sit on. Unlike the rest of the room these strangely look poorly made.

"You can't control your powers, and that's why you don't want to be around anyone?" Elsa sighs looking away. "Not it?"

She remains silent, her eyes still facing from him. "Elsa, you gotta tell me what's wrong. I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but ever since I had training with Yensei I started learning to understand people's feelings. Lately, it's almost like I can sense when someone's upset. But, I need you to tell me what's going on."

Elsa glances a little over to him. Her eyes close. "We were kids." She falters. "She wanted to play in the snow. We were just having fun. But then, she kept jumping."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't keep up, and by accident she got hit." Her voice begins to break. "My parents took us to see Pabbie the Troll King. He erased her memories of me having magic, and warned me to keep my emotions in check to control them."

"Oh, so she doesn't remember all that... Something in your story didn't match up. Is that why when she found out you couldn't control yourself, or was it the news of that proposal?"

"Naruto right?" She completely avoids the question. "Can you go look after my sister? I need to do something about my powers."

"That's why I'm here, to try and help you with your power." He stands up coming before her, holding a hand out to the ice queen.

"No, I'll do it myself. If I conceal and don't feel, I'll be fine."

"But isn't that just a temporary fix? You've been doing it your whole life, and you can't fully hold them down; that's why that happened right? You're wasting your time."

"Be quiet!" Elsa now stands, her eyes filling with tears. The ice around them turns an amber color. "If I could I would! If it was as easy for me to control my powers the way you can I'd do it. But I'm not so lucky." She raises her hand creating a wall of ice between them. "I was kidding myself. I thought you would understand, but I was wrong. You wouldn't know what it's like to have a power you have no control over that everyone fears you for."

Naruto's eyes focus on her as she says that, his thoughts going backwards in time to when he was a child crying. He clenches his fists; he could easily leave and let her struggle. Knowing this, he says: "I'm not leaving until I can help you."

"Yes you are." An explosion blows apart the palace doors. The two look to the side to see the new arrivals; to Naruto's horror they are Akatsuki.

"Oh would you look at this? Our little Jinchuuriki trying to get a little royal booty!" says one of them, the guy wielding a scythe. "Huh? No censor? Alright, I can say booty!"

"Who are they?" Elsa asks out of fear. Deidara sends a flurry of clay birds at them.

Naruto jumps over the wall and pushes her to the side. The explosion shatters the wall and sends both of them flying. Elsa is knocked to the side away from the action while the blond pushes himself up, asking, "Why are you bothering me?"

"Let's just say we're bringing you in. See if you have the Kyubi sealed inside of you or not; either way, you won't get in our way anymore!" The scythe man raises his weapon and points it at him.

Blue eyes squint in annoyance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait, really? You're a Jinchuuriki with the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of you, and it has been since you were-" The big guy slaps him in the back of the head. "What the heck?!"

"He knew what you were talking about; he was being coy." Elsa looks back to Naruto, wondering exactly what that meant. Is there more than she thought?

"Hidan, Kakuzu, how about showing him how strong you guys are?"

"Don't tell me what to do Deidara," says Kakuzu, holding his arm up aiming at him. Flames shoot out at Naruto, who gets consumed.

As the fire dies out melting some of the ice, it's revealed Naruto is surrounded by a barrier. "For the last time, I don't have him sealed inside of me!"

"And we're not gonna believe you unless we prove it." Hidan sneaks in at him from behind, slashing for his legs. Naruto blocks using the Keyblade and fires Blizzara from his hand in his face. "Ow! My face!" He then pulls away as Naruto kicks him far off.

Clay centipedes crawl towards Naruto, who jumps away and casts Thundara on them. They fall, allowing him to run in and slash at Deidara. Kakuzu gets in the way at the last second, a powerful blast of wind blowing him away.

Elsa continues to watch, her eyes coming to focus on Naruto after what they said about him. He's also taking a hard hit against these enemies. They've also relatively ignored her for the most part, so there's something she can do.

"Time to say goodnight!" Kakuzu takes aim at him, water charging from the strange pipe on his arm. He fires.

Elsa throws her hands out sending her ice magic; her power freezes the water in a cave around Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Thanks Elsa!"

"Ice magic?" Deidara finally takes notice of the beautiful queen. "Hey, maybe she's that Princess of Heart who lives here!"

"Let's bring her in and find out." Kakuzu approaches her, his eyes focusing on her form.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!' Naruto draws his Keyblade and throws it Strike Raid style at Kakuzu, but Hidan knocks it aside with ease. Deidara releases several clay birds after Naruto. "Elsa!"

Naruto runs to Elsa's side, pulling her away before Kakuzu could blast her with fire. He then heads towards the exit with her in his arms. He looks down at Elsa, remembering her movement in saving him. A thought then hits him: "Elsa, I think I know how you can use your powers! When you hurt Anna, you began to hate your powers and you hid them right?"

"Yes. I actually did." Before Naruto can follow up, some of the clay birds make it to them. He covers her tightly before getting blasted by the explosions. The shockwaves rock the ice palace until it shatters, leaving both of them falling down a snowy chasm. Naruto tosses her to high land before he descended fully, and hits the snow. Both of them fall unconscious.

…

_Naruto hits the ground painfully; he's returned to the Dive. The nine beasts of his platform glow brightly, causing a bright red aura to appear around him. All these negative emotions coming from it; all he can feel is hatred and anger. As his form covers over in dark red chakra, a black spot forms where his heart would be._

_What is this power threatening his existence? It takes so much out of him to push it away. He can't accept something this destructive in his heart!_

_Then, as if a stroke of brilliance, he remembers what he was about to say to Elsa. His training with Yensei would almost go to waste should he not take his own advice._

_The red energy around his body slowly seeps into his body. As it does, the black spot shrinks down like a dying tumor. The pain is gone!_

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto wakes up to the sound of Goofy's voice shouting out in the mountains. He raises his head, buried halfway in snow at the bottom of a cliff. Using Aerora he blows himself upward, and makes quick reactions to jump, flip and catapult himself to the top.

He lands on top of the cliff and proceeds to seek out Goofy. As it isn't snowing anymore, he manages to stumble upon him just near that frozen wall where Anna tried to climb. "Goofy!"

"Naruto!" The two come together, Goofy hugging Naruto to his surprise.

"Whoa, calm down!"

"What? I'm just glad you're okay!" He makes a carefree laugh afterwards.

"You are?" He looks around. "Where are Anna, Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Oh!" Goofy breaks free and points down towards a portion of the forest not covered in snow. "Anna's hair started turning white, so Kristoff took her to see the love experts."

"Huh?" Naruto looks down in that direction. "Why did her hair turn..." It hits him; Elsa must have accidentally struck Anna, and her magic affected her. It's like that time Elsa told him about. "We have to get to Elsa; she can probably undo it if she can-"

"Also!" Through Goofy's interruption, Naruto is forced to stop. "I saw some guys taking Elsa away to Arendelle a while back!"

This brings fear in him. "Were they in black cloaks with red clouds?"

"No. They were in these other clothing." Naruto sighs in relief. "You don't mean Deidara's here is he?"

"He is." A thought then hits him. "Goofy, how did you see that? Didn't you go with Anna and the others?"

"I couldn't do that. I had to make sure you were okay, ya know?" The blond Keybearer's eyes widen. "I mean, I know I kind of left them alone and I didn't want to do that, but I didn't want to leave you alone either! You and I are friends now right?"

Touched, Naruto pats him on the back. "Thanks Goofy!" Though it's short, those words mean a lot through Naruto's lips. After hearing about that thing about the King Naruto was worried they were just using him to help find their king, but now he knows they truly trust and value him as a friend. "Now let's get to Arendelle! Donald's probably tired by now!"

…

Elsa opens her eyes slowly. She sees her location within a dungeon room and slowly panics. Looking out she sees she's in Arendelle prison, from the frozen lake outside the window. Attempting to move, she finds her escaping near impossible as her arms are chained and concealed against the wall. "No."

The door opens, and in steps a nobleman with sideburns almost stretching into mutton chops. "Hans, let me out."

"We can't. I've been given command of Arendelle while Anna is away -" he points at her, "-because you left and did this."

This shocks her. "Didn't... Didn't Anna come back?"

"No; she's still out in the mountains." Hans then hardens his expression. "Look, this can all end. All you have to do is stop this winter."

"I would if I could. Please, let me go." Her fearful look belies any bad thoughts shown on his face. He makes his exit, the worry in her eyes growing with each passing second along with the frost on her chains.

…

Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven slide into Arendelle out of the frozen forest. There they send the freezing princess home, while the iceman and his reindeer return to isolation. At that moment, Naruto and Goofy also return and pass by them.

"Kristoff!" Naruto calls out, stopping for a moment to see to him.

"Naruto." Kristoff looks sadden from what he can tell, but the blond would pick up on that at another time. "Don't worry; Anna's safe. She's with her true love."

"Didn't she get hit by her magic?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah, but Grand Pabbie said that to break the spell she needs to be with her true love. She's in good hands." Kristoff then leaves with Sven, Naruto watching him even as he makes his way over to the castle.

"Are we still going after them?"

"Yeah. I wanna know if Elsa is safe first. Let's split up." The two head inside through separate ways.

Elsewhere in the palace, Anna is guided through with the assistance of her servants, until entering a room with a lit fireplace where Hans awaits. "Anna, you're okay!"

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" She weakly reaches out for him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"We'll give you some time alone." The servants leave out the closed door, giving Hans and Anna time to themselves.

"What happened out there?" he asks her.

"Elsa struck me her magic," she answers, feeling her energy leaving her body.

"What? But you said she'd never hurt you!"

"Not on purpose." Hans leads her to a seat. "She froze my heart. The only thing that can save me is an act of true love."

"True love's kiss?" His lips move closer to meet with hers, an act she wishes for even if she wasn't about to freeze to death. He cuts short just before her, arc words speaking out that shatter her soul saying: "Well, too bad no one here actually loves you."

Shocked, Anna could only watch shivering as he walks over to the window. "Hans, what are you saying? Don't you?"

He pulls over the window curtain. "Remember when I said I had 12 older siblings? As the youngest there's no way in hell I would ever become king, not when they all wanted to sabotage eachother including me. That's when the darkness in my heart called out for help, and she came to me; Maleficent."

"Wh-Who?" Another strand of her hair bleaches.

"She offered me the power of darkness should I assist her in finding those Princesses of Hearts." He raises his hand, revealing a dark aura. Shadow Heartless rise up in the room, along with the eyes of something bigger. "Either I would kill my brothers and take over or I'd just marry into someone else's land, and that's where you two come in."

Anna becomes more worried, especially when the Heartless start putting out the sources of warmth in the room. "There was a good chance one of you was a Princess of Heart, and if you weren't I'd just marry one of you; Elsa was the most preferable being heir but no one was getting anywhere with her. On the other hand YOU-" he points to Anna. "-were so isolated, so desperate for love, that it's no wonder you decided to marry a man you just met! And once we got married I figured having the Heartless cart her away to darkness or even Maleficent would work, and I wouldn't have to dirty my hands.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were stupid enough to go after her." Even as Anna begs him to stop he continues to talk, and the Heartless vanish. "I've seen enough anyway; Elsa can't be a Princess, not when she did all this. And, well, even if it is you, your heart's already damaged." He bends down on one knee before her. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa." He laughs at her threat.

"No, you're no match for her. As if I'm afraid of some little girl who can't even control her godly powers. Really, the only threat I had was that Keyblade kid showing up, but he's probably buried deep in the mountains." Hans then stands tall, cockily chuckling before swallowing to flush his saliva. "Now enjoy your last moments of warmth slipping away from the sister, while I become the hero who saves Arendelle from destruction."

He then steps out, locking the door from his side. Anna reaches out for the door, falling pathetically. Her hair turns completely silver; it's actually pretty on her. "Help."

In the halls of said castle, Naruto rushes about looking for Elsa and Anna. "Wait. Would they put her here or in the dungeon? Dungeon!" With that logic, he seeks out Elsa first going straight for the dungeon.

At that same time, Goofy rummages through the castle until running into Olaf. "Olaf! Where ya been?"

"Oh, Goofy! Have you seen Anna or Elsa?"

"No, not really. I think someone's in here." Olaf pushes on a door. He then takes off his carrot nose and picks the lock with it. "There we go."

Olaf enters the room, and finds Anna alone on the floor in the dark. "Anna!"

"Anna!" Goofy and Olaf get to work supplying the fireplace with wood, before lighting it up. The snowman becomes entranced, never feeling or seeing fire or heat before. "Gawrsh, Olaf you shouldn't be near this."

"Goofy!" The trio look out the door to see Donald stumbling in. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, hey there Donald!" Goofy nonchalantly waves his old friend, who looks peeved.

"Don't 'hey there Donald' me! I got beat up by that guy!" Olaf carries Anna to the fire as they go about yelling. "Where's Naruto?"

"More like, what happened to Hans and that kiss?" Olaf asks.

Anna looks down, ashamed of herself. "I was wrong about him. He... He was a jerk who used me. It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here..."

"Who's the snowman?" Donald finally takes note of Olaf.

"Olaf, you can't stay. You'll melt," Goofy tells him, already forgetting about Donald's question.

"Not until we can find an act of true love to save Anna!" With his declaration he stands beside his new friend. "Any ideas?"

"I don't even know what true love is." Her morbid answer worries the others.

Goofy then comes up with an idea: "Hey, maybe we can ask Kristoff!"

"Huh?" Donald and Anna turn to Goofy.

"Yeah! Love uh..." He drowns off. "Love is... Love is putting someone else's needs above your own right? Like when the King became that monster Julius and fought to save the Queen even though she was frightened of him!"

"You remember that?" This is Donald's input.

"Oh, I get it!" Olaf understands Goofy's explanation, somehow. "Like when Kristoff brought you back to Hans and left you forever, even though it kills him inside."

This realization hits Anna. "Kristoff... loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about true love do you?" Olaf pushes his drooping nose up. At that moment, the windows opens up. Being at the melting point, the snowman-also wanting some cold to stabilize with-rushes to close it. There he also sees Kristoff on Sven riding in. "Oh hey, look it's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

He remains oblivious to Anna's hopeful eyes as he continues: "Wow, he's really moving. Well, I guess I was wrong. I guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Anna tries her hardest to stand. "Guys, I have to get to Kristoff!"

"Why?" Donald and Olaf ask. Anna stares at them-thankfully they're in the same general direction-until they get it. "OH!"

At this moment however, ice begins covering the entire room. Goofy helps up Anna as he, Donald and Olaf run out. The ice also puts out the fire, and the Heartless rise up in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Naruto reaches the dungeon area where a sudden burst of snow and wind hits him. "What the?" He moves faster seeing the halls frost over knowing Elsa is near. As he comes closer, he finds a dungeon room with a big gaping hole leading outside blocked off by ice.

"Elsa." He summons the Keyblade and breaks through, heading out to find the queen. Though he doesn't make it far before coming upon Akatsuki again.

"About time he showed up. Looks like you were right Kakuzu," says Hidan before drawing his scythe.

"Told ya. It's just what I said; some people are just too dumb to live."

* * *

Kei: That was pretty good I guess.

Yusei: You guess?

Kei: Yeah.

Yusei:... I miss Manabu.

Lightning: I don't.

Kenshin: Next chapter will be the conclusion of the Arendelle arc. Then we move onto... That's a secret. But anyway in the conclusion, Naruto faces Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara one final time before acceptance and love come hand in hand saving Arendelle and everyone.


	18. Brave Heart

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Naruto, or other Shonen Jump characters, themes or such and such.

\- Omake -

* * *

"Hello?" Naruto enters a dark theater. Looking around he notices that no one else is around. He takes a seat. "Is anyone here?"

"And now, introducing the Muppet show!" All of a sudden, lights shoot on. The stage curtains open up, revealing a yellow and tan title card.

"What the?"

A green frog sticks his head out of the O in 'show' and says, "It's the Muppet Show with our special guest star Midoriya Izuku!" He then screams, "YAY," before the title rises up. The frog stares down at the ground.

As if magic, more animal people arrive to play music. This includes a shaggy brown dog on the piano. Five more things appear on stage before passing through columns, pointing up to their right.

More things, including a chicken, come out singing, "_'It's time to play the music! It's time to light the lights! It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight!'_"

"What's a Muppet?"

From the left others come out. "_'It's time to put on make up! It's time to dress up bright! It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight!'_"

'Seriously, what's a Muppet?'

Up in the balcony, two old geezers can be seen.

"_'Why do we always come here? _

_I guess we'll never know!_

_It's like a kind of torture,_

_to have to watch this show!'_"

Some animal thing plays on the drums wildly. More instrumentals play before: "_'And now let's get things started!'_"

"_'Why don't you get things started?!'_" This comes from behind Naruto in the form of an audience.

'When the hell did they show up?!'

The frog returns to stage. "'It's time to get things started.'" Soon everyone joins in.

"_'On the most sensational! Inspiration!_

_Celebrational! Muppetational!_

_THIS! IS! WHAT! WE! CALL! THE! MUPPET SHOW!'_" At the very end a smaller title card falls down, and a person thing with a long, curved nose comes out blowing on a bugle.

Naruto takes a minute to take in everything. And smiles. "This is great."

* * *

_**The XVIII Keyhole: Brave Heart**_

* * *

_Last time, Naruto tries talking to Elsa in helping her control her powers. That's when Akatsuki arrives and causes more problems. Elsa was kidnapped and sentenced to death by Hans, before escaping and Naruto seeks to help her before coming up against Akatsuki again. Meanwhile, Anna has to receive an act of true love to save her from her heart freezing over. Now, Naruto is up against Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu alone._

A clay doll flies in and slams Naruto into a frosted wall. "Target captured," Deidara says as he comes closer.

"Let's get off this freaking glacier before I get sick," says Hidan before pointing his scythe at Naruto.

He however is smiling. "What's so funny?" Kakuzu questions.

"I didn't want to fight seriously back then because Elsa was there, but now I don't have to protect anyone else! Raging Storm!" Triple twisters of flames rise up around him, melting the clay bodies as if they were made of ice. Naruto then jumps back avoiding an explosion. "That was close."

"Get him!" Deidara sends more clay monsters at him.

The blond Keybearer summons his Keyblade and glides off with his fire tornado. 'Still, I need some more fire power to combat that guy's clay things.' He opens his left hand, seeing the keychain from earlier. An idea comes to him out of the blue, two actually. The first involves the chain, and the second comes from his interactions with Deidara's clay thing from before. 'What the heck?'

He removes the chain from his Keyblade and replaces it with the card chain. His weapon takes on a new appearance: the blade and handle of the Keyblade are made up of a single, purple shaft with a pink highlight. The cross guard is made of two clubs facing each other, with a yellow and orange-brown checkered pattern, and the pommel is a diamond with a slightly darker version of the same pattern. The rest of the guard is a purple and red horseshoe shape with curled ends. The blade is tipped with a large, orange heart with a thin, red and yellow border. The teeth of the Keyblade are comprised of a large, red spade with an angled base. The Keychain is silver, and its token is an Ace of Hearts card.

Naruto cancels out Raging Storm, his mind being flooded with thoughts about a name; Lady Luck. "Luck huh? Just my game!"

"His sword changed!" Hidan shouts.

"Gee, ya think?" Kakuzu's sarcasm doesn't go over well.

"Eat me!"

"Whatever." Deidara sends his clay soldiers, each of which charge after Naruto.

A magic seal forms before his Keyblade, and lightning bolts from the spell Thundara shoot out and blasts each of them. The clay bodies fall without detonating. "What?!"

"I noticed something when I used Thundara on you earlier," he says while holding up the Keyblade and pointing it at the clay bodies. "They didn't explode; they just laid there like dummies. Meaning electricity stops your soldiers."

"Crapbaskets."

"Oh, you say that too." Hidan sneaks in behind Naruto to slash at him. He raises his Keyblade to block, but after a second of holding he ends up diverting the force to the ground. 'Huh. Somehow, I'm not as strong as I should be.' He swings and cuts across Hidan's face before punching him in the face.

"Gah!"

"He's definitely getting serious," says Kakuzu. "Then, we better as well." He and Deidara begin brimming with darkness, along with a pissed off Hidan.

"Uh oh." Hidan fires streams of lightning and wind at Naruto, who blocks them both using Raging Storm. 'Why are they stronger?' He feels darkness coming off of their forms. 'I get it; they're empowering themselves with darkness! Then, I'll just fight back with-'

As Naruto taps further into his power, he soon finds himself releasing more strength in him than expected. So much so that a red aura expels off his body. "TAKE THIS!" He slashes, releasing a shockwave that destroys Kakuzu's attack and half of the dungeon. All three members of Akatsuki fly out into the billowing cold.

Naruto jumps out after them, before releasing direct Thundara at Deidara and Hidan. Both are sent flying to the ice floor, which shatters before their impact to release frozen water. They hit the seas, electrocuting upon impact. An explosion of darkness blinds Naruto and knocks him back onto the shifting ice. He picks himself up quickly and goes to the water, seeing they've disappeared.

'Where did they go?' Before he could think further, his body twitches painfully. Power releases rapidly from his body in the shape of a bright red aura, bringing him down to his knees. "I can't stop this! I used too much of whatever that was, so why isn't it stopping?!"

"Naruto!" The blond Keybearer looks up seeing Goofy coming his way.

"Stay back!" Despite his warning, Goofy comes closer. 'Please, I don't want you to get hurt too!'

The dogman places a hand on his shoulder, somehow unaffected by the force of magical energy coming off of him; instead, his red aura is absorbed into him, before returning back to Naruto. His clothes shine a new color; he now stands in his clothes which have changed from their orange, black and blue color to a white, red and black color change. An insignia of a fleur-de-lis appears on his clothes and his hitai-e has blown off. The green crystal around his neck has disappeared as well. "What... What just happened?"

"Naruto, what happened to your clothes?" Goofy asks him in total shock.

"I...don't know." He's really stuck on this. But he can't wait on that now; he needs to find and help Elsa now that Akatsuki are gone. Now that he thinks about it, the weather's gotten worse. He's really worried about Elsa now. "We have to find Elsa! Did you find her!?"

"I found Anna, and she's running out of time!" Goofy's words stress Naruto more. "Hans wasn't her true love after all!"

"Then..." The weather around them stops suddenly. As if all the snow and wind turned to lead, the frozen ocean is now a visible horizon. Before he could question this, he looks around to see a horrifying sight.

Earlier, while Naruto was fighting Akatsuki...

Elsa rummages through the frozen hurricane of her own design. She's not even sure how she could get free in the first place; her hands were encased in steel and yet her powers still bled out, and now the situation in Arendelle's worse than before.

It makes her think her powers were never contained in those gloves she had before. But she can't think further on that yet; she has to get away from her kingdom, from Arendelle, from everyone in the world. 'I'm sorry Anna, Naruto.'

Before she could move further, she is spotted by Hans. She turns to flee, but then he shouts, "Queen Elsa, you can't keep running from this!"

She has to settle this. "Just, take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?" Hans frowns. "Anna came down from the mountains cold and white!" His words bring Elsa to a full stop. "She said you froze her heart, right before she shattered to pieces. Your sister is dead, because of you."

This absolutely shatters her. Tears welling up in her eyes, the poor queen drops to her knees in silent sadness. The winter storm subsides quickly in response, destroying every hiding spot within the snow.

Unbeknownst to her, Hans draws his steel blade. He hoists it high, grinning ear to ear like a demonic troll, and with all his strength brings the sword down like the hammer of judgment.

"NO!" Out of nowhere, Anna steps in to take the blow of death. At that moment however, her entire body freezes over. Now a statue of solid ice, her hand shatters the sword; the sword reached her fingers the moment she froze, causing the frost to weaken the steel and cause it to shatter in the first place. The resulting act causes a shockwave that knocks Hans back.

Elsa awakens from her mourning and sees the sacrifice her sister made, her tears coming out much more quickly. "ANNA!" She stands before her sister's body, hugging her. Naruto, Olaf, Goofy, Kristoff and Donald, all who were out on the ice too, watch the sad scene in defeat.

Elsa's crying keeps her from noticing the miracle taking place. As if by magic, Anna's icy exterior evaporates to reveal her colors. She falls down upon her sister, who suddenly breaks out of her depression. "Anna?!"

"Elsa!" The two sisters hug eachother happily. Anna takes a moment to come away from her to question her survival. "But, how?"

"That's it!" Olaf shouts suddenly. "An act of true love will melt a frozen heart! The love you two share was able to break Elsa's spell!"

Kristoff, Goofy and Donald rush to their sides, as Naruto remains stunned. 'Wow. Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa, and Elsa's heart saved hers. Love is amazing.'

Hans groans as he picks himself up, having hit his head from the shockwave. "Anna?!" Things are not going how he planned. "But, she froze your heart!"

Kristoff prepares to give him a mess of trouble, but Anna holds him back. She then walks up to him, saying, "The only frozen heart around here is yours!" She then clocks him in the nose, causing blood to spill everywhere on the ice. "I told you; you're no match for my sister."

Hans hastily stands back up. "Is that right? Guess it was too optimistic for things to work out without dirtying my own hands. I'm using your power, Maleficent!" Darkness gathers by his feet, and several Shadows and Soldiers rise up around him.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy gather their weapons to fight.

"You're no threat to me. As long as that Keyblade kid is gone I'll-" In a flash, Naruto rushes in and cuts down all the Heartless. The look in his eyes is hysterical; it's as if a blood vessel popped.

"And you'll what?"

"Naruto!" Elsa breathes a sigh of relief seeing him safe and sound.

Hans sits himself up glaring, but inside he's pissing himself. 'This can't be! All that hard work!'

Out of nowhere, a portal of darkness appears behind Hans. Out from it steps a man in a black coat, his facial recognition masked in darkness. "Seems you're having a bit of trouble."

"You!" Naruto raises his Keyblade and swings at him, but the man flips Naruto around onto the ground. 'Wait a minute; he's not the same guy!'

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." The man in dark adjusts his hood, allowing an eye to look out at him. A dark red color can be seen. "You've been slacking in your training."

"Fire!" Donald shoots Fira at him, but the man slashes it apart using the Keyblade. "Huh?!"

Naruto looks up seeing his Keyblade in the hands of that same man. "What? Why the hell are you-" He reaches out his hand to reclaim it, but he tosses it back to him before he could. As soon as it leaves his fingers Naruto manages to take hold of the key.

"Since it's yours I can't keep it. But, how much longer do you think you'll stay ahead?" Naruto begins to recognize that guy's voice. "Finish the job."

With a snap of his fingers, a Heartless rises up from the shadows. The world travelers recall this form. "That shadow thing from Wonderland!"

"Finish them, Trickmaster!" The Heartless juggles its batons and throws them, causing the ice to shatter to pieces. The man disappears, while the cracks spread further to release the water underneath. Goofy and the others back away to avoid the splash factor.

Trickmaster then forms flames around his batons. "Blizzard!" Donald fires Blizzard to put it out, only for it to spawn more.

"Maybe some extra ice outta do it." Naruto aims the Keyblade to deliver extra power, but as he does his weapon fails to generate magic. "Eh? No magic?"

Trickmaster kicks him into a ship. "Naruto!" Elsa and Anna yell out. The ice queen rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I don't know why, but I can't use magic with this form I guess." Naruto picks himself up, holding her hand for support. "I need your help though."

"Me?" Elsa looks back at the Trickmaster sending more flames out to repel Donald and Goofy. "How could I possibly-"

"Elsa, your powers are ice. You can unfreeze the water and put the flames out."

"But, I can't. I still don't..." Naruto sends away the Keyblade and takes her hand.

"Look, there was something I meant to tell you before. Magic comes from the heart. If you want to control them you gotta accept them."

"Huh?"

"Hmm..." He takes a moment to think. "I don't know how to say that without sounding stupid... Oh what the heck?" He then gains a stern look. "Your powers won't respect you unless you do! Or, something like that."

"My powers... Have to be respected?" Elsa then takes a minute to think about it, and a realization comes to her. "That's right; I didn't accept my powers at all. Every time I was around others I didn't want to use my powers. I couldn't keep my powers in check, because I didn't want them. But when I made that palace, I started to accept myself. For the first time in forever I started loving who I was. Maybe that's why it did that; if I can't love myself, then I can't love anyone else."

Elsa takes her hands away for a moment and holds them up. The ice around them slowly dissolves, collecting in the skies. From the frozen water they stood upon to the iced kingdom of Arendelle, all the ice collects in the air in the form of an enlarged icicle. Everyone makes it to one ship to avoid taking a cold dip, while Naruto jumps on another. Trickmaster waves about in the sea.

Elsa drops the icicle in the form of a spire down upon Trickmaster, who plunges underneath. "Thanks Elsa!" Naruto looks down at the sea where Trickmaster rises up, half of its body destroyed. A red light forms on his left hand. "If I'm going to make it I'll have to accept this power as well!" The light shines out in a similar form. He jumps forward and slashes at Trickmaster with both hands.

Both of its arms are severed in an instant as Naruto dives into the sea. A blue heart is expelled from the Heartless' body, and ascends. The demonic juggler dissolves into nothing. Naruto resurfaces and wades, raising both his hands. In the right is his Kingdom Key, and the other hand has Lady Luck. "What the? Two Keyblades?"

Both his Keyblades disappear and his outfit changes back to normal. "Huh. So it's temporary." He swims over to the ship with the others and climbs up. There, Elsa runs up and hugs him. Flabbergasted, he shouts: "Whoa, Elsa?"

"You did it!" she speaks, happy to have her kingdom, her family and Naruto safe. Anna notes the closeness they have, and eyes them closely. They then look down at Hans left splashing about.

Neither of them notice Kakuzu in the background, being the only one who hasn't died in black smoke. "Something's up. This is NOT what he promised!" He disappears into a veil of darkness.

With the conclusion of the fight, Hans is taken back to his land to await imprisonment and punishment by his twelve older brothers. The Duke of Weselton is sent back to his place, under the orders that Arendelle will never do business with them ever again. The castle doors open up indefinitely, and a party is hosted celebrating Elsa's true coronation and the efforts of Naruto, Donald and Goofy in protecting Arendelle. Also, Elsa creates a miniature snow cloud for Olaf to keep him alive in summer.

At the end of it all, Naruto and his friends prepare their leave. With their ship overhead, the blond Keybearer gives his farewell to Elsa. "So, this is goodbye I guess," she says, her heart filled with discontent.

"Well, as long as I remember where your world is I can come back anytime."

"World?"

"Donald, Goofy and I are world travelers trying to destroy the Heartless, and protect the Princesses of Heart. Now that we're done here we'll be moving on to the next, but maybe we can come back. I'd love to see you again!"

Elsa's heart flutters from his words. She reaches her arms out and pulls him into a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger then, Naruto."

Both of them blush a deep red before he enters the Gummi Ship. Donald then asks, "Isn't that cheating?"

"What are you on about?" The ship takes off into space.

Elsa and Ann watch as he leave. The non-magical sister turns to her elder. "So, you and Naruto huh?"

"Don't start."

"No, I think I will, after the advice you and him gave me." Anna gives a confident smirk.

"Like I didn't notice you and Kristoff."

"Hey, atleast we're dating first!" Before Elsa could give her comeback, a shadow of a figure emerges behind her sister. Anna turns around quickly to face him, only to look into red eyes. Her body goes limp and she falls into his arms.

"You!" Elsa throws her arms out to ice him. He counters by jumping to the side and entering a portal of Darkness. "Give her back!"

"No can do, my queen." He calls her queen sarcastically. "If you want her, come and get her. Or maybe you need to get Naruto to do it?"

He slowly disappears into the portal. 'Well, Anna would do it!' She jumps in after him.

Inside Elsa finds herself within the corridors of darkness. She grasps her heart feeling the pain of the dark area. The man looks at her, before moving in close. "I'll admit it; you've got guts to jump into the darkness. I did, but you shouldn't. Your heart isn't as connected to darkness as me or Ichigo."

"Who...are you?" she asks in pain.

"If you see Naruto again, tell him to stay out of Sasuke's way." He thrusts his free palm, sending her flying through a portal. He then pulls over his hood, revealing himself as Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm this close to opening the door to Kingdom Hearts. If Itachi isn't around to give me answers, then it will."

* * *

Kei: That brings this chapter to an end. We might not have time for an omake next chapter.

Julia: We took allot of time off working on our final project just to deliver this!

Kei: Don't make the audience feel guilty! We brought this on ourselves when he became a writer.

Yusei: Next time on Key of Hope, Naruto and the others take a short trip to the Olympus Coliseum and meet Ichigo.


	19. This is Coliseum

**_A Serendipitous Key of Hope_**

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Keiichi: Hello fellows. Time to respond to some reviews.

Julia: (reads review) This one is from Twisted Pxl: He's asking if either Hinata or Sakura replace Kairi's role in this story, the whereabouts of Terra, Aqua and Ventus and if Xehanort will be introduced. Also, what really happened to the Kyubi.

Keiichi: I felt the Terra, Aqua and Ven thing was pretty obvious. Didn't Itachi mention them?

Kenshin: No he didn't. But, we CAN say that Kairi's role is split between two girls.

Lightning: What about Kurama?

Keiichi: That'll be explained in this chapter. Sort of. Alright, let's begin! No omakes this time though, sorry.

_The XIX Keyhole: This! Is! Coliseum!_

* * *

Naruto walks along the platform that is his Dive to the Heart. "Back at it again in this weird place… What now?"

The orange fox below rises up in a phantasmal form. "Whoa!"

"Nice to see you again, kit." The fox lowers his head towards the blond. "It seems you're finally accepting my power in your heart."

"But, didn't you get extracted?" Naruto clearly remembers him being forcefully pulled from his body by that guy in the black coat.

"I was. What's speaking to you now is the light portion of my chakra that has been converted to mana." He then holds up his hand, revealing a slip of paper.

The blond swordsman recognizes it, his eyes widening. "Wait, you mean from that time?"

"Yeah." Kurama then holds a hand to him, showing the man extracting him. "While he was extracting me, your father removed the seal allowing me to pass on my chakra to you. That's why I'm here right now, because you now fester my power. But, most of me is still in his hands. By converting my chakra into mana, I also kick started your chakra into doing so; that's why you couldn't move for a while that time."

"Then, why does Akatsuki still think I have you? Isn't he working for them?" Kurama narrows his eyes. "You think there's something else going on?"

"Got that right. He's probably using Akatsuki right now to fulfill his own goals, but what are they?" His body begins to fade away. "Uh oh, time's up. My power will only come out through Drives, until you can master them. See ya."

"Wait, Kurama! What about the other Biju? I can't let you guys go!"

"You've already got your hands full. Too much pressure on your heart and you'll fall to darkness kit." The fox then fades into the platform. Naruto then fades away, coming up back to reality.

He opens his eyes and looks around, back in his bed. He sees space from his window, still amazed at the wonders surrounding the worlds. "I hope I can show Hinata and Elsa this." That's when he realizes something; he wants to show something like this to BOTH of them. "Huh. Is it weird that I said them both?"

"Not as weird as you talking to yourself," says Donald, causing the Keybearer to fall out of bed.

"Dang it Donald, knock!" he shouts, picking his shirtless self up. He rubs his head before grabbing his clothes, waiting for Donald to look away. "What is it this time?"

"We're hitting a new world! Also, we're out of noodles."

"EH!?"

After freaking out for five minutes, Naruto, Donald and Goofy land on their newest stop. This new place is rather robust. Among the village houses that are as old-fashioned as the ones from Kingdom of the Sun, and they have a rather Greek feel to them. "So, where is this place?"

"Who knows?" Donald responds. He looks around. "I don't see any Heartless, so maybe we're good."

"Finally, a break." Naruto looks in the distance as he speaks, and notices something of interest; two golden statues of men crossing blades over top gates. "Hey, what's that?"

The trio move further towards the gates. After pushing them open they see a courtyard leading to another set of doors sandwiched between columns. Naruto steps inside a small room of stones, with trophies placed in the glassless windows. There's also a stone block. He also sees a shrimpy guy with a hairy underside at work at something in a corner, up top on a block.

"Uh-"

"Good, you're back," he says to them, never leaving his eyes off whatever he's facing. "I need you to move that stone over there."

"Huh?" Naruto looks over at it, sweat dropping. "Yeah, I'm not doing that. It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy?! Since when have you been such a little-" He turns around as he shouts, and notices something wrong. "Oh, wrong guy. Who are you?"

"We're travelers looking for bad guys to stop."

"What, you some heroes?" The guy looks them over. "Nah, not buying it."

"Huh?!" Donald shouts this.

"Name's Phil, professional hero trainer! Trust me; I know hero quality when I see it, and you guys ain't it!"

Now Naruto's offended. "You need to check your eyes ya ugly goat man! We've been dealing with monsters way before we meet you!"

"Oh you think so? Then prove it!" He holds up a flier, somehow, which reads, 'Hades Cup Upcoming.' "The games are the best way to prove the mettle of a hero! Everyone who's anyone will be hitting the Olympus Coliseum for the Games."

Naruto thinks it over, and realizes how awesome that sounds. Goofy then asks, "Where are those?"

"Yeah, you gotta have a pass to enter! Try and prove yourself, and MAYBE I'll get you entry!" Phil then waves them off.

"What's the big deal? Why not?"

"Two words! I DON'T TRUST YOU GUYS!" As they look at him dumbfounded, Goofy is busy trying to count if that was two words.

Angry, Naruto storms out muttering non-swears. Goofy and Donald follow him, the former asking, "Gawrsh Naruto, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have to prove myself to him!" Naruto stretches his arms out as he walks, but soon he and the others are stopped by a dark blue hand.

"Hey, how's it going?" The owner of the hand is a tall gray teethed man with blue fire for hair. "The guy stiffed ya didn't he?"

"Who are you?" Instead of answering, he holds out a piece of paper over to him. It has the Olympus symbol on it. "A pass!"

As Naruto takes the entry pass and reads it, the flaming headed guy takes off. "It's all yours kid! Good luck; I'm really pulling for you."

Goofy looks it over. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea Naruto," he tells him.

Naruto heads back inside the gate, saying, "It's fine. We'll enter the games and prove that we're hero material, and keep an eye on blue hair over there. I have a feeling he's after something by making me play in the games and I'm curious if it has something to do with the Heartless we haven't seen yet."

"I don't know," says Donald with doubt. "Why would he want you to?"

Phil turns around seeing the group enter. "Oh, you guys again. I told you, you're not-"

"Here you go." He holds up the pass.

"What?! How'd you get this?!" Phil looks it over, and sees it's legit. "Fine, you get in."

Both Donald and Naruto jump up with glee. Goofy then asks, "Gawrsh guys, do we really need to do this?"

"I have a feeling this might get us close to our goal," says Naruto as he approaches Phil. "Now, ready?"

"Yeah yeah, you can join. I guess some rookies won't make a difference." Phil then holds the pass over to them. "Now, get in. The preliminaries will begin shortly; all those other weirdos make you a breath of fresh air actually."

"Weirdos?"

"Now get ready! The first round begins soon!"

Elsewhere…

Elsa groans in pain. Through clenched teeth she cries out, opening her eyes to the world around her. She's now by the sea in an unrecognizable town, her head hanging from a bay. "What happened? Where am I?"

She picks herself up slowly, still feeling pain in her heart. The ice queen then walks from the bay into town seeing more unfamiliar faces.

In her mind she retraces what happened: "That's right! Anna was kidnapped by that guy, and I chased him into the darkness. And then I fell asleep, waking up here. If this isn't Arendelle, it must be another world. Like what Naruto said!"

As she is voicing her thoughts, some people around her watch the newcomer. One of them is a person her size covered in a blue hood, but through her bone structure shown through the hood you can see she's a woman.

The woman follows after her, noticing the trail of ice behind her.

Back to Action…

Naruto, Donald and Goofy look ahead across the battlefield, where they see to their shock Shadow and Soldier Heartless. "They're Heartless?!"

The trio split up avoiding being jumped. Naruto summons his Keyblade and uses Aerora to gather them together. Donald then adds Thundara to finish them off. "That was a cinch. I think we're getting better."

"I hope so; after Arendelle I've been needing some training," Naruto says in response to Donald.

"Be careful fellows. There might be more coming down on us," Goofy states with worry.

The trio get ready to face their next opponents, a group of elemental Heartless based on music. During their fight the flaming headed guy from before watches in the shadows of a cave. Beside him is the orange haired warrior who met with Sasuke a while ago, his eyes closed while facing nothing. "Alright, that guy there? He's your target. Now I want this guy done by the books; just take him out."

The dark swordsman opens his pale eyes and stares at the blue jerk. Calmly he speaks. "The great God of the Underworld Hades is afraid of that guy?" He's largely dismissive of the idea of fighting someone no older than him. "Sorry, but the deal was for me to-"

"I know! YA THINK I DON'T KNOW?! I MADE THE DEAL!" His hair and skin turn fiery red in response to his anger. His brief anger. "I know you're only supposed to fight Hercules in this fight in exchange for info on this Orihime chick, but you gotta get past that guy first."

He then gestures to Phil in the sidelines as the audience goes wild. "It's like the old goat said; it's all in the game, so let loose and have fun! I mean, a casualty or two along the way isn't that much of a big deal. Kay?"

The teenager sighs before moving forward, leaving the cave to prepare. Hades watches him. "Geez, pretty stiff for a Soul Reaper. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by." Low growling can be heard in the shadows behind him.

Later in the day, Naruto and the gang come upon their next fight; this time, a Large Body is guarded by Soldiers. "Alright Goofy, time for the Thunder Shield."

Donald uses Thundara on Goofy's shield, causing him to toss it up in the air. Naruto comes in and strikes the shield, causing it to spin at lightning speed and jet like a bullet towards the Soldiers. It cuts into and bounces off of them like pinball before it returns to the trio. Naruto uses his Keyblade to redirect it back towards the Large Body, causing the Heartless to fall backwards in pain. The electricity releases from the shield as it falls back into Goofy's hands. "Guess Thundaga would have finished it off."

The Large Body gets up and stomps angrily. "Looks like it's trying something new." It slaps its belly and charges forward. Naruto raises his blade to block, and gets knocked down. "Its back is the weakspot; go!"

"Fire!" Goofy bashes the monster in its back, knocking it away from Naruto, while Donald unleashes Fira. The combination attack exterminates the Heartless, causing its heart to fly away.

The crowd cheers at their victory and teamwork. The gang waves to the crowd and sees another person coming forward. This guy turns out to be the man Hades spoke to earlier. He draws his black, crescent sword from the back and glares at his enemy. Naruto raises his Keyblade in a fighting stance.

"Hey, key guy," says the black swordsman, "how's about a one on one now that you're not outnumbered by Heartless?"

Naruto goes on edge. It shouldn't be surprising he knows about the Heartless, but he doesn't know if he's working with whoever sent them. He doesn't even know how strong he is. 'Then again, that would be cowardly.'

He says to his buddies, "You guys wait this one out," to their surprise.

"What?!"

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"It's only fair." Having a fair amount of trust in him, Goofy pulls a yelling Donald off the stage.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hades grins in the shadows as he watches, now having a better chance of getting what he wants. The two face down one another, deafening out the cheering.

Naruto makes the first move, using the Strike Raid move and running in. Ichigo deflects the weapon and rushes in to stab him. The Keybearer recalls his Keyblade and counters blade with blade. Naruto widens his eyes. 'Whoa. This guy's stronger than me!'

He kicks his right leg back and parries him to the side, before striking his shoulder. Ichigo makes a spin cutting into his right chest. Blood and fabric fly up in the air. They then jump a foot back and proceed to running in circles, as if holding a rope and keeping it straight. The two lunge in past the other, their swords striking as they do.

Energy gathers around the black sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" With a single stroke he unleashes a slashing shockwave of blue energy.

"Reflect!" The blade strikes a barrier, and shatters the glass sphere to pieces. Naruto forces himself to guard with his Keyblade, and still gets blown away. 'This guy is REALLY strong!'

Hades clenches his fists tightly. 'That's it. That's what I need.'

"Please; is this the best you can do?" Ichigo taunts Naruto before drawing his other blade. "I haven't even begun to fight."

"Neither have I." A flare of energy rises from Naruto's body, standing with ease as if he wasn't just knocked over by that last attack. He disappears in a flash, thrusting his Keyblade in to strike Ichigo in his side.

"When was he this fast?"

"Sonic Blade." He attacks him like this six more times, three of which Ichigo is able to block. Naruto then hits him hard in the last attack, sending him up in the air. "Fira!" He then unleashes a blast of fire to add. The black swordsman however disappears in a flash as well. 'He disappeared?'

A flash of inspiration causes Naruto to roll away, avoiding a slash from the black sword. 'How did he dodge me?'

With a yell Naruto swings, and Ichigo jumps away avoiding a hit. Still midair he slashes, cutting a Getsuga Tenshou in the air. Seeing the attack coming his way, Naruto scuffs before raising his sword high. After having seen the power it had before, he understands there's only one real way to stop it; with power. "Can't believe I have to use this; Faith!"

He releases a powerful light from his Keyblade that sends several pillars to block the moon fang. Both attacks hold against the other. "We're even?!"

"Not quite." The black swordsman draws his other blade and crosses a second Getsuga with the first. "Getsuga Juujishou!"

The added force causes an explosion of light. Blinded, Ichigo shields his eyes until it clears. Once he's safe to, he sees with shock that Naruto has disappeared. "What?"

"Mahou Rasengan!" Naruto comes in out of nowhere and bashes Ichigo in the chest with his spell, sending the orange haired guy skidding across the ground. The Keybearer breathes heavily.

Ichigo pushes himself up with his weapon, having felt that last move. "Not bad."

They clash once more and stare into the other's eyes, where Naruto asks, "What brings you into this tournament?"

"I'm looking for someone who was taken from me," he replies. This grasps the blond's full focus. "Hades may be involved, so I'm working for him for now."

"Hades? You mean that guy with the blue fire for hair?"

"Exactly." Ichigo kicks him back, before jumping in down at him. "So stay down and it'll help both of us out."

Naruto couldn't look him in the eye with agreement. "I can't. I need to win."

"What for?"

"For…" He then pauses, realizing he's got a point. He has no real reason for being here, because he doesn't know for certain if there's any connection to Maleficent or the Princesses. If anything, he just joined for the training. So for now, he'll play along.

Ichigo jabs him in the face with his sword, 'knocking' him out. He then stands overtop of him wielding his crescent sword above his face.

"He forfeits! He forfeits!" Phil rushes in to throw the towel, but Hades trips him.

"Naruto!" Donald and Goofy try to get in, only to be blocked by the barrier.

He then stabs down, cutting the side of his body. Naruto holds in a cringe, knowing he intentionally missed his vitals just to expose blood. 'That should satisfy that jerk.'

Out of nowhere, a large black paw slams Ichigo into the barrier wall, which shatters. The audience screams and run in fright, seeing the attacker is the black dog of hell Cerberus. The triple headed hellhound roams its heads along the field.

Ichigo pulls himself up, pissed. "Hades, what the hell?! This is your pet!"

"It's actually part of this other deal I had; now that you got rid of the Keyblade brat I really don't need you anymore." Hades chuckles before taking his exit. "It's like he said; accidents happen."

Cerberus roars before lunging down to bite into Ichigo. Before he could, the three headed terror is blocked. A single pair of hands pushes him back, belonging to a man strapped in a bronze breastplate and tunic. Ichigo raises his head and sees him. "Are you Hercules?"

"Get out of here, now!" He pushes the beast back with Herculean strength, and then punching each head. Cerberus prepares to retaliate, but a sudden hurricane sends it spiraling into the air. The beast releases several fireballs across the arena, destroying the stands and the stage.

Naruto rises up with a groan flipping his Keyblade. "You too!"

"I'm fine! I just pretend to be knocked out." Naruto raises his sword high, casting Cure on himself and the close Ichigo. "Who's this thing?"

"Cerberus, Hades' attack hound," Hercules tells him. Ichigo looks over his person, feeling his body has recovered to tip top shape. "Let's take it out."

Ichigo raises his blades in a cross. "We'll hit it in one go. I'll get the left head."

"Then I got the middle," says Hercules.

Cerberus pounces on them, forcing the heroes to jump up away from the attack. Naruto hits him with a Quick Blitz, Ichigo drop kicks his target and Hercules Superman punches the middle. All three heads bobble dazed and in pain, before the whole beast drops. Cerberus thrashes about unable to get up, leaving Hercules to kick him while he's down. The dog unable to move, the heroes give a sigh of relief.

"There we go," says Naruto poking the beast.

The audience falls to deafening silence. The quiet is quickly replaced, with thundering cheers and applause. Hercules waves to the crowd, giving out another sigh. "Hey, good job out there," Herc says to the two.

"Thanks."

Ichigo scuffs. "Should have known he'd stiff me on the deal." He makes for the exit.

After the clean up, Naruto, Donald and Goofy all stand together in the trophy room where Phil and Herc speak. "Thus I hereby dub thee 'Junior Heroes' and confer them full rights and privileges to participate in the Olympic Games. Further-"

"Hey, what do you mean Junior Heroes?!" Donald complains.

"You rookies still don't know what it takes to be a true hero," is all Phil has to say.

Naruto feels a little confused. The village of Waves considers him a hero for what he's done, so why doesn't he? Looking at Herc, he asks, "How did you discover being a hero?"

He smiles. "You'll just have to find out for yourself, because I'm not a true hero either."

"Wow." Naruto looks down, feeling discouraged. "Alright, we'll just prove ourselves in the games."

"There won't be any games for a while. Cerberus did a number on that place."

"Kay. We'll be back," says Naruto as he and the others walk away. They all look over their hero licenses.

Outside on their way to the Gummi Ship, they spot Ichigo about to leave. The blond calls out, "Hey!"

The strawberry haired teen turns around, leaving them enough time to catch up. "So, you're looking for someone right?"

"Yeah, Inoue Orihime," he replies. "She was taken by these guys in black coats, and I have a feeling they're in league with Hades and his pals."

"Pals?"

"Yeah, someone named Maleficent." The trio look among eachother. "Someone you know?"

"She's a sorceress who sent the Heartless across the worlds, and is after these girls called the Princesses of Heart. Me, Donald and Goofy are trying to stop them."

"Good." He gets up and walks past them, placing something in Naruto's hands. "Hold onto that stone; it's kind of a good luck charm."

Naruto looks down at the stone in his hands, looking at it before he focuses on Ichigo. "Think we'll meet again?"

"Of course," he replies, disappearing in a flash.

With that, the trio make their exit. As they do, Hades sits in the sidelines with a scowl. "I knew he was onto me. I was this close to getting rid of those kids, and then Herc the Jerk shows up out of NOWHERE!" He turns flaming red. "I have less than 2 years to get rid of him, AND NOW HE HAS A FRIEND!"

After burning away several statues in his way, he begins to calm down. "But, that's okay. I'll just get rid of them both in the Hades Cup. That strawberry kid, the key boy, and then Jerkules!" Hades turns around, feeling dark energy enclosing in on him. "Who invited you to this party? Stay out of this; this is MY show!"

"Very well. Fight to your heart's content." The dark energy disappears.

Hades grits his spiked teeth in anger. "Screw Maleficent. I don't need whatever Kingdom Hearts is. I'm a god!"

Elsewhere…

Elsa continues to walk through this world unfamiliar to her mind. She reaches a darkened street, where she sees an abandoned garden. "How sad. What happened to this world?"

Heartless rise up behind her. These Shadows eye the ice queen, who turns around quickly to face them. One jumps up at her, causing the queen to fall on her behind. Her eyes well up with fear. She thrusts her hand out to flash freeze two, but the other four come in at her from the side.

"SHANNARO!" Accompanied by a woman's scream, a fist punches one Heartless away and the force sends the rest away. The woman looks down at Elsa. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah… Look out!" One Soldier comes in at her from behind. Luckily Elsa sends a stream of snow to freeze it. "We're in the open here!"

"Come on!" She grabs Elsa's hand and takes her away, hiding in a corner. The Heartless walk by, missing them. After a pregnant pause, they sigh in relief.

"Thanks for that out there."

"You… You know Naruto?" This surprises Elsa. "I'm Sakura, a friend of his."

"Elsa of Arendelle." Sakura then leads her forward. "Where are we going?"

"To my friends." Soon they reach an abandoned building. Sakura holds up a seal, causing the debris to shift briefly. She then leads Elsa inside and follows her in, the entrance closing up.

Inside she finds a group of others, as battered and weary as Sakura. One of them is Kakashi, who walks over to her. "Sakura, you're late. What happened, and who is this?"

"Oh, my name is Elsa," says the queen as she introduces herself.

"She was being attacked by the Heartless, so I helped her. She said she knows Naruto." At that last sentence, Kakashi approaches Elsa.

"You know Naruto?"

"Yes. He helped save my world, but then I ended up following this guy here who kidnapped my sister. He was a man in a black coat."

"That makes sense." Kakashi leads her in towards a closed room. "When our world got consumed by darkness there was another man in a black coat who tried to take her. But, when we woke up here we found her laid here."

Elsa looks down at the unconscious girl, who turns out to be Hinata.

* * *

Kei: This chapter is over, and just in time. Here, our heroes took on the Coliseum and with Ichigo's help they take out Cerberus. Naruto also gets a stone, and Elsa meets some of his friends. And why is Hinata there? Find out next time.

Kenshin: What's in the next chapter?

Takeshi: It's one of two things; either back to Traverse Town, or diving into Atlantica.


	20. Under the Sea

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Kenshin: ...

Yusei: What's wrong with you?

Kenshin: I give up. *leaves*

Yusei: Hey, you can't leave!

Keiichi: Ah screw him. We're nearing the halfway point. Anyway, time for us to begin this chapter; we hit Atlantica.

_-Omakey- _

None

* * *

_**The XX Keyhole: Under The Sea**_

* * *

The Gummi ship rockets through space, moving at a steady pace. Naruto looks out the window as he stuffs down whatever soup Goofy cooked up. "We really need to hit a store soon."

He sees a nearby world not far away. "Hey guys, I think we found a new world."

Donald looks back while piloting, seeing it's full of water. Goofy flips out. "That world's more water than earth! We could drown!"

"That's no problem; we'll just use my magic to fit in," Donald says holding up his scepter.

"Well then, Donald has us covered. Hopefully we get closer to Maleficent this time," says Naruto as he grabs his jacket.

"Hold it Naruto!" Donald jumps in front of him. "While we're here, we're just gonna be looking for clues. Let's try not to get into pointless trouble."

"Pointless? If we didn't do what we did so many people would be hurt."

"It feels like we just got lucky those times," says the duck with annoyance. "We need to find clues to the King!"

"You know, you mentioned that once before; who is this king, and why are you looking for him?"

"King Mickey is the ruler of Disney Castle," Goofy answers. "He left us a message to stick with the Keyblade and its owner and then we'd stop the Heartless! He also said it would help us find him."

That's when it hits him. Naruto realizes the real reason they stuck with him this whole time; to find the king. "Does that mean if anyone had the Keyblade you'd go with that guy?"

"Honestly, yes," Donald remarks. "I don't even know if there are any other keys out there."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this; why didn't you say anything?"

"If we told you, you might think we were using you."

"You kind of are!"

"Now don't be like that." Goofy manages to calm down the situation. "That may have been true at first, but we're all friends now! All for one and one for all, right?"

Naruto remembers the pack they made when they first left Traverse Town. This makes him smile, and realize that that doesn't matter anymore. Because honestly, he does like Goofy and Donald. He then says, "You're right. Let's get going. Donald?"

The duck looks annoyed, before raising his scepter. "Hold still." With a shine of magic, they all transform into half sea creatures and plunge into the world.

Goofy is a sea turtle with a yellow shell, Donald has octopus tentacles for a lower half, and Naruto is a mermaid. Yes, a mermaid. Not a merman. Somehow he's become his Sexy Jutsu style self complete with twin meatball ponytails, a blue fish under and a bikini top of shells.

Once they hit the sea Naruto immediately notices his changes. All he can say is, "Donald, what the hell?!"

"Whoops!" He laughs sheepishly noticing his mistake. "Must have said something extra."

Naruto facepalms, but slowly moves out of place. "Whoa!" He then tries to move his tail to stay stable, but then notices that he's not doing well. "Having problems."

Donald tries to move too along with Goofy, and fails just as bad as Naruto. "Uh oh. We don't know how to swim like this."

Naruto shrugs before practicing his tail movement, while Goofy and Donald test their new forms and appendages. After a few minutes eventually they're able to swim well enough to move with ease. Donald is even able to pick up shells with his tentacles. Something he comments on: "This is just weird."

"Atleast the Heartless haven't shown up. We still haven't practiced fighting." This is Naruto's statement as he summons his Keyblade. His ears pick up something coming their way, where he sees three beings swimming their way; one is a red haired mermaid like himself, the second is a yellow flounder with blue stripes and a red lobster. "I found the locals."

Though as he waves to signal their presence, he is enlightened to their desperate escaping from some black creatures. Three of them are jellyfish looking monsters while the other two resemble sea divers in green armor with harpoons. All have the Heartless emblem. "Crapbaskets!"

"Get on with it Ariel!" shouts the crustacean as he strokes his claws as fast as he can through the sea.

Naruto swims in closer to them, throwing his Keyblade through the water past the bystanders and having it slice through one of the jellyfish Heartless. He then says, "Get to safety! We'll handle them!"

"Who are you?" asks the young mermaid. Naruto simply waves her off, repeating the gist of what he said just earlier. She and her comrades hide, while watching Naruto and his posse.

Naruto dips in through the sea to avoid the harpoons shooting at him. Though compared to earlier he's still tired from training, only managing to barely avoiding a scratch. He swims in closer and slashes, noticing his attack is also notably slower too. The Heartless manages to dip back to avoid major damage, but suffers a crack on its helmet. The crack spreads through the pressure, before it explodes and ends up dying.

The jellyfish ones swarm Goofy and Donald. Donald deflects one swipe and releases a Blizzard spell, shooting a block of ice that travels faster than their moves. Unfortunately as it passes by the water melts it down. The power it has isn't as strong as it should have been the moment it impales the jellyfish. Goofy takes out his shield and bashes into one, before spinning fast enough to hit two more.

'How is Goofy doing so well? Is he just used to this?' Naruto, despite gaining an upper hand against his enemy, worries about his own skills as Goofy isn't as affected by the underwater landscape. "Screw this; Reflect Raid!" Combining magic to his Keyblade, he slices it through one jellyfish Heartless and has the sword split into several illusory forms that take out the others.

With three jellies left, the Sea Neons merge together into one single being. This new Sheltering Zone roams the sea, smacking aside Donald and Naruto. "That's it, Thunder!" Naruto casts Thunder, causing it to back away.

"Fire!" Donald tries Fira, but the attack is doused out by the water. "Rats!"

"Donald, let's combine out magic!" The two come together and hold their weapons forward, forming a powerful Blizzaga blast that freezes over the Heartless. Its body hits the ocean floor, shattering before it could reach the bottom.

The two rest on some rocks, tired from the fight. "This may be a problem."

"Yeah, I'm still not used to being so limited on magic." Donald flaps his tentacles.

"I found a trick to it. I'll show you guys later, but first..." Goofy gestures to the other three coming their way.

Ariel the mermaid speaks first. "Thanks for your help." She then gets closer to Naruto, causing him to slightly turn red. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"There's something odd about you. Are you from around here?"

"No," he replies. "I guess you can say we're from another ocean."

"Really?" This gives Ariel a heartful smile. "Well, I'm Ariel. This is Flounder!" The fish swims in closer to her to introduce himself.

"Hi there lady," says Flounder while watching Naruto. He cringes at that. "Something wrong?"

"Hold on." Naruto turns to Donald. "Donald, turn me back."

"Fine." Donald raises his staff about to turn him back into a guy, but before he could they see more Heartless swimming their way. "Uh oh."

"Let's get out of here." Ariel leads them away, looking at trident marks on the side of the rock formations. "I know a safe place!"

"Thunder!" Naruto casts Thunder on a Screwdiver, only for its power to course around it intensely. 'Wow, really?' "Alright, let's go!"

The six of them swim as fast as they can through the seas, until reaching an underwater city. "Where is this?" Goofy asks.

"Atlantica! Don't worry, we're almost at my daddy's palace!" Ariel says as they make their progress through the seas. The Heartless continue their chase even as they reach the palace. "Duck!"

"What?" Donald responds.

"No, get down!" Everyone lowers themselves, an a yellow beam shoots out to eradicate them. They all look up at their savior, a merman with white hair and a crown over top his aged head. He wields a golden trident.

"Those annoying vermin… As long as I hold this trident I will not permit those monsters to roam around my palace!" The king merman declares this with a powerful, demanding tone.

"Whoa, who's that?" Naruto asks while pointing at him.

The lobster swims in before him. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your fins to the floor in honor of the ruler of the seas, King Triton!"

"Now now, Sebastian." The king then looks down at Ariel. "Ariel, how many times have I told you not to leave the palace?! Not when those things are around!"

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Daddy?!" Naruto and the others repeat in shock. "He's your father?!"

King Triton then notes them. "And who are these folks? I don't recognize them."

"I'm..." Naruto looks down at himself with a sigh. "Naruko. That's Donald, and he's Goofy."

"Nice to meet you," Donald says, still slightly chuckling at Naruko's predicament.

"That reminds me… What were you guys doing here?" asks Ariel curiously.

Goofy swirls a bit. "That's easy; we came to find some bad guys and the Keyhole."

Triton reacts in shock to his words. As Ariel asks what it is, he quickly shouts, "There's NOTHING like that here! Nothing at all!"

"But daddy, they did save me, Flounder and Sebastian. If they need something like that-"

"Ariel, it's none of your concern." The king shakes his head in disapproval. "Always getting yourself involved in things that have nothing to do with you. First your obsession with the surface world, and now this."

The red haired mermaid princess huffs before swimming away. Naruto and the others follow. With their exit, the king sighs. So much weight can be felt in his breath. He mutters, "Maybe I'm being too protective of her. I just want her to be safe, like any father would."

"Your worry is well placed your Majesty," Sebastian states. "But, this Keyhole… It sounds like you know something about it."

"That, too, is none of your business Sebastian. Anyway, what have you to report?"

"It's not overly obvious, but there's a good chance they're coming from Ursula's grotto like you said."

"I knew it!" Triton slams a fist on his throne's armrest. "I guess banishment hasn't taught her a single thing. Now she's brought the Heartless to do her dirty work and pollute my world."

"Yes, she poses real danger." The king's eyes dart at the now shrinking crustacean.

"And did I not keep you in charge of keeping Ariel from said danger?!"

Sebastian begins to sputter nonsense here and there. "It's not entirely my fault! It feels like they know where we are! It's hard enough keeping her away from that human she's in love with but this is a whole new level!" He then slaps his mouth shut.

But it's too late. The King rises up, shocked. "Ariel's in love with a human?!"

'Oh, me and my big mouth!'

Elsewhere…

Elsa drinks some tea as she looks among the other residents of Traverse Town. "Thank you for taking me in Sakura. So, you come from the same world as Naruto?"

"Most of us here do," she replies. "It's nice to here Naruto's okay, especially after what happened to our world. Now there's nothing for him to go back to."

"That's awful!"

"And what's worse is what happened to Hinata… She hasn't moved or anything since we got her back." Sakura looks over at Hinata, still unresponsive. "Maybe she lost her heart like Naruto warned us."

"Her heart?!" This surprises Elsa, and makes her fearful. "That's terrible."

"If only we could travel to other worlds like him." Kakashi returns as she finishes. "Sensei?"

"Get ready. We're going to meet with Yugi and Anzu."

Back to Action…

Ariel swims by a cavernous area, eyes gazing upward. "Ariel!" Naruto and the others reach her. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replies, her eyes retaining that longing look. "Naruko, you're from another ocean right?"

"That's the story," he replies.

"Have you ever wanted to be a part of something more? Is that why you all traveled here?"

Naruto comes closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I want to reach the surface world." Ariel states. She goes down to a boulder blocking an opening, and pushes it aside. "Come in!"

Shrugging, they all enter her grotto. Inside they see a vast assortment of 'treasures' that come from the surface level. Naruto notices one is a chest, and sees a statue in her home as well. It's that of a man hoisting his sword skyward. Behind it rests a placement of what looks like a trident.

"Who's this?"

"A man from the surface. This was left after a storm nights ago, where I found a man drowning. I saved him, and..." Ariel keeps quiet, trying to find the right word for this.

Goofy however gets it. "I get it; you wanna meet him in person, but your father doesn't approve!"

"You got that?" Naruto asks, surprised at Goofy's whit.

"You understand right Naruko? One mermaid to another?" Ariel takes his hand and looks at him.

"O-Of course! Let's go meet this guy!"

"But..." Ariel looks out beyond her grotto. "I wanna get something for him. He lost his necklace, and I know where it is but I can't get it. Think you can help?"

"Sure, no problem. Doesn't seem like a big deal."

"Naruko, you're getting involved in other people's business again," Donald remarks.

"Isn't that how we helped Elsa and Alice and stopped the Heartless?" asks Goofy.

"Goofy's right; let's go Ariel!" The two mermaids swim off, leaving the others to wait.

After a while of travel, Naruto and Ariel reach an opening. There a torn apart sunken ship resides. "It's close by." She leads him upward, their shadows passing over a moving figure. They come to a set of rocks, where an orange pendant can be seen wedged between. "There."

"Hmm… Too tight to reach into..." Moving back, Naruto summons his Keyblade and uses Magnet. The pendant inches out slowly before landing on his sword. "Got it."

"What is that anyway?"

"It's a part of me, an extension of my heart that reaches out to save others," he replies, smiling as he hands her the pendant. They drift down into the sea as they do. "Now, go to him. I'm going back to Donald and Goofy so we can find that Keyhole."

"Yeah, what exactly is that?" Naruto opens his mouth to answer, but sees behind her a figure coming in fast. He pulls her away to avoid getting attacked, their enemy this time a shark. "Oh no, a shark! Swim!"

The two swim to escape the violent predator. They enter the sunken ship and avoid his jaws, going through the windows to divide his attention. Ariel looks back, seeing she's dropped the pendant. "Oh no!"

She dives down to grab it, leaving her open to the fish's teeth. "Ariel!" Moving fast, Naruto whacks him in the head with his Keyblade before climbing to the surface. The shark chases him, running on adrenaline-if sharks have them-and anger. Naruto stops short and blocks its teeth with his Keyblade, which pushes him downward crashing into the ship.

"Naruko!"

"I'm okay!" They come up from the ship, Naruto striking its snout with Mahou Rasengan and breaking free. The shark snaps at him three times, each strike blocked with the Keyblade, before being knocked aside by the tail.

Ariel swims in smacking the shark with her tail, before leading it away. She then skillfully leads it through wreckage, where she traps its head in through an anchor hole. Stuck, Ariel smiles confidently before swimming over to Naruto. "You okay Naruko?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Naruto smiles before lifting up, and together they return to Ariel's grotto.

As they do, a figure watches from a magic cauldron. "So, the Keybearer has come to my world now. But, they'll never find the Keyhole. And soon I'll have what I need to fill the world with darkness." The feminine voice speaking laughs.

"Floatsam, Jetsam! Get ready!" Two simultaneous eels rise up in the dark room. "Once she's alone, lure her to me."

Back with our heroes, Naruto and the others gaze upon the pendant. "So you're going to give this to that… Who is he?" Donald asks.

"Eric," says Ariel with a smile. "I just hope he doesn't freak out."

"Freaking out will be the least of your worries," says another voice, this one more thunderous and commanding. They look to the entrance and see King Triton.

Sebastian can be seen hiding on the side cowering in fear. "Daddy, it's not what you think!"

"I consider myself a reasonable man." His face exits the shadows as he approaches her, everyone else moving to the side. "I set certain rules to protect people from making the wrong decisions, and expect them to be followed. And you exposing our world by saving a human's life spits in my face!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human in the world; they're all the same, a bunch of harpoon wielding polluters ruining our world!" His eyes glance over to Naruto and his friends before going over to his daughter hiding behind the statue. "And even worse, falling in love with him? He's a human and you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"Ariel, I AM going to get through to you! And if this is the only way-" His trident glows brightly. "-so be it!" He then fires, destroying some of the artifacts in the grotto. Ariel tearfully tries to stop her father, but he continues, forcing Naruto and the others to leave the grotto for their own safety.

The king turns his eyes to the statue, before he obliterates it and its pieces. The redhead princess cries painfully. Saddened at his daughter's unhappiness, he leaves. Outside King Triton looks towards our world hoppers, his eyes daggers of anger. "I can't believe you would allow Ariel to throw herself into such danger. The surface world is no place for her!"

"I'm sorry King Triton, but she asked us for this favor. But you can't be so restrictive with her." Goofy and Donald cringe at his statement.

"And just who are you to state how I should raise my daughter when you're not even a mermaid?!" bellows the king angrily. His statement however doesn't frighten them, but instead gives them shock when they take in exactly what he says. "That's right; you're not from another ocean. You're a Keybearer from another world!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinks. "You… You knew?"

"Ever since I heard you were looking for the Keyhole. How else would you know something like that? And why else would that octopus be a duck?" He points to Donald. "I'm strangely surprised with your behavior, getting involved in affairs that do not matter to you. That is not how a Keybearer is supposed to act; you must NOT mettle in the affairs of other worlds."

"How do you even know that?"

"The legend of the Keyblade is known to the kings of the ocean. The presence of the key brings ruin and shatters peace!" The king turns around to leave. "When I saw you and realized who you were I planned to cast you out, but knowing you went out of your way to save my daughter made me want to thank you. But if you're only going to cause problems then there is no room in my ocean for you or your key!"

With his exist, Naruto and the others look among eachother. The Keybearer holds up his weapon looking at it questionably. 'The key brings ruin? What does that mean? Is there something about the Keyblade that I don't know about?'

"See Naruko? We can't keep meddling in other people's problems! Now you made Ariel cry!" Donald says, not holding back his anger this time.

"Quit it with the Naruko Donald! She would have still tried to see him even if I didn't decide to help her. That's how girls are." Naruto glares at Donald as he speaks.

"You're just causing problems for other people!"

"If you're not gonna contribute to the solution then what's the point of you being here? Go find another Keybearer and follow him if you want!" Naruto swims away.

Donald fumbles angrily. "Donald, that wasn't nice."

"Goofy, don't start. All he does is jump into other's problems expecting to have all the answers! We don't need someone like him for the king." Donald waddles away. "Come on, Goofy!"

"We can't leave without Naruto!"

"You heard King Triton; there are other Keybearers out there, so we'll find them to help us find the King." Goofy looks back to where Naruto went. Before they could leave, they see a black mist moving its way into the grotto. They follow it inside, and see Ariel conversing with it. It then disappears, and she chases something moving at highspeed out of the grotto.

Goofy watches it, seeing some eels. He then follows after. "They must be connected to the Heartless."

"Goofy, let's go. We can't betray the king!"

"Not on your life, but if we let the Heartless hang around they'll hurt people! The King wouldn't want us sacrificing anyone else to help him." Goofy tells him. "Besides, even if we don't have to stay I'm not gonna betray Naruto either!"

Goofy follows Ariel, with Donald reluctantly giving chase. As they chase Ariel, who's moving faster than them due to being at this longer, Naruto sees them moving. "Where are they going?"

He stations himself for a bit, before going after them.

Ariel moves to the area with the sunken, damaged ship. She then follows the eels to a dark section where she sees weird 'things' covering the surface floor. The area gets darker as well, surrounding a giant sea monster's skeleton. The eels lure her inside, and she follows.

The others move closer, only to come upon Heartless who attack them. "Oh not again."

"Donald! Goofy!" Naruto moves in to assist, putting aside that argument earlier to help.

Inside the corpse Ariel comes before the eel's benefactor, the sea witch Ursula. "Welcome child."

"You're Ursula? I heard you can help." Ariel nervously comes closer. Flounder and Sebastian watch in secret, having tailed Ariel as well.

"Oh I know. You wish to enter the world of the humans and be with someone you love..." Ursula grins secretly while floating around her. "It shouldn't be a problem turning into a human; your friend with the pigtails used to be a human."

"She was?" Ariel looks to the side thinking of Naruko. She then recognizes that she was always a little weird despite being a mermaid. Plus she seem to blush a bit whenever they were close.

"But it was impossible for your friends without that key." Ursula takes up some concoctions. "You don't have that luxury, but I can help you."

"My father wouldn't allow it."

"Well, I guess if it isn't to be it isn't to be. Must not be true love." Ariel's defenses begin to drop.

"How can you help me?" The sea witch grins.

"This is terrible! We gotta tell the king!" Sebastian and Flounder leave, but are stopped by Floatsum and Jetsum.

"It's what I do, help poor unfortunate souls by making deals. I use my magic and give them what they want, and as long as they pay up they'll be fine. For you..." Ursula begins dumping things into her cauldron, which explodes with magic. "I can turn you human. Just a little magic here and there and you can walk the walk. But, it'll cost you your voice."

"My...voice?" Ursula holds up a golden, glowing contract.

"All you need to do is receive a kiss of true love from your beau and you're permanently human. But you gotta do it in three days, or you're back as a mermaid and have to pay the price. Just sign the paper and then I can help you. Until then, my hands are tied."

Ariel looks to the side, reluctant. "Oh well, forget it then. You are after all King Triton's youngest daughter; you're practically guaranteed a happy life. You can live your life listening to your father, at the cost of true love."

"Wait!" Ariel stops her at the last second. "All I have to do is sign?"

"Exactly!" She then goes to her fellow pets, whispering, "I got her! The boss is on a roll!"

Ariel signs the contract, and Ursula immediately takes it. She then throws it one final concoction, chanting a spell. "Now, SING!"

Ariel opens her mouth to sing, just as Naruto, Donald and Goofy come in. "Naruko, you gotta stop her!"

But it's too late; a light from her throat flies into a conch shell Ursula holds. "We have a deal!" A whirlpool surrounds Ariel, turning her from the little mermaid into a homeless-yet still attractive-mute teenager.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto shouts, summoning his Keyblade.

"Should you really be worried about me? She's not a mermaid anymore remember?" This implication reminds them of the exact reason they look like this, and quickly pull the mute princess to the surface.

Ursula cackles evilly as they leave. "Step A accomplished. Now I just need some distractions for the Keybearer to make sure they can't stop me."

* * *

Lighning: This chapter is now over.

Keiichi: You're boring.

Lightning: And you're a child!

Yusei: Shut up! The next time-*gets clobbered*

Lightning&amp;Keiichi: Don't get involved!

Julia: *sighs* Next time, we conclude the Atlantica arc. And we start to learn the truth about someone's actions.


	21. Wrath of the Sea Witch

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Kenshin: Time for another chapter in this fairly long epic. The Atlantica Arc ends at this portion, and we move onto the next one.

Kei: Also, more stuff on Sasuke.

**The XXI Keyhole: Wrath of the Sea Witch**

In a land of darkness, a lone figure covered in a black cloak with red clouds stumbles across the endless road. Red spots follow this person, created by the growing crimson from the left leg. The sound of growling resounds from the shadows, causing the injured to take to hiding.

Once laid against a rock, the person removes the hood to reveal her bleeding face. "How long has it been since I've been here? It feels like forever since I saw his face."

She flinches sensing a presence, looking up at a Heartless staring down at her.

…

_Last time, Naruto, Donald and Goofy reach Atlantis where they befriend Ariel. After an argument with her father she goes to Ursula who gives her a chance at true love; by giving up her voice she would spend three days as a human, and until the last day at sunset she needs to receive a kiss from Eric or else she'll revert back and belong to Ursula. We now return to the story…_

Naruto, Donald and Goofy learn the news of the deal from Sebastian and Flounder, seeing as Ariel cannot speak. "So, she needs to kiss Eric out of true love or else she belongs to Ursula… Sounds like Anna."

"Yeah," Goofy says, supporting Donald.

"What do we do?" Flounder asks, really worried about his close friend.

Ariel looks to the side with worry herself. Naruto takes her hand saying, "Just go find Eric. He comes looking for you right? Then just tell him who you-" She points to her throat. "Oh right. Then just write stuff down. Let him know you through actions I guess."

"Hello? Is someone out there?" The seafolk return to the sea, leaving Ariel alone. She sees someone coming her way, and gasps with shock and glee to see Eric. "Oh, you! You're the girl who rescued me right?"

Ariel prepares to speak, before remembering she can't. She then holds up his pendant. "My pendant! Thank you; I thought I lost it."

Out at sea, Naruto and the others watch as they leave. "Oh well. I guess she can only do what she can do."

"What about us?" Sebastian speaks out of fear. "The sea king will have my claws for this!"

"Donald, Goofy and I will look for Ursula," Naruto suggests, despite his anger towards Donald at the moment. "Ariel made this decision because she wanted to live her own life, and if we tell her father he'll just come down on us. Man, this sucks."

"Such language from a lady..." mutters Sebastian.

"Shut up," he snaps.

Flounder then speaks: "The fact is, we can't do anything until we can find Ursula, and her father will only exacerbate things."

"What does that mean?" Goofy asks.

"Let's go. Worse case scenario, I'll have to stop her in the act when she comes for Ariel. I'll put the Keyhole aside for Ariel's sake to stop Ursula."

Donald swims in front of Naruto before he could leave. "We'll put the Keyhole aside."

"We?"

"Clearly you can't do anything by yourself, so we'll help you." Donald's remark angers Naruto, but he agrees only because he's right. "We're already here, so we might as well help her out."

"Then let's get that see witch. You guys just keep an eye out on Ariel." They dive deep down to seek out the old hag in her lair.

The following day, the trio can be seen hiding out near the sea witch's lair. They note a large assortment of Heartless blocking their path, patrolling the area. Donald then says, "Let's go!"

"Not yet," Naruto speaks. "They have the advantage underwater and in numbers."

"Then just summon the Keyblade to use a huge spell on them!" Donald's suggestion, though loud, does not deter Naruto.

"Can't. The moment I pull the Keyblade out they'll come after me. Yensei said the Keyblade releases a beacon that attracts them…"

"Ooh! I know!" Goofy then comes up with an idea. "How about this!" He whispers the idea to Naruto.

"Goofy, that'll only work to draw them away. I'll still be left in danger."

"Not if we're waiting on the sidelines!" Donald adds, and a plan begins to formally brew.

Naruto swims in, before summoning the Keyblade. The Heartless notice him and begin to swarm, forcing the blond to swim away. One such Heartless, an Aquatank, carries some Screwdivers underneath it and moves at a speed he couldn't outrun. Naruto dips around a corner just as he gets cornered, preparing a Blizzaga spell.

"Now!"

"Aerora!" Donald uses a strong wind spell to generate a whirlpool, drawing in the Heartless around Naruto.

In the eye of the whirlpool storm, Naruto spins himself along with the current, freezing the Heartless and slicing through them. Seeing more left, he throws the Keyblade as an Ice Raid, which cuts through the remaining Aquatank that unleashes the remaining Screwdivers. "Now the numbers are down."

"Here we go!" Goofy rises from underneath them bashing into the left Screwdiver with his shield. He then knocks it into the second, while Donald fires Blizzaga to finish them off.

"Wind!" Naruto casts Aero around the Heartless, causing the water to separate. He then rushes in and fires Fira point blank, now usable in the air zone.

"That should do it." The trio make their move towards Ursula's home, now free of protection. They enter, eerily keeping a look out for more Heartless. Though the moment they reach the main world, Donald quacks loudly. "She's not here!"

Like the avian cephalopod said, Ursula is gone. Even her cauldron has moved with her. "She must have moved everything to hide."

"Let's not give up! She's gotta be close by, or atleast watching Ariel!" Goofy's words bring them more confidence.

"Goofy's right; let's go!" The three world travelers make their way across the sea to search for Ursula.

…

After a whole day of searching, Naruto and the gang rise up to the surface to where Sebastian and Flounder are. Nightfall has already taken over. "She's like a freaking magician, gone."

"Still nothing?"

"No. She completely disappeared off the radar," Goofy tells him.

"Hey, there's Ariel!" Flounder points his fin ahead at a boat, where Ariel and Eric are spending a romantic evening.

They remain quiet to give them time to themselves, just as they're about to kiss. The fish wants to get closer, but Goofy holds him back. But just when their lips would touch, the boat is rocked.

"Dang it," Naruto swears-sort of-seeing the moment ruined. "But, it looks like it won't take too long for the kiss."

"Let's give the ocean another look around to before we come back tomorrow," Donald says.

"Right. She'll definitely show up to keep her from kissing him," Goofy adds before they all head off.

Unbeknownst to them, Floatsam and Jetsam are half submerged just near the boat, before highfiving their tails. They sink into the sea, as Ursula watches from her cauldron.

"Good work, my babies!" She promptly gets up, and grabs some potions with a worried expression. "The little tramp's better than I thought; if I want any longer they'll kiss before sunset tomorrow. Time for drastic measures!"

She then dumps her potions inside, casting a spell that thins her body and skin tone.

_..._

Kakashi and Sakura continue until they reach the building atop the steps of the first district. There they see Yugi with Anzu waiting for them. In his stern tone, Yugi asks, "Did you find the piece?"

Kakashi holds up a Gummi piece. "Can this help us cross over to worlds?"

"It should. Kaiba made the Gummi Ship, so he knows what he's talking about," says Anzu, looking to the side annoyed. "Can't believe he's and Jounouchi isn't."

"Anzu, give Kaiba a chance." Yugi places a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "He was affected just as much as the rest of us."

"Who is this-" Before they could get an answer, an explosion goes off behind them.

"That came from the base!" The four of them head in the direction of the explosion.

Shortly upon reaching their base of operations, they spot the Guard Armor alongside other Heartless overtop the defeated Shinobi remnants. Walking out from the ruined hideout is a man in a black hood, holding Hinata and Elsa.

"Takes care of that." He looks over seeing Kakashi standing over some of his injured comrades, Temari and Shikamaru. "Oh, sensei. Didn't think you were still alive."

"I know I've seen those fighting styles before..." A Shadow Heartless jump in at him, but Kakashi dodges them with ease and slashes using a lightning charged kunai.

Sakura pauses, feeling something after staring at him. He turns to face her, almost faltering, but then she asks, "What are you doing with Hinata?"

"We've collected seven women, but there was a mistake so only some fit the category. So we're going around again looking for the rest."

"As if!" Sakura rushes in to punch him, only to have an adolescent Shadow throw her away. He then disappears into the darkness.

The Heartless gather around him in the darkness. He passes by them, saying, "Careful there. She's really important to the plan, both of them."

He continues through the darkness until reaching a ship.

"Ah, are those the targets?"

…

The trio rise up from the seas seeing Flounder pulling Ariel across the sea. Donald speaks, "How's it going? Sunset's around the corner."

"We've got a problem! Ursula's cheating!"

"Cheating?!" Goofy questions.

"How long were we away?"

"She's using Ariel's voice to control Eric! They're getting married!"

Perplexed trying to contemplate the situation, Naruto looks forward seeing a ship in the distance. "And they're on that ship?" He grabs the rope and raises his Keyblade. "Time to do what we do best! Aerora!" Naruto sends a blast of air downward, causing a wave to send them towards the ship.

They continue reaching the ship in time, where they spot an outrageous scene taking place. Right now a woman in a wedding dress is being tortured by sea creatures. Heartless then take the scene and attack the animals.

"Ariel, make sure you get near Eric; we'll handle the rest!" Ariel looks at Naruto as he brings them closer to the ship. The former mermaid climbs up, while the Keybearer pulls himself up on the side.

He sees the bride being tormented by the animals, and notes the conch shell. 'That's her!' He aims the Keyblade and fires a beam of light, breaking the shell. Light shoots out and enters Ariel's throat, as well as breaking the clear look in Eric's eyes. She can now speak.

"That voice..." Eric looks over to Ariel with joy. "Ariel, you can talk! It really was you!"

"Eric! I've always wanted to tell you!"

"No!" Ursula reaches out defiantly, only to see that she can't do anything. The two come together and hug, but at that moment the sun sets in the distance. Before their lips could caress one another, Ursula's magic lifts. Said sea witch cackles victoriously.

"Just in time! Yours is finally up mermaid!" Ursula reveals her true form, scaring the others who knew nothing of her origin. The octopus woman crawls towards Ariel, grabbing and dragging the mermaid underwater.

"Ariel!" As Eric calls her name, Naruto and the others dive back down to give chase. The prince eventually takes a boat over to the scene.

Underwater, Ursula holds Ariel by her hair. "Time to pay up, little mermaid."

"Stop!" Naruto and the others make it to her at this moment.

"That's enough out of you fools." She then raises the contract with one of her tentacles. "Triton's daughter signed a contract, so I'm just collecting what belongs to me. You have no say in the matter."

"That contract's no good! You sabotaged her chances just so you'd be sure you get what you want," Naruto replies with anger. "You probably do this with everyone!

"All in the fine print." She laughs and tightens her grip on Ariel. "Maleficent can probably use her in her plan, IF she turns out to be a Princess."

"Maleficent?!"

"That's enough!" shouts another voice. A beam hits the contract and knocks Ursula into rocks. King Triton floats there, his eyes focused on the sea witch. Sebastian by his side. "You'll not have your way today Ursula."

The witch reveals herself to be perfectly fine, while holding the contract unscathed. "Now now. We can't have the great and mighty Triton go around breaking whatever contract he pleases. Now that just won't do." She then scowls glaring at the others. "And that goes for the rest of you. Now begone; I have business to attend to with this mermaid."

With a snap of her fingers, Ariel begins changing for the worse. The others remain powerless to help her, while Triton shouts, "No! Wait! You win Ursula."

This grasps her attention. "Oh? But we had a deal. UNLESS, you want to change that."

"I'll take her place; that's what you really want, isn't it?" Ursula holds up the contract, as if agreeing with him. He aims his trident and fires, rewriting his name over hers.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian freaks out seeing that.

"King Triton!"

With that, Triton transforms in place of his daughter. Ursula laughs, a triumphant, cackling laugh that only gets louder as it progresses. Everyone could only watch in horror as the king of the seas has become nothing more than a shriveled up urchin. With Triton in his state, she salvages his crown and trident. "At last! It's mine! I'm now the queen of the seas!"

"Congratulations; here's your crown!" Naruto raises his Keyblade as the others take out their weapons.

"Please. I have the Trident! I have the Heartless on my side! The Keyblade might as well be useless!" Ursula prepares to fire at them, but gets pierced by a harpoon. She glares upward in anger at her attacker, seeing Eric.

"Eric!" Ariel calls out.

A Sheltering Zone appears from nowhere and attacks Naruto and his buddies. Floatsam and Jetsam comes forth beside Ursula. "Get him!" The eels swim up and attack Eric without warning.

Donald fires a Blizzara spell and attacks the jellyfish, causing it to freeze over. "Blizzaga!" Naruto enhances it with a more powerful version, utterly destroying it. "Two magic spells do better underwater than alone."

With Eric wrapped up, Ursula takes aim with the trident. "Say goodbye to your little dreamboat." She fires, but at that moment Ariel pulls her head back causing the beam to aim at Donald.

"Donald!" Naruto casts Reflect on him, bouncing the beam away. While the duck looks on in shock and amazement, Flounder and Sebastian free Eric from the eels just in time for him to escape the beam's path. It instead fries Floatsam and Jetsam, turning them to dust.

It's safe to say, Ursula is devastated. "NO! MY BABIES!" She caresses the remains of what used to be her darling little ones, leaving Ariel time to pull Eric to the surface before he drowns.

Although, the overweight queen of the ocean at this moment inks an incredulous amount. So much is squeezed from her rage that it spreads, covering everyone's vision. Sebastian and Flounder cower in fear at her growing anger, and size.

Up on the surface, storm clouds have gathered and laid thunder and lightning upon the seas. Eric surfaces with Ariel.

"Eric, you have to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" he responds, the waters begin to tremble.

Up from the sea rises a golden crown the size of a barge. It separates them, though that's the least of their worries when they see who is wearing it. It is Ursula, enlarged and evil. She wields the trident and laughs, her sharpened fangs glistening in her dark smile and laugh. Her eyes watch as Ariel and Eric dive down into the waters, heavy rain fall accompanied.

"You pitiful, pathetic, insignificant fools! You cannot defeat me in my own domain!" She flips her tentacle, sending a wave that plummets Eric deeper into the ocean. "The waves obey my every command! The sea, the weather, and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!"

Naruto and the others rise up in time to face her, just as she dips her weapon into the water. She then parts the seas creating a whirlpool. "Donald! Goofy! Try to make a plan while I fend her off!"

"What?!"

"The Keyblade should stand up to the trident regardless! I trust you guys can do this!" Naruto adjusts the bra and swims towards Ursula.

"Please! As if a child has the power to stand against me!" She raises the trident and calls down lightning to attack him. He uses Reflect to protect himself, going in closer to use Strike Raid on her face.

"Insolent little urchin!" She sends a beam at him, but he counters by using the Keyblade's beam back.

The whirlpool draws up the sunken ship down below, with Eric grabbing the loose ropes. Donald and Goofy accompany him. "You okay Eric?"

"Yeah." He looks to the bowpoint before going to the wheel. He then notices that Ursula has blasted a rock that Ariel was on, trapping her in the whirlpool area void of water. "Can you guys help me out? I have a plan."

While this is going on, Naruto swims over to Ariel noticing the sea witch has turned her attention to the mermaid. He shoots up and blocks her beam using the Keyblade to save Ariel. "Ariel, move!"

With a howl, Ursula unleashes a stream of lightning from her mouth down at them larger than any beam he's tried to block. With no other option he uses Reflect on himself to block; as it continues to hit him, the glass barrier shatters away leaving him to take the full force of the hit. Naruto falls backwards into eye of the whirlpool, getting hit by additional lightning bolts on his way down.

"Naruko!" Ariel goes to Naruto, who has fallen unconscious while smoking. Donald and Goofy see this, calling out his name in shock.

"Even the Keyblade is no match for me!" Ursula cackles evilly, ignorant to the broken ship moving its way towards her. A crazed look in her eyes, she raises the trident-lightning cracks in the background-speaks, "Too bad for you ya little tramp; true love is just a child's dream!"

The despair in her eyes force her to cover over Naruto to protect him. "I'm sorry, Eric! Naruko!"

"Blizzard!" Donald casts Blizzard on the bowpoint, sharpening it. The ship turns in accordance with Eric before it reaches Ursula.

The octopus woman sees it too late, and gets impaled through the heart by the ice point. Her fatal screams are accompanied by a dark smog leaking from underneath her. Her own lightning electrifies her as well, as she sinks with the ship. Literally.

The ink bubbles away as her remains sink into the ocean. "She… she's gone..." The weather changes she's made disappear with her demise, including the whirlpool. Naruto awakens shortly after getting hit by water, breathing in and out hastily.

The victims of Ursula's contracts revert to normal, including the recently transformed King Triton. "Your Majesty!" Sebastian grabs the trident and with help from Flounder brings it over.

"Naruto!" Donald and Goofy go over and hug Naruto, glad that he's safe and alive.

"Donald… Goofy..." Naruto smiles back, returning the warm hug they're giving him.

Donald looks over to Naruto, saying, "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"You were right; we shouldn't care about whether or not we're meddling. It's these little things that get us closer to our goal," he replies.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I was kind of rude to you about it," Naruto adds. The two then shake hands; without them noticing, an aura of energy appears onto Donald before transferring to him.

"Yeah! All for one and one for all huh?!" Goofy says with a smile before hugging them.

Up on the surface, Eric swims over to Ariel. "It's okay Ariel. She's gone. We can finally..." He then notices something strange with her body behavior. "Ariel?"

The red head dives underwater, before jumping over him to reveal her mermaid appearance. Once she hits the water and resurfaces, she says, "You see Eric, this is why I went to Ursula."

He's relatively shocked. "I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't."

"To think..." He cups his chin thinking, looking rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry Eric. Goodbye."

"To think we had all that time together, and I didn't work on my swimming," he finishes, giving her a tremendous surprise. He jumps ship and swims to her. "Well, it's never too late to learn right?"

The others resurface in time to see the events unfold. Even her father. As she says, "I'd love to," and they caress one another, that is the answer they've come to for where to go from here.

The world traveling trio smile and cheer at Ariel's success, while King Triton sighs. "What a conclusion..."

Ariel and Eric look over to see the king approaching them, while Naruto waits on the side. "Daddy, I'm sorry I caused all this."

"Ariel, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who drove you into the strings of Ursula. All because I wouldn't let you follow your heart..." He looks away ashamed. "I want you to know, I only did everything to now because I love you."

"Daddy." Ariel swims over to hug her father.

The fellows smile and nod in approval with everything that's happened just now. Triton then turns to Naruto. "Keybearer, it's my turn to apologize to you. I accused you of being a destroyer, when all you did was protect my daughter and support her dream. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I do wish you could seal the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole? Where is it?" With everything going on he completely forgot about it.

"It's in Ariel's grotto. My trident has the power to reveal it." He hands the three pronged spear to Ariel. "Will you do me this last favor?"

"That's what we were going to do from the start," he replies. "I know it's important, but I couldn't just ask Ariel or you to tell me where it is without helping with your problem. Helping others should come before asking for help."

"Well said." With a smile, Triton dives down while Eric climbs above his boat.

"Ariel, will you be back?"

"Of course. This will only take a minute." With that, the heroes dive down and swim towards her grotto.

Inside her special place, she raises the trident. It glows brightly, causing a crystal placement on the stone walls to shine. The Keyhole reveals itself shortly after. Naruto then summons his Keyblade, and without haste locks it. "Phew. That was pretty rough."

"Naruto, Donald, Goofy, thank you for all your help. None of this could have happened without you three," Ariel says, giving her heartfelt thanks to them.

"Ariel, I'm sorry." Naruto undoes his pigtails. "The truth is, I'm actually a guy. Donald accidentally turned me into a girl when he did the spell to make us like this. Also, we lied when we said we were from another ocean."

"It's okay. I'm not mad; actually, I'm glad to know that." She smiles brightly. "Knowing that you can live both worlds means there's hope for me and Eric too. Plus, if you hadn't shown up we would have never come together. All because you meddled in something you didn't need to, I'll always be grateful to you."

A light forms in her hands. "What's this?" Ariel holds up a keychain, recognizing it looks like the one from Naruto's Keyblade. In her other hand appears a green block piece. "A keychain and a block?"

"A keychain!" Goofy shouts.

"That's a Gummi Block!" Donald says as he looks at it. "But how did it get here?"

"I guess the world is thanking you for your help," says Triton. "Take it. Your journey isn't done, is it?"

Naruto graciously accepts the ideas. "There are still Keyholes to lock up, and I still have to find the Princesses of Light to stop Maleficent. Ursula was working for her, so we're definitely getting closer."

With that, the three give their farewells before leaving to the Gummi Ship. On board the lego spaceship, all three heroes return to their original shape. Goofy then says, "That sure was a close one. Good thing we worked together."

"Yeah. We need to work on our teamwork a little more," says Naruto while brushing his long hair back. He then realizes he shouldn't have that, and sees that he's still a girl. "DONALD!"

Elsewhere…

Footsteps approach Sasuke as he stares out at the horizon, brooding. "Hold it there boy!"

"What is it Hook?"

"That's Captain Hook to you!" The person speaking is a big nosed pirate captain with a metal hook for a left hand. "This is MY vessel, and I don't partake to scallywags who do whatever they please on it! Why are you on my ship!?"

"Maleficent said we're short two maidens, so there's a chance it could be either or even both," he tells him.

"Even the lass who lost her heart?"

"I don't think it's that easy, that because Hinata lost her heart that it's gone for good OR that her missing heart disqualifies her," is his response before he removes his hood. On the left side of his face black veins can be seen rising for his left eye. "Besides, I need her around to settle the score with Naruto."

* * *

Kei: I hope you enjoyed this month's placement of chapters. Also, I'm sorry Lightning.

Lightning: I'm sorry too.

Kei: What?

Lightning: Nothing! Next time we hit Traverse Town, and begin the second half of this story.


	22. City of Nightfall Revisit

**_A Serendipitous Key of Hope_**

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Omake

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Riku wander the islands, the hearts of the boys uplifting with nostalgia upon taking in the setting of their life a whole year past. The red haired girl takes their hands and lead them to the beach, where several others can be seen making their way from the porch. Among the many words spoken from their mouths, 'Sora' and 'Riku' are among many.

"Uncle Daigo," says Riku as his uncle and father figure comes in to hug him.

"My god, where have you been?!" he cries out with true worry for his only nephew. "I had lost you for so long, and I was so afraid it was like Kiriko..."

Riku pulls away from him, smiling while saying with reassurance, "It's okay. I'm back."

"SORA!" Sora's mother bawls out crying with snot accompanied as she embraces her son, the only part of her flesh to have been missing for so long. "I'M SOGHLOD YOU'RH BUK!"

"Mom! Mom! Calm down!" he replies, hoping to calm her sadness.

She manages to gain some semblance of peace and control back, and begins kissing his forehead and cheeks as he attempts to remove his embarrassment. "You were gone! And then I forgot about you! For a whole year, I forgot my only son!"

Sora realizes she's referring to whatever happened while he was asleep that whole time-an incident Riku clued him in about-and understands her hardship in losing all she has left. There's nothing he can say to cheer her up, except: "I'm sorry. I'm home."

Kairi smiles seeing her friends brought back together with their family. She turns over to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, who all nod seeing this as a beautiful moment. The latter girl approaches Kairi saying, "It's amazing. It was Sora all along who I forgot, and I didn't even realize it. Not even a clue."

Her eyes turn to Kairi. "It's a good thing Kairi remembered all this time. You must really love him."

Her face becomes as red as her hair. Sora's mom then says, "Let's go home."

Sora nods, and together they all board a boat back to the mainland as a family reunited.

End Omake…

* * *

Kenshin: … That wasn't funny.

Kei: Not everything's a joke, dumbass.

Kenshin: Who the hell do you think you're talking too?!

Clair: The next one will be different too. Actually, canon material for this story.

_**The XXII Keyhole: City of Nightfall Revisit**_

* * *

Kakuzu appears from a portal of darkness, looking worse for the wearer. He holds his damaged left arm while walking through the pitch white landscape. "That was a bust."

"Hey look who's back!" From two more portals appear two others in black coats. "We haven't seen you since you went after that kid a while back. What, did you give up?"

"Question; why did Deidara and Hidan explode into darkness?" His green eyes glare at him.

"Simple; because they fell to the darkness in their hearts," says the other in a cold, almost raspy voice. "The Heartless found no use for them so they ate them."

"What?!"

"Akatsuki's not looking good. All that's left is you, sunshine with the spiral eyes and little miss replica." Kakuzu looks into his eyes, seeing a single gold iris staring back. "Good ol Pain has even declared that you have no more use. We'll get the last two Biju."

"Wh-Where does that leave me then?" questions the pissed ninja.

"We can see if you're able to join us." The other guy raises his hand, and a light blue blaze rises on five parts of Kakuzu's body. He drops to his knees in pain. "Oh? Looks like someone got greedy and collected this many hearts."

"You're more of a Heartless than the real ones!"

"Screw you all!" Kakuzu roars angrily before exploding into dark fumes. His five hearts merge together in the dark, growing into a single being.

"Whoa! You think this might give that Keyblade kid a run for his money?"

"We don't need someone who can't handle this much. Besides, it'll only get worse for him the farther down he goes."

…

Floating through the canopy of space, which by itself is-if not stupid-a rather strange expression, the Gummi Ship containing Naruto, Donald and Goofy jettisons through the darkness. As they do, Naruto looks back at the last world they came from, now fully fledged as a man.

He takes a moment to think about what King Triton told him earlier, confused about the meddling thing despite knowing about the Keyblade. With that, he asks, "Why is it that the worlds never knew about eachother?"

Donald and Goofy turn towards him. The duck then says, "I don't really know. I mean, we knew of Traverse Town, but these other worlds are new to us."

"Something about a secret and not muddling."

"Get it right, Goofy!" Donald shouts at him.

"If so, why does Triton know about the Keyblade? And why didn't you? Was there a Keybearer there who did something horrible?" These questions wrap around Naruto's brain. He groans thinking about it, a stone falling out of his pocket as he does. This is the same item he received a while back in Olympus Coliseum. "Oh. Don't wanna lose that."

"I think there really was," Donald tells him. "You were with Yen Sid for a while right? He told you about the worlds out there right? But not why they were closed off?"

"No. He doesn't tell me a lot of things. During my three years with him all he taught me were basic swordsmanship, advanced magic, the ways of the Heart, and other stuff; he didn't even teach me Keyblade Transformations or give me Keyblade Armor."

"Transformations?"

"Armor?"

"Yeah. Everywhere else I've been winging it." Naruto sighs while looking up ahead. "I didn't realize it til fighting that fat sea witch, but maybe there's much more to using the Keyblade than even that. I need to finish this training, one day, and maybe understand what these chains are about."

"What are they about?" Donald asks. "When we sealed the Keyhole, that keychain and this Gummi piece came with it. As if as a reward."

"We should show this to Yugi! He may know some things about this Gummi Block," says Goofy. "What do you think?"

Naruto cups his chin thinking. "Hmm, might be a good idea. Let's go!"

They turn around to head for the coordinates of Traverse Town. But, after an hour of travel they soon come upon trouble. Other ships can be seen in space, some larger and of differing sizes. Upon seeing them, Goofy asks, "What's that?"

One of them fires at their ship, causing the ship to shake from the impact. Donald falls out of his seat. "Hit the shields!"

Naruto presses the button for shields, giving it protection against the lasers. He then looks out, noticing they have the same Emblem as the Heartless. "Heartless ships? They have ships of their own?! Great!"

"Don't feel bad! Let's get out of here!"

"R-Right!" Naruto takes the controls and jets forward faster than usual. But they still take on heavy fire. "Do we have weapons?!"

"They only aim forward! Except for the missiles!" Donald replies. He then gets back up and begins looking for the weapons system. "Fire!"

Laser missiles shoot out from the back, hitting one ship and causing it to careen and crash into another. This gives them time to move faster.

Eventually, after escaping the Heartless ships, they reach the world of Traverse Town. The Gummi Ship has taken some considerable damage in the process. Naruto, Donald and Goofy exit into the world, with their eyes looking back up at their broken mode of transport. The blond then asks, "Where can we find Yugi?"

"Let's just look around for him."

"Randomly?"

"You got a better idea Donald?" With that, Naruto leads them towards the nearest shop. "But first, let's eat!"

"Wait! This is important!" Donald's stomach begins growling. "… Wait up!" Goofy follows after, and they begin eating an assortment of delicious food. Their gorging incite moans of satisfaction.

After taking the time to finally eat, Naruto, Donald and Goofy walk out with full bellies. "Ah man. That hit the spot."

"Yup. Time to sleep."

"Yeah..." Donald and Goofy fall asleep on their feet afterwards.

"OI!"

After all the jokes come to an end, the group make their way through the city looking for Yugi. With Naruto's guidance they head to the Second District for the hotel they were at before. On the way, the blond Keybearer sees a sight he never thought he ever would. "Kakashi-sensei?!"

Indeed. Kakashi is among other familiar faces in the Second District. His cycloptic eye widens in shock upon seeing him. "Naruto!"

"NARUTO!" Everyone else shouts, making their way towards him.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji!" He can recognize those four among the many who're with his sensei. "This is so unexpected." He then comes back to reality, remembering exactly what's wrong. "And it is, like, how did you get to Traverse Town?"

Everyone looks to the side. With them being here, and the implications of what he's been working so hard to stop, he feels he already knows. He can't even ask, due to said fear.

"Our world is gone." Sakura's statement confirms his fears. "Our world got covered in darkness, and those Heartless attacked. It's all gone now."

Naruto looks down in depression. Sakura hugs him hoping to comfort his sadness. Everything he's been protecting is gone, and that hurts so much. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Donald and Goofy, having heard that, understand how much of a tough time this is for Naruto. But before they could go comfort him, he takes in a deep breath and comes out of the hug. "It's okay. It's not your fault this happened…" He then struggles to ask, "What about Hinata?"

"She was taken, by a man in a black coat," Shikamaru informs, causing him to turn in shock.

"Eh? But, why are they after her?" He's starting to get a little confused; the only reason anyone would want Hinata is if she was important to their plan. She's not a Jinchuuriki, so is she a Princess of Heart? If so, wouldn't she be hounded by Maleficent?

"Yeah, they took her shortly after Elsa arrived," Sakura adds.

"Elsa?!" Elsa was here too?! How that happened, he cannot even think about. This is all confusing his brain.

"How did Elsa get here?" Donald questions.

"Gee, you think it might have been that same guy?" Goofy adds his two cents, which surprises the others when they finally notice the two anthropomorphic animals.

"Why is that duck talking?" Sakura asks looking at them.

"That's Donald, and he's Goofy. They're my friends."

Looking over the two, they decide to go with it. After all, their world has talking animals too. Chouji however begins to groan. 'I'll never look at duck the same way again.'

"What do you plan to do now?" asks Temari.

Determined, Naruto states, "I'll keep fighting. We're not gonna give up until we defeat Maleficent and her group, and set free Hinata and Elsa and anyone else they captured! We just need to find their hideout." He holds up the Gummi Block they gained. "This might help."

"Is that a Gummi Block?"

"You know about this Kakashi-sensei?"

"We can use those to travel the worlds. Get that to Kaiba and he'll help you out." As their next objective becomes clear, an earthquake rocks the area they're in. "Great, another attack. It might be that armor thing from earlier."

"You fought against the Heartless too? Good, then that makes this easier!" Naruto turns over looking for where that earthquake came from. The clocktower within the same district rings. "There's a clock tower?"

"It might be coming from there." Naruto, Donald, Goofy, Kakashi and Sakura go in that direction. Naruto tries to climb up like Sakura and Kakashi, only to hit his face forgetting he can't climb like them.

"Wind!" He summons balls of wind to let him, Donald and Goofy jump on to climb the tower. Up top they see the elemental melody Heartless, which begin their attack. Almost immediately, Naruto and Goofy strike back using their weapons, while Donald batters the Red and Blue with Blizzard and Fire spells respectively. There was no real chance for the Shinobi to take action; they were taking out the Heartless faster than they usually could.

Donald hits one into the ground, allowing Goofy to bash it down. "Takes care of that."

"Yeah, we've really powered up!" Goofy adds.

"I think all that swimming made us stronger. These guys are nothing compared to the ones from Atlantica," says Naruto with a grin. He turns his eyes over to his friends.

'Was he this strong back before he left?' Sakura wonders, amazed at how strong and mobile he is now.

Kakashi goes over to a compartment behind a wall. There a large pull rope hangs. "Hmm." He pulls it, causing the bell to ring once more. "This is indeed the noise. But why were they here?"

"Yeah, all that did is make this noise," says Naruto looking around.

Donald aimlessly searches for any clue, until something moving catches his eye. "Hey!" He points down near the entrance to the First District, where by the fountain underneath the mural moves like a block shuffle. "What was that?"

"Kakashi-sensei, pull that again." The silver haired jonin does so again, causing the bell to ring. Like Donald predicted, the mural moves again. "Nice looking out Donald."

"But why would the Heartless come here?" asks Donald with curiosity.

"Maybe they're after that. A block has four sides right?" Goofy states.

Taking the hint, Kakashi pulls one more time. The mural moves to a new one, revealing a large Keyhole. This shocks the three world travelers. "The Keyhole!"

"Keyhole? You mean that thing you were talking about earlier?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know why that's there but I'm closing that up!" Naruto and his buddies float down using Aerora and head for the Keyhole. Effectively leaving behind his Shinobi buddies.

"Sensei, do you think Naruto has grown since he left our world?" asks Sakura, feeling worried and happy at the same time.

"I feel he has actually. Getting that Keyblade has changed him so much in a good way."

They reach the floor with intent on sealing the hole, but before he could a circle of darkness opens up underneath them. Up from it appears five metal pieces, THE pieces that belong to the Guard Armor. Naruto draws the Keyblade and prepares himself against it, though when it flips upside down this surprises him. The arms are its feet, its feet clamp down to become choppers, and its helmet helm opens down to reveal its true face.

The Opposite Armor floats in the air, all six parts moving independent of eachother. It throws all four limbs out to bash them in, but they quickly raise their weapons to block. Naruto jumps up and throws a Strike Raid. This hits the main body but instead of cutting through it knocks it back only slightly. "Dang it. Let's try the Knock Smash!"

Donald raises his scepter to cast Thunder. Goofy tosses up his shield to have it spark with the magic lightning. Naruto then comes in and swings, causing the shield to spin before ricocheting off its limbs to 'saw' into its body. The blow is so powerful it sends it flying backwards into a building. Smoke billows with its crash as the trio cheer for their triumph.

But then the smoke clears up, revealing the Heartless has gotten back up. Its leg arms shoot out to grab Donald and Goofy, hoisting them high in the air. "Donald! Goofy!" Naruto cries out, before being blind sided by the claw legs kicking him away. The Heartless head splits off with the legs and begins to vertically spin, forcing Naruto to jump away to dodge. "Sonic Blade!"

He rushes in to strike, only to miss when it floats higher. He looks up seeing the Heartless aims its torso like a cannon at him. "Uh oh." It charges up energy and fires a blast at him.

"Lightning Hound!" A vicious attack hound made of lightning charges in and takes the attack. Naruto uses this time to use Strike Raid, setting free Donald and Goofy.

He looks back at Kakashi who gave his help. "Thanks sensei!"

"Keep focus; it's not over yet." He looks over at the Heartless who's regrouping, with Sakura stepping down in front of them.

"Do you have a plan?" asks Naruto of his former sensei.

"Actually, I'll let you lead this one." This surprises him; Kakashi is letting him lead this fight? "This will be a good time to practice your leadership. Show me how far you've grown."

The Heartless fires again, forcing everyone to dodge. Sakura comes down and kicks it, sending the armored demon into the ground. Looking it over, Naruto comes up with a plan. "Alright, we're gonna take out the limbs of that thing. I'll keep the main body busy while you destroy the rest. Afterwards, we'll take out its main form using water on the Keyblade."

"Water?"

"I'll need a powerful Water Jutsu. Then I can deal the finishing blow."

Kakashi looks in his eyes seeing the fire within. He then smiles under his mask. "You've come a long way Naruto. Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone goes into battle, following his advice and aiming their attention for the limbs. Naruto meanwhile battles the main body, swinging his Keychain with the one he gained from Atlantica; his Keyblade's teeth become a water spout with the chain tokens being the shape of a white shell connected to the handle, which is also assorted shells with a golden chain between. The center of the guard is a shell with a small pearl in the middle.

"Shannaro!" Sakura strikes hard as she can, sending the gauntlet flying into the skies. She also left tones of explosive tags, causing an enormous explosion that destroys it.

"Raikiri!" Using the Sharingan, Kakashi manages to catch the other gauntlet and cut clean through it.

"Come on!" Goofy makes a charge and bashes the claw legs into a wall. He then hits harder, shattering it into nothing.

"Fire!" Donald unleashes his strongest Firaga three times, causing it to burn away.

With everyone finishes, Naruto takes a step back while holding up his Keyblade, causing the temperature to drop. "Sensei!"

"Naruto, ready!" Kakashi turns his eyes over as he initiates a jutsu once copied. From the fountain by the mural, water rises up in the form of a shark. "Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!"

The water shark shoots up to attack, with Naruto summoning ice around his Keyblade. "Blizzaga!" He aims at the Heartless and fires it off, unleashing a stream of frost that fuses with the shark. The two attacks come together and take a huge bite into the armor, which collides into fragile concrete. "Wow. Chakra and Magic go hand in hand."

"I think that takes care of it," says Sakura with a smile.

Before either of them could register, the Heartless aims its lower torso and aims at Naruto. He realizes in time to jump in the way of the attack, using the sword to block all but the explosion; this sends them all flying backwards.

Kakashi recovers first, seeing that the Heartless is about to fire again. His eyes change into the Mangekyou, as he shouts, "Kamui," and the blast disappears into another dimension. His eye bleeds, forcing him down to one knee feeling his energy drain.

Naruto picks himself up. "Sensei!"

"Finish the job! That Keyblade's the main weapon to destroy it, so do your duties as a Keybearer!" Taking in his words, Naruto stares up at the floating Heartless.

Naruto aims his Keyblade upwards, raising his magic power. As he does, the aura for the Valor form rises up. Though this one is of a different color, giving him a blue aura as deep as the sky. He's enshrouded in light revealing his new appearance; Naruto's clothes change color, just like before with the red form. His clothes are now a black and blue color style similar to before, but the insignia is that of a blue flame. Five wisps of blue energy float about around.

Sakura and the others look on in shock, amazed that Naruto could change his appearance like that.

It fires, but he dashes at high speed quick enough to leave an afterimage. Naruto twirls his Keyblade before taking aim like a gun. "Somehow, I'm seeing myself using this power differently." Hundreds of bullets made of magic fire out, bombarding the armor monster without mercy. "Freeze!" He casts Blizzara, unleashing seven ice spears that strike the Heartless at once. 'My casting speed has increased.'

"Freeze Raid!" He then enshrouds the key into its port, having it cut through and frost over the Heartless. It holds still in mid air, before its head drops over the torso. The blue heart rises up causing the Heartless to explode into light. He sighs seeing the end has come. "And finally, it's over."

He falls backwards, his body not at all touching the floor. The others group together near him, ready to congratulate the hero for his triumph. "Good work Naruto."

"Not bad kid." A brand new voice comes into the scene. Everyone looks over to the entrance of the District, seeing a man decked in a sheer white jacket with flowing coattails. "Still, if this is all the Keyblade can do, we're definitely in trouble."

* * *

Kei: That ends this chapter. We now move onto the halfway point. I think. What's left?

Yusei: The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, and then other stuff before we return to Hollow Bastion and finally the end. Regardless, we'll be done before One Piece.

Clair: But after Bleach apparently.


	23. This is Halloween?

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Omake

* * *

It's a bright day in the world known as the Land of Departure. In a hallway, two individuals in ancient yet otherworldly clothing stand side by side. One of them is a blue haired female with a white flower in her hair while the other is a red haired male with a taller and slightly bulkier disposition than her. Standing before them in similar attire is a black haired man with a grey appearance. He speaks, "Today we will begin your examination for the Mark of Mastery. You two are both fine Keyblade Wielders and befitting the title of Keyblade Master. This is a test to prove the strength of your hearts, so while both of you can succeed then the reverse result of failure exists as well.

"But I'm sure our esteemed guest Master Xehanort didn't come all the way over here for nothing." As he speaks, he gestures to the dark skinned bald man as grey as him over by the throne chairs of the hallway. His golden eyes focus on the two chosen wielders, before going to a corner where a lone male watching.

This boy with spiky orange hair feels as if he's having a heart attack staring at him. This scares him to a point where he steps back and looks away.

"Are you both ready, Konan and Nagato?" asks Eraqus while summoning his Keyblade, the silver and brown key known as the Master's Defender. "Then let the examination begin!"

He taps into his light affinity and summons ten balls of light. Konan and Nagato draw their Keyblades, the former being a blue yet slim one with the latter heavier looking and brown. Without warning however the balls become shrouded with darkness and attack with a vicious force.

The one other person without a name jumps in and slashes one coming his way. "Yahiko, stay back! You're in danger here!" says Konan using her magic to repel one orb.

"I'll be fine; you guys focus on your exam, and I'll protect myself!"

* * *

\- End Omake -

Kenshin: So, I see that we're doing something different in this omake.

Yusei: Why not? It helps tell a story, and we can also utilize the omake better.

_**The XXIII Keyhole: This is Halloween?**_

* * *

"So, this is the Gummi Block you guys found?" says Kaiba as he examines the piece Naruto, Donald and Goofy received in Atlantica. He, the three mentioned, Yugi, Kakashi and Sakura are inside his workshop giving a meticulous examination on his computer. "This is a Navi-G Piece of a Navi Gummi."

"Navi Gummi?"

"You mean you guys travel worlds without knowing about the Gummi pieces? You trying to die or something?" Kaiba's insult ticks off Donald, who is held back by Naruto. "Navi-G pieces are two halves of a whole needed to travel further across the darkness of space. This will help you find a way to reach other places."

"Gee, I didn't know it was that important," Goofy says with gladness.

"Can you install it on our ship?" Naruto asks.

"That damaged Kingdom model? You probably got in a battle against those Gummi Heartless didn't you?" This makes them reminisce of the ships they fought against on their way back.

"Those were Heartless?"

"The Heartless can take many forms, so it's obvious they can do that. You need to deal with them first if you ever want to hope to make it to other worlds, and it's gonna take more than that outdated pile of blocks to pull it off." He takes the piece and moves away from his computer. "You can borrow mine until you put everything back."

"Wait, really?" Naruto sounds ecstatic.

"That's awfully nice of you Kaiba-kun," says Yugi in his more pure voice.

Kaiba looks back down at Yugi, his cold blue eyes piercing into those innocent purple ones. "Don't be mistaken Yugi! These Heartless are in the way of my triumph over you. The score between us will be settled within our world, no one else's!"

Naruto scans their expressions to each other and smiles. 'Just like Sasuke… I really miss that.'

"I'll have my ship ready tomorrow. Get ready by then." Kaiba then steps out the room, leaving everyone else inside thinking of what to do.

"Alright, before we go let's stock up on supplies," Donald says before counting on his fingers, "Food, water, med kits and a new weapon."

"A new weapon?" Naruto looks at Donald's staff. "What's wrong with yours?"

"It needs more firepower! My nephews should be here selling stuff." Donald runs off looking for his nephews' store.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie are here? Wait up, I need a new shield!" Goofy follows suit, leaving only Naruto and the other human characters in the room.

"I didn't know he had three nephews. How old are they?"

"You don't have to be that old to be an uncle," says Yugi to Naruto as they head out the door.

"I guess… Hey Yugi, wanna come with us to take down the Heartless?" asks the Keybearer of the young duelist.

Yugi looks to the side, his star hair blowing in the outside breeze as he says, "As much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Why?"

"I gotta stay here and help those who end up here. As you can see, Kaiba-kun isn't really a people person."

"Well, you're not wrong." He laughs in agreement. "It'd be nice to meet others out there."

The night comes and goes quickly, and by morning in the nightfall town all three are ready to make their exit. A large Gummi ship appears overhead, this one with the appearance of a sheer white dragon. It's a little weird. "No kidding!"

"Are we ready to go?" Donald asks holding up the supplies they bought.

"I sure am!" Goofy says while holding up the other half they bought.

Naruto looks back at Sakura and Kakashi, who, just like Yugi and Kaiba, are seeing them off. "So, you guys ready?"

"Ready?"

"You're coming with us, right?"

Sakura places a hand on his shoulder. "No point. I feel you've gone to a level where I can't hope to reach. If I tried, I'd still just be getting in your way. You go ahead."

"Eh? But, Sakura-"

"It's for the best Naruto," Kakashi tells him, a satisfying tone over her maturity. "Sakura is our only medic, and you can essentially use magic to cure your wounds. We need to stay here to hold down the fort."

The silver-haired jonin then places a hand on top of his head. "Naruto, you'll be fine. You don't need me to stand in front of you anymore. Prove that you can become Hokage with this."

Naruto moves his hand aside, smiling before nodding. "Thanks, sensei."

"Naruto, take this." Sakura hands him a stone. "This is something I found as I was falling through the darkness. It kept me safe in the dark, so I want you to hold onto it. Make sure you stay safe out there; Hinata and Elsa want to see you under no harm."

He grasps the stone and smiles. "No problem Sakura. I'll be back safe-ttebayo." He then steps inside the ship with Donald and Goofy.

After setting up they take the ship outward to space. They hover over the world for a while with everyone looking up. "Ready guys?"

"Blast off!" The white dragon Gummi takes off at high speed, jetting off for their next world.

…

In another world covered in shadows, a grim and dusk town can be seen. A skeletal figure walks out from the town into the even creepier forest, before coming across the Heartless. A ghost dog with a red shining nose floats in front of them, barking in defense of his master.

"Oh my, what's this?"

…

Time passes through the depths of space, where Donald spots a new world just up ahead. "Found a new spot!" He impulsively fires up the engines and moves in close. As they do, the Heartless ships float in their way. "Uh oh."

"Alright, Kaiba said that this will be strong enough to overpower them," says Naruto as he takes up the controls.

"Shoot 'em all!" Donald hits the missiles and blows up an opening. Goofy follows suit by maneuvering the ship out of the way of enemy fire, only hit by lasers five times before eventually all the enemies seemingly disappear. "WE DID IT!"

"Not yet." Overhead, the shadow of a much larger fleet of Heartless ships come down from above. Naruto looks among the buttons looking for something to use. He sees a bright white one. "What's this one?"

Pressing it, the words 'Horobi no Burst Stream' appear on the screen. The dragon head opens up charging a white laser. It then fires a widespread beam of destruction that eradicates the entire fleet. Eyes widen and jaws drop.

Naruto breaks the silence with, "Holy hell! That's so serious fire power!"

"Hey look, it's starting to charge up," says Goofy pointing to the screen. "Guess we can only do it so many times."

The Gummi Ship flies in towards the world to make a landing. "Alright, this world seems different than the others like Atlantica. I'll cast a spell to change our appearance as the worlds require."

"Don't turn me into a girl this time!"

Eventually they enter the new world, a dark, dusky cemetery being their surroundings. Naruto looks around taking in the scenery. "Huh. This is dark and spooky."

"I'll bet the people here are scary lookin' too," says the dog man.

"Hey, look at us!" Donald notes their appearances, akin to them being dressed in Halloween like outfits. Naruto is dressed like a vampire with a pumpkin mask on the left side of his face, Donald is a mummy with the top half of his body floating, and Goofy resembles Frankenstein's monster. "We look pretty spooky too, so we'll scare them right back."

"Ya think?"

They go out away from the cemetery, and come across some of the locals. Like them, they're monsters. But instead of attacking, they're actually pleasant people who wave and chat. Naruto waves back as they walk by. "What now?"

"We look for any of the Princesses here. Hopefully they didn't kidnap them all," Goofy says with a hopeful nod.

"Hey, come on! Jack's about to unveil his new idea in Guillotine Plaza!" says a tree man leading them off to the center of the town.

"Great! I hope it's better than last year's," says a wolfman. They soon make it to the center of town where a horde of Heartless gather. These Heartless look more along the lines of ghosts and gargoyles.

"Heartless?!" Naruto summons his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy gather their weapons: Donald's new scepter is a red swap of his first one while Goofy wields a pentagonal yellow and red shield.

They get near the Heartless, which remain stationary. "Huh. What's with them?"

"Yeah, they usually fight us!"

A round man wanders into the plaza with a microphone, adjusting his tiny top hat. His appearance screams a mayoral figure. "Featuring the master of ceremonies, the undisputed Pumpkin King! Jack Skellington!"

The Heartless part way to reveal the fountain, and up from its green mush rises a towering skeletal man decked black and white. He waves out and bows to the crowd, who cheer for his appearance. Naruto and the others withdraw their weapons before joining in on the applause.

With the ceremony over, Jack leaves to enter a curving building just atop some steps with the mayor. Seeing the Heartless are still motionless, Goofy asks, "Ya think he did something to control the Heartless?"

"Must have. I've never seen them stay still while the Keyblade was right in front of them," says Naruto before waving at one. "Let's see what's up."

The trio follow after Jack towards the building, staking out by the gate. There the mayor cheers. "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will make this year's Halloween amazing!"

"Thank you mayor," Jack says, before cupping his skinless chin. "But, their movements still need work. It's not scary enough." He then contemplates an idea, before saying, "I'm gonna go consult the doctor!"

With that, he enters the building just above, while Naruto and the others watch. Nodding, he leads them inside. To a staircase of steps. "Crapbaskets."

After a minute of climbing, which is allot despite how it sounds, the trio make their way to a laboratory. There, they see Jack with a scientist looking person in a wheelchair standing before a Heartless laid on a table. The kind of table used for building Frankenstein.

"Doctor Finkelstein, what do you think? Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion?"

"What? My devices are always perfect," replies the creepy doctor. His voice is harsh and nasally.

Jack looks over a book, before coming upon something. "I got it! The Heartless need a heart. You think we can do that?"

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated." He moves his automatic wheelchair ahead to a counter. "Let's get to work."

Reading the instructions, Jack says, "First, to make a heart, take a container with a lock."

Finkelstein pulls out a pulsating container shaped like a heart with a lock on it. Though examining it, he discovers something ill. "Uh oh. We need the key for this first!"

Naruto looks back at Donald and Goofy. "That's my cue."

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" asks Donald.

"Hey I don't know about technology, but it worked enough to control them this much. If they pull off this heart thing we won't have to fight them. Besides, don't you wanna see 'em dance?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe." This is Goofy.

With all said and done, Naruto steps in to unlock the container, using the Kingdom Chain instead of his newer ones. Jack is flabbergasted with their appearance and help. "Wow, that was amazing! And you are..."

"Naruto. That's Donald, and he's Goofy." He points over to his friends naming them.

"Well done Naruto. I'd like for you to be a part of this year's festival."

Ignoring the offer, Naruto asks, "What's with the Heartless all around town?"

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. We were using a guidance system to control their movements, but I can't seem to get them to dance with me."

The doctor collects more stuff. "Alright, what's next?"

"Let's see, the ingredients for a heart: pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!" Jack and the doctor add the collection of ingredients, composed of a frog, a spider, glass, and two snakes eating eachother, to the heart. The doc then pulls a lever, starting up the machine using the heart. It electrifies the Heartless, but it falls down.

"IT FAILED!" The doctor flips his lip in anger, scanning over the book through his tiny black spectacles. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's add memory." He then opens the top of his head and massages his brain. This immediately grosses out Naruto and the others. "Sally? Sally! Oh, where is that good for nothing girl? Don't know why I bothered making her! She's got the memory we're looking for!"

"No problem, let's find her. Naruto, you wanna come along?"

"Hell yeah, let's go!" The four make their way out the door and down the steps. On their way out however, Naruto stops for a moment. "Something's up."

"What's wrong?" Donald asks.

Naruto opens the door, and sees the mayor running up to them. "Jack! Jack! It's terrible!"

'Did his face change?' They just stare at him in confusion. Naruto asks, "What's wrong?"

"The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

"Oh no," complains the Keybearer. "Back to the usual."

"Maybe our experiment triggered something. Don't worry, we're on it."

As Jack tries to calm down the mayor, Donald turns to scold Naruto. "See what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah," he responds, before they head out the door. There they see the Heartless scaring off the townsfolk. Naruto, Donald and Goofy bust out their tools and battle against the Heartless.

One of the mummy Heartless, a Wight Knight, jumps down at Goofy, who blocks using his stronger shield to deflect the claws. He sees a group of Shadows coming up behind it, and charges in knocking the mummy into them. He then performs the Goofy Tornado, spinning so fast he slices through all of them.

Donald engages a fight against a Gargoyle, who swats at it with his new scepter. He fires Fira, but it flies overhead dodging him. Seeing it travel, Donald unleashes Thundara, knocking it down to the dusk floor stunning it. Seeing it landing in a guillotine, Donald rushes over and burns the rope, causing it to drop down on its head.

Naurto swings left and right deflecting the two Heartless attacking him. Looking behind him, he kicks one of the Search Ghosts back before throwing a Strike Raid. The ghost turns invisible and disappears, dodging it. 'This isn't working. I need more power, more magic.' He raises his Keyblade and expels his energy, transforming into his Wisdom form. As if adaptive to his new costume, the only change is his mask turns into a wizard hat.

As the ghost reappears, Naruto slides along the ground to avoid its claws before firing shots at it. He then raises his blade while spinning it, casting Thundara all around, before dashing forward through a group using Fira around him. "Takes care of that."

A blaze erupts behind him, and a Wight Knight hits the ground. He turns around to see Jack. "You can use magic?"

"How else do you think I can perform such amazing stunts? The Pumpkin King delivers." Jack swirls to the left and avoids an attack, before kicking aside a Shadow.

The remaining Shadows gather together into a tower and dogpile onto Naruto. "Gather!" He uses Magnera to stick them in the air, and then digs in deeper to draw out Thundaga and fry them all. They explode, leaving nothing left. "That should give us space for now. Let's get back to work."

"Right." Together they leave,

Jack looks around the entrance of the cemetery, where his ghostly dog floats by. "Zero! Come here boy!" After calling his dog over, he asks, "Have you seen Sally?"

His dog barks happily before flying over to a coffin. Shining his light, he reveals a rag doll lady. "Sally, how good to see you."

"Is something wrong Jack?"

"Not at all! We're going to have the best Halloween ever! We just need your memory."

Sally holds up myosotis flowers, also known as Forget-Me-Not. "You mean this?" He takes it, and smiles knowing they're close to completing their job. She's not as happy about this however as he is. "Jack, I'm not so sure about this. We could still try something else."

"Nothing can beat what I've got planned. Trust me; you'll love it!" says Jack with a smile before heading off.

Sally watches as he leaves, before Naruto asks her, "What's wrong?"

"I often have premonitions. I can see in the future a bit, and I have a feeling something terrible will happen by the end of the year."

Naruto cups his chin taking in her warning. Goofy then says, "Gawrsh, maybe this was a bad idea."

"Let's just keep an eye on everything so far. If the Heartless can't be stopped we'll just destroy them," Naruto states, before they follow after Jack.

With their leave, the coffin Sally hid by moves. The top opens up, revealing three little misfit kids dressed in costumes: one is dressed as the devil, another being a witch, and the last a skeletal zombie. In order they jump out:

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

The trio look among themselves thinking. Lock then says, "You heard that?"

"Right, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Barrel asks.

Shock smacks them in the back of their heads. "Sheesh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?! Tell Oogie Boogie!"

Laughing, they head out to a new location. Pass the cemetery and the curly mountain, they reach a huge mansion, which resembles a mash up of weird and spooky things. Inside they reach the basement floor. The three little minions cower in fear at the sight of their master, a walking talking pillow bag. It has a head shaped like a ghost, and three hollow holes for eyes and a mouth. This laughing villain flips one of its fingerless arms. "That bonehead Jack is making a heart? Perfect!

"Just wait until I get my hands on that..." He looks down at his arms. "Well I don't have hands. But I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless completely! And with them gone, I'll be that much closer to rebuilding Bug Day!"

"How are you gonna do that Mr. Oogie?" asks Lock, still crouching in fear.

"What do you think you're here for?"

* * *

Clair: That brings this to an end. Next time, we finish the Halloween Town arc with Naruto and Jack taking down Oogie Boogie.


	24. The Wandering Samhain

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masashi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Omake

* * *

The last orb shatters into particles of light. Eraqus watches with intrigue and a smile. "Though these were unnatural circumstances, you've nevertheless prevailed. It is time to take part in the final part of the exam."

Konan and Nagato draw their weapons. The two face one another with a serious disposition. As soon as the words, "Begin," go off, Konan leaps forward and slashes at Nagato. He rolls to the left and spins around to slash at her, but she dips her whole body underneath and pushes off him just as he tries to shoulder her. With the distance she swipes upward, narrowly nicking him. Nagato backs away, sweat dripping down his face.

He can tell she has a speed advantage; she's always been tricky and the least predictable. How can he beat her? "Konan..." As he thinks, his arm garners a flicker of darkness, that he immediately notices. He swipes his hand to dispel it, before recommencing the fight. The battle continues with all three watching with varying opinions.

Eventually they finish on Eraqus' command, and stand before him. After his lone left hand rubs a scar on the left side of his face, he comes to a decision. "This will conclude the Mark of Mastery Exam. I am proud to pronounce that you both have skill, power, and heart, however, only Konan has shown her worth." All three apprentices look at him in shock.

"M-Master?" Nagato stutters.

"Nagato, you failed to keep the darkness in check. Until you're able to hold control of your heart that will be a far outcry for you." Eraqus turns to Konan. "Konan, as our newest Keyblade Master you will receive new information and be able to make decisions on our level. Your inauguration shall be tomorrow; that is all." Eraqus walks away, Master Xehanort long since left.

Yahiko comes over to the two. "Nagato, I'm sorry."

"Will you be okay?" Konan asks him.

"Where did that darkness come from?" Nagato asks out of worry. Though this is more as a whisper to himself, allowing him to say out loud, "Congratulations Konan. We'll have to celebrate sometime."

Nagato walks off, obviously upset despite his outward attitude. Over in the shadows, Xehanort watches them disperse, before turning to the darker spot of the room. "Well, what do you think?"

"He's not gonna cut it." A voice on the other side of the darkness speaks out. From it steps a man covered head to toe in black armor, holding a mask in one hand.

"Well, the time to act is soon. Do you have a plan for him?" The boy puts on his mask, which reveals a symbol lined white. The old man grins. "Right, look who I'm talking to."

End Omake…

* * *

**_The XXIV Keyhole: The Wandering Samhain_**

* * *

Naruto looks down at a stone in his hand, the same one he's held onto since meeting Ichigo. After a while he pockets the white stone with a red x on it, not noting energy passing to it. 'Why am I so focused on this thing? I'm busy looking for stuff to tame the Heartless.'

"Naruto, we're here!" Donald says, getting him out of his musing. The four enter the laboratory, presenting to Finkelstein the myosotis.

"Perfect; now we just need one more ingredient, surprise."

"Surprise?" Goofy repeats.

"The mayor should know where it is." With a nod, they exit the lab to get hold of the last piece.

On the way to the gate leading out the lab, Donald says, "I sure hope it works."

"Of course it will; the doctor's never failed an experiment before," Jack speaks.

"Gee, I don't know," Goofy adds. "The heart DOES seem more complicated the more I think about it."

"There's the mayor," says Jack pointing over to the double-faced official. The Pumpkin King approaches him, asking, "Mayor, do you have anything with you related to surprise?"

"Surprise? OH!" Though confused, an idea seems to hit his enjoyment button causing him to waddle along. He points to a nearby building. "There might be something over there you can use. It'll give you the surprise of a lifetime!"

Naruto walks over first to the building in question, a leaning black tower. He reaches for the door handle, which opens by itself and shoots out a jack 'o lantern without warning. It then explodes with a vile laughter, revealing a jack in the box.

Covered in pumpkin guts and a candle on top, Naruto picks it up with the most annoyed expression on his face he's ever made. Donald comes up asking, "What's that?"

"A surprise." His deadpanned response unleashes hordes of annoyed vibes from within.

Though stunned, Jack recovers to pick up the box from him. "Well, this just might be enough. Let's return!"

With the jack in the box, they return to the doctor who adds the item to the heart. With the pulsating object ready, Finkelstein moves over to his machine with it. "This should do the trick."

But then, out of nowhere, Lock, Shock, and Barrel come out of hiding and knock over the cone lipped doctor. Lock jumps up and grabs the heart, running off with the others to escape. It all happens so fast the others were too confused to response in time. "What was that?" Goofy asks coming out from his stupor.

"They stole the heart; after them!" shouts Jack leading the chase. Naruto and the others follow after.

"This heart's turning into more trouble than it's worth," Donald grumbles. "Those things better be able to do the monkey!"

"The what?" This is Goofy.

They come to the cemetery, where Jack spots footprints. "It's them. They went across on Spiral Hill."

As Jack leads them along, they come to a hill where the highest point is curved inward into a curl. As the others question the logic of it, the Heartless arrive.

With the last of them gone, Jack approaches the titular Spiral Hill, which begins to unfurl and lead them over a gate. They carefully walk across it outside of the cemetery, overtop an area. This leads to a bridge that connects above sewers. Jack tracks the footprints on the bridge, going through the gates on the other side.

There, they come out to a mountain surrounding an open valley, or, it would be open. There's a large tree-like collection of bridges, buildings, jack-o-lanterns on pikes and cages taking up almost all of the space within said valley. Jack stares up at the Halloween-esque manor, saying, "I knew Oogie Boogie would have something to do with this."

"Who?" Goofy asks curiously.

"He's nothing more than a nuisance," Jack begins. "Everyone in town scares others for the joy of the holidays; he does it out of malice! He tried to take over Halloween Town before, but I stopped him and his army of bugs."

"Looks like he switched over to the Heartless." The quartet head across the connecting bridge.

A Gargoyle Heartless fires a blue fireball at them, but Donald uses Blizzara to block it. Naruto then slashes it the moment it's distracted, opening a path. They enter through the architectural doorway to pass through more wooden bridges. This leads them higher through more hordes of Heartless popping up randomly.

Once they've cleared the way they come to another door at the highest peak they're able to climb, and enter through. There they come to a room full of kiddy torture devices. The kids consisting of Lock, Shock, and Barrel dump the heart down a mouth-like pipe. They turn around to see them and prepare to battle. "You're not getting passed us!"

Jack narrows his eye sockets, before pulling on his bone lips and unveiling a hideously scary face that frightens them and the trio behind him. After fixing himself, he shouts, "What were you three thinking getting involved with him!"

Shock quivers before saying, "Oogie Boogie made us do it! We were just following orders!"

"It… It wasn't our fault!" speaks Lock while still frightened. "It was all Barrel!"

"What?!" They then get into a childish argument, knocking each other's masks off.

Naruto clobbers each of them in the skulls. "Let's go guys. We need to find the heart."

"Well, don't go near a green door; he's not there!" Lock says.

Shock hits him in his bump Naruto made. "You idiot! Don't say that!"

"We're not supposed to talk about the door! We can't mention the lever either!" says Barrel.

"Lever?" Naruto looks over to the right side of the room seeing a lever. He nods to Goofy, who pulls it. A mechanism goes off before stopping. The Keybearer then uses Thundara on it, locking the lever in place. "Alright, green door!"

"Let's go!" Upon exiting the room, Jack and the others look for their next objective. After minutes of searching, they reach near the bottom of the manor where a green door with Oogie's face on it underneath a guillotine. After Goofy jumps up to break it, they're clear to go.

Naruto, Jack, Donald and Goofy enter the room, where they come upon an assortment of gambling games and torture devices. Standing atop them is Oogie Boogie, laughing cockily as he juggles with the heart. Jack shouts, "What's the game this time Oogie?"

"Wait, this guy? He's a ghost," Naruto complains upon seeing him. "And not even a good one, like one of those cheap trick 'r treaters who can't afford a real costume!" 'Or who had to cut up a sheet like me.'

"Now listen here Keyblade brat," he shouts angrily. "Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand! So you'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Bogeyman!"

After a beat pause, the Keybearer laughs. "This guy's the bogeyman?! To think all this time everyone's been told bedtime stories of the bogeyman, turns out the guy's a pillow sheet no one wanted!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why do you need that anyway? Aren't you working with Maleficent too?" Goofy asks curiously.

"Simple; while that machine is active I can't control them with my small heart. I need a bigger one, like this!"

"Oogie, just hand over the heart and no one gets hurt!" Jack demands.

"If you want it so bad, come and get it!" Pissed, the talking bag drops it into his throat. He then laughs, saying, "Now, let's see how powerful this will be! Oh Heartless!" Everyone gets on edge expecting a horde of Heartless.

Instead, two Gargoyles and a Wight Knight jump out. Deadpanned, Donald asks, "That's it?"

The bogeyman checks over his 'army', and fumes with anger. "Nobody disrespects ME! NOBODY!"

After that, his machines begin moving. The Heartless fight against Naruto, Donald and Goofy while Jack goes for Oogie. He runs to the side avoiding the Pumpkin King, pulling a lever that causes his robots to come to life. The floor spins in a circle, and the robots spin swinging blades. "Come on, bone man! This time you're not gonna get the leg up on me!"

Jack slips and flips through the blades, his body being so skinny and nimble he can jump and move anywhere. Oogie fakes fear, before pulling another lever. This causes robots with guns to pop up and fire at him. Jack jumps on top of them avoiding the bullets. "Oh, come on! Buzzsaw!" He jumps over to hit a new switch, causing a thread to come loose from his left foot. A buzzsaw trap comes in after Jack, who leaps away in time for it to cut through the robots.

"I thought the king of Bug Day would be more challenging after losing the first time." Jack's taunt does nothing to bring deter the pillow villain's strategy, who decides then to throw enlarged dice at him. They hit Jack exploding, and knock him into the ground.

Oogie laughs at his fallen rival. "Time to die, Pumpkin King! I've been waiting for this for a long time! Your life is in the hands of fate!" The bogeyman throws two pairs of dice at Jack, which come up two. "WHAT?! SNAKE EYES?!" Angered, he stomps the ground to get them rolling again.

Naruto, having dispatched the Wight Knight, uses Strike Raid at the die to knock them higher up. Seeing they're falling his way, Oogie runs away to escape. "Not this time!" Jack, having recovered, moves in and pulls on the thread to his leg. This unravels his leg, revealing the nasty assortment of bugs collected on that part. He shakes in fear seeing he's lost control over his legs, just as the dice hit the ground. They come up eleven, and explode, knocking the bogeyman into a wall. His burlap burns away, revealing the rest of the insects.

"NO! MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" Oogie dissolves down as the insects leave him, dropped to nothing left more than a single earwig crushed underneath the heart. Which has stopped beating after all that's happened.

Jack sighs. "I guess that heart was a failure after all."

"Jack, what did you mean by Bug Day?" Naruto asks him.

"Oogie wasn't always an outcast to Halloween Town; he was a resident of another place called Bug Town. But his place disappeared and he came here to take over, using his bugs to capture everyone. So I fought and sent him crawling back into his lair. I guess all that time and he still didn't learn a thing." The quartet make their exit out from the lair.

On their way to the bridge leading back to town, everyone stops when the earth begins to shake. From behind them, darkness billows from all around the manor. The bridge is ripped from the mountain, sending them all flying to the ground below. Naruto summons Aerora to lighten their descent, and then crane their eyes and necks skyward to get a good look at the manor. It would appear that Oogie has enlarged himself, and fused with his manor.

"How'd he get so big!" shouts Naruto in shock.

"Look at that!" Jack points to purple globs on Oogie's body.

Naruto gets a closer look, and says, "It's brimming with the power of darkness."

"Oh, I get it!" Goofy says. "That heart gave Oogie Boogie power after all, but he must need to draw power from those dark globs!"

"Then let's pop those pimples!" Donald shouts before rushing in. They rush in up the side of the bogeyman's body, nearing the first glob. With the Keyblade, Naruto cuts it down, causing it to disappear. They continue to platform up the villain's body to attack his globs.

After many a platforming, they end up destroying atleast three more. That's when the manor begins to move. Uprooting itself from the ground, the giant manor begins moving towards the mountains.

Jack realizes what this entails. "We gotta finish the job before he reaches town!"

Gargoyle Heartless fly in to attack them, knocking Donald and Goofy off. "Donald! Goofy!"

"Just go! We'll catch up!" Goofy says as Donald slows their descent.

Naruto and Jack make their way further up. Coming to another glob they destroy it together, leaving two left. "Let's split up to find the other two!"

"Right!" They separate to search all of Oogie's body for the last two globs, being careful not to fall off.

At this point, Oogie has already started climbing up the mountain. Jack manages to reach the sixth, and comes upon Heartless in his way. Using fire, he manages to deter them long enough to move in and destroy the glob. But he gets sent flying by the Heartless' combined assault, and falls off the manor. "Naruto, it's up to you!" he shouts.

All alone, Naruto reaches the last glob. He comes before Gargoyles who get in his way, and uses Thundara on the glob. But one of them takes the hit. "What?!"

The Heartless then begin to attack, pushing the tired Keybearer near the edge. The x stone he got falls from his pocket, and he soon follows. But as he's about to fall off the manor, a figure flies out from behind and pulls Naruto to safety, accompanied by strikes to each Heartless' skull.

Naruto looks up at his savior, a young looking male dressed in a burgundy kimono with white hakama and sandals, with abundant red hair and violet eyes. He also notably has a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. "Are you alright-gozaru?"

"Huh? Gozaru?" Naruto blinks, not having recognized that take. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not really sure; I was asleep for a long time after darkness took over my world, and then I felt someone needed my help," says the red haired swordsman.

"Well, thanks." He's not sure what happened; he'll muse over that later. "Anyway, we need to get to that purple thing and destroy it!"

"Understood-gozaru," he says, before drawing his sword. To Naruto's surprise, the blade on his katana is on the opposite end. "Can you distract them for me?"

"Uh, sure." He did save him, so Naruto has no reason NOT to trust him just yet. Naruto slashes at the Heartless and turns to the new guy, who disappears before his eyes. 'Eh?'

Looking again, he tracks him just overhead of the glob. He comes down bringing his sword upon the glob and busting it open. With the last glob gone, dark fumes emit from the manor. A howling moan of 'No' repeats itself over and over as he collapses. The samurai and Naruto jump ship, but as they do the former begins fading. The Keybearer lands safely, looking back to see Oogie and his manor fade into the darkness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto stands up and turns over to his friends coming his way. "Naruto! Come over here!"

"What's wrong?" He prepares to move, stopping when he steps on a stone. Picking it up, it's the same orb he got from Ichigo. 'Maybe...' He puts it away and heads back to the others.

Goofy and Donald point to the location of where Oogie's manor used to be, revealed to be in the shape of a giant Keyhole. "A Keyhole!"

Wasting no time, he summons his weapon and aims up high, causing it to release light to rain down on the hole. It locks and disappears. Naruto sighs with their accomplishment, before turning his eyes over to the others. "It's over."

The others sigh with relief, except Jack. He's more visibly upset.

…

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" speaks Jack, defeated. He's inside the doctor's lab with Sally and Finkelstein himself. "You were trying to tell me this could end badly, and it almost did. The heart was a complete failure."

"Don't feel too bad Jack." Sally comes near him with a smile. "We'll come up with a new plan for Halloween; this time, we'll do it together."

With that, Naruto, Donald, and Goofy come in to see Jack. The Pumpkin King tells them, "Looks like we'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween Festival for now. But, don't be afraid to visit us again; next year will be even scarier!"

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto says.

"Bye Jack! Bye Sally!" Goofy says before they take their leave.

Once they're gone, the doctor muses with a groan. "Emotion, memory… We added all the necessary ingredients, and nothing! What do you need to make a heart? What IS a heart anyway? I can't figure it out."

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others return to the Gummi Ship. But on the way, a light appears before the Keyblade wielder. It falls in his hands in the form of a Keychain. "I guess the world has thanked me again."

"Hey, Naruto, who was that guy you were with?" asks Goofy.

"Oh, you saw him too?" As they enter the ship, they take off for the stars the moment Donald takes controls. Again.

Naruto takes a seat looking at the x stone from his pocket. "I don't know where he came from... But maybe..." Energy enters into the stone, and a flash of light opens before them.

From the light appears the red-haired swordsman, who looks on confused. "Oro?"

"AH!" Everyone backs away seeing him.

"Oh, you again!"

"You are..."

"Himura Kenshin-gozaru."

* * *

Kenshin: Well, that ends this chapter.

Yusei: What are you doing here?

Kenshin: I'm not that Kenshin!

Kei: Next time, we move onto a new world. Can you guess what it is?

Claire: Don't be stupid. It's obvious.


	25. City in the Sands

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything else from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Omake

Nagato steps outside of the temple, lost. "This should be a mistake… I'm strong enough to hold it in check."

"Indeed." The red haired Keyblader looks behind him seeing Master Xehanort. "You are fine the way you are; the darkness is nothing to be feared."

"Master?"

"And yet, it's frustrating how Eraqus refutes its power," he tells him, the old man stepping towards the younger wielder. "He constantly seeks to destroy darkness, yet it cannot. Only channeled. The sooner you understand that, the better off you'll be."

Nagato takes his words into heart, feeling a new sense of hope if this master believes in him. Though as he thanks him, the clocktower bell within the temple rings. He rushes inside to see the news.

There, Nagato finds Konan with his master, the latter speaking to a magic mirror. He asks her, "What happened?"

"I don't know." She looks around with worry. "Why isn't Yahiko here?"

"Wasn't he here before?" Before he could get an answer, Eraqus comes before them. They erect at attention.

"That was my old friend Yen Sid," he tells them. "As you know he is Master no more, and yet he still keeps a look out over the tides of light and darkness. He stands at the council guiding the road Keybladers must walk. All the more reason to be concern, for he warns that the Princesses of Heart are in danger. This time, not just the darkness, but ugly creatures of negativity known as the Unversed.

"As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down these beings who disturb the balance; I tried to pass this news onto Xehanort, only to reach failure. I feel there might be a connection."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Nagato becomes worried. 'But, I just spoke with him.'

"I have unlocked the Lanes Between the worlds. Use them in your mission; eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. The darkness will surround these lanes, but your armor will protect you and grant supplemental strength. Lastly, remember that order is to be kept; let no one know the existence of other worlds, and try your hardest not to meddle unless necessary. Now go."

"Yes Master!" The two say in unison.

"Nagato, think of this as a second chance; an opportunity to change my mind." New found hope enters Nagato hearing that.

"Master?"

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. And I want to see you succeed, but I can't when you're so obsessed with power. Do not be afraid to lose; never forget."

"Thank you Master! I swear never to fail you again!" Nagato says, before taking off. As he does, he briefly hears something that doesn't involve him.

"Konan, a moment..."

End Omake…

**_The XXV Keyhole: Country in the Sands_**

* * *

"Wow..." Kenshin nods his head in astonishment. "I can't believe all that happened…"

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to take in," says Naruto with a sigh.

After Kenshin came into being, Naruto, Donald and Goofy took the time to tell him the truth of what's been happening. Slowly, the x cheek samurai had to take in slowly the truth, realizing he's stranded from his home far away from his friends. Now he's trapped on this ship, as a stone to his understanding, with no knowledge of fixing this. "How can all this be solved-gozaru?"

"Well," Goofy begins, "we've been sealing the Keyholes to worlds to protect other worlds from already falling, but um… The others that have been taken over..."

"We're not sure..." Donald adds.

"We'll confront Maleficent," says Naruto, thinking of an idea. "She caused all this, so she may know how to reverse it."

"Did she?" Kenshin asks.

"I dunno..." is his quick response, which does not convince any of them. "But if anyone would know, she would."

"I see..." Kenshin's body begins glowing. "Well, it seems my time's up for now. If you need me, I'll be ready to help-gozaru."

"See ya Kenshin!" Kenshin disappears, turning back into the stone. Naruto takes hold of it and places it in his pocket with the other. 'Hmm… Maybe the other one Sakura gave me...'

"Incoming!" Donald takes hold of the controls maneuvering the ship, evading enemy fire. "They took their sweet time!"

"All hands on deck!" Goofy says before they all get ready to fight the Heartless ships.

Some time passes and they make their way to the next world. Donald checks the scanners and sees that there's a lot of sand covering the surface. Regardless, they enter into uncharted(to them)land. Naruto, Donald and Goofy come out and enter the world.

Naruto looks around. "So, where to go?"

"Don't ask me that," Donald replies annoyed. "We could have landed a little closer to a city!"

"Huh?" Goofy says, getting the others to focus on him. "What's that?"

He points ahead at a strange tower of sand just up ahead. It's too big to be a sand dune, but it's increasingly shrinking. "Looks like some quicksand," Donald states while looking upon it.

"Great. We gotta look out for that too," Naruto complains. As they near it, Heartless show up. These are the Bandits he faced in Suna. "On guard everyone!"

"Right!" Taking out their weapons, Naruto and the others fight off the invasion. In a manner akin to professionals, the swordsman easily bests against their blades while cutting them down. He turns his eyes over to Donald and Goofy seeing they're fairing better as usual.

Until Goofy falls over and they end up rolling down the sand dune into the quicksand. "Oh phewey..." mutters Donald realizing they're stuck.

"Donald, we're using Aero to-" He stops when he feels the sand shaking.

Beneath their feet, something large and blue shoots out, skating across the starlight sky like a meteor. Said cosmic thing lessens its speed, revealing itself as a big blue giant man with a goatie and golden bonds around his arms. In his arms he carries a boy with sand ridden hair and monkey with a phis on a carpet. "And with that, all is right with the world!"

"Can you please slow down?!" says the boy.

"I agree!" The big guy looks at his shoulder seeing Naruto with Donald and Goofy hanging on for dear life.

"Whoops! Picked up some flies on my windshield." He then makes for an oasis, swiftly landing on the green before transforming into a travel agent. "Thank you for flying Magic Carpet Airlines. Your bill will be available to you at the end of your voyage."

With that, everyone makes it to the ground safely. Naruto gets some water by the lake next to the other boy, who finally notices him. He asks, "Who the heck are you?"

"That's my line!" The two tense up, before the first guy calms himself.

"Nevermind. I'm just a little on edge; the last guy I trusted tried to kill me."

"That makes sense." Naruto nods to his two buddies who join him.

He sees them, and is rather surprised. "… Why is he a… You know what, forget it. I just saw a genie come out of a lamp."

"A what?"

"Leave the introductions to the professionals kid!" says the blue guy up around them. He makes quick movements and separations while saying, "I'm known throughout the world as the one, the only, the big macaroni; Genie of the Lamp!"

"Genie?" Donald repeats.

"Oh! So then you can make any wish right?" asks Goofy.

"Any three wishes to be exact, and that's it!" He makes three of himself. "Uno, dos, tres! No substitutions, extensions, or refunds!"

"Oh, I get it." Naruto nods thinking about it. "So you can only make three wishes, and they can't be replaced."

"Exactly. Our little laddie over here found the lamp and rubbed it, setting me free from my centuries slumber, and now the rules dictate he gets three wishes." He pops in front of the boy. "Like that wish to break him out of the Cave of Wonders."

This gets his attention. "Wish? I never made a wish."

"Oh, doth mine ears deceive me? What was that just now?"

"Oh that?" He smirks. "I said you couldn't do it, and all you did was prove me wrong. Really, you did that on your own."

Genie drops his jaw, literally off its bones, before reattaching it to his face. He then turns into a sheep. "Well I feel sheepish! Alright, fine, but no more freebies!"

Naruto grins. "I think I'm gonna like this guy. I'm Naruto!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"Nice to meet you guys; I'm Aladdin," he says with introductions, before his monkey climbs up his head. "Oh, and this is Abu."

"So, three wishes… Whatcha gonna do with them?" Naruto asks him.

"You think we can use them to restore the worlds?" Goofy questions.

"The what?"

"Wait, wouldn't that be muddling?" asks Naruto. "Not that that's not a bad idea, but you're usually the one who says it."

"It's meddling!"

"Hey hey, I don't know you guys so well. I won't really feel comfortable giving them away..." He then goes into deep thought. "Then again, I don't know where to start. What to wish for?" He looks around to Genie. "Genie, what about you?"

This surprises him. "Huh?"

"What would you wish for?" Aladdin is easily taken back by his attitude. He's clearly shocked. "What?"

"Nothing it's just… No one's ever asked that of me before..." His breathing suggests hyperventilation. Genie prepares to speak, before stopping. "Forget it."

"What? Go on," says Naruto.

After a pregnant pause, he says, "Freedom."

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Goofy turns to the lamp Aladdin holds. "You're a prisoner?"

"It comes with the gig," Genie begins, growing humongous while juggling the stars. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" He then shrinks down into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space!"

"Wow… That's terrible," says Aladdin.

"I know… It's just like Kurama..." Naruto mutters to himself. "So you've been like this all your life..."

Genie surfaces. "But oh, to be free… Not having to go-" He pops up. "Whaddya need?!" He repeats this two more times. Each one more over the top and hilarious as the last. He then turns serious. "To be my own master; that would be such a thing more wonderful than all the treasure and all the magic in all the world!" This is stopped with him slapping his face. "But what am I talking about? There's no way that's ever happening..."

"Why not? You've got phenomenal cosmic power," Naruto says to him.

Aladdin walks over to the now human sized genie. "I get it; you can only free yourself if someone else wishes it."

"Pretty much." Genie twirls a mini planet in his hand, before dispersing it. "My power is at its best only when I'm making wishes, so no matter what I'm always at the mercy of my master. So I bet you can tell how many times that comes up."

"Why don't I do it?" He's not buying it. "No, really! Once I make my first two wishes, I can use my third to set you free."

He's filled with hope. "You would do that for me?"

"Think of it as a thanks for the freebie." Al then holds his hand out.

Genie shakes, claiming to himself, "What have I got to lose? Let's do it!"

Naruto looks over at Donald. "What a cool guy."

"So, what are we sitting around for? Don't we have to deal with the Heartless?"

"The what?" Genie looks over at the duck.

"Plus there's the Keyhole!" Goofy adds.

"Keyhole?" Genie moves over to them. "That's a familiar name."

"You know about it?"

"Let's see… It's only been a couple centuries… Eh, it'll come to me."

"Before we do anything, let's go to sleep." Aladdin lays back to go asleep.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Naruto sits against a tree. "As long as the Keyblade isn't around the Heartless won't attack."

"Night." Donald and Goofy hit the hay as well, consuming sleep.

"Next stop, Agrabah."

Elsewhere...

Within the sands of the Arabian city, a sinister figure lurks near a shadow in the blue encrusted night. "And the Keyhole?"

"The Heartless are searching for it as we speak," replies the first figure, holding a golden scepter shaped like a cobra. His royal attire befits his tone of voice. "We're certain to find it."

"Which means that just leaves-"

"Argh!" From above, a red feathered parrot flies down onto his shoulder. "Jafar, I've searched all over for Jasmine! But she's disappeared, like magic!"

"Drat!" Jafar is less than pleased. "I told you to keep an eye on her Iago! You brainless, molting dolt!"

"I tried! But she's fast! It's like she's onto me or something!"

"You said you had this under control." The shadow is calm and collected, but Jafar could feel the tone of disappointment. "Maybe I should step in-"

"I'll have you know that no one knows more of Agrabah than I do! I can handle one princess; which reminds me of the question of why." Jafar turns his entire body to face the person. "Why worry about Jasmine? With or without her we can flood this world with darkness."

"But we cannot open the Door to Darkness without all Seven Princesses of Hearts; if she's the last one we're looking for, we need to capture her before she is sucked into darkness."

"So we don't know if that girl with Hook is one or not?"

"She might be. That's why I'm ordering you to get Jasmine." With those words to him, Jafar summons Heartless to move. "Be wary of the darkness in your heart; they prey on the careless. We wouldn't want to lose you like the others."

With that, the figure makes its exit. Jafar's face drops from a smile to a scowl. "Where is the princess really?"

His parrot drops the whole routine and says, "In her room, crying about that guy again!"

"Good." He then lowly growls. "If ONLY I had gotta that LAMP! Even if the Keybearer shows up and defeats her, we're still subordinates!"

Even Iago gripes. "I KNOW! Listening to that chump and his chump daughter was bad enough; now we got THIS broad telling us what to do! The whole thing pisses me off! We might as well go with Plan B!"

"Even if we did, Maleficent still has power over us. All we can do is hope the Heartless find the lamp in that buried cave. Then we will use the power of the lamp and the seven hearts to rule the universe!" The two then maniacally laugh as they make their exit from the scene.

…

That morning, in the city of Agrabah, a grand parade storms through. Accompanied by an elephant, a prince comes in stealing everyone's attention. An amazing song joins the parade fronted by Genie, all the way to the palace. Said prince sits on the elephant adjusting his clothes. 'So, this is what it's like to be rich. I like it!'

"Can't believe he used his first wish on this," says a wiseman wearing white clothes and a duck symbol on his shirt.

"I can't believe these clothes are so cool to be in!" says the leader of the guards, a goofy looking fellow expertly flipping his swords with ease. "That sun is nothing!"

"Guys, stay in character!" speaks the person leading the elephant in.

As they enter into the royal palace, the sultan watches with baited breath at the entertaining display. However, Jafar stands beside him, unimpressed and rather annoyed. 'That prince looks a little familiar...' "And just who are you?" he asks, soon as the music dies down.

"Yes, yes, I would like to indeed know!" The sultan moves in over to the descending prince.

"I am known far and wide as Prince Ali Ababwa," he responds, bowing to the sultan.

"I've never heard of you," says Jafar condescendingly.

"What, didn't you hear the song?"

"Not much of a music lover, Prince Abooboo."

"Ababwa."

"Whatever." Jafar steps aside as the sultan further examines the boy. 'The last thing we need is another fool trying to steal the princess' heart. You just got here, and you've already overstayed your welcome Prince Abooboo.'

* * *

Keiichi: This ends this chapter. Unlike most of the other arcs, this one will be a three parter.

Claire: And expect the other stone he has to react as well.

Yusei: Don't spoil it!

Julia: See you next time.


	26. Be Careful Who Wishes What

A Serendipitous Key of Hope

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Kei: Let us begin this segment finally, going further into the Agrabah arc.

Omake...

Konan stands before her former master as he speaks. "I told Nagato that this was a chance for him to become a Keyblade Master again, and I wasn't lying. But, that flicker of darkness worries me. Ever since he's awoken those eyes, I've noticed it appears here and there."

"You mean the Rinnegan?"

"Yes, that." Eraqus sighs with worry. "It pays me to say this, but I want you to watch him."

This takes her back. "What? I can't spy on Nagato; that would be wrong!"

"Konan, as a Master you must know that there will be times where you'll be forced into decisions you don't like." Eraqus points over at the outside sunny world. "All I've done has been for the benefit of the world, and the darkness only takes hold when it should. That's why I haven't taken a lover, because-"

"I know." This she cannot agree to because of what's in her heart, but she understands. "Love has the strongest influence on the Heart. But you don't have to worry about Nagato; I can assure you he'll remain unchanged."

"I hope so." Konan nods before taking off, running out the temple just in time to see Nagato summon his armor.

The power user summons his Keyblade Glider and takes off into space, while Yahiko watches. Konan approaches him, asking, "What's wrong?"

The younger apprentice sighs, before activating his own armor. He then summons his glider and takes off on the surfboard like weapon. "Sorry Konan, but I gotta go after him!"

"What?! Yahiko, wait!" Konan sighs before summoning her armor and glider, flying after them. 'What happened with Yahiko?'

End Omake…

* * *

_**The XXVI Keyhole: Be Careful Who Wishes What**_

* * *

Flashback…

"Alright, what did you have in mind for your first wish?" Naruto asks looking upon Aladdin.

He turns incredibly bashful. "Well, there is this girl..."

"Er, WRONG!" Genie hits a buzzer he somehow made. "I can't people fall in love remember?"

"You can't?" Donald asks. "I thought you could make any wish!"

"Well yes, but there are a few restrictions. A couple of quid pro quos…" Genie says while counting extra fingers.

"Like maybe..." This is Goofy.

"Rule number 1, I can't directly kill people with wishes, so don't ask." He slices his head off for emphasis. "Rule number 2, I can't force someone to fall in love with someone else." He shows two star crossed lovers parting. "Rule number 3, I can't bring people back from the dead! It's not a pretty picture; I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

"Crap..." Naruto mutters to himself. "So much for that… But, why the girl?"

"I don't want her to just fall in love with me; that'd be wildly unfair… I just want a chance." Aladdin takes a seat by a palm tree. "Jasmine is amazing. She's smart, and fun, and-"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" His upstage of Naruto's statement makes them both smile. "She's got such deep eyes, amazing hair, and the best smile in the world!" He falls over gushing.

"Well, if you like her so much, why do you need a wish?" asks Goofy.

Aladdin sighs. "Really, she's a princess. And when I met her I didn't even know. A guy like me wouldn't have a chance; only a prince can marry a princess."

"Tough luck Naruto," Donald says to the blond.

"What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying, you're no king. And you can't just become..." Then it hits them. Naruto and Donald turn to Aladdin, who gets it too.

"Genie, can you make me a prince?!" His request is ecstatic and energetic.

Genie pulls up a recipe book for royalty, whatever that is, and begins flipping through the pages. "Let's see… AH! We have it; but was that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

Al gives a small snort, knowing he's just doing it to prevent another freebie. "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"ALRIGHT!" Genie then transforms Aladdin's entire wardrobe, making him Prince Ali. "Ah, I like it. Muey macho!"

"I clean up nice!" Al looks at himself using a mirror Genie made as he changed him.

"Still missing some things, like… Mode of transportation! Where's the monkey?" Sensing he wants him, Abu makes a run for it, but then gets pulled in by the carpet. "You'll be ready to ride into Agrabah on your brand new camel!"

Abu turns into a camel and spits, standing on Carpet. Though, the djinn's not impressed. "Not impressive enough." Snapping his fingers, he becomes a white horse. "No, wrong continent." Abu rapidly shifts forms, turning from a duck to an ostrich to a car. Back to a monkey, Genie gets an idea. "That's it! ISA LA LUMBO SHIMIN DUMBO!" In almost no time, Abu turns into an elephant.

Naturally, this freaks him out. Naruto looks over at Donald and Goofy, both of which have changed too. "What the hell?!"

"You wanna be in on this too right?" Al asks them.

"Well you don't… Wait." He then thinks for a moment. 'If Jasmine is a Princess of Heart, they might come after her too.' "You know, why not?" He gets changed.

"He's got looks! He's got the servants! But that's not the end of it! Hold onto your butt kid; we're gonna make you a star!"

End Flashback…

Aladdin, er, Prince Ali gives a heavy sigh. He walks back and forth in the garden just within the palace, regretful. "This isn't going well."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks, playing chess against Carpet. Funnily, the rug's winning.

"I thought I would become a prince and she'd talk to me, but she completely blew me off," he tells him. "We talked a lot before."

"When she knew you were broke?"

"She might have just been humoring me," he speaks out of fear.

Abu the elephant tries his hardest to peel a banana, only for his hooves to smash it and shoot the fruit meat in his face. Pissed, he tosses the peel into a pile of past attempts. Goofy then says, "Garwsh, why not use your trunk?"

Genie then comes out of the game to speak to Al. Ala Jack Nicholson. "Alright Sparky, here's the deal pal. You gotta be a straight shooter Al. Only then will her heart open she shall."

"… What?"

"TELL HER THE TRUTH!" yells him and Donald.

"No way!" Aladdin snaps. "She'd just laugh at me if she knew the truth. That I'm just a worthless street rat."

"Better than her thinking you're a jerk who sees her a trophy," says Naruto, before flipping the table when Carpet beats him. He then walks over to Ali, saying, "Let me speak from experience when I say girls hate it when guys try to do things for them. You can't force her to marry you, according to the wish granting genie anyway."

"Come on, Naruto. Finding Genie was a big break for me; and the first wish I made ends up with her hating me. Thinking I'm nothing more than all the other guys after her. How would you feel?"

"Hey, if I could wish my problems away, I wouldn't be here."

"Then why are you here?!" This conversation starts to get serious. "You said you're here to help, but you're just telling me my ways are stupid."

"That's because I'm here to help, not agree with everything you do," snaps Naruto in the same tone. "Infact, be ready with Carpet." He then starts jumping up/climbing the side to reach the top f the balcony.

"Crap, what's he doing?!" Ali gets worried thinking of what Naruto could be doing. One slip up could destroy all that he's wished for. He grabs-read calls over-Carpet and together they fly up to see what happened.

Jasmine sees him atop the carpet in shock. "How...are you doing that?"

"It's… It's a magic carpet," he tells her. "We can ride him anywhere in the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course; do you trust me?" Jasmine blinks in surprise before looking up at him, asking him to repeat. "Do you trust me?"

With his hand stretched out, Jasmine looks back at Naruto, before taking Ali's hand. "Yes." Her suspicious reply leads to her taking to the carpet and them taking off into the deep blue. Naruto watches as they take off into the air, sighing.

He then climbs back down, escaping her pet tiger Raja, and landing beside the others. "So Genie, you-"

"Uh oh." Genie gets pulled away into the air. "HE TOOK THE LAMP!"

Naruto, Donald and Goofy look up at the sky seeing him go on. Donald then says, "Well, that worked out."

"Hey, why are we helping them out again?" Goofy asks Naruto.

"Jasmine might be a Princess of Heart, and since the Heartless are here we might as well keep a look out." Naruto looks over at Abu trying to peel the banana with his trunk now, which is tricky to him. "Let's take a minute to look around town. We might find some clues."

"Clues? You mean about the Heartless?" Donald asks.

"What do you think? Better than waiting to hear how the date went," he adds before heading to the exit.

"Hey, no getting into trouble!" Donald runs after him saying this.

"Shut up!" As he shouts back, Naruto watches Goofy joining them as well.

Hours go by after they leave and then return, where they see to their shock Abu tied up. "Abu!" They shout before running to his side, Donald using Fire to set him free.

Goofy then asks the monkey turned elephant, "What happened? Who did this to ya?"

Of course Abu explains, but being an animal they can't understand him. Naruto looks to the side seeing Carpet tied around a tree. "Carpet too? That means Aladdin came back!" He carefully unties the animated rug, who swirls around him before picking the guy up. "Where are we going?!"

Carpet flies him above the palace and heads off in an unknown direction, but on his way he sees Genie flying in with Aladdin. "Al!"

"Naruto!" Genie says. "Boy, where have you been? My dear pal Al almost had a close encounter of the aquatic kind!" He then turns into an Italian mobster. "He'd 'ave been sleepin' wit da fishes."

"What happened? We just came back when we saw Abu and Carpet tied up," Naruto responds.

"It was Jafar. He tried to kill me off," says Aladdin before turning his eyes to the palace. "Come on." Together they enter the palace, Genie entering the lamp. There they see Jafar with Jasmine and the Sultan. "Hey!"

"Prince Ali!" says the Princess with hope and glee. Jafar and Iago flip out seeing him.

"Admit it, Jafar! You tried to kill me!" says the false prince standing before him.

"N-No-Now, I do not have to answer to such ridiculous nonsense," he defends, obviously denying it while moving closer to the dazed Sultan. The cobra scepter moves closer to his face. "He's obviously lying."

"Obviously lying..." Aladdin sees this happening, and before Naruto could put it together, moves in as Jasmine desperately calls to her father.

"Hey, can I see this?" Aladdin casually says before grabbing the scepter, and smashing it into the tile floor. It shatters, leaving a headless stick and the Sultan free from his confusion/hypnosis. As he sputters coming to reality, the street rat tells him, "Your Majesty, Jafar was controlling you with this staff."

"What?" This obviously angers the aged king, who along with his daughter, Aladdin and Naruto move forward to storm a defeated Jafar. "Guards! GUARDS!"

"Oh well, we're screwed," says Iago as he goes on a rant. Ignoring him, the vizier spots something gold in Aladdin's hat, which he instinctively and happily prepares to reach for. The guards however grab him beforehand, and take him away.

"That's it." From above, two Soldier Heartless jump out and kick the guards off of him; unlike normal ones, these are green with white claws. Aladdin steps back protectively over Jasmine and her father while Naruto rushes in. "This is not done yet boy!"

Jafar then throws a vial to the ground, creating a smokescreen that causes him and the Heartless to disappear. The only thing remaining of him is his evil laughter. Such an annoyance it is! The guards go out after him, looking for Jafar as per the Sultan's orders, while Naruto sighs. "Well, I guess I found the Heartless cause."

He then turns around to see Aladdin and Jasmine hugging after that event, with her father and even himself noticing their sudden closeness. "Praise be to Allah! I can't believe this is finally happening; my daughter has found a suitor!"

Naruto watches with a smile as the Sultan goes on about wedding them at once and making him Sultan. However, he sees a sullen look appearing on the fake prince's face.

The Next Morning…

An entire night has gone by without an incident from Jafar. Daylight hits the night kissed sands like a heatwave as the others prepare for their rise. Although with the Heartless starting to show up, Naruto and the others remain on high alert. The trio prepares for Jafar's assault, with Donald and Goofy hanging around Jasmine for protection.

Meanwhile, Naruto is with Aladdin getting in some practice swings just outside of his quarters. He unfortunately can't get any concentration done, with Al's depressing monologue. "They want to make me Sultan..."

As he grumbles, Genie begins to quickly push the issue onto him. Not really subtle about it either. "So, about that third wish..."

Aladdin looks terrible. "Genie, I can't wish you free."

"Wait, what?" Naruto gets into this now. "You made a second wish already?"

"It was to save me from drowning… I let Genie make the wish for me." Al then turns back to Genie. "But, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do it."

"Sure you can! Just go-" Genie then moves Al's lips to make him say out the wish.

"I'M SERIOUS!" he shouts, causing all the jokes to drop like a terrible movie. "Look, I know I promised you, but I don't think I can pull this off. Without you, I'm nothing."

"But Al, you won!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Al point at the blue djinn almost desperately. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you! If everyone found out the truth, I could lose everything." His eyes look away. "I'm sorry; I can't do it."

If nothing else, Genie is visibly distraught. At worse, he's holding in his lividness. "Fine, whatever. I didn't expect much." As he speaks, his body shrinks just above the lamp. "I mean, you lied to everyone else I was just beginning to feel left out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, _Master_." Master is spoken with the utmost spite.

Al holds up the lamp, saying, "Genie, I'm really sorry. I am." His reply is a random raspberry. "Oh fine! Screw you then!" Acting out of anger, Aladdin shoves the lamp under his pillow. Abu and Carpet see this, and almost immediately leave.

Naruto, having stuck around, groans inwardly. "I cannot believe you would go back against your word; what about that honor among thieves crap?!"

Aladdin turns away to blow him off. "I only steal to eat, and for others! And that has nothing to do with this! Everyone wants some guy I'm not to be sultan!"

"AND WHY NOT?!" Naruto shouts in the most annoyed and aggressive way possible. "Everyone thinks you're Prince Ali; Aladdin might as well not exist anymore with all the lies you've told! What, you thought you could make a wish on a lamp and have all your problems go away?! You've just created harder ones to deal with!"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"No, it's about you! You're so stuck in your lies you're afraid of what people might think of the real you! No one will ever support someone who lies to make himself look better."

This time Al explodes. "You say that because you know nothing about me! I have no family who could have taken care of me! I've lived on the streets for my whole life without anyone caring about me; you don't know what it's like to be hated and abandoned for no reason!"

This hits him a bit. Naruto begins to understand his feelings on a more personal level more than before, especially considering their similar childhoods. And yet… "Actually, I can. And, so what?"

"What?"

"Just because you had a bad childhood doesn't mean you should let it control your future. Everyone goes through suffering, it doesn't matter who. And all you're doing is making Genie suffer; you think you got it bad? He's been forced into slavery who the hell knows HOW LONG and literally can't do anything about it! You gotta set him free, and tell everyone the truth."

Aladdin looks down with a sigh. He knows Naruto is right, and Genie is his friend too. He has to set him free. He walks over to where he left Genie's lamp, only to find it missing. "Huh? Where's the lamp?"

Naruto moves forward to join him, where they both see it's gone. "Uh oh. You don't think Abu and Carpet took the lamp right?"

Before he could answer, the skies outside begin to turn dark. Black clouds gather overhead and snap with lightning bolts. Al sees this and begins to worry, heading outside with Naruto. "What's going on?" asks the street rat.

"Does this happen often?" His question gets him stared at like he was Freddy Krueger's illegitimate child with an avocado. "You're right, that was a stupid question. Let's go!"

The two orphans head out to the center of the storm and its destruction. There they also witness the palace is being lifted off the earth by a blue god. Actually, getting a closer look at it, it's Genie!

"Whoa! When did Genie get buff?!"

"You're really focused on that now?!" After scolding Naruto, Al whistles for Carpet. Together, the three fly high up to Genie. At the top f his lungs Al shouts, "Genie, stop! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry Al," he replies, setting the palace on top of a mountain. "I can't help you anymore; I got a new master."

The blue djinn then points down at where Jafar is, in the palace using magic to pulverize Donald and Goofy. "Donald! Goofy!" Naruto jumps off Carpet summoning the Keyblade.

Jafar raises his scepter, fully repaired, which opens its mouth and unleashes a red wave. This captures Naruto and sends him crashing to the ground. His eyes then note the sword. "Ah, so you're the boy who has the key! I was wondering when you'd show up."

Naruto tries to raise himself, as Jafar cackles with the lamp in hand. "But you're too late; I now have the lamp, and now I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Now to keep you busy."

He jabs his scepter into the ground, causing all the pots within and out the palace to grow spider legs. Naruto looks up, and to his shock notes Jasmine in his arm. "Jasmine!" Before he could make a move, the pot Heartless attack him.

"Ah yes, the princess will be with me for the time being. Farewell!" He flies high up with the unconscious princess, laughing as he nears Genie.

Jafar comes before Aladdin, who soon sees his hostage. "JAFAR, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" The former vizier zaps him, canceling out his wish by reverting Aladdin back to his old, ratty attire.

"I knew it. Prince Ali was nothing more than that worthless street rat I sent for the lamp!" Al's eyes widen when he hears him. "I'll be sure to make you pay once I fill this world with darkness and give the Princess to Maleficent."

He then sends Al skyrocketing to the ground with Carpet, witnessed by a saddened Genie. He falls on top of Naruto, and they get jumped by the Heartless. The sorcerer then turns his eyes to Genie. "Now, slave, for my second wish, reveal to me the Keyhole!"

"The what? Yeah, I don't know-" Jafar grabs his nose.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU BIG BLUE LOUT! JUST DO IT!" Breaking free, the genie sighs before snapping his fingers. Pink sparkles fly across the skies, towards the desert. He then holds a hand out, which the sorcerer stands on, and together he flies them over to the location.

Naruto slashes the pots away from him, holding Al up with one arm. "I'm not going down that easily!" The moment he says that, the pot spiders gather together into one single centipede monster. The head with its electrifying antennae snarls. "… It's never easy, is it?"

* * *

Kei &amp; Yusei: No it's not!

Takeshi: And so, we end with another chapter in the second third of the Agrabah.

Julia: With the next chapter we conclude things. What will become of Naruto, Aladdin, Donald, Goofy, and even Jafar?

Kenshin: What about the omake?

Yusei: Timeskip.

Kei: Yeah, what's wrong with you?


	27. End of the Thousand Nights

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Out in the world, by a blazing sunset, a man watches as the night falls into a dark blue prison. "This world, so big, yet so small." He looks through his black hood to see several superpowered warriors moving through the dusk.

He carries a cadaver of a white sheet over to an isolated area, where no one would find him. The moonlight peers out from the clouds, slowly making its way to him. "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. With so many hearts seeking freedom, you may feel right at home." He then lays the bodied sheet on a table.

The moonlight shines upon the sheet, revealing an unconscious individual. His hollow, dead eyes slowly close from heavy eyelids.

_Hey, where am I?_

"Hello?" To the boy, he sees light. He awakens in a world of solemn darkness, sinking into a sea before breaking free. He opens his eyes, still lifeless, until landing on a solid white platform.

_I'm a brand-new heart._

The boy looks around. "But this is… Why are you in my heart?"

_A light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance, and it brought me here._

"Yeah, that was my light." He doesn't understand why he can only hear his own voice. The words just appear in his head. Still, nothing can help him now; these are thoughts he thinks over looking at the platform that is his Dive to the Heart, and a third of it broken off. "But, my heart is fractured. And now, the little I have left is slipping away."

_Then you should join your heart with mine._

Before he could respond, the broken piece of his heart slowly regenerates, making one whole circle. The dive shines.

_Now our hearts have touched._

"Why… Why would you help me?"

_Because, you looked like you could used some saving._

These words touch the boy in an endearing way.

_I'll share my light with you, so that way nothing will slip away again. And one day… you'll be strong enough to win back what already did._

"Right, thanks."

_It's time to wake up now. Whoever you are._

"It's… It's Yahiko. Let's, open the door." His dive releases feathers to show its growth, revealing Yahiko asleep on his platform wielding a Keyblade back handed.

In reality, the man in black walks away. Before stopping when he senses something amiss. A Keyblade appears in the suddenly raised arm of Yahiko, which glows with unprecedented brightness. Energy collects at the type before shooting up, clearing away the dark clouds. Yahiko's eyes open to see the stars of light above him.

The man in the black coat smiles with anticipation, as if not expecting this to happen. Yet, so happen that it did. "I don't know how you did it, but everything worked out in the end."

\- End Omakey -

Kenshin: Hmm… So this is Yahiko's origin with his heart merging with someone else's.

Yusei: Is it Naruto's heart?

Julia: You'll see. Let's begin the chapter.

* * *

**_The XXVII Keyhole: The End of The Thousand Nights_**

* * *

Naruto slashes the pots away from him, holding Al up with one arm. "I'm not going down that easily!" The moment he says that, the pot spiders gather together into one single centipede monster. The head with its electrifying antennae snarls. "… It's never easy, is it?"

The Pot Centipede Heartless groans as it crawls forward, whipping its antennae. Naruto blocks using the Keyblade, as the electricity courses through and shocks him. He steps back in pain, feeling his nerves going numb. The Heartless crawls forward to eat him, but a Firaga blast strikes its head.

"Naruto!" Goofy and Donald come in just in time to save Naruto, crowding around him and Aladdin.

"Be careful. This Heartless can use electricity to stun us," says Naruto as he prepares himself, cloaking his sword in ice. He then strikes the head with Blizzard Strike before switching out with Goofy to block its fangs.

Naruto lays a slowly recovering Aladdin while heading back into the fight. "Strike Raid!"

"Thunder!" Donald and Naruto's attacks hit, but the head remains undeterred. It worms in and slams Donald into a wall.

"Donald!" The poor duck falls down unconscious. "You jerk!"

The Pot Centipede turns around, having its tail strike Naruto and send him back. He rolls over trying to recover from the paralysis, as Goofy holds back its head. "Naruto!"

"Get down!" Al jumps in and kicks one of the pots connecting it together, which hits the ground and shatters. Disconnected, the centipede hits the ground, giving Goofy time to help up Donald.

Aladdin then watches as more pot spiders crawl in, causing more screams all around from the civilians. The pots connect together with the main bodies, trying to reattach. "Naruto, can you still fight?"

The Keyblade wielder holds himself shaking. "Yeah. I'll just shake it off with Cure." He raises his sword and casts Cura on himself, before turning his eyes to the centipede. "Thanks back there. Now I know how to destroy this thing!"

He and Al go over to Donald and Goofy, as the Pot Centipede returns even larger than before. "Here's the plan; forget the heads! Go after the pots connecting it; it can't move without them."

"Good idea!" The others agree before splitting up.

Naruto shoots the head with Fira, before running off to lure it in. Al grabs a sword from the ruins of a shop the Heartless destroyed and slashes one of the pots, causing it to shatter. Goofy forcefully bashes the pots near the bottom half, allowing Donald time to move in. He squawks before forming ice around his scepter, bashing the pots.

With all the pots gone, the head and bottom fall. Naruto grins before forming his special aura, turning into Valor Drive. He summons an extra Keyblade, using the Keychain from Halloweentown. This turns his sword into a dark gray one with the teeth being a bat symbol and the chain a pumpkin head. He swings both swords and jumps in, bashing both halves before slicing through them.

The blue heart rises from the head, gliding high up. With that, all the other jars explode. Yet, overhead the clouds remain dark and disturbing. Naruto casts Cura on himself and the others as they all stand. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Goofy says with the utmost gratitude. He looks back to Donald, who groans from his earlier pain.

Naruto goes over to Aladdin, who remains sullen of all. "Al?"

"This is all my fault. If only I had released Genie beforehand..." Aladdin slaps his forehead, angry at himself for his mistake. "I really am just as bad as those rich snobs I stand up to. I suck..."

As soon as he finishes, Naruto drops down to one knee. Donald and Goofy come in just as he says, "I'm an orphan too." This grasps the attention of his animal buddies. "My dad died sealing a demon fox inside of me, and my mother went with him. And for twelve years everyone who knew about the fox has hated and ignored me.

"But, I didn't let that bother me! What matters is the now, and now I'm using the Keyblade to make other people happy, because no one should have to suffer the way I did." Naruto then looks over to see Carpet, and as the flying rug comes to them he boards it. "Let's go save Jasmine, together, and you'll have all the time in the world to break free."

"But why? Why help me, after all the problems I've caused?"

"Because that's what friends do, they forgive eachother!" Naruto holds out a hand to him, a hand Al takes. "Let's show that rich jerk not to mess with street rats!"

"Yeah!" Together the two board Carpet, and all five of them take off into the skies.

Back with Jafar, Genie brings him over to a sink hole in the desert, before using his magic on it. The sand rises up, and takes the form of a tiger head. "Ah, so it was in the Cave of Wonders afterall. Should have went in instead of sending that Aladdin boy."

"What?" Jasmine looks up.

"I sent that street rat in to seek out the Genie's lamp, and he kept it with him to make wishes." He then laughs as Genie flies them inside. With the cave intact, they continue flying until reaching an opening.

There, Genie reluctantly snaps his fingers, summoning a wall. The Keyhole opens up, revealed to Jafar. The psychotic sorcerer laughs victoriously. "Ah, I love it when a plan comes together."

"It's not over yet," says a voice behind him. Turning around Jafar and Genie see a figure coming out from the darkness. Slowly emerging from the black void is a slender and visually appealing woman dressed in black, with a covering over her head that has twin black horns protruding out behind her. She also wields a scepter with a green orb. "Misfortune always shines upon the careless."

"Ah, Maleficent. How did you come upon this place?" Jafar asks, slightly surprised with her appearance.

"A little friend of mine told me you ran into the boy, so I tailed you," she says with a chuckle. "Of course, this is just a projection created to visit you."

Meanwhile, Naruto, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy fly on carpet over the desert, where they spot in the darkness the Cave of Wonders. "What's that?" Goofy asks.

"It's the Cave of Wonders," says Al looking down upon the tiger cave. "But, it was supposed to be destroyed when Abu took that ruby."

"The what?" Donald looks down at the ashamed monkey.

"Maybe Genie did that," Goofy states, to which they nod.

"Let's go then," Naruto orders, before they head into the cave. The quartet come before the tiger cave, where a horde of Heartless pop up to stop them.

"Just fly past them!" shouts Aladdin as Carpet zips by the Heartless with ease. From there, they finally enter into the cavernous innards of the cave.

Flying by the millions of gold coins below them, Donald looks on with unprecedented desire. This out of nowhere greed causes Goofy to watch the duck man. "Donald, you okay?"

"Huh?! Of course!" he quickly retorts.

"What is this place anyway?" Naruto asks looking around. Even he's amazed by the treasure.

"As far as I know, this was where I found the lamp," Aladdin explains. "An old man sprung me from the dungeon so I'd go into the cave for the lamp. But then Abu grabbed a ruby and the talking tiger head set everything on fire for touching anything but the lamp. Then he trapped me in here trying to kill me. Luckily Abu stole the lamp back, and the rest you already know."

"But um how did Jafar get the lamp? And how did he know what to do with it?" asks Goofy curiously.

"We'll find out shortly," says Naruto as they continue further into the cave.

After time passes by, Carpet comes to an extremely wide opening filled with three platforms and the Keyhole far in the back. There, Jafar converses with Maleficent. "It's him! And Jasmine!"

"But, who's that with him?" Naruto mutters seeing the witch.

"So, you knew all along didn't you?"

"You're not the only one in this organization who uses their heads. I knew from the beginning what you were up to," she remarks. "Many of the others were too scared of the darkness to dive deeper into it, and that weakness cost them. It's always the smart ones you need to look out for."

"Is that why you didn't bother helping them?"

"I didn't think someone with an all powerful genie would NEED help. You can handle the boy on your own." She then turns around. "Speaking of which, you can come out now!"

Naruto and the others dismount Carpet. Al then shouts, "Let Jasmine go! You got the lamp, so you don't need her!"

"Wrong again, street rat!" Al bites down in anger being called that. "We need this woman. As it turns out, Maleficent was right; she's one of the Seven needed to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

This takes the three world hoppers by surprise. Even Naruto hasn't heard that name before. "Kingdom Hearts?"

"Of course, you don't need to know anything more." She steps backwards into the darkness. "Finish the job."

"Of course." Jafar casts a spell on the lamp, causing it to float in the air. "Instead of wasting my third wish on you lot, I'll crush you with my own sorcery!"

"Genie, you gotta stop him!" Aladdin says to his blue friend.

"I'm sorry Al; you don't got the lamp anymore. I work with Senior Psychopath now."

Jafar makes the first move, firing a beam from his scepter at the four. They split up to avoid it, with Naruto going straight for the vizier. Summoning the Keyblade he swings, with Jafar blocking using his scepter. Naruto then goes on the offensive attacking the enemy. "So, this is the power of one trained to use the Keyblade… I can see how you were able to fell Ursula and Oogie so easily."

"You haven't seen me at my best yet; Raging Storm!" Naruto summons three flame twisters to strike Jafar. He dispels them with ease. "Triple Blizzaga!"

As Naruto continues to unleash his more powerful spells, his Wisdom form takes hold and increases his strength. However, he and Jafar seem on par with one another. 'Just a little more.'

Jafar notices something strange, and turns around to see the others heading for the Lamp. "NO!" He sees Iago fly in and grab the lamp. "Yes! Good work for once!"

"The hell does that mean?!"

"Get back here!" Donald shouts before he hits the bird with Thunder. Fried, Iago hits the dirt as the lamp rolls about.

Naruto slides in towards Jafar to strike him, but the vizier summons a twister of sand to entrap him. He then fires a spell at Donald and Goofy, trapping them in an hourglass of sand. "Looks like your time is up!"

Having lost their weapons outside of the hourglass, the two attempt to break out as sand pours on them. Abu crawls over to the lamp to grab it. "Don't toy with me!"

"ABU!" Al watches in horror as his best friend is turned into one of those wind up toys. Naruto meanwhile uses a fire spell to blow away the sand, but it returns around him.

As Carpet moves in to grab the lamp, Jafar casts a spell on him too, saying, "Things are unraveling fast now boy," accompanied by inane laughter.

With the fight going on, Jasmine watches from the platform near the Keyhole. She then turns around hearing footsteps approaching her, before her mind goes blank at the sight of red.

Jafar then sees Aladdin going after the lamp this time. Swords are summoned from the skies to encircle the lamp, trapping Al's arm underneath two. "Get the point?!" He then reclaims the lamp, as Naruto uses an ice spell to freeze over the sand. With this he finally breaks free, and slides over to Aladdin to break him free.

"Don't get cocky Jafar! I'm fully ready to take you out!" Naruto tells him before shooting energy beams at Jafar.

He deflects them before saying, "I'm just getting warmed up," and spewing fire around the swords to trap them in.

"NO MORE PUNS!" Naruto screams before using Aero to block the fire upward.

"Quit making jokes and fight us properly you cowardly snake!" At that, the flames merge with Naruto's wind to become a snake tail. "Uh oh."

"A snake am I?!" Jafar appears in the flames merged to become an enlarged, black cobra. The snake hisses before slamming its tail to send them flying. Naruto and Al fall to the ground in pain from the force of Jafar's tail.

As the blonde recovers, Jafar's eyes stare deep into his. This intense sensation paralyzes his body, causing Naruto to freeze in place. "Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?!"

Eye beams shoot out from Jafar at the Keyblade, causing it to float precariously in the air; the paralysis also takes away his Wisdom form. Al jumps forward to slice into Jafar's scales, but gets knocked aside by his eye beams once more. The cobra cackles, saying, "You little fools! You cannot defeat me, the most powerful being in the world! Without the Keyblade, without the Genie, you two are worthless!"

The serpent coils around the two. Naruto looks up at Keyblade still trapped in Jafar's spell, and both Donald and Goofy incapacitated. This is the first time in forever he's felt this powerless. He's at the point of giving up.

Al looks down at Genie in the corner as Jafar states, "There is no one who can defeat me! You're all dead!"

"What about the Genie?" The snake looks down at Al. He glares at senior psychopath with a scowl. "You said it right; I AM worthless without the genie! But so are you."

"WHAT?!" Jafar increases his binding. "Choose your words carefully!"

"It's true; You still have one wish left right, but what happens when it's gone?" Jafar takes a minute to stop and think. "That Maleficent woman is stronger than you right? That's why you needed the Genie! He gave you your power, and the moment you use up your last wish someone else can wish it away!"

Naruto looks over at Al; that's indeed a great idea, but why is he saying it? He's just giving Jafar ideas! Even Genie is flabbergasted. "Al, what are you doing? I know things are bleak, but that doesn't mean it can't get worse; don't get me involved."

"As long as he's around, you'll always be second best!" Seeing the look of understanding in the serpent's eyes, Al knows his work is done.

"He's right; his power does exceed my own! And Maleficent is still stronger." His eyebrows lower when he realizes a solution. "BUT NOT FOR LONG."

Jafar slithers over to Genie, who becomes nervous. "Now, now, let's not entertain the delusions of the beaten kid. He's a little punch drunk; one too many hits from the snake-"

"SLAVE, I MAKE MY THIRD WISH! I WISH FOR YOU TO MAKE ME AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Naruto shuts his eyes realizing what this means.

Genie sighs in defeat, before taking aim. With the greatest of hesitations, he fires, granting Jafar's wish. Empowered by his wish, the black cobra turns into a red, yellow eyed Adonis of a genie. He rises in size, laughing as he feels the reality rewriting powers he now has.

Naruto and Al fall out from Jafar's control, allowing the Keybearer to make his way for his Keyblade. Forming balls of wind, he jumps high up to grab his sword, dispelling Jafar's enchantment. He then shouts, "What's the big idea?!"

But without a second thought, he looks down to see something forming at the end of Jafar's tail. "Oh. Why didn't I think of that?!"

"When you're weak, you gotta improvise."

"Yeah, gotta remember that sometimes." He then watches as Aladdin heads over to complete the plan.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!"

"Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?!" The sneering djinn looks down. "You wanna be a genie, you got it!" Golden shackles chain onto the newborn genie. "And everything that comes with it!"

He then holds up a black lamp connected to Jafar. "NO! NOOOOO!" He slips further into the lamp drawn in by its command over him. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" Al watches as Jafar shrinks, before being sealed inside the lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"Well said Naruto," says Al with a grin.

"Oh Al! You little devil you," Genie says with a grin.

With Jafar sealed, the effects of his magic have begun to deteriorate. The hourglass containing Donald and Goofy shatters, Carpet ravels up together, and Abu becomes a real monkey. The dark clouds forged from Genie being under Jafar go away as well.

Though, as they celebrate their victory, Naruto looks back to see something that caught his eye. Up above where they left Jasmine, he sees she's missing. "Jasmine!"

"Jasmine?" Al looks now, and becomes devastated. "JASMINE!"

Not far from their location, a hand touches one of the rubies. This causes the cave to react and shake. "Ah crapbaskets, we gotta go!"

"Naruto, the Keyhole!" Goofy reminds him, before he goes over to it. Raising the Keyblade, he takes aim and fires a beam. The beam hits the Keyhole and closes it, accompanied by a locking sound. With that over with, Naruto and the others board Carpet. "Come on Al!"

"I can't! Jasmine's still here!"

"If she's not here, then someone must have taken her," says Naruto before he pulls him on board. "Maleficent must have come back and kidnapped her, because we were so focused on Jafar. Which means, she's gone.

"If we stay here we won't be getting out!" Carpet then takes off, soaring through the skies. Al guides Carpet out and about across the crumbling cave and its many lava tidal waves. As a boulder comes down upon them, Naruto slices it using his Keyblade and Donald would use Fira.

After many turns, Carpet finally gets everyone out, including Genie with Donald holding his lamp. The tiger head drops down, closing the gate to the false treasures permanently.

The Following Morning…

"So, Jasmine is gone?" Al asks as he sits in his hideout with despair. The others look down in defeat.

"Yeah, sorry Aladdin," says Naruto.

"Then, what are you waiting for? You gotta go after her!" Al says with a new appointed nod.

"Eh? Wait, I was pretty sure you'd want to come with us."

Al drops his head. "I'd love to go after you and help Jasmine, but those Heartless things are still here aren't they? Someone needs to protect this place while you guys are gone."

"Huh..." Naruto nods before going to Al and patting his shoulder. "Al, I promise we'll save Jasmine."

"Hey Al, don't worry! You still got one wish left!" Genie says, patting his other shoulder. "Just give it a spell and Jasmine's right beside you!"

"Genie, what about your freedom?" He looks up to the djinn.

"Meh, it's only an eternity of solitude. You won't find a woman like her in a thousand years," says Genie, as if resigning to his fate. "Believe me, I've checked."

Al keeps his head down, contemplating his choices. "Genie, I wish for your freedom!"

"And one princess special delivery coming right up-" Genie freezes. "What?"

The lamp unleashes a stream at Genie, entangling his tail. It swirls around him like a hurricane, before exploding into nothing. His tail becomes legs and the bonds around his wrists disappear. The lamp then drops, now nothing but a useless trinket. Genie picks up the lamp examining his situation. "I'm… I'm free… I'm free!"

"Genie, a deal's a deal. I promised to set you free, and as a friend I owe it to you." Al then smiles weakly. "But, if it's okay with you, I'd like it if you could help Naruto, Donald and Goofy with rescuing Jasmine."

"Sorry Al, but I'm done taking orders." Genie turns his back to everyone. For a brief moment, hurt is felt. "However, a favor is totally different. We'll handle this."

Naruto nods, before something appears in his hand. Holding his hand up he sees a keychain. "Another deed done to save the world. Alright guys, let's go save the princesses."

"Right!" Donald and Goofy raise their fists up high.

Elsewhere…

Sasuke lays Jasmine on the deck. Heartless gather around and carry her off. "I hope you're happy."

"Tremendously," says Maleficent as she looks down at Sasuke with pride. "Well done, my boy. We have all seven finally."

"Hmm..." Hades looks down with a sigh. "You know, that smarmy vizier could have had 'em, if someone'd stuck around to give em a hand."

"Hey, I did my part alright?" Sasuke tells him. "It's not like Maleficent couldn't have helped either."

"Unlike the boy and his friends, there's nothing connecting us together. Jafar was too steeped in his own greed for power; he was beyond saving," says the sorceress. "One should be careful when letting the darkness in their heart burn too fiercely." She then eyes the god.

"Whoa, hey, I'm as cool as can be!" he retorts.

"Here's the plan." Maleficent turns over to Sasuke. "You know what to do when he comes right? And he will."

"Of course. We're heading straight for that world right now." The sorceress and Hades vanish, both of them being projections. "How's the course?"

"Don't give me orders! This is my ship!" shouts Captain Hook as he waves his left hand, it being replaced with a hook. "If we run into them, I'll let you know!"

"Good." Sasuke looks out at the darkness of space surrounding them.

"It'd be great if that fool's ship doesn't show up."

Elsewhere, the white Gummi ship housing Naruto, Donald and Goofy takes off. They remain at the helm watching and waiting for more Heartless ships. As they do, they notice something coming their way. Naruto checks the monitor. "What's that?"

"It looks like a ship… And not one of the ships made for space," says Donald.

"Looks like a pirate ship," says Goofy. "It's coming in!"

"What's a pirate ship doing in space?!" Naruto shouts. The ship makes impact.

* * *

Kei: And with that, we end the Agrabah Arc. Next time we start getting into the nit and gritty of the Kingdom Hearts universe.

Claire: Next up is the Wonderland Arc, and afterwards is finally Hollow Bastion.

Yusei: And by the way, we thank everyone for liking what we've done with the Disney worlds. We had to use Genie's lines from the movie, because we miss Robin so much.

Kei: He really knew how to bring life to characters, no matter what Rotten Tomatoes say about his movies.


	28. He's The Pirate

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Nagato flies to a mountain within a world of a deserted wasteland. He removes his armor and lands in front of someone waiting for him. "Master Xehanort!"

Nagato lands before him and says, "I've been to other worlds. I know all the things you've done, but I don't understand why."

The shaved elder looks down in shame. "Someone had to safeguard the light… from the demon I unleashed."

"Demon?" Nagato's ripple eyes stares at him.

"I'm sure you know about the boy in the mask by now… His name is Vanitas." Xehanort holds a hand up in disgrace, clenching it. "A creature of pure darkness, one of my making."

"He… He came from you?"

"He came from Yahiko." This surprises the red haired boy, who backs away in shock. "Vanitas is the darkness that was inside of your friend." He notices Nagato wants more. "It was an accident; while training with me, Yahiko succumbed to the darkness. The only way to save him was to extract it, and that formed Vanitas. In the process, I damaged his heart in the most horrific way. All I could do was leave him in the hands of Eraqus."

Nagato looks over in understanding. "I knew the boy couldn't stay with me, the one who harmed him so."

He walks up to the old master. "Yahiko has gotten allot better since then. Gotta thank Konan for that anyway." He says the last sentence to himself. "You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him."

"Thank you lad. You know how to ease an old man's heart."

'So that's what it was...' Nagato takes a moment to think back to when he and Konan first met Yahiko, three years ago. He was so deep in thought and zombie like. He barely spoke their names. Coming back to the present, he asks, "Why is Vanitas still free?"

The old man turns around. "Ah yes. Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but… he escaped. He uses the Keyblade to unleash minions of darkness, and now the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings."

"I see… He's the one who summoned the Unversed from the darkness."

Xehanort walks forward as he speaks, before stopping to turn and face Nagato. "He has no control over the darkness in his heart; the Keyblade's not his to use. Lend me your strength, Nagato. Right this wrong that I have wrought."

"How would I even find him?"

"What I know is his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt. It stands to reason his next target is the city of light, Radiant Garden." Nagato nods at his statement.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Vanitas." Nagato then summons his armor and glider before flying off. He looks back with his Rinnegan at the world he left. His eyes then show him something strange, images.

There he sees Konan and Yahiko in their armor fighting a losing battle, against Vanitas. One has Konan unconscious about to die by Vanitas. The visions finally halt, causing his riding to swerve a bit. "That was… What is the Rinnegan telling me?"

Ever since he awakened these eyes he's been seeing things he never would have. He asked his temporary sensei Jiraiya what this means, and all it means is he can use chakra as well as magic. What this means, he doesn't know. He's only learned a few ninjutsu techniques. Regardless, they do help at times.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Yahiko and Konan..."

\- End Omakey -

* * *

_**The XXVIII Keyhole: He's The Pirate**_

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes when he feels the swaying force of where he's sleeping. He picks himself up and looks around, realizing he's on the pirate ship from before. "Let's see… Me, Donald and Goofy were in space and… Oh yeah! Wait, where are they?!"

"Morning dobe," says a familiar voice. Looking up at the highest point of the ship, he sees one of the men in black. From the voice, he can tell it's the same one who attacked him back in Arendelle. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger. I had a feeling you'd come here."

"Save it, Sasuke. I know that voice anywhere," Naruto replies. His former friend reveals himself, removing the hood over his head. His Mangekyou Sharingan eyes flare down upon him. "What have you done with my friends Donald and Goofy?"

"Are they really that important? More important than old friends?" he callously asks.

"You think that's going to work? I haven't given up on you yet, but I need to know where they are!"

"Instead of worrying about then, wouldn't it be right to worry about her?" He steps to the side to show him Hinata.

"Hinata!" He grits his teeth in anger while clenching his fists tightly. "So Sakura was right; it was you who kidnapped her and Elsa!"

"You can have back your ice queen, but we're keeping Hinata. Both her, Jasmine and Anna are the last three we need to open the door."

Naruto rushes in at him. Only to be stopped by a hook. "Not so fast! There'll be no shenanigans on my ship!"

He then looks around, realizing the Heartless and Hook have him surrounded. His eyes flare with the same magic as Faith, with him saying, "Go ahead and try; you'll all see why I'm not even scared!"

The hatchet below him opens up, and he drops down into the ship. With the hatchet closing back up and Naruto sealed down below, Sasuke then says, "Let me know once we've reached Neverland. And make sure you keep Naruto away from the Princesses as long as possible."

As the Uchiha walks off, Hook scuffs. "Scurvy brat; he dares order me around like he's Maleficent's favorite?!"

"What ought we do Captain?" asks his first mate.

"Nothing Smee! The hold's crawling with Heartless; let them keep an eye on the brats!" speaks the captain before he turns his eyes to the sides of the ship.

"But Captain, you know who is down the-"

"SSSSH! Did you hear that Smee?!" The pirate becomes incredibly paranoid. "That incessant ticking! He's here!"

"No."

"You sure?! Did I just imagine it?!"

Down below, Naruto is in the prison cell with Donald and Goofy. The latter asks, "So they're all here? Jasmine, Anna, Elsa and Hinata?"

"Yeah! We're this close to saving them!"

"W'alright! Let's go save them!"

"Yeah."

"Of course!" This is Donald, who adds, "Except first, GET OFF ME!" Yeah, Naruto fell on both of them when the hatchet opened.

Getting up, the trio set up plans to escape. The only way out is a locked door; not a problem. "Hey, you guys alright?" All three look back to see a young boy with orange hair and a green elf outfit.

Floating off the ground. "Looking for a way out?"

"Who are you?" asks Goofy.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." They don't buy it. "Don't believe me? I'm not trapped here; I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?" As if answering his question, a sparkling yellow pixie flies by Naruto towards the kid.

"Tinkerbell, what took ya?" The spirit reveals herself as a little fairy girl in green. "So, ya found Wendy?"

Tinkerbell nods in response, before saying other things the trio understood. "What? Other girls are there?" Naruto raises his head. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm leaving Wendy there."

"Aha, she must be pretty jealous!" Tink kicks him in the beak before flying out the small opening.

"Come on Tink, open the door!" Naruto clears his throat to grab the boy's attention, summoning the Keyblade. He then unlocks the door. Embarrassed, he introduces himself as: "Peter Pan."

"Naruto, Donald and Goofy." Naruto identifies him and his friends.

"Okay, we're in this together; but only until I can get to Wendy." With that, the four make their exist.

As they step out from the cell, they begin to search the ship. As they do, Donald quickly recognizes something up with Peter. "Hey, how come you're floating?"

"Not floating, flying," he corrects.

"So uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asks.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter stops in front of them before saying, "Hey Tink!" The golden sprite flies in front of them. "What, still haven't cooled off? Just give them some Pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Naruto repeats. "How does that help us?"

"Pixie dust can help grant one's wishes, most importantly flying," says the floating child. He then takes Tink and flies over them, having pixie dust spread over them. "There. Now you can fly."

Donald immediately tries it by flapping his arms, er, wings, only to hit the floor board with a thud. Tink laughs right in his face. "Very funny."

"Donald, you're a duck," Naruto begins. "How come you can't already fly?"

"I'm not that type of duck!"

Elsewhere on the ship, Hook is with Sasuke yelling his head off. Why?

"What? You're just shipping off?!" Hook shouts at Sasuke.

"Now that Naruto's here, the stage has been set. I'll take the princesses back." He then tosses an item over to Hook, who catches with his actual hand.

"What's this?"

"A Navi-G. This should lead his Gummi Ship to Hollow Bastion, once he gets it from you," says the Uchiha before he flicks his wrist.

"Wait, you think I'm just gonna give it to him?" His response is utter silence. "You think he's stronger than me?!"

"Make sure he knows where we've gone. Also, you've got your own problem right now." Sasuke turns to the door just as Smee rushes in.

"Captain! We got a problem! The prisoners have escaped! What's worse, Peter Pan's with them!" Sasuke looks to the side as he listens in, as if expecting it all.

"Blast that Peter Pan! He's probably here for the dud!" As the pirate captain slashes his hook across the air, the Uchiha walks over to the cabin areas. "Where are you going?!"

"I just told you everything I'm doing. I'm taking the girls." He then exits the room.

The irritated captain growls under his teeth. "That blasted scallywag… I'll send him to the blimey deep along with Peter Pan and that Keyblade brat!"

Back to Action…

Peter enters into a locked room while searching. As he does, he calls out. "Hello?"

"Peter? Peter Pan?" He looks up when he hears the familiar voice. Checking the ceiling he spots a metal netting that leads to another room above them, where a young girl in a bright blue dress sees them.

"Wendy!"

"Thank goodness! The pirates were just here; they might come back! Please hurry!"

"Don't worry Wendy; we'll get you out of there!" says Peter as he flies up to the net.

Naruto goes up to the door and asks, "Is there another girl in there with you Wendy?"

"Um..." Wendy looks over to the side to see a beautiful blond woman resting. Wendy goes over to her, tapping the woman's shoulder. She groans in her sleep. "Oh good. Are you okay?"

The blond opens her eyes, revealed to finally be Elsa. "I saw darkness for so long..."

Naruto flinches recognizing the voice. "Elsa?"

"Naruto?" Elsa rises up quickly. "Naruto, is that you?!"

"I'm here, right under this floor! Just stand back!" he tells her, using a Fira to blow a hole in the floor. Peter flies upward to Wendy.

Naruto, Donald and Goofy follow along. Up on the upper level, Naruto and Elsa meet face to face. The ice queen stands up and hugs the blond swordsman. "You're here, you saved me again..."

"Elsa..." he whispers, hugging her back. Donald and Goofy look to the side sheepishly.

Tinkerbell flies over to Peter, who groans at her annoyance. "Not now Tink!" Upset, the pixie flies away. "Alright, a deal's a deal. I'm getting Wendy out of here."

Taking her in his arms, Peter flies down the hole to escape. Though a little pissed he left, Naruto has a job to do. "Elsa, where are the others? Anna, Hinata and Jasmine should be on this ship."

"They were..." Elsa looks down ashamed. "I tried to stop him, but Sasuke looked at me with these red eyes and I fell unconscious."

"How did you even get here?"

"Naruto, we'll get to that later!" shouts Donald. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Naruto goes over to the door and uses Mahou Rasengan to bust it down. On the other side are Pirate Heartless and Barrel Spiders, barrel versions of the spiders from Agrabah. They rush in to attack, but Naruto and Donald hit them with Blizzaga. The attack holds them off, but doesn't stop them. "These guys are strong. Let's go all-" Before he could finish, a wave of ice magic shoots out from behind him and freezes them solid.

The trio turn around to see Elsa holding her hands out. "Got em."

"Whoa, that's cool!" Naruto jokes.

"Thanks. I've been working with Sakura to get a better hold on my powers with your advice," she says before stepping forward. Her high heels change into shoes for better mobility. "Let's go save Anna."

"Right!" Naruto says before the four of them go forward. As they do, Naruto changes his Keyblade with the chain from Agrabah. This turns his sword into a golden and blue Keyblade with a design similar to a lamp.

As they move, eventually they come to a latter. Donald goes first, then Naruto and finally Goofy and Elsa. This brings them to the captain's quarters. Goofy comes to the door and opens up, where they finally see the outside. Instead of space, they're now in another world out at sea.

Stepping out and heading to the deck of the ship, Donald asks, "Where are we?"

"This sea doesn't look very familiar to me." Elsa looks out starboard. "Right… What now?"

"We find Sasuke," says Naruto, with a confident and determined flare in his eyes. "He knows where the girls are, so he's the one we find."

"Yes, he's quite a lecherous codfish isn't he?" The group turn around and spot Captain Hook. As the wind blows, the large feather on his hat dances wildly. "If ye be searching for that scurvy little picaroon he ran off with the girls without even saying goodbye. A bit Amber alert don't you think?"

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?!" Naruto demands in a serious voice, summoning the Keyblade for extra insinuation. Donald and Goofy prepare their weapons while Elsa starts to summon icicles.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But, you won't be going there. Or, you can't go there, not without this." Hook holds up the Gummi block.

Goofy sees it and says, "That's a Gummi block!"

"Not just any, but a Navi-G piece. With it, you could locate and travel to Hollow Bastion. But, none of you will be leaving this ship alive." Hook pockets the block before stepping aside, revealing Smee holding one of those cases to hold candles. As Hook takes it and holds it to their view, it shows Tinkerbell trapped inside. As the original trio gasp, Hook continues with, "Unless you intend on leaving this little pixie behind. Now, I'm possible you land lubbers can see it my way, savvy?"

With a defeated look in their faces, they each drop their weapons. Except for Naruto, who has the Keyblade vanish. The Heartless pop up before them, a Pirate grabbing Naruto and throwing him to the floor. "Naruto," Elsa calls out.

"Hand over the Keyblade, and I'll spare your lives," says the one armed captain. He hands the case over to Smee and points a pistol to her. "Be glad I am merciful, unlike the Heartless. Now what'll it be, the key or the plank?"

Naruto growls under his breath, thinking of a way out of this. As he does, his ears pick up a ticking. "What's that noise?"

This raises Hook's flags, who looks overboard. There he sees to his horror, a green crocodile three times the size of an average one, with a ticking sound coming directly from it. He then completely flips out. "It's him! It's the crocodile that took me hand!"

"Oh, that's what happened to you," says Naruto.

"Oh Smee, he's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" Hook rushes to his captain's quarters. "Smee, take care of this!"

"Uh, okay." Smee turns to the Heartless and nods, giving them the signal. The pirates then grab Naruto and push him over to the plank.

"We can't let this happen!" Donald says, but is hesitant because Tink is still in danger.

As Naruto edges near the end, the crocodile moves in position. He closes his eyes to think. 'Come on, think! The moment I use magic or the Keyblade he'll shoot Tink… What can I do?'

"Fly Naruto! Just believe, and you can do it!" He opens his eyes briefly in shock, hearing Peter Pan's voice.

'Believe… Fine, I believe in you.' He closes his eyes and jumps back. As Elsa's heart stops at that very moment, Naruto descends quickly towards the croc. And then, out of nowhere, he flies out of its gaping maw.

Everyone watches in shock seeing Naruto fly, even Smee who's too shocked to even shoot Tink at this moment. This gives such an opening allowing someone to snatch her away. The surprised first mate sees Peter Pan with Tinkerbell, setting the pixie free. "Uh oh. G-Get em!"

As the pirate runs off, more Heartless pop up. Naruto turns over to Peter, thanking him. "Hey, no problem. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind right?"

The two share a brief smile, before turning their eyes to the Heartless. Goofy spins like a tornado knocking them away with his shield, before he, Donald and Elsa regroup with the two boys. Elsa once more hugs the blond, asking, "How did you do that?"

"It was happy thoughts! Donald failed earlier because you need happy thoughts and pixie dust to fly!" Donald and Goofy look to eachother, before closing their eyes to concentrate as well. And within seconds, they're all flying with ease. "Tink, please give some to Elsa!"

Tinkerbell gives pixie dust to Elsa, granting her the power of flight as well, and together all five of them face the Heartless. They charge in to take on the crew of Pirates, Air Pirates, Shadows and Soldiers. "Remember, happy thoughts."

Naruto draws the Keyblade and tackles a Pirate Heartless, smashing through a barrel. He then jumps in the air taking flight, slashing the arm of an Air Pirate. As he does he grabs it and throws the guy into another flying Heartless.

Donald jumps up in the air avoiding a Soldier flipping towards him. He flies over in and stomps on its helmet, shutting its eyes. He then hits it with Thundara before using Magnet to repel it towards a group of Shadows. "Alright!"

"Come on!" Goofy charges in raising his shield, bashing through a group of Soldiers like a bowling ball. He then jumps on top of a Pirate avoiding its blade and striking the Heartless in the head. With it disoriented, Goofy makes a powerful swing and shield uppercuts the Heartless into the air.

Where Elsa's ice blast sends it flying before solidifying it in ice; she summons a pile of snow to bombard a Shadow coming after her and the others beside it. She then summons a rapier made of ice and swings like an amateur at a guarding Pirate. It deflects her strike and knocks her back, causing her to cry out. As the pirate attacks, it slips on the ice she made, allowing her to recover enough and send icicles to impale and destroy it.

Peter Pan easily dodges attacks from the Heartless, moving behind them so they'd fall into the sea. When an Air Pirate attacks him from above, he dives down and spirals around it, before rapidly stabbing the monster while giving his trademark call. Riddled with holes, it explodes into nothing.

Their combined efforts manage to eventually eradicate the Heartless menace. This leaves Naruto and his friends victorious. "We did it! We beat the pirates!"

"Not yet. Hook's still around," says Peter. He then sneaks over to the captain's quarters with Naruto as everyone else lands on the ship. The kid smiles before knocking.

"Is that you Smee? Did you get rid of them?"

Mocking his first mate, Peter says, "Awe captain! They walked the plank, every last one of them!"

Sensing the threat is gone, Hook comes out searching for proof. Peter then sneaks in behind him and gives him a Thousand Years of Death with his trusty sword. Obviously, Hook launches a bit. "ARGH! Blast you Peter Pan!"

"You tried to make my buddy walk the plank? Now it's your turn you codfish!" Hook draws his blade and swings, forcing the two to jump away. Peter floats in the air while Naruto skids across the deck.

"I'll make you pay for the constant humiliation and suffering I've gone through!" Hook raises his hook arm and scrapes down the wall. A Battleship Heartless then rises from the seas, hovering over them. The Heartless unleashes a horde of missiles upon the five heroes, who run away to avoid it.

"No fair, bad form!" complains Peter, easily avoiding the missiles.

"No see, you're the ones with bad form! Ganging up against a single opponent is bad form, especially when you can fly all willy nilly like you own the skies!"

Peter stops for a moment before descending. "You're right Hook. This will be one on one, you and me. And I won't even need to fly!" The kid then turns to the others. "You guys take care of his buddy."

"You sure?" Naruto asks him. "If you lose, I'm coming back to finish your job for ya." He then turns over to his friends flying in to attack the Heartless ship.

Peter jumps in at Hook and slashes at him, starting a swashbuckling clashing of steel between the two. Hook expertly slashes at the child, nicking off a few pieces of clothing. "You swear?"

"I swear! It ain't good form to lie!" Peter steps aside to dodge a stab aimed for his heart, and grabs his arm to divert the hook slash with a spin. Now behind Hook, he kicks him in the butt. The enraged captain slashes at him, narrowly nicking his cheek.

Naruto and the others fly in random directions avoiding the fire shot off by the Heartless Battleship. Elsa sends a wave of ice to block the shots, before she and Donald shoot snowballs to plug up the cannon ports. Goofy flies up and bashes the skull of the pilot Heartless running the ship. Naruto then slices through the main mass, causing it to lose balance. He then sees the ship fly past him, smoking and trying to stay together.

"Elsa, Donald, together!" The three of them combine their ice magic to unleash a powerful Blizzaga spell that freezes it over. Naruto then flies in and slices through, shattering the Heartless and unleashing the heart.

Naruto then turns over to the ship seeing Peter Pan and Hook still fighting up on the main mass under the sails. Hook hooks away his small sword, disarming Peter and leaving him at the mercy of his sword. "Time to die, Pan."

Naruto prepares to fly in and help him, but that's when Peter grabs the Skull and Crossbones and wrap it around Hook, blinding him. He then steals his sword and regains the advantage. "Not so fast, Hook."

"Oh, good form chap," says Hook as he looks at him. He then nervously cowers away. "Now, isn't this the part where you let me go? You wouldn't kill the jolly old Captain Hook would you?"

Peter contemplates it. The sword gets closer to him as he thinks, before he throws it in the water. "Get out of here, and never come back to Neverland again."

With his victory declared, he turns to the others. "We won!"

"Alright Pete!" Naruto flies down next to them. He's just ready to congratulate his victory, when he sees Hook standing back up. That same flash enters his sights, before he draws the Keyblade and knocks his swiping hook arm up. He then bashes Hook seven times with his sword, before giving him five more wild strikes. The thirteenth and final attack knocks him overboard.

Hook raises his head from the sea, and pales seeing the crocodile. It licks its crocodilian lips before lunging at him like dinner. The defeated pirate swims off like a coward, screaming out his first mate's name, in the most hilarious of ways.

Naruto looks over with a sigh as Hook takes off, looking down at his sword which still shines from that last move he did. 'That… That was Last Arcanum… I actually pulled it off!' "Yes!"

"Naruto, what was that?" asks Elsa with worry.

"Just learned how to do a very cool move," says Naruto before looking down. He then spots the Navi-G piece he knocked out of Hook's clothes and picks it up. "Sasuke isn't here anymore, so neither should we. Let's get off this ship."

As the others agree with him, Tinkerbell flies over to Pan. "What's that Tink? Something wrong with Big Ben?"

Elsewhere…

Sasuke looks down at the three princesses he brought with him. Maleficent chuckles as she approaches, Heartless appearing to take the girls away. "We've done it. Now to prepare for the final battle."

"It was foolish of you to bring them here without a vessel. Relying too much on the darkness can cost you your heart," she warns him.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke places a hand to his heart. "My heart won't succumb until I've learned the truth of my clan, and defeating Naruto will bring me that much closer."

"Oh?" This is something she doesn't know a thing about. "And how so?"

"Itachi has some sort of connection to this Kingdom Hearts, and defeating Naruto will prove I'm strong enough to kill him." Sasuke draws out the dark sword he's been carrying this whole time, swiping the air with it. A dark chill erupts from its core as he does. "If not, I can still use Kingdom Hearts for my answer; what is the Mangekyou Sharingan, and what does it have to do with that Dark Seeker? Why?"

"So many questions you may never find an answer to," Maleficent tells him. "You should focus on your duel with the Keyblade. To that end, I shall help you." She holds her scepter to him, unleashing darkness in him. "By unlocking the untapped potential inside of you!"

The Uchiha feels himself become empowered. His Mangekyou appears as he prepares himself. He then looks back feeling something. "What's that?"

"A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. He will be here shortly to take back his friend, but that is where you come in hand; his darkness is no match for yours." Maleficent smirks before laughing.

Back to Action…

Naruto, Peter Pan and the others have flown all the way to London. There they see Wendy on Big Ben waving to them. Elsa reaches Wendy and asks, "How did you get all the way here?"

"I can fly too," she tells them.

Naruto looks over at the clocktower. "So, what's wrong with it Tink?" The cute little sprite takes him over to one side of the tower, where he sees three clocks at midnight. Tinkerbell then stops him in front of the fourth, revealing it's instead at 9 o'clock. "Wait, that's not right."

Taking out the Keyblade he smacks the clock hand raising it up to 10 o'clock. He repeats until it's 11, and then finally 12 midnight. The clocktower bell resounds throughout all of London, and light appears by the four on the clock. It takes the shape of a Keyhole, which is where Naruto realizes the truth of Tink bringing them here.

He fires a beam from the key and locks it, protecting the world. "All done. We're coming for you, Maleficent! And, Sasuke!"

* * *

Kenshin: Huh. It's rare we do two in a month.

Kei: That was a short arc.

Claire: The next arc is much more important, because like Agrabah it's a 3 parters.

Kei: You mean?

Yusei: Yes. We're finally going to Hollow Bastion! After a quick stop to Traverse Town, the gang heads over to Hollow Bastion for Naruto's awaited duel with Sasuke.


	29. Blast Away! Hollow Bastion Arc 1

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Yahiko lies in his room, suffering with anxiety. "Poor Nagato. He was working so hard on that too." He holds up a fake Keyblade made of wood with Terra's name carved in the side backhanded, as per his style.

His musing comes to an end when the bell domes, causing him to rise up. He slides out of bed and walks out. "Better hurry Hiko-chan." He looks back to see the person who spoke, a boy his age wearing dark clothes and a mask.

"Who are you?"

"Or you'll never see Nagato again."

"What? Get real; I can see Nagato anytime I want!"

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, you won't recognize him anymore.

"You don't know the first thing about him. We'll always be a team. You trying to pick a fight?"

The boy walks towards his desk picking up a picture of Yahiko and Konan. "Aw grow up. Is that what you call friendship?" He drops the picture before stepping on it, shattering the glass and angering the young Keybearer. "You'll never know the truth unless you go out to find it for yourself. I mean, what the hell could you know when you're stuck here, looking at only what's in your tiny world?" He summons a portal of darkness and walks through.

Yahiko looks down at the wooden Keyblade, before making a move. "Nagato!" He rushes out to see his friend. Coming out the church he spots Nagato about to leave. "Nagato?"

"It's okay." He lightly punches Yahiko in the shoulder before summoning his Keyblade Armor. With it, he summons his Keyblade Glider and takes off for space.

Konan arrives at this time. "What's wrong?"

The younger apprentice sighs, before summoning his own armor. He then activates his glider and takes off. "Sorry Konan, but I gotta go after him!"

Later on, after three misadventures and incidents, Yahiko appears in a desolate wasteland chasing after the guy. He dismounts his Keyblade Glider and faces him. "Alright, it's time you talked!"

"Oh? Is little Hiko-chan getting an attitude?" says the boy in the mask.

"Why did you say that? What did you mean Nagato would become a different person?!"

"What did you think I meant you idiot?" He steps forward. "It's exactly as I said; the Nagato you know will be long gone, forever."

"Yeesh, and you call me stupid. That's the dumbest, baseless thing I've ever heard!" he retorts.

"Dumb and true are interchangeable. As for baseless…" He stops just in front of him holding his hand out, before summoning a Keyblade of red and gray color. It strangely has chains on it and two eyes on the key part and the guard.

"A Keyblade!" Yahiko summons his Keyblade backwards, taking his stance.

"Good. Let's see how you've improved."

\- End Omakey -

_**The XXIX Keyhole: Blast Away! Hollow Bastion Arc 1**_

* * *

Traverse Town...

As Yugi brings in some coffee, Kaiba examines the Gummi piece he received from Naruto. "Yeah, this is indeed a Navi-G. Wait here and I'll install it." The silvery white billionaire takes off to work on the Gummi ship.

Naruto yawns as he backs away. "So, Hollow Bastion… We're getting close to stopping Maleficent's plan… Although, I haven't seen Akatsuki in a while."

"Yeah, what happened with those guys?" asks Goofy.

"I know two turned to darkness, but then there's the rest. They haven't shown up yet, so I'm a little worried they're up to something," says Naruto as he looks over to the side. "I'm going to take a nap and calm myself down."

Naruto goes over to a bench and sits down. He then lies back with his eyes closed. Donald looks at him saying, "He's carefree."

"I think it's fine if he is," says Goofy. "Frowning isn't going to help out out there."

"True..." The duck looks aside and sees Elsa standing over in a corner watching them. "Elsa?"

"Oh, hi. How are you guys?" she asks as she comes closer. "I was wondering how preparations were for leaving."

"Kaiba still has to install it into the Gummi Ship," Donald tells her. "We still got some free time until he does."

The queen then looks down at Naruto. "And Naruto…"

"He's just tired. Been worried so much about things," says Goofy. "Apparently, one of his friends has been taken by Sasuke to Maleficent."

"You know Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is Naruto's friend from his world, or, was his friend," Donald remarks. "What's more, one of the people taken was his friend Hinata."

Elsa nods. "Yes. I was here when it happened. He took us on that pirate ship with her and the others, and left me and Wendy behind. I want to help, but there's nothing I can do here."

"Don't be ridiculous! We'll all be there to save everyone, including Anna!"

_"Hold still, right there." He hears this man, this familiar man._

_"Please, whatever you want! I'll do it, but please spare my son's life!" He recognizes that voice too._

_"As if I would harm him." He sees the man raise his hand, and place it on the little baby's chest. A dim light shines from the infant._

_"Leave him alone!" A new girl appears to dispel the darkness around him. Hinata?_

Naruto opens his eyes in a shock. "What was that?"

"Naruto?" Elsa goes over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just had a weird dream." He holds his head and moves over to his friends. 'Hinata? What were you protecting me from?'

Goofy looks down. "Hey look!" Kaiba makes his way over with Yugi. "Kaiba!"

"Kaiba!" Naruto walks over. "Is it good?"

"You're ready to ship off. Just make sure it gets back in one piece." Kaiba then takes off.

"Naruto, we're all counting on you. This may be the last battle," says the King of Games.

"Yugi, why don't you come with us?" Naruto asks him.

"I still have to stay here and protect the people from the Heartless. This will all be on you." Yugi pats his shoulder before he prepares to take off. "Thanks for your help."

"Right. We'll make sure this work out." Naruto turns his eyes over to his friends. "Let's get going guys! Time to stick it to Maleficent and Sasuke!"

"Yeah!" Donald, Goofy and Elsa pump their arms up. They then head off to the Gummi Ship, which takes them off into space.

Up in space, they fire up the navigation system. A world pops up on the monitor in front of everyone. Naruto looks at it and asks, "What's that?"

"It must be Hollow Bastion," says Goofy as he looks at it.

"Guess Hook wasn't lying. Set course for Hollow Bastion!" Donald sets in the coordinates and the white ship takes off.

As they dance through space, Naruto takes a moment to look out the window. Elsa comes up to him. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" she asks him. Seeing this take place, Donald and Goofy leave to give them privacy.

"What's up?"

"While I was in Traverse Town, I got to know some of your friends." This gets his attention. "And, I got to know a little about Hinata, the one who was kidnapped."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Sakura." Elsa brushes her hair aside. "She told me how she likes you."

"She did?"

"Do…" Naruto feels himself tense up as she moves closer. "Do you feel the same for her?"

"Huh?" Elsa sits down beside him. She brushes her hair aside, almost hesitating.

"Do you feel the same about me?" His heart skips a beat at that. Just like with Hinata, he doesn't know what to say. How to answer her feelings. He didn't even know it was possible!

"I'm sorry," he says to her. "I… I don't know how I feel for either of you."

"I see..." She sighs as if getting what she wasn't expecting. "Then, I have a chance don't I?"

"Eh?" Elsa leaves a kiss on his cheek. His face turns redder than his Valor form as a result, and he watches as she takes her leave. 'Whoa.'

Elsa on the other hand is also bright red. She's to embarrassed for doing that. 'Why did I do that?! I can't believe it!'

Eventually, time passes by enough for them to get closer to Hollow Bastion. Heartless ships appear in their trajectory and block their path. "Prepare for battle!" The lasers fire and shoot at the Heartless, breaking and blasting away their opposition.

Eventually more appear before them, creating a junction in front of them. Donald gripes, "We'll never get past them!"

"Horobi no Burst Stream!" Naruto hits the white button, and fires Horobi no Burst Stream to annihilate all of the ships in their way. "Let's go before more show up!"

They fire up the exhaust and jet forward towards Hollow Bastion. Eventually they stop upon the colossal world, and enter within. The Gummi Ship hovers over a waterfall like area and beams them down. It's at this point they take in their surroundings:

The area they've come to is surrounded by water, with bubbles hovering atop the shallow places. Up ahead is a towering waterfall before a floating platform of blue stone, but beyond that is much more impressive. At the farthest end of the waterfall appears a mighty castle, a veritable bastion of darkness and clouds overhead in the bleak magenta skylight. At the center of said castle is the Heartless emblem, signifying their target.

"Naruto, ready for this?" asks Donald as he looks up.

"Yeah. Hey, you still think we can fly?" Naruto jumps up and floats a little. "Seems like the effect's diminishing."

"Let's not rely on it then," says Elsa before she steps forward. Her shoes transform into boots along with her dress into a more combat outfit for her to move around better in. She uses her ice magic to also make a path up the floating stones. The trio follow her safely as they make their progress, noticing some of the stones are even flying up and down.

"This feels like a video game level," says Naruto before reaching a certain height. He sees a strange sight up ahead, one that catches his immediate serious attention; Ichigo is confronting Sasuke.

"So, no vessel, no help from the Heartless; how the hell did you get here?" asks the Uchiha as he stands atop a platform with greenery growing on it.

Ichigo feels tired, but doesn't show obvious signs. "I simply believed, that's it. When Inoue was taken, I followed her into the darkness. I got lost even when I found you, but eventually I got right back on track. No matter where I headed into the darkness it led me to where I needed to go, which brought me here. And I can feel it, her reiatsu in that tower. I'M TAKING MY FRIEND BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Try it!" Ichigo disappears in a flash and slashes at Sasuke, who catches him and flips the Soul Reaper to the side. As he recovers, the Uchiha rushes in and impales his abdomen with a black Chidori.

"STOP!" Naruto shouts as he and the others make it to the scene. Sasuke looks back and throws Ichigo towards him. As he catches his friend, the Uzumaki speaks, "Sasuke, stop this now!"

"I knew you'd make it. It's all as he transcribed. I've been waiting for you Naruto," says Sasuke as the darkness around him grows. "You've always been my rival, trying to reach my level and surpass me, keeping me on my toes as I trained for my revenge..."

"Sasuke..." He places Ichigo down and steps before everyone.

"But this is where it ends. I may not be able to use the Keyblade yet, but neither will you." He holds a hand out, releasing a dark wave that Naruto forces himself to block with the Keyblade. The sword is surrounded by the dark aura and enters his hand.

"What?" The same darkness captures the now screaming Donald, Goofy and Elsa. "Guys!"

"I saw your fight with Jafar. He was able to use magic to keep the Keyblade from you. I figured I can do the same with a little more effort." Sasuke then stares into his eyes with the Mangekyou, locking on.

"Wha-" The dark pulse enters his body, forcing him down to his knees. "What's going on?!"

"You're really pathetic; you didn't know that when infused with mana, the Mangekyou gets stronger. I just sealed away all your magic simply with a glance. So simple."

Sasuke then walks forward, kicking Naruto in the chest when he's close enough. The weakened Keybearer grabs his foot however, but gets blown back by the second. "You really didn't think I wouldn't notice, that every time you were in trouble you needed someone else's help to get you out of it. Your faith in your friends is your weakness.

"I'll be waiting up in Hollow Bastion. If you somehow manage to break free of this, then I'll be there to put you down for good." He then disappears in a flash, taking the Keyblade and Naruto's friends with him. Naruto groans before holding himself up, looking over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, get up," he says as he helps him up. "We have to get going; our friends need us"

"Naruto?" He manages to focus on him, ignoring the bloody wound in his stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"Same are you. You found her, right?"

"Yeah." Finding a second wind, he tears off some of his kimono and wraps around his wound. "Let's go."

The two step up the stone steps to reach the highest platform, which floats right where the waterfall's peak is. A beige, hovering elevator appears in front of them, and upon entering it, it takes them over the glades of ocean miles.

As they look down at the sea before them, they see the castle up above. The ominous building gives them a dark feel of its interior. As soon as they reach the front gate, they see Heartless in their way. But unlike the usual variety, these are Shadow and the Darkballs he faced in Wonderland.

"Great. These guys always get stronger!" He runs at them and throws a punch, which goes through. "Crapbaskets!"

The Shadow kicks him to the ground. "Without magic I can't fight the way I'm used to!"

"I got this!" Ichigo draws his sword and slashes through them, their dark fumes dancing off his black blade. "Next!"

The Darkball flies in at him chomping, forcing Ichigo to block with his blade. His injury takes over as he holds back. 'I won't be able to destroy them all at this rate. It can't be helped!' His long sword turns white from the tip down, causing a powerful wave of energy to splash off him.

In the smoke Naruto stares in shock at Ichigo's transformation, as he slices through the Darkballs with ease. One remains before being cut in half by the white sword. Ichigo then comes out of the smoke in his new appearance.

He now stands normal as usual, but a curved white horn extends from the left of his head with a red line coming down his left face spread down his body. The white in his left eye has turned black with the iris yellow. "Ichigo, you okay?"

"Yeah. This is just me using more of my power." He steps forward holding where his wound is, towards the large door leading inside the castle.

"I wish I could use my powers..." Naruto follows after, clenching his heart when he feels a sharp pain. A faint glow forms in his eyes as he walks, unlike before.

Naruto tries to pry open the door, only to fail. He then turns to Ichigo, who charges his attack. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

His attack blasts the door, but fails to destroy or even go through it. "What is this thing made of?!"

'If I had the Keyblade, I'd be able to unlock it...' "We'll have to find another way in." He turns around to follow down the path, which leads to closed gates and a ledge. As they walk down the path they see the beige cage elevator, that they take down to the lower levels.

As it takes them, Naruto asks, "What am I gonna do?"

"Can't you fight without it?"

"I might have been too reliant on the Keyblade. And without magic I can't even fight him!"

"So? I don't give a pig's knuckle!" Ichigo draws his smaller sword. "I'm just surprised you didn't give up, but I had a feeling you weren't going to."

"No. I'll take the Keyblade back and my friends, and save those girls from Maleficent!" The elevator stops and takes them to a level above the water. He sees the bubbles from before. "… Hmm. Why not?"

"What?" Naruto jumps into the bubble, and it splits up to take him away underwater. Seeing how it worked, Ichigo jumps into that one, and comes up inside the castle's dungeon.

"Another maze..." Naruto and Ichigo continue forward, moving up and down through the oddly designed dungeon. Eventually they hit a new location that leads to a dead end. "Aw man."

"Hmm..." Ichigo looks along the walls and sees a switch. "I wonder what this does..." The Soul Reaper pushes, and a locking mechanism moves in the walls. "We just unlocked something."

"Maybe it's that door!"

"That'd be too convenient."

"A little blind hope's gotten me this far!" They turn around hopeful before seeing a shield stop in front of them. A Heartless appears on the other end of this lion faced shield before it moves forward to bite them. "Look out!"

Ichigo knocks Naruto aside to take the hit, slamming back into a wall. The Heartless' eyes turn red on the shield, which may be its real face, and exhausts flames. Naruto grabs the arm holding the shield to give Ichigo space, but gets thrown back. "Naruto, stay back! You'll just get in the way!" The Heartless then breathes an icy mist trapping Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto screams out feeling the ice on him, trying to move from his spot. "I'm not giving up that easily! So many people are counting on me to win!" An orange aura shines off his body. It breaks up and resists the ice hitting him, a strong light glowing in his eyes. This same aura resembles the one of his drive forms.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune, Aladdin, everyone's waiting on me to save them! To set everything right!" As he thinks about the important people in his life, the aura brims so brightly it repels the ice.

Not giving the Heartless a chance to recover, he jumps in and knees it into a wall. "Now!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo wipes out the Heartless, leaving nothing but its floating heart behind. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto stares at his clothes, which have turned. If anything, the main color of orange remains but his clothes have a style similar to his old clothes. There's also the symbol of the spiral where they usually go. "Whoa. This feeling, I remember it."

"Remember what?"

He holds up his hands into a Tiger seal, and smiles. "Come on, let's go. I got a little surprise for Sasuke up there." They backtrack their movements to where the maze started, and use the bubbles to move to the other side.

Elsewhere…

In the castle of Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands on a stage over top of Hinata. The other six princesses can be seen in capsules unconscious: Orihime, Jasmine and Anna on the right side, Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella on the other.

"Oh purest of hearts, reveal to me the Keyhole!" As she chants, the six lights of their hearts fly out and enter a giant Keyhole in front of her. She cackles triumphantly as the end nears.

Back to Action…

After fighting their way back to the top, they come before the locked door from before. Naruto opens it with ease now, as if it was never locked. "Good."

Together they step in and travel through the large hallway, coming before the Entrance Hall. The twin steps circling the water fountain invite them. Ichigo says, "Be on your guard. This is where everything gets harder." He holds where his wound was, having been healed thanks to his Hollow Powers.

"I was born ready." As they step in, Ichigo stops briefly sensing something. He looks back to see an anaconda wrap around his left arm. It drags him back into the hallway, where Naruto reaches out for him just as the doors shut. "Ichigo!"

"Good, everything's going to plan." Naruto turns around to see Sasuke. "And it seems you awoke a new power."

"Who was that?"

"Orochimaru." This surprises Naruto. "Maleficent recruited him shortly after I left. I don't know how, but he now works with her."

"Where are my friends?!"

"You'll get them back as soon as you leave."

"Not without Hinata, Anna and the others!" he demands.

Sasuke's appearance makes a drastic sudden change, turning into a blue outfit with the dark red Heartless symbol. "Dark Firaga!"

He fires his attack, but instead of taking it Naruto jumps to the side quickly. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones of him appear and rush Sasuke, who skillfully avoids their attacks.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"I don't know how, but I guess this form does something a little different; instead of mana, I can use chakra again!" Two of the clones turn into swords for two others, who fight back against Sasuke.

"Enough of it!" His Soul Eater sword rips through the transformed blades, slicing apart both the clones. He then fires a Dark Firaga at the other two, leaving only the original left. "Chakra or not, you're nothing without your friends. I bet it was a struggle for you to get here without Ichigo."

"I'm ashamed you can say that after all we've been through. After all this time you haven't changed a bit! You're mean to me, you treat me and everyone else like crap, you hate everything for no reason, and you don't care enough to do something about your own world disappearing into darkness!" As Naruto begins his rant, Sasuke dashes in a flash and kicks him into a pole. "You're always pushing me around, or pushing me away! It's a wonder what Sakura ever saw in you!"

This causes a twitch on Sasuke. "Then why do you try so hard? I've pushed you away, fought you, called you names, abandoned you and reduced you to this!" He slashes Naruto's right cheek and grabs him by the collar. "I told you before, that you could never understand my loss! How the hell can you call me your friend?!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO, THEY FORGIVE EACHOTHER!" This is accompanied by a punch to the face. Sasuke stumbles backwards a bit. "Friendship is never onesided; it's not about what you've done for me lately, it's what you mean to me! You've been in darkness too long, otherwise you'd realize how much it's destroying your heart. You've forgotten what you've been trying to do, that now you're stuck as someone's lackey. What exactly does this have to do with Itachi or your family?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Sasuke swears, dark energy releasing from him. "Kingdom Hearts will fix everything! With it I can restore my family, return everything back to the way it was, and I'll finally be happy! I don't care how deep I dive into the darkness; unlike you who's afraid of it, it won't destroy my resolve!"

Naruto stands up, forming the Rasengan. "Are you really going to fight me? Even if you defeat me without the Keyblade, how will you defeat Maleficent or the Heartless without it? How will you win without a weapon?"

"I just realized something; I don't need the Keyblade." This answer takes the Uchiha offguard. "I have a better weapon, and that is my heart."

"Your heart?" Sasuke forms the Chidori around his sword and lunges at Naruto, who counters with the Rasengan. "What good will that weak thing do?!"

Sasuke's weapon begins to cut through the power of the Rasengan. Even so, Naruto struggles to fight back. "Although, my heart may be weak, it's not alone. My forms come from others! Valor is from Goofy, Wisdom is from Donald, and this one! This one comes from everyone I've met! My heart has found a home with all the friends I have made, growing with every new experience! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine! As long as they remember me, our hearts are united!"

A bright light shines in the remains of the Rasengan, blocking the Soul Eater. "So go ahead and say my friends are my weakness, for even that's okay to me, because I don't need a weapon; MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" With a final roar, he swings as hard as he could and repels Sasuke. The dark user corrects himself and faces Naruto, surprised to see him standing tall.

In his hands, Naruto wields the Keyblade in its Kingdom Chain form. "What?! But how?! I sealed it away!"

"If my faith in my friends is a weakness, your overconfidence is yours."

* * *

Yusei: Well now, we come to part 1's ending. Pretty soon he'll be hunting down Phantom and that other guy.

Claire: Kurt Zisa.

Kenshin: As a special thank you to everyone, there will be three chapters this month: the first is this one, the second is the 13th, and the third will be Christmas.


	30. Power of Darkness! Hollow Bastion Arc 2

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Konan rushes to the scene following the Unversed. As she does, she spots her friends Yahiko and Nagato. "Yahiko! Nagato!"

"Konan!" the boys say in unison, as three Unversed come together in the skies above. They combine into a single being, and land as a single, gattai robo.

The Trinity Armor Unversed unleashes a powerful beam at the group, forcing them to jump away to avoid the destructive force. Konan says, "Let's take it down!"

"Right! Shinra Tensei!" Nagato makes ninjutsu seals before unleashing a wave to repel the laser show, but it forces through his attack and forces him to dodge. "Guess ninjutsu won't be enough."

"Deep Freeze!" Konan unleashes a powerful ice age scale technique that frosts over the Unversed. But it quickly begins moving again breaking through the ice. The body turns a deep red of anger, before punching the ground where they stand. She hits it again to slow its movements, and then Terra calls down a meteor to strike it in place.

"Wind Raid!" Ventus throws a Strike Raid that slices through its left arm. "Nagato!"

"Ultima Cannon!" Nagato's Keyblade transforms into a cannon, before firing dead center at the Unversed, blowing parts of its body away.

"He's weakened! Now!" Konan spreads her paper wings and flies towards the Unversed, passing by while slicing through it.

Nagato and Yahiko come down upon it and carve through the monster, all three separating into a triangle position centering the Unversed. The being loses two parts of its being and explodes into a dark blue flare. Breathing out with relief, the three friends come together, Nagato saying, "That was awesome guys!"

"Yeah, you three've gotten stronger with this venture," says Konan.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Yahiko takes out two tickets. "Here you guys go, two life time passes to Disney Town."

"Disney Town?" Nagato and Konan take their passes. The girl then asks, "What're these for?"

"I got these from a nice old duck. He said two adults, so I thought of you guys," he replies. Konan and Nagato look at eachother before laughing. "What? It's not like I think of you as parents."

"It'd be a little weird if you did, and I'm not even that much older than you," she says to him, taking his hand. "Look, you have to go back. You're not safe out here-"

"Oh don't worry Konan! That guy in the mask is gone! He'll never badmouth Nagato again!"

"What?" Nagato moves before the younger friend. "Did you see him?!"

"Y-Yeah."

"Vanitas..." Nagato makes a slight pause. "Yahiko, Konan is right. You go home with her," he tells him. The Keyblade Master of the three examines him as he speaks. "We're on a dangerous mission here, and you can't be caught up in it. You're better off safe at home."

"And just WHAT is this dangerous mission?" Konan soon begins to speak up. Her eyes become downtrodden and sullen. "It doesn't sound like what the master said."

"Look, it may be different, but I am fighting the darkness."

"Are you?" Her question seems to assault his feelings along with his pride. "I've been to the worlds you've visited, and seen what you've done. How can you put your life in range with the darkness like that?"

Nagato's eyes stare with judgment. "Konan, how can you say that about Nagato? He's not-"

"Is that what you were told to do, to look after me? To spy on my darkness?!" His heart feels broken at this realization. All this time he thought he was making a change, given a chance to become a master; in reality he was just being watched like a beast. Nagato turns around to walk out of the scene.

"Wait, Nagato-"

"JUST STAY BACK!" shouts Nagato in anger. "I'm on my own!"

As he leaves, Konan slowly begins regretting what she said. "Nagato, wait! The master had no reason to distrust you! He was just worried!"

But he's gone, not having given her the time of day to respond. Yahiko looks to Konan in a new light, a dark one. "Konan, I'm surprised with you."

"The Master loves Nagato, you know that. But yes, those were his orders."

"Were you also ordered to bring me back?" She looks down out of his eyesight. "Master Eraqus is one thing, but you know us much better than that. I think you let this Master thing go to your head." He then looks off to the side before saying, "I gotta go find him."

\- End Omakey -

Kei: We welcome you to the two year anniversary of Key of Hope. We only have so many chapters left before the story is over, we're kind of excited.

* * *

_**The XXX Keyhole: The Power of Darkness! Hollow Bastion Arc 2**_

* * *

"If my faith in my friends is a weakness, your overconfidence is yours." Naruto dashes in with the Keyblade, slamming down at Sasuke who blocks. His sword clashes with Sasuke's, a struggle of light and darkness forming.

Sasuke grabs the sword arm and throws Naruto to the floor. He however rolls along the ground as his clothes and skin glow a bright yellow shine. Arms of chakra shoot out to attack Sasuke, who is forced to cut through them. "What's going on!?"

Naruto comes in blocking with the Keyblade. "Looks like this form comes with all sorts of surprises! It's just like my Tailed Form." With that in mind, he forms the chakra on his left hand for the Rasengan.

Sasuke creates the Chidori on his free arm and the two attacks collide with one another. At such close range the force of the attacks blow them both back. While flying Naruto throws a Strike Raid which knocks the Uchiha through some steps. He rises up from the rubble in pain, glaring his Mangekyou at Naruto.

"Amaterasu!" The black flames rise up around Soul Eater. "Dark Firaga Taka!" Forming a hawk in a manner similar to the Chidori, Sasuke slashes and unleashes the attack upon Naruto.

He easily dodges and moves to an open area, where five more appear around him. "It's over!"

Naruto drops down as his chakra arms form an Oodama Rasengan over him. The suction force draws in the dark fire, causing an explosion. Sasuke shields his eyes as this happens, which turns blurry suddenly. 'Oh no, not now!'

"Gotcha!"

"What?!" In the split amount of time Sasuke was distracted, Naruto rushes in and hits him using Sonic Blade. But as he comes back around for the second hit, the Uchiha jumps up in the air landing underneath the pedestal floating above them. He holds his hand out firing many Dark Firagas at him.

'If I can do that, then I'll try that. Ragnarok!' Naruto's eyes flash with inspiration. He jumps up and with light surrounding his key slashes wildly at the many fireballs that came for him. He then swipes at Sasuke who jumps away, and aims the Keyblade at him. A rune forms before the Keyblade, but instead of unleashing something it sparks and pulls in his golden chakra. The rune then fires beams at Sasuke-each one explodes, including one that hits his left eye-and knocks him into the earlier made rubble.

Naruto hits the deck, his form at its limit and fading away, while Sasuke reverts back as well. His eyes return to normal as well, causing a dark aura to rise on him and go away. From the darkness of his power Donald, Goofy and Elsa fall out.

"Guys!" Naruto calls out happily, but is so tired from fighting he couldn't properly move.

"Naruto!" His friends rush to his aid.

Sasuke remains beaten and on the floor, his vision worsening every second. He makes a final stand facing Naruto and his friends. "How? How?!"

"Sasuke..." Before Naruto could finish, the Uchiha makes a break for it.

"And get lost!" Elsa shouts, a rare moment for her. "What? He deserved it."

The doors behind them open up, revealing Ichigo walking in. He seems worse for the wearer as well, still in his Hollow Form yet bleeding from his chest and stomach now. "Ichigo!"

Goofy goes over to help him sit. The Soul Reaper takes one good look at the situation. "So, I guess your heart won this battle." Naruto gives a simple nod.

Elsewhere…

Sasuke continues to run, hitting a few things along the way. "How did this happen? I was to win! He shouldn't be that much stronger than me!"

"Actually, you were pretty equal." Sasuke looks back to see one of the men in black coats. "You clearly haven't awakened your Keyblade yet, but you made up for it with your power in the darkness. Had he the magic necessary to fuel that last attack, you would have been a goner."

"Okay, I get it!"

"It's not too late for you." He steps closer. "You showed courage stepping into the darkness. When he offered you power to kill your brother in exchange for your services you didn't hesitate. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow stronger."

After he comes to a stop, Sasuke asks, "What should I do?"

"It's really quite simple. Fully embrace the darkness; only then will you achieve the true power of the Mangekyou." He holds up his hand, and in Sasuke's appears a black Keyblade. It has a dark blue aura, overshadowing a golden one. "Let your heart and your being become darkness itself."

Back to Action…

"Heal!" Naruto manages to use magic to restore his and Ichigo's wounds. "Guess Sasuke's spell wore off. I can use magic now!"

"Good. Let's get moving." With Donald's words, Naruto turns over to where Sasuke escaped to, and together the five of them made their way up the steps to a small hall closed up by a door. Naruto takes out the Keyblade to use, but there's no lock.

"Ah balls. The Keyblade doesn't work if there's no keyhole. We'll need another way in," he says.

"Couldn't we just blast the door down?" asks Donald.

"We tried, but there's some magic force at work keeping us from blowing holes in walls," Ichigo says, knowing from experience.

"Wait," speaks Elsa before looking at the door. She sees markings. "There might be something here we can use to unlock the door. Let's split up and search the area."

"Yes ma'am!" Enthused, Naruto and the four heroes search the room for anything.

Ichigo looks up and sees the platform above them. "That looks suspicious." He makes a mighty leap for the top, just barely grabbing the edge, before pulling himself up. Donald tries the same, but needs to use Aero to do so. They then begin their search on the higher level.

"Ah! I found something!" Elsa says before breaking a pot to pull out a small object. It strangely resembles the Heartless symbol.

A statue from up top falls over. "Sorry!" says Donald.

Goofy looks over at it, and sees another item similar to what Elsa has uncovered. "Hey look!"

Naruto comes up from the fountain and pulls out a third piece. "Got it!"

Ichigo up above finds the fourth in a chamber of flames. He raises Zangetsu and swings, extinguishing the flames briefly for him to grab it. "Found something!"

The five come together by the door and hold the items together. They try to assemble the emblem properly, before finally making the Heartless emblem. They then put it together on the door, unlocking it. Ichigo nods saying, "Good. Now let's get Maleficent."

"Hey, where were you earlier?" asks Naruto.

"I had to fight this snake guy. He was really annoying and gross," he tells him. The Uzumaki files that away for later.

Moving forward, they to a brightly lit room housing the elevators they took, and soon come across the Heartless. Included among them is the Defender, as well as the Soldiers and Shadows. Though the small fry were easy, the shield wielder is pretty tough as always.

Elsa uses her ice magic to combat its fire, allowing Ichigo to hit it from behind with both blades. Goofy bashes its head in allowing Naruto to cut through it. With this freak down, they make their way forward to the outside, just above the entrance into the castle interior. They climb up the steps and reach one of the elevators, just as Wyvern Heartless drop down from the skies.

"They just keep on coming!" Ichigo says preparing to use Getsuga Tenshou. But when he makes the swing, one of them comes down at him from behind.

"Beat it!" Donald and Goofy jump and kick it away just in time, leaving Ichigo his devices.

More begin to show up, forcing Naruto's hand. "Ripple Drive!" He gathers magical energy to unleash a sphere of light that repels the Heartless. Free, they now board the elevator, which takes them further across this video game like world.

Ichigo takes a minute to rest himself, before asking, "Naruto, why can't you use that move you did before?"

"What, Faith?" Naruto says. "That spell's too draining on me. It's best as a last resort. Allot of the Expert level spells are too much if you're not a master."

They soon reach the upper level, and find another elevator to take. Taking a moment to step in, it slowly takes them to the other side. As soon as they get there however, they find more Heartless getting in their way, this being the Darkballs, the Wyverns and a new type shaped like wizards.

"Here we go again!" Donald unleashes Thundaga to weed them out, but the Sorcerers absorb the magic. "Uh oh!"

"Goofy, Donald, Thunder Shield!" Donald does it again on Goofy's shield, who throws it at Naruto. He slams the Keyblade and sends it flying, slicing through even the wizards. The Wyverns fly up high to dodge, but they're left at the mercy of Ichigo's swords. Elsa uses her magic to form a spear to impale one of the Darkballs, but gets surrounded. "Elsa!"

She cries out, sending a wave to freeze them all. "What?"

"Oh..." He's rather surprised, when he shouldn't. A part of him is glad Elsa now has more confidence in her powers. As he admires her, the frozen Heartless begin to move and break free. "Fire Raid!" He throws a fire Strike Raid cutting through them, before saying, "Let's move on! This castle isn't gonna overwhelm us!"

Heading into the Lift Stop again, they go through out to another elevator, which goes up to another opening. Where more Heartless show up. They prepare themselves, when the orb they have begins glowing. "Hm?"

From the stone appears Kenshin. "Kenshin!"

"Hey!" The wandering samurai waves to them before turning over to their opposition. "It seems I came back for some assistance-gozaru."

"Who's that?" Ichigo asks.

"Apparently, there's a guy who's heart took form in a gem," says Naruto. "He's actually really strong."

Kenshin draws his sword and rushes in, slashing and carving through the Heartless in a wave of punishment only Ichigo could keep up with. "Wow. Not bad for someone without magical powers."

Kenshin stops for a moment allowing his enemies to fall, before facing a Defender. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu – Douryusen!" He slams the ground with his sword, unleashing a tremor that bulldozes the Heartless. Naruto takes this moment to use Firaga on it, ending its life.

"Thanks Kenshin!" says Naruto.

"No problem. Make sure everything gets fixed." With that, Kenshin returns to being a stone.

Naruto holds up his stone with appreciation. He then nods to the others before moving on.

Meanwhile…

Maleficent watches over the progress over the Keyhole. As she does, she notes footsteps in the background. "About time you came back. Did you fail?"

"Not entirely," says the person in an echoing voice. She looks back seeing Sasuke in his dark armor. "The stage just isn't set yet. Once the Keyhole is fully unlocked, we'll unleash the ultimate darkness upon this world. Nothing can stop it."

"You speak as if I am afraid." Her voice brims with utter cockiness, a dark veil in her eyes. "The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use it to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence." The Uchiha holds his hand out and forms the dark, chainless Keyblade. The beautiful mistress of darkness sees this in shock and awe.

The light from the Keyhole stops shining. "What?! Why isn't it opening?!" She looks over at the princesses. "This should be working, yet all seven princesses are here!" The dark sorceress then eyes Hinata. "It must be her."

"Her heart is still missing; that's why the Keyhole won't finish." Sasuke tells her. He then looks ahead at the doors, sensing powerful energy. "It's them."

"Yes, the Keyblade wielder and his annoying friends." Maleficent raises her scepter. "It's time I put an end to this farce. I will dash away all hope of victory they have, and crush them with the power of darkness!"

She callously steps out and spreads wings of the fallen angel, flying out to greet her guests. Sasuke looks on undeterred. 'Fool.'

Back with our heroes, they come around the other side of a room. Luckily, no Heartless yet. "Feels like a dead end," says Elsa looking around.

"What's that?" Goofy points over at one of the crystals that powers the elevators. Ichigo goes over to it and pats the crystal, causing a structure to move.

"We found an opening," says Naruto before leading the others to it.

There looks to be a large block keeping them from passing by, but there is enough of an opening to crawl up. Elsa makes steps and guides the others up safely, coming out to the area above where Kenshin helped them. Around the corner is another entrance inside.

This leads them inside the Lift Stop, but higher up now. "This place is like a maze," complains Ichigo.

A Defender appears in front of them. "Get lost!" Donald and Elsa combine their ice magic to blast it into a wall.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo finishes it off with his signature move, beginning to feel a drain on his power. "We better be getting close."

"Can't be that far away now," says Donald with hope. They pass over to the exit, coming out to a dark chapel within the castle. Seeing it, Donald states, "Yes, I knew it!"

"You got lucky," says Naruto as they move forward. He then shouts, "Hello?"

"I'm afraid you're too late." They all erect into fighting positions preparing to face their enemy. Maleficent appears from the skies, landing and retracting her wings. "Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. It is, unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Naruto draws out his Keyblade, saying, "After coming this far, no way we'll let it end like this!"

Maleficent stares at him, before slowly laughing. It then goes maniacal before she stops, turning serious. "You poor, simple fools! You think you can defeat me, the Mistress of All Evil?!"

The platform she stands on enlightens with magic and lifts upward. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!" From an extra dimension, magical meteors fly down to pulverize the group.

"Ice Shield!" Elsa makes a barrier to protect everyone, but it soon shatters under the meteor's impossible weight.

Ichigo comes out from the ice to attack, but she summons a shield of energy to block. An opening appears in the hole allowing green flames to raze Ichigo, sending him flying. Naruto, Donald and Goofy wordlessly charge in.

She summons her wings and avoids their assaults, casting a spell upon them from above. This causes them to become drowsy, slowly bobbing back and forth. With a grin she then summons fire, but this is frozen by Elsa. "Begone, queen of ice!"

"No, you begone!" Elsa sends a wave of snow to bombard, but it's easily countered by her green flames. As she fights back, Darkballs appear and attack Elsa from behind.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo fires his attack, but she blocks with her stone platform, forcing him to cross it with another. "Juujishou!"

The attack turns the platform to rubble, but she flies in through the dust to place her hand on his face. A powerful electric current shocks him so hard he cries out. "You're the one who bested Orochimaru. But, don't think I'm the same as that weakling. I won't make the same mistakes as Jafar or Ursula!"

Naruto comes in at her from behind, but she turns quickly enough to block with her scepter. "I told you, I won't go down that easily!"

"You're still going down! Limit Drive!" Naruto musters up all his energy to transform, turning into the chakra Drive form. He backs away before slipping back in to swipe at her, but she dodges easily. While still running he uses Kage Bunshin and the three out of four extras jump her.

"Fool!" She unleashes thunderbolts to fry them, before unleashing a green flame to attack the other two. It consumes them entirely, causing great joy to Maleficent.

Until he comes out holding a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Maleficent counters using her scepter and a powerful blast of energy. The Rasengan is destroyed, but he continues and grabs her. "What are you doing?"

The real Naruto comes out from the green flames left over shouting, "Ichigo, Donald! Hit her!"

The sorceress looks in shock realizing she's been had. Ichigo fires Getsuga Tenshou while Donald unleashes an explosion of fantasy sparks that collide and brain her. She cries out in pain flying backwards while the clone disappears.

"No! This won't be the end!" A twister of wind and green flames rise up and blow everyone skyward. "Now you shall know the meaning of fear! I still have enough power to turn you all into dust!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto lunges forward to strike her, only hitting a barrier. "Rasenrengan!" Using two, he manages to crack it slightly before being repelled.

"How's that?!" Her answer is Ichigo coming in using Getsuga Tenshou, but instead of unleashing it as a stream of energy he retains it inside his blade. This shatters the barrier, leaving her exposed. "Now!"

"Ars Arcanum!" Elsa makes an ice slide allowing Naruto to slip in at high speed to finish the job. As Ichigo jumps away, he ends up striking her seven times before five more. The 13th and final strike sends her sprawling along the ground, wings scattering into feathers.

Naruto steps forward tired, propping himself up with the Keyblade. "We did it!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo pumps his fist triumphantly. Elsa places a hand over her heart while Donald and Goofy jump up and down happily.

But, their joy is cut short when more meteors come down from a portal at them. "Reflect!" Donald uses the last of his magic to create a barrier for everyone, but in the midst of it all Maleficent manages to stand.

"I'll make you all pay!" She holds her hand back and summons another portal, passing through to escape. Unlike the others they're used to, this one remains open.

Naruto turns to the others, asking, "Is everyone okay?"

"My leg hurts," says Elsa, holding a wound from fighting one of the Heartless.

"Well, she's gonna get away at this rate. We'll go in after her," Ichigo says while stretching his arm and next.

"Elsa, wait out here. We'll deal with Maleficent, and make her stop everything," says Naruto to the ice queen. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. You end this," she tells him, smiling with hope that he'll save everyone.

"Right." After helping her to a place to sit, Naruto, Donald, Goofy and Ichigo head into the portal.

On The Other Side…

Maleficent stumbles painfully within the open chamber, a dead end for her. She grips her heart, which only now suffers from the pain of darkness she has been using this whole time. 'How could this have happened; it was all going so smoothly. Sasuke had sealed the Keyblade, the boy was powerless without his friends, and the Keyhole was about to open.'

All of a sudden, Sasuke appears from a portal of darkness. "Would you care for some assistance?"

"Like hell."

"I'm disappointed in you Maleficent. In the end you couldn't go as far as I imagined," he tells her in a condescending tone. He then grins before chuckling.

"And just what is so funny about this situation?! As if you-" She then stops, taking a moment to look at him. "Wait..."

"That's right. You finally realized the truth, of who is really in charge. Did you think you were above this? Hades was the smart one not fully embracing the darkness, but you were just like everyone else, a pawn in our plan."

"You mean… All these years… You-" She stops when she sees Naruto and the others arrive from the portal.

"Sasuke, so there you were," says Naruto.

Goofy notes something and points. Donald sees what she's looking at and asks, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, a Keyblade." Sasuke holds it up. "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts."

"It what?" Naruto asks, now shocked more than usual.

"Don't believe me? Allow me to demonstrate. Behold!" Without warning, he punctures the witch's heart. She morbidly looks at her wound, feeling darkness escape her body. "Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness! BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!"

Sasuke then pulls out, disappearing into a portal. Maleficent looks at herself, dropping her scepter as she brims in a dark green aura. "Yes, this is it! This power! 'she laughs' Darkness! THE TRUE DARKNESS!" At that, a pillar of darkness erupts from her. As Naruto and the others get ready for whatever move she would throw their way, all they could see is black. The darkness melts away from their vision slowly, revealing their newest enemy and what may be Maleficent's true form; she is now a black dragon towering overhead larger than any Biju Naruto has faced.

The black dragon snarls unintelligently before unleashing a powerful shockwave upon landing on its front two claws. This attack blows away everyone, sending them rolling along the ground. The dark dragon breathes green flames surrounding them in a ring of fire.

Ichigo is the first to stand, taking out his two blades. "This thing is way too strong. I'mma have to unleash everything I got."

"Wait, you got a special power too?" asks Naruto as he pushes himself to stand.

"More like a final form." He holds his large blade out and then the short one beside it. His reiatsu rises to its peak, before he yells, "BANKAI!"

A wave of energy releases from his body and sword, creating a twister that swallows up the flames as well. The dust clears up to reveal Ichigo in his new form; he stands normally in his clothes as if nothing's changed, but his face now has a full white and red striped mask with two of the horns this time. He also has a longer shikuhasha and wields an enlarged version of Zangetsu, which has a white outer edge and a black inside. The hilt has a chain attached to it and the blade like a bow string. It essentially looks like the two Zangetsus combined.

He removes his mask and stares at his enemy, both his eyes back to normal once it's not over his eyes. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

* * *

Yusei: That Tensa Zangetsu looks a little different.

Kei: It IS different. Ichigo couldn't fully control his Hollow powers in the manga. After some time has past this is him with more control.

Yusei: Anyway, this chapter is now over. Next chapter we end the Hollow Bastion Arc by concluding the fight with Maleficent, and then the rematch!


	31. Ultimate Sacrifice! Hollow Bastion Arc 3

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Nagato walks down a path into the deeper chambers. After his skirmish with his friends, his resolve has shaken a bit. "Master Xehanort is the only one I can count on."

"Hey, you're Nagato right?" He looks to the left to see a man with a red scarf, dressed in a military uniform, and has brown eyes. "You see I got a problem; there's this old coot who's been talking about you, so I looked for you so he'd clam up."

"What do you mean?"

"Xehanort, whatever he's called. Got him chained up downstairs." Nagato scuffs.

"You suck at lying."

"Oh really?" He then walks down the steps.

Nagato watches him. "As if he'd have Master Xehanort. But, wouldn't hurt to check." Nagato goes in after the man, and upon reaching a new opening he sees to his horror Master Xehanort chained up to a post. "Master Xehanort!"

"Told ya," says the guy, before putting out a bowgun and firing energy bullets. Nagato blocks them. "I found out about those Keyblade things, and I realized just how good they are. He told me all about it, what a weapon like that could do. Who WOULDN'T want one?"

"Yeah? Well they're pretty picky about their owners!" says Nagato.

"Tell me about it; you're what he called Master material." He smirks. "So if I defeat you, I wonder if it'll change its mind." Nagato prepares to charge him. "Ottou! One move and the geezer goes boom! What, you think I'd fight fair?! That key's too powerful mano a mano." He pulls out another and relentlessly fires at him.

The bullets overwhelm Nagato, knocking him over. Xehanort from up above says, "Nagato, fight! Don't worry about me! You can't let this ruffian win, or you'll bring shame to your master!"

Nagato takes his advice to heart, and begins to push himself up. The guy fires, and as if in synch, the Keybearer fires a dark bullet at him. The bullet slices through the right side of his face, burning his eye and blowing open the chains sealing the Master. He scrambles over the ground in pain, crying out before running away. "...This..."

"Well done Nagato… You managed to channel the darkness inside of you," says Xehanort, before he jumps off the ledge. He then limps over. Nagato however looks down in disgrace, ashamed that he succumbed to darkness. He didn't channel it at all. As he expresses this, the old man walks forward to him. "It's okay. Your master, you see, is so afraid of darkness that he too has succumbed, to the tyranny of Light. He forgets that they are equals, a balance that must always be maintained, and has engraved it deeply into his pupils Yahiko and Konan. But you, are a perfect example of being able to control the darkness. You show the true Mark of Mastery."

He takes his hand. "You and I can do the world a great good; by wielding Light and Darkness in equal shares, we'll bring the worlds the balance they desire." He then turns around and says, "Seek out Vanitas, and destroy the darkness that upsets the balance, Master Nagato."

This gets to him. His heart overfilled with joy, he bows to him.

After their meeting, Nagato can be seen walking up to the garden while flexing his fingers. He then hears his name being called, and glances over to see Yahiko calling for him. As he joins him, the boy says, "Take me with you."

"I can't."

"What..."

Nagato smiles before patting his head. "When I need you, I'll find you." He then summons his armor and flies off.

Elsewhere, Konan wanders Radiant Garden. She honestly feels like she betrayed her friends. Coming to the center plaza, she spots someone up on the other side. "You… You're the boy in the mask Yahiko mentioned!"

"Oh, hey. Has he learned how to fight better yet?"

"What?"

"The only one asking questions is me. After all, you're expendable." He summons his Keyblade. Konan summons hers, and they stare down one another. She prepares to attack, but he relaxes himself. "No, you know what? I'll do this later. We could always use a backup."

He then disappears into a dark void. Konan catches her breath. 'That boy… What is he after? And what did he mean backup?'

"Konan!" She comes out of her thoughts to see Yahiko, and becomes calmer.

"Yahiko..." She prepares to talk about the boy she met, only to shut her mouth. "Did you find Nagato?"

"Yeah, but he left."

"Right… Yahiko, please go home. I'm going after him," she tells him.

The boy looks down ashamed. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I'm sorry. But this isn't over, and I don't want you in harm's way." She summons her Keyblade armor and takes off for space.

Instead of following her orders, Yahiko lies in the garden staring off into space. He twirls around the wooden Keyblade. "Konan, Nagato… What's going on?"

As he reminisces about the past, time passes by. He notices two people walking by, one with red hair and the other having blue. The red head picks up his dropped Keyblade. "What's this? You still play with toys?"

"Hey!"

Yahiko converses with the two, who end up being revealed as Isa and Lea. A part of him feels better gaining a new friend, and he leaves to set out on a new adventure; he can't let Nagato go off alone just yet.

As Yahiko leaves, Master Xehanort watches from the inner chambers. "Hey!" A black arrow fires at him from behind, blocked by his very energy. Firing is the guy from behind, a bandage over his missing eye. "You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage!"

The moment he gets in close, Xehanort summons his dark Keyblade, positioned to his throat. Fearing his life, he backs away. "Whoa, hey, calm down! I mean, I just want you to own up to what you promised. You still need me, right?" The annoyed old man retracts his sword. He then sighs with relief. "I mean, who needs depth perception? I'm just glad he didn't steal my heart."

"Not likely." The old man turns around. "A powerful light still exists inside of Nagato. You see Braig, people like him don't have the power to steal hearts."

"Wait, so he's not the one who stole Princess Whats-her-name's heart?" At that moment, his Keyblade gains a gold shine.

\- End Omakey -

* * *

**_The XXXI Keyhole: Ultimate Sacrifice! Hollow Bastion Arc 3_**

* * *

Ichigo faces the black dragon, wielding his merged blade buster style. "Tensa Zangetsu!" He leaps up and swings down, his full force combating the dragon's claws strong enough to summon shockwaves. Forced to wield his sword with both hands, Ichigo unleashes all his power to blow back the beast.

Maleficent the dragon rolls back upward recovering, before glaring forward at Ichigo. It fires its unholy green flare. The Soul Reaper looks back at his friends, noting they've moved out the way, and dodges with ease. The flames spread around to produce a ring of fire, and the dragon crawls forward; each step trembles the castle and sends shockwaves towards the group.

"Reflect!" Donald uses what little magic he has left to block, but the barrier shatters like glass afterwards.

"I got it!" Naruto jumps in behind it, but the dragon smacks him aside with its tail. It then shoots a giant fireball at him, which is blocked by Goofy's shield at first. He gets blown away, his shield shattering to pieces. "Goofy!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's strongest attack blasts over the dragon, completely enveloping it. Though as the smoke clears, Ichigo and Naruto see that the beast is in one piece. "Whoa."

"This is gonna suck..."

As the fight progresses, Sasuke watches from afar with contentment. "Don't disappoint me Naruto. You still have some time left."

Back to the fight, Naruto gets blown in the air along with Ichigo, Donald and Goofy. They fall sprawled on the ground in pain. The dragon roars while crawling the ground. "Goofy, Donald, you two okay?"

"Yeah," says Donald in response to Naruto. Ichigo picks himself up as Goofy pulls out his original shield.

The dragon snarls, which seems to hide her voice with laughter. A field of thorns form around them, slamming into Ichigo and tangling him up. "Ichigo!"

"Goofy, Thunder Shield!" Donald says before summoning Thundaga. Goofy throws up his shield to let it get struck, and Naruto slams it at Maleficent. It smacks it aside, leaving it stuck in a thorn vine. "CRAP!" They say in unison.

The dragon charges another fireball and fires, forcing Naruto to run up and forms the Rasenkyugan. This absorbs the fireball and blows up, allowing Naruto to jump in and use his chakra arms to pull himself forward. "Rasenrengan!"

The first strike gets him through the stream of fire it sends, while the second is to slam straight in the dragon's skull, driving it down in the ground. The others use this chance to escape, though as they do Naruto's Limit Form disappears. "Uh oh."

The dragon raises its head and turns to face them, standing tall. Goofy from there sees something. "Hey, what's that?" He points to a scar on her chest.

"Looks like she's not so invulnerable afterall." Naruto switches his Keychain with the Mysterious Abyss, and forms ice magic. "Donald, let's hit her at once!"

"You got it!" The two combine their magic into a glacier. They fire it at Maleficent, who counters using a fireball. "Now!"

Naruto then jumps in and slashes at her scar; the dragon grabs him just in time however. "Dang it!"

"Stay right there Naruto!" Ichigo, revealed to have escaped the thorns, is pulling on his sword's chain the way of a bow and arrow. A red ball forms into an arrow as he pulls, before unleashing its full wrath. The arrow travels at high speed before striking the inner belly and sending it flying into the upper walls.

The destruction wrought brings everyone together. Ichigo goes to Naruto released from its claws. "You okay?"

"Thanks man," he replies, turning his attention back to the dragon. Green flames rise up from where it landed, accompanied by a huge explosion. Ichigo and everyone gets sent flying by her power, the green flames giving Dragon Maleficent an intimidating and dark appearance. Ichigo and Naruto raise their swords ready to continue fighting, before he sees something. "Huh?"

All of a sudden, the dragon stops. It then snarls in pain, wildly shaking about like it digested deadly poison. This continues for a bit, before it drops. The thorns around them disappear into a mirage of green flames, and her body melts down into her cloak.

Silent, everyone relaxes. That is until Sasuke makes his return. "How ironic. She was another puppet after all."

"A what?" Naruto questions.

"Maleficent was being used by the Heartless, from the beginning." As he speaks, he rubs his foot with her cloak, a distasteful way to signify her end. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He then disappears into a portal.

Naruto watches as Sasuke leaves, even staring at where he stood. "Something's not right..."

"What's wrong?" Goofy asks him.

"Let's head back. We still have a job to do." The four heroes make their way out the portal they came in.

On the other side, Elsa can be seen nursing her wound. "Naruto." Going to her, Naruto casts Cura to heal her leg. "What's next?"

"We still have Sasuke in our way," Ichigo tells her. "We need to defeat him to save the princesses."

"We're almost at the homestretch. Let's get him!" Naruto helps her up, and together all five head out to the only other exit. They come out to the Lift Stop again, and with Elsa's magic sweep through the Shadow Heartless.

They soon come to a large door, blocking their entrance to the Grand Hall. Together, Naruto and Ichigo open the door and come to the main room; the hall is blue and red carpeted with a Heartless emblem with six lanterns lightning blue flames, before six cases that contain the Princesses of Light.

"Orihime/Anna!" Ichigo and Elsa spring towards the cases confining their loved ones. Unfortunately they receive no response.

Donald counts each girl. "Four, five, six… Someone's missing."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouts, realizing the last princess not on Donald's list. "Where is she?"

"She must be at the top," Goofy says as he points up the staircase. The Uzumaki doesn't hesitate to run up the carpeted steps with Donald behind him. Goofy follows close after.

Though as they reach the top and enter the main floor, Goofy ends up hitting an invisible wall. Donald looks back in shock seeing him fall over. "Goofy!"

"Hinata!" Naruto sees the girl who adores him lying face up on the floor. He kneels in front of her to lift her up. "Hinata, wake up! It's me, Naruto!"

"It's pointless," says the two layered voice of Sasuke from atop the giant Keyhole. "Little miss princess over there has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

Naruto looks up at him, and feels something strange again. "Sasuke… No, you're not Sasuke."

"Oh, you can tell?"

"Yeah, I don't know how… But I can feel something up. I can feel him inside you. What did you do to him?"

"That's not important; he's not coming back. All that matters is that girl. As long as her heart is missing the Keyhole cannot be complete." Sasuke lands down in front of him.

"I don't know who you are, but give Sasuke his heart back!"

He scuffs, before saying, "As soon as you give back Hinata's heart!"

"What?" With a snap of his fingers, Naruto's heart twinges. "Ah! My heart!"

"Naruto!" Hearing the distress, Ichigo jumps into action drawing Tensa Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He strikes at the barrier, but his attack reflects back and sends him crashing into the ground. Elsa goes to his side.

"You don't seem to get it, do you? Naruto Uzumaki, you have Hinata's heart inside of you!" Sasuke holds his Keyblade up pointing at him. "I don't know how or why, but you have her heart. This Keyblade made of the Princesses' Hearts is making a reaction of hers."

"Who are you? Are you that guy who attacked me before? Akatsuki?!"

"No, I am one of the Seekers of Darkness, Ansem." Now revealed to be Ansem, he steps forward towards Naruto slowly. Donald takes out his scepter to attack, only to be blown away by his blade. His scepter is destroyed, leaving Donald to roll down the steps and out the barrier in pain.

"Now princess, I shall set you free. Together with the others, you will open the Door to Darkness! And lead me into everlasting darkness!" He raises his sword to stab the down boy.

"Naruto, get up!" says Donald.

"Look out!" Goofy shouts.

"You gotta stop him, Naruto," adds Ichigo.

"Naruto, don't give up!" Elsa shouts.

The Keyblade comes down upon him.

"_Naruto!_"

He raises his Keyblade and blocks it. "Forget it; you're not taking my friend's heart no matter what!"

He kicks Ansem in the stomach and sends him back. Stunned, this gives Naruto the opportunity to run at him with a jump, and come down slashing at him. Ansem disappears at high speed dodging him. "I see exactly where you're going!" He throws the Keyblade Strike Raid style at Ansem from behind, who deflects the key back.

Ansem charges in midair towards Naruto to rapidly stab him. His opponent however recovers his Keyblade and easily blocks each stab, though struggles a bit. Ansem then knocks the Keyblade out of his hand while his left hand charges the Chidori. "Mahou Rasengan!" He blocks perfectly before the impact sends them flying.

Well, Ansem floats in the air recovering while Naruto rolls along the floor hitting the barrier. Elsa and the others gather around to see the battle, cheering Naruto on. "Oh look, your friends have gathered. What sporting friendship you have."

"The hell does that mean?"

"I speak at a level of intelligence higher than you," says the possessed boy before he jumps up and dives down. Naruto jumps away, avoiding his downward stabs that release dark shockwaves, before shooting off a Firaga. Ansem slashes it away and continues his assault, forcing Naruto to keep dodging. "You can't dodge my Dark Pulse forever!"

"You really name your attacks?"

"Look who's talking!" Ansem then changes tactics, swiping his blade to unleash several lightning spikes at him. Naruto gets knocked to one knee, staring up at the floating swordsman. "Behold, the power of Darkness!" He summons a dark aura around him and fires his energy in a slashing shockwave.

"Faith!" Naruto uses his strongest move to blow back the attack and even repel Ansem. As the spell fades, the two are at eachother's necks once more. Blades crossed, both try their hardest to push the other back. Naruto takes the time to lower his strength to have him slide down his sword and strike the floor, before striking his back. This sends Ansem into the wall.

"Please. Here it comes!" He strikes the ground, sending a wave at him.

Naruto jumps up and uses Cura, saying, "Heal!"

"Heal this!" Ansem appears before him as he does and slashes him down to the ground. "Welcome to oblivion!"

"Ragnarok!" As he's coming in, Naruto deflects his strike and in the same motion knocks him higher up. He then jumps, wildly slashing at Ansem as if he were fighting Sasuke from earlier. His blade manages to hit the mark plenty enough, before he aims and forms a seal. He fires another weak salvo, this one blasting Ansem and sending him crashing to the ground.

Naruto stands tall, breathing hard from using so much power. Ansem floats in the air as he recovers, his eyes turning to him with a smile. "I see you're at the end of your rope. But I have energy to spare."

"I'm not giving up until I save them," he tells him.

"'Them?' Sorry, but I'm not giving up either. Not until I set her heart free!" Ansem forms all of his dark energy around him, a golden aura rising off his Keyblade.

Naruto closes his eyes, muttering, "Ars Arcanum," before forming light around himself and his sword. He wields it in his left hand and draws the sword back in a stance, preparing himself for their final bout. With a tribal yell, Ansem flies in at high speed. But at the moment he comes within range, Naruto tosses his Keyblade aside.

To everyone's horror the Keyblade impales his heart, causing a dark light to unleash. This surprises Ansem, at least visibly.

"Mahou Rasengan!" With all his might, Naruto slams his attack into Ansem's heart, using all the magic left in his arsenal. The attack consumes Ansem and sends him flying backwards, Sasuke's body fading into the darkness. "Sasuke! Guh!"

The Keyblade still in his heart, the dark light comes out as a golden flare. He looks down to see the key floating over him, and transforming into six lights upon shattering. These hearts fly out and enter the bodies of the sleeping princesses. A seventh heart flies from Naruto, entering Hinata's body. She abruptly awakens, and their revival opens the Keyhole.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouts running for him.

Hinata sees him turning into light, and immediately rushes for him. "Naruto!" She reaches out to touch him, only for Naruto to shatter into light. The poor heiress falls to her knees, stunned at what she saw.

The others come to Hinata with their own mixed feelings. Ichigo punches the ground in anger, Goofy drops his head in sadness, Donald begins bawling, and Elsa cups her mouth holding in her tears. "Naruto! Come back, NARUTO!"

"Naruto… Are you really..." Hinata feels like crying herself, only to hold it in. "No, I won't believe it. I won't let him go!"

Elsa looks on at Hinata, amazed at her sudden strength. Before she could talk, dark energy spills out from the Keyhole. Three apparitions fly out from it, entering the outside world. "Hinata, we have to go."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Naruto was insistent we save you and the others," Donald says.

"We're leaving, all of us. It's the least we can do for him," says Ichigo.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess," says a new voice. From a dark void appears a new person; he has silver hair brushed down that still comes off as spiky, dark skin mostly covered in his extravagant clothes, and golden eyes. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have all served your purpose."

"You… You're Ansem," says Donald angrily.

"Not another step you dark freak!" Ichigo shouts before he, Donald, Goofy and Elsa get into attack position. "I'll make you pay for having Orihime and the others kidnapped, and for what you did to Naruto!"

"Please." Ansem steps forward without a care. But before he could make a move, he feels his body stop. "What?! What's happening!?"

The guys see an afterimage of Sasuke holding him back. "Everyone, get out of here! The Heartless are coming!"

"Sasuke?" Ichigo asks. "But, what about you?"

"I can't hold him back forever! Run!" An assortment of Heartless appear from the Keyhole, most being Shadows.

"Donald, Goofy, take Hinata out of here!" says Ichigo while wielding his Bankai.

"But, Ichigo-"

"Just go! I'll protect the girls, but come back with help! Only a Keyblade can seal that hole right?"

"But..." Donald contemplates his actions.

"No, he's right. We won't survive at this rate," says Elsa before taking Donald. "Let's get out of here." Soon, the four of them exit the Grand Hall. Ichigo then charges at Ansem.

As the fight progresses, a lone Shadow watches the four leave. It jumps off the ledge and follows after. It continues through the Lift Stop to the High Tower. How it knows where they're going doesn't make sense, but it's a Heartless. The Shadow passes by more Heartless on the way down, being ignored mostly.

Down in the Entrance Hall, Donald, Goofy, Hinata and Elsa make it down the steps. The Hyuga says, "I don't want to leave them behind."

"I don't either, but we have no choice," says Elsa. "I'm also leaving my sister behind."

"I'm sorry," she replies. She briefly looks back, just in time to see a Shadow coming after them.

"Gah, one of those Heartless!" Donald complains. "I'll fix 'im!"

The duck stands before the ladies and hits the Shadow with his scepter, though it doesn't fight back. It's just staring at them. "Confounded Heartless, get lost!"

Hinata stares at the Shadow. Her eyes widen when she gains a feeling in her heart. "Naruto?"

"Huh?!" Everyone turns to her in shock when she says that. Though as Elsa looks at the Shadow, she can't help but feel something off.

"Wait, is it?" The two girls reach out to caress the Shadow, before more pop up around them.

Donald and Goofy go to action, while the girls protect Naruto. As they jump them, the girls hug the Shadow shouting out, "Naruto!" Just as the Heartless reach the girls, a bright light expels out and reflects the Shadows.

Out from the light steps Naruto, hugging Hinata. "Hinata, thank you."

"Naruto-kun!" she speaks out in utmost happiness, hugging him back.

"Naruto!" yells out Donald and Goofy, surprised but happy to have their friend back. Elsa smiles happily before hugging him too.

The Heartless around them begin to gather. Naruto summons the Keyblade and swipes through them, making a path for them. But more come after them from where they left, and the recently revived teen holds his chest in pain. "Let's get out of here!"

"But, what about Sasuke and Ichigo? And the others?!" Naruto asks Elsa.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to leave and come back," she tells him, as Hinata helps carry Naruto and soon they take off. As soon as they break outside, they board the Gummi Ship before the Heartless vessels attack them.

Upstairs, Ichigo hits the ground a bloody mess. Ansem walks over to the Keyhole of Darkness. "Yes. Everything's going as planned. Now, to keep your end of the deal Xemnas."

Back in Traverse Town…

"So, what happened?" Yugi asks Naruto as he and Kakashi are with him and the other four in a living room. Naruto and Elsa recount the entire story to them, with Goofy adding details about Ichigo. Sakura listens in, and feels a sullen gratitude that Sasuke managed to redeem himself if even a little.

"So, basically, the Realm of Darkness has their Heartless coming through that Keyhole," says Yugi, obviously the confident one.

"No wonder more and more Heartless are everywhere," says Anzu with worry.

"All we have to do to stop this is seal the Keyhole right?" asks Naruto.

"Maybe," says Kakashi. "But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed. Plus there are still the super Heartless that came out."

"Well regardless I can't just stick around! I got some friends back there!" Naruto retorts.

The one eyed Jonin nods. "That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Sasuke's Keyblade was born from the captive princesses' hearts, just like that Keyhole you saw. But without Hinata it wasn't complete, so when you set her free you destroyed the sword and awoke the other girls. With the Keyhole open, now stronger Heartless are around and even in space they'll keep you from reaching Hollow Bastion. If it was tough earlier, now it'll be impossible. Kaiba-kun should be able to help you get around it."

Naruto nods before heading out. As they do, Yugi turns to Kakashi asking, "Does Naruto seem different?"

"Looks like he got contacts. But why?" questions the Jonin.

As the trio make their way out the house they head for the first district through the shortcut, escaping the Heartless that make their assault. There they spot Kaiba by his workshop. Donald then says, "Kaiba!"

"I know exactly why you're here," says the billionaire. "You've damaged my ship too much escaping Hollow Bastion. It won't fly."

"What about the other one?" asks Naruto.

"It's been improved, but it won't matter. You won't be able to get back through that horde coming out the front door of Hollow Bastion." The trio look among themselves as they think. "However, there is a way to get around them."

This gets their attention. The duck, dog and dedicated turn towards Kaiba. "I stored a Gummi Piece in the secret underground waterways in case I needed a way out. Dive down there and pull it from the mural."

"Mural huh? Got it." The three nod before going off.

On their way to the waterways, they run into Heartless. Naruto forces himself to use Faith to blow them away, leaving Donald and Goofy to help him along due to its drainage. After jumping into the sewers they continue down until reaching a wide opening.

In this area surrounded by water with an opening above to have moonlight shining down on a crescent mural, they see Hinata and Sakura conversing with Temari. "Girls!"

"Oh, Naruto," says Sakura before looking to Hinata.

"Naruto..." Hinata looks up at him before standing.

Seeing this, Donald and Goofy go off to procure the Gummi Piece, while Sakura and Temari step back to give them space. Free, Hinata clears her throat preparing to speak. "As I came down here, I saw the moon shine on that mural. It reminded me of a story from my grandmother."

"A story?" She nods.

"She said that the worlds used to be connected, and that she herself came from another one. That there was a single light that everyone liked. But people wanted it for themselves, and fought for it; that created darkness, and drove the light away. With everything that's happened, I now see what she meant."

"You know, there's something funny about all this..." Hinata looks over at him. "I was trying to find you this whole time when I heard you got kidnapped, but you were with me all along. You were in my heart." She turns bright red at the implications, still not over her violet behavior. "Now that we're together, I have to get Sasuke back."

"You think things will ever be the same between you two and Sakura?" she asks amidst stutters. "He could be a Heartless by now."

"When I became one, you saved me remember?" This surprises her. "I was lost in the darkness; I couldn't find my way. As I fell I started forgetting things: my friends, my appetite, myself. It almost won, but then I heard your voice." Naruto's face brightens up at this. "I didn't want to tell Elsa, but you were the one who brought me back."

Hinata brushes some hair aside. "Naruto, I didn't want to just forget about you. I couldn't. We're connected."

"Connected… That's it!" He grabs her shoulders at his epiphany. "Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light! That's what saved me; no matter how deep the darkness, a light always shines through."

"Naruto, we got it!" says Goofy as he holds up the Navi-G.

"Great! Let's go!" says Hinata, with a little more confidence thanks to the compliment the boy she loves gave her. "We'll go save Sasuke in Hollow Bastion."

He frowns, and shakes his head. "Hinata, you can't go."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Naruto, I was with you so far. I want to go further by your side," she admits. "You can't go alone."

"The only ones who can go with me are Donald, Goofy and Elsa. Donald and Goofy are still looking for their king, and Elsa's sister is trapped there. Anyone else, I'd worry more about them while I'm fighting."

Hinata closes her eyes with a sigh of defeat. "I guess you win." She takes out a box and hands it to him. "Take this with you."

"What's this?" He opens the box, and inside is his gift; it's a keychain made of Thalassa shells in the shape of a star. The top shell has a face on it. It's wrapped up in a red scarf with orange swirls in it.

"Your birthday was a while ago, so I got that for you. The scarf..." she says, taking out the cloth for him.

"And what's this?" He picks up the star.

"That's mine!" Sakura shouts from where she stands, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. She then comes out to say, "That's from me to you."

"What is it?"

"It's my lucky charm. It's shaped like one I saw a long time ago, and I made it for good luck," she tells him.

"Okay, but why are you giving-"

"JUST TAKE IT!" she shouts, causing him to agree. Sakura then grabs his collar. "Now look! That's not a permanent gift; I expect you to give it back to me! Don't go forgetting about us and end up dying without giving that back, or I'll never forgive you."

Naruto looks between her and the scarf, before realizing the true meaning. He then smiles saying, "Don't worry, I'll bring it back. And Sasuke."

"Promise me that you'll be safe first before you do anymore," she replies. "I don't want to lose anyone else Naruto."

He nods in response to Sakura's feelings, before Hinata leans in to kiss his cheek. The act takes everyone by surprise not realizing she had it in her. Her words to follow are, "And Naruto, don't ever forget; no matter where you go, I'll always be there with you."

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends the Hollow Bastion Arc.

Kei: Oh by the way, you'll notice we did some things with Ichigo's Bankai. It's smaller but still retains the shape of the canon sword.

Claire: We theorized that since Ichigo didn't have much control over his powers, his Hollow form would appear as the Bankai since his Shinigami powers are also Hollow powers. And, why wouldn't he be able to mimic a Quincy's Heilig technique?

Yusei: Wish there was a better description on his powers in the manga. It just showed Yhwach stealing his powers and ending, not knowing whether it was permanent or not. Because when you get right down to it, the Hollow is his Zanpaku-

Kei: Can we PLEASE cut this short?! I wanna rest for the rest of the holiday season. Merry Christmas everyone!


	32. Back to the Bastion: Light-Dark-Nothing

A Serendipitous Key of Hope

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

In Disneyland, a huge crowd of anthropomorphic animal people gather together by a stage. Among them, Konan stands in the crowd with a smile, anticipating who would win. A bull person watching asks, "Who do you think's gonna win the Million Dreams Award?"

Chip and Dale are there too, with Chip saying, "I hope it's the guy I voted for!"

"I voted for him too!" adds Dale.

Reaching the podium is Queen Minnie, a mouse lady dressed as a queen. By her side is her assistant and closest friend Daisy Duck. "Thank you everyone for waiting," says the queen. "Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival – The Million Dreams Award presentation."

Off in the background is a big guy watching. Masked in white and gold, he calls himself Captain Justice. "Yes, yes. Just skip over to the part where you say my name."

"And it's actually pretty exciting, for us to have multiple winners this year!" Minnie raises her hand and says, "The Million Dreams Award goes to these three people: Nagato, Yahiko and Konan!"

The spellcaster widens her eyes in shock. As the others cheer, she says, "Yahiko and Nagato were here? Since when?"

"Hold up!" shouts the furious Captain Justice as he rushes to the stage. "There's gotta be a mistake! Didn't everyone vote for Captain Justice?!"

He looks to the crowd, only to receive dead eyed responses. He gripes, before realizing something. "Better try the other one." He then rushes offstage, and quickly changes outfits into a dark one. "How about this? The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

"Who?" This is Konan. "Wait, he was two people?"

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully, and those three people won," says Daisy, clearly annoyed with his presence.

"Oh, I think you tried to do something good, but for the wrong reasons and went about it the wrong way. But, some citizens must have seen the goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes." Minnie's words move him, but only slightly. He still gripes for his prize like a jerk, which angers the queen. "Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you, and you don't seem to care?! I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is the last straw."

"Big whoop! What are you gonna do?"

"You're gonna cool off for a while in another dimension, that's what," she replies, before calling in the broomstick guards. They swarm Pete and take him away, like a fat stinking drunk from a terrible animated sitcom.

"Wait, stop! Let me go!" he complains, but the ears they fall upon are as dead as their pity for him.

With him gone, the ceremony resumes. "Now, would the three winners Nagato, Yahiko and Konan please come to the stage?"

Konan makes her way up, but that's it. The blue haired Keyblade Master sighs realizing her closest friends weren't around. 'I must have just missed them.'

"Perhaps you can accept the award on their behalf. You've already been so kind to everyone here," says the queen with gratefulness. "I present to you the award as a token of how much you matter to us."

The crowd cheers as Konan receives her award, and an ice cream flavor just for her. "Huh. Thank you very much."

"Don't worry; the award is a special gift delivered upon eating the ice cream," she tells her with a smile. "Thank you again. I'm sure Mickey would be so glad to know there are people like you out there."

"Mickey? You know Mickey?" The two then begin to converse about how they know Mickey Mouse, with Miss blue hair eating her award.

Later…

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" Yahiko looks over and sees Peter Pan and the Lost Boys coming his way. The boys unload the treasure chest they've brought, showing them absolutely, freaking nothing.

"Huh? Why's it empty?"

"Sorry, but we losted the treasure," says one of the boys.

Peter shrugs before saying, "Oh well. It was probably full of boring jewels and junk anyway."

Another of the boys, dressed as a fox, says, "We could just put what we treasure in there instead – if ya want."

"Good idea! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real treasures!" With Pete's advice, they all resume piling in their precious belongings into the chest. "You got anything?"

"Hmm…" He takes out an item and places it on the top, which is revealed to be the wooden Keyblade. Peter asks what it is, with Yahiko responding, "It's something that one of my best friends gave me."

"Doesn't that make it very special?"

Yahiko smiles with sentiment. "Yeah! But, who needs something to remind me of my friendships when I have Konan and Nagato? Our best memories are still ahead."

"Well alright then!" Pete then locks the chest up. "Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waiting! Enough for way more treasure and memories."

Tinkerbell comes by holding a blue star piece. "Oh wait, Tink! That actually belongs to a friend of mine," he says, with the young Keybearer reaching out for it. Though reluctant, she hands it over to him, and it immediately shines. The star covers him in energy and jettisons him into space.

Outside the tower that Yen Sid resides in, Donald and Goofy look down with worry at the grassy pavement. "Gawrsh, the king sure must be pretty far away."

The starlight path circles the tower before slamming into the ground. This surprises both the animal people, who cry out, "King Mickey!" Though when the light clears away, it reveals Ventus instead to their dismay.

"Nope, it's not him… But, why does he have the Star Shard the King borrowed?" asks Goofy seeing him.

"The King? You mean Mickey?" Yahiko picks himself up and dusts off. "So you know him too?" The two then grab him and take Yahiko upstairs inside the tower.

Upstairs, Yahiko meets with Yen Sid. The aged master opens his eyes and says, "Yahiko I presume… Master Eraqus has requested that you return home."

Yahiko looks down with a sigh. "No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions too. Not all of them can be Minato I guess."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. How did you come across that?" asks Yen Sid.

"Well when I first met Mickey, we were flung to Radiant Gardens. But then, he disappeared on me, or I think I did when I went to go find Nagato. That thing there… I didn't find him where I found it."

"I see… So Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That's why I couldn't discern his location…" Yen Sid confesses.

"But now that he's stopped moving, can you?" asks Donald.

"Yes." Yen Sid then performs a spell, which through pink smoke shows them the location of the mouse king. Yahiko immediately recognizes the location as where they first met. But soon it disappears, and Yen Sid realizes something is wrong. "There is a dark and powerful force interfering with my magic."

"Do you know where he is?" asks Donald curious and worried over his friend.

"I know where he is," says Yahiko. "I recognize the place he was in."

Elsewhere, Pete remains in a world immense with vibrant, black and purple shades. He throws a fit before shouting, "Go ahead, leave me here! I'll just bust out an-"

Quiet, you fool! You do not possess that kind of power. Another voice speaks to him, eerily drawing his attention.

"Who… Who are you?" His fear falls on his sleeve, destroying any attempt at looking calm.

That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words. Do exactly as I say, and I may decide to release you from this prison.

"Really?" He stutters. "Okay, you can count on me! Just get me outta here, whoever you are!"

A very wise choice indeed. Proceed. A Corridor of Darkness opens up behind him. Without any hesitation Pete steps inside. With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine!

\- End Omakey -

* * *

_**The XXXII Keyhole: Back to the Bastion – Light, Dark, Nothing**_

* * *

Realm of Darkness…

A lone person completely masked by darkness wanders a gray path. Naruto, Sakura, I'm sorry.

He looks up as he tries to picture his surroundings, where we see this is Sasuke. 'Is this the afterlife? No, not yet… Not until I see them again.'

_Perhaps I can help._ Another voice calls out to him in the dark. _You can hear me right?_

Sasuke raises his head. _I'll be there soon._

"Who's that?"

_I have the other Kingdom Key, the one that belongs to this world. I've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept me away._

"What's happened to me?"

_Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here, in the place of darkness where hearts are gathered._

This calms Sasuke a bit, now that he's grounded his location in his mind. "What do I do now?"

_The Door to Darkness will open soon, but it's one we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides, and to do that we need two keys and two hearts. Maybe that's why you're here, for the same reason as me. Maybe it was fate._

"Fate huh? You seem to know everything." Sasuke then asks, "What about Naruto and the others?"

_Try to look within your heart, and you'll find the answer._ A feeling of redemption comes to his heart. His hatred fading, he starts to see a road appear before him.

"… Okay. My road begins here."

Elsewhere in the depths of space, the White Dragon Gummi ship can be seen traveling through the darkness surrounding it. Naruto, Donald and Goofy watch the monitor as they traverse the stars, seeing more Heartless ships further ahead.

Naruto sighs before saying, "The road to Hollow Bastion is closed off by so many Heartless. We'll have to go around like Kaiba said."

"Well, where do we go?" Goofy asks curiously.

The duck looks over at a distortion in space. "Hey, what's that?" Donald says as they near it.

"It's showing up on radar as a blue thing," says Naruto as he points to the screen radar. "I think that's our shortcut."

The ship turns over to the wormhole, and it takes them through another shift in space-time. In another location in space, the trio look around for their location, and spot on the radar Hollow Bastion. "We're back!"

"We made it!" Donald adds with glee.

"And not a Heartless in sight!" Goofy states.

The Gummi Ship moves in towards the world and enters, with them dropping in the rapids they originally stopped by. Naruto looks over at his friends as they take in the bright blue sky, as if the world of darkness they were fighting in never existed.

"Alright, let's get inside. Hopefully, Ichigo's okay," says Donald before he rushes in first. The others follow after, using Aero to get around the waterfall to reach the elevator. They step inside and it takes them up to the castle floating over nothing.

Upon entering its gates, they spot an explosion blowing away something. "That was Getsuga Tenshou!" With Naruto's exclamation, they head straight to the castle door and open it, finding no resistance like last time, and enter the main hall.

Inside, Ichigo stands amidst a pile of wrecked debris overtop slaughtered Heartless. His sword resting on their bodies, the Emblem Heartless fade away into dark mist and hearts. He then falls over. "Ichigo!"

Naruto rushes over to help him up. The tired Soul Reaper opens his eyes and looks at Naruto. "Oh, about time you got back."

"Ichigo! Your arm!" shouts Goofy when he sees that his left arm has been torn off. Along with the shoulder that attaches it to his body.

"Don't worry about it. Just get me to Inoue in the library..." He manages to make this out before passing out, blood oozing from the fresh wound like this was Hellsing.

The trio look to their 2 o clock hearing Heartless coming their way, and waste no time going to the library next door; Donald carries Tensa Zangetsu as they do.

Inside the library, they find Inoue Orihime by the staircase rushing towards them. The orange haired busty teen shouts, "Kurosaki-kun," as she rushes in, her white dress shimmering in the light. "Please be okay, Kurosaki-kun!"

"I don't know if Heal can save him, but I can try," Naruto says before he summons his Keyblade.

"Wait, I got this." Inoue holds her hands over Ichigo's body, as two lights shoot out from the hair pins stuck in her head. "Ayame, Shun'o! Souten Kisshun, I reject!" The twin lights form a shield covering all of Ichigo.

The others watch as Inoue performs her technique, and though they were expecting his wounds to fade away, the biggest shock came when his entire arm and shoulder grew back. And in mere seconds. "What?!" All three shout in close unison.

"You must be the Keybearer who fought his way here with Ichigo. Thank you," she says as she heals the Soul Reaper.

The red eyed Keyblade wielder asks, "How are you doing that? Not even Curaga can restore lost limbs!"

"It's nothing special about my power. I can also save someone who was turned to smug," she says, with a weird smile that isn't to be taken seriously. "But seriously, thank you for helping Kurosaki-kun."

"It's not a problem. Ichigo's our friend," Naruto says, clearly not seeing what Donald and Goofy are in relation to Orihime and Ichigo.

"Hey, they're back!" a voice says up above. They gaze skyward at the ceiling where a woman looks down on them. She and five others head to the staircase and reveal themselves to be the other five Princesses of Hearts.

"Naruto, Donald, Goofy!" says Jasmine to her friends. "It's good that you guys are back."

"Well now that we're here we're gonna bust you out," says Donald.

"We can't leave yet," says Snow White.

"Why not?"

"We're the only ones capable of holding back the power that's threatening to spill out of the Keyhole," says Aurora.

"But now that you're here you can seal the Keyhole!" says Anna with a smile. She then looks around. "Is Elsa here with you?"

"No, we left her behind in Hollow Bastion to perform the rescue mission," says Naruto to her. He then notices something in what they said. "Wait, the Keyhole? What about-" Before he could continue, Ichigo grunts out a noise and awakens.

"Kurosaki-kun/Ichigo!" Inoue and Naruto say seeing he's awake.

"Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't last this long without your help," he tells him. "Ansem really packs a wallop."

Naruto then remembers what he was going to say. "What happened to Ansem?"

"He disappeared, faded into the darkness," he confesses, flexing his reborn arm as he grabs his sword. "He got swallowed in that Keyhole after cutting off my arm. But once that Keyhole is sealed we can leave."

"Don't move just yet; it takes a while to restore your reiatsu," says the healing princess.

"Also, there's something else," says Cinderella to them.

This worries them. "Something else?" asks Goofy.

"There was another thing that arrived shortly after Ansem left; but it's not a being of darkness or light at all," she continues. "He ignored us, but he spots the same black coats of the guys who kidnapped me and the others."

"Black coat..." Naruto hears that and comes to an idea. 'If it's not Akatsuki, then maybe it's that guy who stole Kurama from me. I had a feeling that was Ansem, but maybe it wasn't.' "Don't worry; we're on it. Ready Ichigo?"

"Ready!" The Soul Reaper brings himself to stand, and together all four head out the door. On the other side, Darkballs and Defenders stand in their way. Ichigo with his busted sword rushes in and cuts through the Darkballs, leaving only two Defenders for the others.

"Donald, Goofy, you take the one on the left!" Naruto says as he aims at the other. He charges a Blizzard spell to shoot at its mouth, but the Heartless bites down on his attack and destroys it. "What?"

The Defender then headbutts Naruto backwards into a wall. As he picks himself back up, he spots a bright light coming from his pocket. Digging inside he pulls out the lucky charm he received from Sakura, which is also making his Keyblade shine. "Wait a minute." Naruto removes the chain on his Keyblade and replaces it with the lucky chain, its seashells giving a bright shine.

The Defender fires a ball of flames at Naruto, who raises his sword to block. It then gives off a new appearance that empowers Naruto: the sword is now separated in between with two hearts for its shaft, two angel wings for the guard and the teeth are shaped in the form of the kanji 'Hikari'. The white sword shines in a white-yellow glow.

'Wow! Sakura's charm turned into a keychain? Gotta thank her for that later.' "Ragnarok!" Naruto knocks the shield up in the air before rapidly slashing it, before bombing the holder with a salvo of light magic that destroys it. He then turns to the others who were long since done. "Too long?"

"Just a little," Donald tells him. The group make their way towards the exit, closing the door after the maidens.

As they do, a lone person watches them hidden in the background. "It would appear Naruto-kun has improved far beyond the norm. He's far more powerful than he should be. And yet, something's off." He then slithers off.

The quartet of heroes make it through the spacious bastion like before, this time knowing exactly where to go. Though the Heartless prove a problem, it is not such that they could not handle. Eventually they come to the Grand Hall, so far so good.

As they climb the steps and reach the Keyhole, a cold air chills them. Naruto grabs his arms going, "Brrr! What's this feeling?"

Fading into existence, behind him steps forward a figure in black. It passes by the others straight for the Keyblade Wielder, who turns around just for him to pass through. A flurry of Naruto's memories fly from his mind to the front of his circulatory system. The man in black steps out of him and he drops to his behind.

"Naruto!" The guys go to him. He recovers and stands up, looking over at his friends. The group then focus back on the man in the black coat.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demands raising his Bankai.

The man keeps walking until reaching the Keyhole, and stops. For a brief moment there's tension in silence, until the words: "Ah. You've grown stronger."

"Are you Ansem?" asks Goofy, an obvious yet smart decision.

The man turns around slightly, his face masked by the darkness of his hood. "That's a familiar name…" He raises his left hand slightly.

The quartet look among them as they await this guy's next move. Naruto prepares to ask him again, but he's quickly beaten to the punch when he says, "Even now, even then, you remind me of him…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Naruto. He checks his hand just as an insight reaches his mind. He quickly raises his arm summoning the Oathkeeper Keyblade just as the man turns, and blocks a familiar sphere of white energy. The powerful attack has him deadlocked and frozen in place, as if he's at the limit of his power.

"Naruto!" The others prepare to attack.

"So it IS you!" Naruto shouts. A wave of darkness surrounds his sword before he ends up using all his strength to deflect the sphere upward and tear a hole in the ceiling. The shockwave also rattles the castle, debris from above falling down like snow.

The man looks towards the Keyblade's chosen one, and then at his weapon. In the midst of his action his sword transformed, turning into a black Keyblade with a longer reach, bat wings as the guard, and a black crown for the keychain. The teeth, as if adding to the contrast of the Oathkeeper, is kanji for 'Yami'.

"It means you're not whole anymore. You are half of what you are…" The man raises his hand as several lasers fire from nowhere at them. Naruto and the others jump away to avoid their paths, with Ichigo and Naruto rushing in to slash through him. Though they easily pass through, it was indeed too easy. They barely touched him.

"Impressive. You can muster this much strength even while at 50 percent of what you used to be."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto grips his fists trying to use his Drive form, only for nothing to happen. "What's going on? Where's my Drive power?"

"You do not comprehend the truth of yourself, for now. Instead of focusing on me, should you not go after Ansem?"

"Ansem… Where is he?!" Naruto demands as everyone gets on edge.

"You will find Ansem at the End of the World. A place you can only find through the corpses of the three Super Heartless that have escaped the Final Keyhole. Only then will you reach the Door to Darkness."

"Wait! What are you-"

He fades into nothing. The man disappears without a trace of him left. No presence, no energy level, not even the coldness that he emitted. All that remains is the reminder of his power that towers over theirs, the remembrance of the past where Naruto faced him, and a reminiscence of his last words: "I am a mere shell of a man."

Naruto drops down to his knees, all the weight on his body lifting with his exit. "What is that guy? Was he always this strong?"

"Hey, you okay?" asks Ichigo as he goes over to him.

"Y-Yeah," says the Keyblade wielder before pushing off his knees. "We better get going. Once that Keyhole is sealed, we can focus on going after Ansem."

"Naruto, what happened to the Keyblade?" Goofy asks seeing its new dark form.

"I don't know… But, there's something familiar about this sword..." He waves it about, before smirking. "Sasuke… Oh, that makes sense!"

"What?"

"This must be something that came from Sasuke, because this feels like him." Naruto replaces his new black crown with the star charm for the Oathkeeper. He then looks up at the Keyhole in front of them.

"Let's go." Ichigo steps up and inside the Keyhole first, allowing the others to follow.

Inside this new landscape they find themselves in a strange, almost alternate dimension. All they see within these dark depths is an enlarged Keyhole shaped like the Heartless emblem, and the surrounding surrealism of rainbow colors. Naruto steps towards the Keyhole, but before he could get any closer, something appears into reality.

The new Heartless appearing is a towering behemoth of a monster, fitting of its name Behemoth. This one horned, fanged demon snarls at its prey upon recognition of the Keyblade. "Guys, get ready! Fan out!"

The Behemoth leaps at them, forcing the group to jump to the side and avoid it. Donald shoots Firaga at its side, but does no damage to it. Goofy crashes into it with his shield, but bounces off harmlessly. Even Naruto who jumps at its head and whacks down does no visible damage to it. Naruto shouts, "This isn't working!"

"Obviously," is Donald's sarcasm.

The Behemoth roars before stomping the earth, unleashing a powerful storm of Thundaga that knocks all three of them down. Ichigo diverts the attack away with his sword, busting Tensa Zangetsu even further. He then charges a red sphere of energy and fires, but it counters with its own beam. "It's strong enough to stop a Cero?!"

"Strike Raid!" Naruto recovers enough to hit where the beam is coming from, its horn. This disorients the demon enough that it falls over in pain. Seeing this, Naruto shouts, "Found a weakness! Aim for the horn!"

"Got it!" Donald fires Blizzaga at the horn, his attack causing no damage to it. "What?!"

"Guess ya gotta hit it!" Goofy jumps up and bashes the horn with his shield, causing the demon more pain.

As he lands, the Behemoth roars and knocks him aside. Donald cries out, "Goofy," and goes to his side, while Naruto and Ichigo charge in. The monster jumps up at them to flatten our heroes, but they jump to the side in time.

As the Keybearer hits the ground the stone he got from Sakura falls out of his pocket. He picks it up and prepares to pocket it, before realizing something. "Wait a minute… If this is anything like Kenshin's..."

He holds onto the stone tightly, hoping for something to happen. As he does, the Heartless charges in at Naruto. Ichigo shouts, "Look out!"

Naruto is immediately caught in a bright light, and out of nowhere a hand grabs the face of the Behemoth and stops it in its tracks. Naruto's eyes adjust as the light dimmers, revealing to him his new helper; clad in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, bright black eyes and wild black hair, this new muscular person holds back the Heartless with ease. "Hey! You look like you could use some help."

Naruto and the others look to the new guy, with the blond guy asking, "Who are you?"

"Aren't you the one who called me?" Naruto nods. "Well, I'm here to give you a hand. The name's Son Goku. You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he says, noticing how the Behemoth isn't budging an inch at all.

"Good. And now…" Goku's muscles tighten up as a golden aura surrounds his body. He shouts out loudly as he powers up, his hair turning a gold shine while his eyes become more focused as well as green. The force of his transformation blows back even Naruto, as Goku punches the Heartless and sends it skidding backwards a bit.

Goku holds his hands together to his right hip, blue energy charging. Naruto notes it resembles his Rasengan, as Goku says, "Ka! Me! Ha! Me!"

The Behemoth charges its attack and fires a massive beam. "HA!" Goku responds with his own super attack, which stops even the Behemoth's blow. Seeing he's being matched, Goku shouts, "FULL POWER," and unleashes all the strength he has to consume the demon.

A massive explosion results from the attack, and the Behemoth lies on its back in pain. Naruto takes this opportunity to rush in and slash the horn, destroying it and causing the demon to evaporate into nothing.

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief along with the others, with Goku saying, "Well, that should do it. Take care." He then fades into the stone having expended all his energy. It falls into Naruto's hand.

"Thanks Goku. Now for the Keyhole." He runs before the Keyhole, and with his sword locks it away. With this, a stone falls into his hand. The stone has a white cross in it with many archaic letters in it.

"What's this?"

"Naruto! You guys in there?" He looks back at where they came, and soon all three step out to see who called them out.

And to their surprise, it's the crew from Traverse Town: Yugi, Anzu, Elsa, and a fourth person they don't recognize. Ichigo asks, "Who are they?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" He looks over the balcony to see Orihime and the princesses down below.

"How did you guys get here?" asks Goofy, of both parties.

"We came on my ship, the Thousand Sunny Go," says the new guy. Naruto looks at him questionably. "Monkey D. Luffy if you're wondering, the future Pirate King!"

"… Sure. But wait, did you guys came the same way?" asks Naruto.

"This world use to be a part of ours," says Anzu. "We wanted to see it again, now that Maleficent is gone."

"Yeah, it used to be so peaceful. Now it's a mess," says Yugi.

Naruto sighs before saying, "There might be a way to save this world and ours. Someone told me that Ansem was going to the End of the World."

"He may be referring to the clusters of the worlds taken by the Heartless," says Yugi's other half as he takes over. "Those worlds should be restored once he's gone." He then closes his eyes. "But, it also means goodbye."

"… Goodbye?" Donald and Goofy look to Yugi, knowing where he's getting at. "What do you mean goodbye?"

Elsa answers, "Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again. Everything will go to how it used to be. Everyone will return to where they came from."

"Then I'll just visit you guys in a Gummi Ship!"

"It won't be that easy," says Yugi.

"Why not?" This time it's Luffy.

Yugi's eyes become serious and upset. "None of you guys knew about other worlds before the Heartless came about, right? Because before them there were impassable walls that separated the worlds. When the Heartless showed up they destroyed the walls, but once the worlds return to how they were… so will the walls."

Luffy looks away sighing. He then regains some confidence and says, "Don't let it bother you! I mean, aren't you guys friends?" Everyone turns to him. "Even if you're apart, you'll always be friends!"

Yugi smiles along with Anzu, and the rest of the girls. "He's not wrong. What can you show but can't be seen? Friendship." Naruto smiles brightly at that message, taking it to heart and forgetting his previous sadness. "As long as we remember eachother, we'll always be in eachother's hearts."

Donald and Goofy agree with him. Elsa then speaks, "Besides, it's not like I could forget you guys if I wanted to, Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto retorts, and everyone shares a brief laugh. With a grin of confidence, he says, "Alright! Let's get Jasmine and Anna back home and then we're off to hunt down the entrance to the End of the World."

* * *

Kei: And that brings a true end to the Hollow Bastion arc.

Julia: Next time, we'll look into the side event, the Hades Cup. Right after a visit to Agrabah.

Yusei: And since we have some time left, we have a detailed explanation for the Drive forms. Julia?

Julia: Right – Like Sora, Naruto could use Drive forms by taking in emotions from his friends, which is our explanation for Sora and Naruto doing it in the game. They can only be used while wearing the clothes given by Yen Sid, as you all know. But for Naruto, what supports and structures his forms are the Biju chakra Kurama supplements, which is converted into pure power. In order for him to use his power he mustn't have anything obstructing the Biju chakra within him, just like the Tailed forms in the Naruto anime.

Yusei: Naruto has power from Donald and Goofy, giving him Wisdom and Valor respectively. Limit is represented by his past like Sora, more importantly his former self as a shinobi. That's why his magic turns back into chakra and he becomes the Kyubi Chakra Mode in this Drive form, and like both the finale to BBS and many of the worlds in this part, this was planned when we first started writing.


	33. Kurt Zisa and the Hades Cup

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Konan flips in the air slashing through the attacking Unversed, before landing next to the two girls behind her. The girl with pink hair accidentally touches her Keyblade as she backs up, too focused on the battle to realize what really happened. She turns her eyes to look for more coming her way, and relaxes her hand when nothing comes about.

"Phew." Konan glances to the side hearing something, and senses people on the move. "Take care kids. Also..." The blue haired beauty places a finger on the hime haired girl with white eyes, which causes her heart to shine even more.

"What happened?" asks the girl.

"I just cast a magic spell on you. One day you might be in trouble again, but the light within you will guide you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe." The little girl looks down at her chest and smiles.

"Thank you lady."

"Come on Hinata, let's go!" says the other girl with them, as they head out.

Konan takes off quickly as shinobi arrive, escaping their sights. She ends up in a tree watching Anbu take the girls away to safety, before sighing with relief. She then moves on down the road until coming before two boys play fighting. She lands nearby, and the boys see her.

The first boy has black hair shaped like a duck butt while the other is a typical spiky blond. She stares at the former. 'That boy… Nagato must have given him the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, somehow…' She then looks over at the other boy while his friend leaves.

"Hey, wait up!" he calls out to his friend. "Ah. Sasuke you jerk."

"Kid, or, whatever you'd like me to call you..."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he declares proudly.

"Naruto, was that your friend?" asks the beautiful master of him.

"Yeah, he's my friend. And, the one person I want to surpass," he tells her, not knowing why he did so.

"Then, stay by him." She bends down to her knees before him. "In case he ever decides to walk down a dark path and gets lost, you have to make sure to keep him safe, and stay with him. That's your job as his friend."

Konan then pats his shoulder, though her eyes widen as she touches him. The boy runs off for whatever, while she watches him leave. She rubs her fingers remembering what she felt, darkness inside of him. And, a strong light overshadowing it completely. It gives a familiar feeling. "I'm glad I didn't do the ceremony. One Keyblade is enough for any friendship. I learned that the hard way, and there's no way I'd wish our lives on anyone."

She looks up to the dark blue skies. "Nagato, what's going to become of us? Yahiko, what should I do?"

…

Yahiko returns to the world of dead stone and sand. "Mickey!" He spots his buddy facedown on the ground unconscious.

Going to him, he lifts Mickey up in his arms seeing he's stable. "We meet again boy," says a coarse, ominous voice he remembers. Turning around he sees Master Xehanort coming up to him. Yahiko lays Mickey down to confront him, only to fall when his head begins to writhe in pain.

"Ah yes, you're starting to realize what you lost. Oh, but not for good." He wriggles in fingers cracking bones with an evil grin as he speaks. "You lost so you can gain, and you can get what you lost back! Reclaim the part that left you, and clash with him. Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The _χ_-blade!"

Yahiko grabs his head from the pain tormenting him, and falls over. "A Keyblade?"

"No, _χ_-blade." Xehanort raises his hand, and with dark magic summons the letter x. "Not the ones you and I carry, but from _χ. _It's an ancient letter that represents death and endings, and I can understand how you can mistake it for Keyblade. After all, the Keyblade War originated because people wanted the _χ_-blade for themselves, and forged weapons based off them to fight. That is the Keyblade.

"As for the pronunciation itself, some call it Kyeblade or the Xblade, but the meaning's still the same." Yahiko looks up at him as his memories return: he fought against denizens of darkness in an attempt to balance the light and darkness in his heart, and failed.

"And, I have the power to make this thing?"

"Yes. Eraqus knows about it too," says the ancient master as he explains his plan. "Didn't you ever wonder the truth? Of why you were never allowed to leave the safety of your home? Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to unlock your great potential? Because he never trusted you.

"He knew that if you realized what you were you'd threaten him. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?"

The truth hits Yahiko like a purple lightning bolt. He pushes himself to stand, saying, "Yeah. No matter how much I asked, I could never see other worlds."

Xehanort chuckles in a lowly voice, before thrusting his hand out. A dark portal opens up above Yahiko and Mickey and summons a powerful wind that sends them within. "Go! Ask your master the truth! And remember that you have a greater purpose!"

With Yahiko gone, Xehanort grins with a laugh. He then looks to the side and senses another's presence; said person arrives minutes later, revealed as Nagato. "Master! You called for me?"

"Yes I have," he speaks, keeping up the facade he's been working on him. "Yahiko has learned the truth of his origin."

Nagato gasps, fearing the worst. "Where is he?"

"He's returned home, to confront Eraqus. I fear the worse may happen. You must flee to your friend and save him!"

\- End Omakey -

* * *

_**The XXXIII Keyhole: Kurt Zisa and the Hades Cup**_

* * *

Naruto and the others can be seen in the white Gummi ship they're borrowing. Elsa stares out into the blank darkness with a sigh. After sealing the Keyhole, they learned something from the princesses.

_"Naruto, thank you for sealing the Keyhole," says Aurora._

_"But, we can't leave just yet," speaks Snow White._

_"There is still darkness spilling from the Final Keyhole, but as long as we're here we can contain it," Orihime tells them._

_"Even though you sealed it, the Door to Darkness is starting to open." This is Cinderella's two cents._

_"I'm sorry Elsa, but we need to stay," Anna reluctantly tells them, mostly her sister._

_"Tell Aladdin I'm sorry, but we need to remain," Jasmine says._

With their stay, they can do nothing but try and accomplish their task on their own. Luckily, Yugi and the others are there to protect them. Not from the Heartless for they have no darkness for them to hunt, but from anything they may have missed.

"Elsa, it'll be okay," says Naruto to her, trying to cheer the girl up. "At least she's safe. Once this is over, you can be with her again."

The ice queen traces her fingers on the window of the ship. "I know… I know what happens when this ends…"

"We're getting closer to Agrabah!" says Donald while piloting the ship. The dragon ship moves in closer to the Arabian world, landing within with ease and grace.

Naruto and the others land in the city of Agrabah, ending up in the sandy desert surrounding said populace. They step into its sanctum ready to look for Aladdin. After a short period of examination the quartet see the city quite empty. Donald notes this asking, "Where is everyone?"

Elsa holds her hand over her eyes to see people are hiding inside buildings. "Looks like everyone's indoors. But why?"

Naruto steps ahead, saying, "Let's find Aladdin. We'll ask him what's up." He heads towards the palace feeling he may be there.

On their way towards the palace, they're stopped by the whisking speed of Carpet. "Carpet! Abu!" As Goofy says, Abu can be seen hidden behind Carpet's furls.

"Where's Aladdin?" asks Naruto. The monkey shouts hysterically before pointing out into the desert. "The desert?"

Carpet then lowers itself allowing all four of them to climb aboard. It takes off for the desert, leaving Abu behind. As they travel, Elsa looks in awe at the beauty of the Arabian desert.

"Wow. This is beautiful."

"But dry," says Donald. "Luckily, you have no problem with that."

Elsa opens her mouth to say something, but before she could Carpet moves closer to the sandy floor. In the distance Naruto spots their friend Aladdin, facedown in the sand. "Al!"

As they near him, a mighty beast bursts through the sand. Carpet is forced to turn and dodge to avoid the six arms reaching for them. "What was that?!" Naruto shouts.

"Look out!" Goofy pulls on Carpet as it careens left, as pillars rise up. Barriers form between them, so fast they're knocked off Carpet.

The unfortunate heroes promptly pick themselves up and turn, facing the mechanical sounding behemoth that slowly turns to face its new prey. Its true nature revealed upon witnessing the Heartless emblem on the golden sash it wears, this monster with a golden cobra for a head roars as its six arms armored white rise skyward. Two of the talon hands wield khopeshes larger than even Tensa Zangetsu, crossed overhead.

Naruto and Goofy stand up first, just in time to witness Kurt Zisa – a name they don't know about – wave its lower two arms. A veil appears over its new company, a green light that holds them in place. Elsa picks herself up and glares at Kurt Zisa, before conjuring up a tidal wave of snow. But as she does, she begins to realize she can't.

"What? I can't use my ice magic!"

"You can't?" Naruto summons the Keyblade Oathkeeper and attempts a Firaga, only for nothing to come out.

"Thunder!" Donald shouts, but nothing happens.

"Uh oh! That thing somehow must have sealed our magic!" says Goofy being the first to realize it. "That must be why it did that!"

"It must be the Silence series," says Naruto looking upon Zisa. He would say more, but the Heartless lunges in to slash at them. "Spread out!"

Everyone jumps to the side to dodge its blades. Naruto switches out with the Oblivion Keyblade and slashes at the Heartless, who counters with its khopesh. He lifts his sword as it slashes upward, preventing his head from being nicked, before hacking at the legs. His attack deals no real damage as it remains standing and even kicks him aside.

"Come on!" Goofy charges in hitting the beast's back legs, causing it to jerk down slightly. However a quick recovery allows Zisa to kick Goofy away.

"Goofy!" Elsa runs over to him.

"Elsa, go check up on Aladdin! We'll find a way to destroy this thing!" Naruto tells her as he prepares himself.

Seeing the idea has merit, as Aladdin can give some detail on what's going on, the ice queen makes her way to the prince of thieves. Naruto immediately uses Strike Raid to deter the Heartless' attention to him the moment it reaches out for her. "Pay attention; you want us don't you?"

Kurt Zisa twirls sideways to attack them. Normally, he would use a spell like Reflect, but now he has to jump with Goofy and Donald. He gets nicked on the side of his head, blood painting the desert floor like a canvas.

Elsa reaches Al and lightly nudges him. The Arabian hero's eyes adjust slowly to the light, a gasp of pain escaping his throat. His eyes focus on the frozen beauty, asking, "Who are you?"

"Elsa. I'm Naruto's friend," she tells him, calming his nerves enough. "What happened to you?"

"That thing." He points to Kurt Zisa. "It came two days ago, and attacked Agrabah. I tried to lure it away long enough to save the city, but spending a day away from a water source..."

"I'll help you. But our magic is being sealed right now..." Elsa looks back at the fight.

Naruto and Goofy get tossed back. The former recovers enough asking Donald, "What do you know about Silent Magic?"

"Silent Magic? It basically seals magic. But this is too advanced for me," says Donald. He then looks at Kurt Zisa, which has the lower arms holding out green spheres. "See that? It must be controlled with that!"

"Then let's break some stuff!" Naruto rushes in to slash at the left orb, going past it as he does. 'If magic doesn't work, then the sword techniques will do!'

Kurt Zisa turns around to face Naruto, leaving it open to Goofy to strike the other one. The snake head turns to Goofy and stretches out to bite him. Donald jumps in the way using his staff to take the fangs, and is launched into the sky hitting the top barrier. As he impacts the wall and comes down painfully, the snake stretches up to tear into him, but is knocked back by the shield spin performed by Naruto and Goofy.

This attack saves Donald and sends it crashing into the barrier, allowing the duck to land safely. The other orb shatters in Kurt Zisa's hand, and the spell around them lifts. Naruto then runs in to take it down, only to stop when it swings at him.

"Guess this guy's still got some bite in him," says Naruto as he prepares himself. Donald and Goofy stand up by his side. The demon's mouth ejects a sparkling gem from its mouth from the result, before quickly retreating back inside. Seeing this, Naruto comes up with an idea of how to defeat it.

Kurt Zisa withdraws its blades and takes up a karmic pose. It enters a samsara state floating in midair, using its arm to forge a barrier around itself. The Heartless floats across the battlefield looming further and closer to our separated heroes. With its hands, it summons through magic tornadoes of sand that pummel Naruto and Donald.

"Knock it off!" Goofy shouts before he jumps up and bashes the shield. Unfortunately his attack fails to deal any real damage to it. "Uh oh!"

Kurt Zisa summons fireballs and shoot them at Goofy, who runs away for safety. Another comes his way, which Naruto deflects using Reflect. It hits the shield barrier, giving a different effect to it; a small crack forms at the edge.

Another tornado hits Naruto. An enraged Donald shouts, "Hey! You leave my friends alone!" He then casts Thundaga, hitting the shield with many lightning bolts. More cracks appear, and the demon begins to send spheres of energy at them. The heroes manage to dodge and avoid the attacks with ease, escaping the explosive impact zone.

Kurt Zisa begins spamming all three spells, keeping the three warriors on edge trying to escape the assault. All three get caught in a burning twister, and are sent flying high up painfully.

"I gotcha!" Elsa summons a bed of snow to catch them, safely bringing them to the ground. As a fireball comes her way, she uses an ice wall to block it. "Magic can damage that shield right?"

"Yup!" Donald tells her before Naruto moves in, forming the Mahou Rasengan. He bashes into the shield, but gets repelled easily.

As he rolls along the sandy dunes, he shouts, "Go," and Donald fires three sets of Firaga to crack the shield even further.

Elsa summons a giant icicle and drops it down on Kurt Zisa. The shield shatters upon contact and the Heartless falls backwards crashing into the sand. Frost holds it in place courtesy of the ice queen, while Naruto sees the gem from before coming out. He jumps with all his strength just as the Heartless breaks free of its frozen bonds, and slashes through the gem.

With a single hit it shatters, shrapnel flying in every direction. The Heartless groans mechanically, stumbling over head towards the group. The barriers disappear as well, allowing Carpet to fly in and scoop up Aladdin. As Kurt Zisa stumbles forward, wobbling, the group runs away. Its arms hit the dirt keeping them straight, until it collapses forward. Carpet manages to catch everyone just in time, and they escape the corpse of the super Heartless. A blue heart flies up from its body, as the rest of it vaporizes into light.

Later…

"So, Jasmine is staying behind?" asks Aladdin as Naruto uses Curaga on him and everyone else.

"Yeah," says Goofy. "The princesses were keeping more darkness from spilling outta dat Keyhole."

Al sighs. The more she's away, the more he worries. "I guess if she needs to…"

"Don't worry though; once we defeat Ansem everything will be set back to normal," Naruto says before turning to Elsa. "Anna will go home too." She nods in response to him.

"Let's get going. Ichigo said he was going to the Olympus Coliseum first," says Goofy.

"When did he say that?" asks Donald.

"When we left."

"Then, there's our next stop. Maybe he knows something," is Naruto's response before helping up Aladdin. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Just need some water." With that, Al and Naruto shake before the latter and his friends make their exit. They make their way to the Gummi Ship and take off.

In almost less time than usual they make it to the world of the Olympus Coliseum, exiting right outside said coliseum. They make their way towards the entrance, where they spot Phil walking back and forth. Naruto calls out, "Phil!"

"Oh, hey rookies! About time ya showed up!" says the Satyr as he runs up to them. He then notices Elsa, and almost immediately inhales his gut. "Well, hello! How's it goin' there, sweetcheeks?"

"Huh?" Naruto steps on Phil's face, not giving Elsa a chance to reply.

"You still have a tournament right?"

Phil pushes Naruto off. "Too late, turkeys! The Hades Cup's already started! That Ichigo fella though popped his head around at the last second!"

"Where is he?" Naruto enters the stadium. There he and the others spot Ichigo in battle against a horde of Darkballs, wielding the twin Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo wipes out the monsters around him, leaving him free to move on.

The group comes up to him. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" asks Elsa.

"Hey guys," he says first. "I'm here for Hades. I figured he was working with Maleficent even back then, so he may know something about Ansem."

"Good idea," says Naruto as he turns over to them. "Will you be enough?"

"I figured you guys would show up, so I made you my subs," he tells him.

"You can get subs?"

"And now, the finals!" The crowd cheers while Hercules looks over with worry. He sees a strange presence making its way towards the arena.

Ichigo steps in to face his opponent – Hades.

"Yo, how's it going kid? Remember me?" The cocky Lord of the Dead chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, you're the guy who gave Naruto that certificate, and lied to me about Inoue. What's this about?"

"Let's just say I got a special place for you, DOWN UNDER!" He stretches his arms out as flames rise.

"What? You think you got a chance? I am a god!" he bellows before firing flames at him.

Ichigo swipes away the flames with his small sword, before energy explodes out from the hole in his larger one. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Hades shoots a pillar of flames skyward to block it.

"Nice try! I've been watching all your fights; you ain't got a chance kid!" He snaps his fingers, causing the area around the Soul Reaper to explode in flames.

"Ichigo!" shouts his friends seeing him in pain.

As the twister of fire continues to assault Ichigo, it explodes with the shout of, "Bankai!" A twister of power releases, revealing Ichigo in his Bankai state. He then holds his hand out and fires a Cero like Heilig Pliaf, sending Hades spiraling into the barrier.

"You think that's gonna stop me!?" Hades throws a large fireball Ichigo is forced t cut through, leaving him open to his flaming palm to the throat. The god of the Underworld turns bright red furiously, burning Ichigo eternally. In a blight of anger he shouts, "You should have stuck with the deal kid! You can't kill the god of the Underworld!"

Ichigo screams out in pain, but regains himself soon to smirk. "Jokes on you, idiot! Soul Reapers are the only real gods of death needed!"

"What?!" Ichigo bawls his free fist and punches Hades, unleashing a ball of red light. He then raises his sword up to his horns. "Please! You're really gonna try that again?!"

The energy collecting spins like a razor, mixed in with his blade. He then swings down, leaving a huge gash on Hades. The god's eyes widen in horror feeling the power of the blade, before falling backwards slowly. "This… power…!"

"Now, you're gonna answer my questions!" Ichigo aims his sword in front of the god, before asking, "What do you know about this Final Keyhole? What does it open?"

"How should I know?" Hades spits back, holding his wound. "Something about the Door to Darkness that leads straight into Kingdom Hearts! There's three keys that emerge from it that'll lead you straight to it!"

"Keys?" Naruto cups his chin as he thinks. 'He must mean the three Heartless that came out. That big guy, the cobra, and what else?'

"And, why didn't you help her out at Hollow Bastion?" asks Ichigo, his final question.

"Didn't wanna get involved," he says with a laugh. "I already have a plan to rule all the worlds, so no need for me to jump into all this Keyhole crap! They all did, and now they're all in the darkness!" He then grabs Tensa Zangetsu and pushes it aside, before igniting Ichigo ablaze once more. "Didn't anyone teach you? Don't let your guard down!"

Ichigo swipes away the flames in his path before slashing Hades once more. "I won't."

This final attack actually leaves a mark overtop the last hit. "This… isn't… happening!"

He then kicks him off the stage, into a cage far off inside the stadium building. The gates to the exit lock down on him, and he's left to the mercy of several things hidden in the darkness. "Whoa, hey, hold up! Come on, OUCH!" His anguish cries can be heard in the darkness.

The crowd uproars even louder with Ichigo's victory. The Soul Reaper raises his sword high as he takes in the cheers, still feeling the burns. With the victory in hand, everyone enters the coliseum entrance where they first met Phil.

There, as Ichigo is being cured, Hercules says, "You two were really good. Even I'm not sure if I can defeat Hades that quickly."

"Those two shots I had were the last I had in me," says Ichigo with a withered sigh. "Had I continued, I don't think I'd be left off with more than a few burns."

Naruto looks over at Hercules and then back to Donald and Goofy. "You know, I think I figured out what you were talking about. What makes a true hero, and that's the people around you."

"Oh?" The demigod is rather impressed with his answer. The Satyr however, couldn't believe him, and just stares blankly. "What makes you say that?"

"We've been through allot on this adventure, and while I don't know how it was for my friends, I for one feel great that I could share this experience with these guys. Alone I've had many problems, but they got easier as I hung around Donald and Goofy. Not even Ansem stands a chance if we work together; that's what being a hero is." Donald and Goofy look by bashfully at the praise they received.

"Wait, that's not exactly what-" Hercules clasps Phil's mouth shut.

"Naruto, if teamwork and cooperation is the answer to being a hero, you go with it. The thing is, there really IS no right or wrong answer; just a path and the choices you make that you don't regret down the road." Hercules pushes Phil aside. "Just remember to stick together, and no one can or will stop you."

"Now, if only someone could move that thing I've been busting you about!" says Phil, going back to the stone pedestal he asked Naruto to move when they first met.

"Hmm..." Naruto goes over to it and tries to move it. Only to complain, "Nope! Still too heavy."

"Did you forget already Naruto?" asks Donald cockily.

"Let's all push it!" Goofy says, and together the three of them push on the stone.

The pedestal of pure bedrock actually caves on their unified force and moves, though to everyone's surprise a light sprinkles up from below. They look down to see that on the floor is a Keyhole. The fact of this discovery causes them to jump back in shock. Naruto summons his Keyblade and aims it up in the air. The beam of light shoots out, before curving down and entering the Keyhole, locking it indefinitely.

With all their work over, Naruto and the others return to the Gummi Ship. Ichigo checks on the monitor as an image appears. "Hey guys, there's something up on the screen. It's leading all the way back to another world."

"Which one?" Elsa asks before she checks it out. To her surprise, the world is Neverland. "It's where we met Peter Pan."

"That could be the last one," says Goofy with hope.

Naruto nods, before says, "Let's go then, to Neverland!"

* * *

Julia: That was completely lackluster.

Kei: Next time we have the final Super Heartless battle, and then it's straight to the End of the World. Now, considering the unimportant nature of the battle it'll be mostly short, like this one with Kurt Zisa.

Yusei: The omakey story is coming to a close too. Before the final battle and epilogue we'll have a chapter dedicated to Birth By Sleep with the battle on the Keyblade Graveyard. Or maybe it's after.


	34. Dive to the End of the World

**_A Serendipitous Key of Hope_**

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

Yahiko lands within the Land of Departure. The sullen teenager walks forward, before his sadness wipes away when he witnesses his master coming towards him.

"Yahiko, you're alone? I thought Konan would…" He pauses cutting himself off, before reaching and lightly holding his shoulders. "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong to the outside world yet; you need to stay here, where you can learn-"

"To be a prisoner?" Yahiko cuts him off in a surprising way. His lashing out continues with, "That's your excuse for keeping me here, isn't it?" He breaks free from his arms.

Eraqus, serious now, asks, "What did you hear?"

"The truth! That I'm supposed to be some weapon, a Kyeblade if you will!"

Eraqus places a hand on where his scar lays, rubbing it down as he reminisce the man, the friend, who gave it to him. "Xehanort… You could never let it go, could you?"

"Huh?" Eraqus looks down with shame, and exhales deeply. Looking upon Yahiko, he speaks, "I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it, but I will not fail again!" He summons the Master Defender and points towards Yahiko, who backs away fearing his life. "Xehanort has made his purpose clear… and I am left with no other options. Forgive me Yahiko, but the _χ_-blade does not belong in existence. And for that to happen, you mustn't exist either!"

He fires chains of light to obliterate Yahiko, who becomes so stunned by what's happening he couldn't move. At that moment, Nagato arrives in time and blocks, saving his life. "Master! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Nagato, move! This is for the best!" Nagato removes his armor, but remains protecting his friend. "You will not heed your Master?"

"Master or not, I won't! Not this time!"

Eraqus feels his heart snap. It's evident as his tears as he speaks. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you cannot obey, then you will shall Yahiko's fate!" The two battle it out, though with Eraqus' experience and skill Nagato is no match at first. The Master fires spheres of light and blasts them both, causing Nagato to jump back and Yahiko to roll over.

As the Master charges up again, Yahiko grabs Nagato to make him stop. "Nagato, stop! He's right. Just forget about me."

"Quiet!" Nagato stands before Yahiko. The Rinnegan wielder breathes deeply before the exhale, and darkness illuminates off of him as aura. "You may be my Master, but no one tries to kill my friends!"

"Has the darkness taken you Nagato?!" Eraqus continues his veil of light, though as he does both Nagato and Yahiko notice something strange. An apparition they've never seen before amidst his aura, shaped like an angel.

Nagato aims his Keyblade backwards and opens a portal, before pushing Yahiko through as it closes.

…

On the other side, Yahiko comes to a new location. This one world he visits is almost familiar to him, like he was here without knowing it. The busy city streets force him to jump away, avoiding cars as people and weird animal people stare at him.

Ignoring the shouts to stay off the road, Yahiko prepares to activate his Keyblade armor. "Going somewhere?"

He looks up to see Vanitas on a balcony. He lowers his upper eyelids and walks off, saying, "Beat it. I'm through with you."

"Whoa, is that how it is? I just get finished playing with that blue cutie you're in love with and you're done?" Yahiko stops knowing he's talking about Konan, but holds in his anger. "I'm just getting started with you. You're strong enough finally to fulfill your purpose."

He flips off the balcony on top of the lamppost in front of Yahiko. "So what are you waiting for? Let's get this over with and forge the x-blade."

Yahiko sighs, even more sullen than ever. "Nice try, but I know the deal; we have to fight in order to make the Kyeblade. So the answer's clear. I'm not fighting."

Vanitas looks at him in a new way. "You used to be too broken to talk back. How exactly did you heal that heart of yours?"

Yahiko thinks back on that memory, but with Vanitas' link he realizes more to it. The birth of Vanitas that resulted from his failure, a faceless entity. "Fine. If that's how it's gonna be, then I'll just give you a reason to fight.

"Come and find me at the one and only place to spawn the _χ_-blade – the Keyblade Graveyard!" A portal of darkness opens up behind him. "There you'll see me choke the living shit out of your precious girlfriend and Nagato, and I'll see how long you can play the pacifist."

"What?! Wait!" Yahiko watches as he disappears into the corridor. Left with no option, he contemplates his decision staring at the Wayfinder in his hand. "Konan, Nagato, I swear to put an end to this!"

– End Omakey –

_**The XXXIV Keyhole: Dive to the End of the World**_

* * *

"AAAH SEIYAH!" Naruto screams as he slashes through the blue heart. His blade encased in ice destroys it, leaving the target floating backwards in pain.

The Heartless ghost known as Phantom writhes about as the cloth that it is. Its ghostly wail shatters into the heart of Naruto as he watches its blue heart fly out. The cloak itself disappears into nothing. A veritable Nobody of darkness and avarice, its death leaves behind five hearts.

The heart floats over Big Ben, the four clocks both returning to the actual time. As all of England watches the hearts enter the bodies of Ichigo, Peter Pan, Donald, Goofy and Elsa, the Keybearer flies over to his friends. They reanimate and turn to one another, Naruto in tears before he hugs them all. "GUYS!"

"Naruto! What happened?" asks Elsa with confusion.

"I feel like we were fighting something," says Peter.

Naruto then explains the situation; when they landed in Neverland, they found Tinkerbell. Tink wanted to take them somewhere, but they needed Peter to translate. The pretty fairy takes them to Big Ben, where they met it – the last Super Heartless Phantom. It used Death magic to steal the hearts of whoever it was cast upon, and was immune to most of their fire power; this was until Ichigo realized the heart it carried was an indicator, and took advantage.

But, the demon easily used its Death magic on everyone, until Naruto was left. It was only when Naruto used Stopra to delay Death on the clock tower that he could fight long enough to destroy it.

The five of them take in the knowledge they've forgotten upon losing their hearts. It's hard to take in, but it's not surprising considering everything that's happened to them. Donald then says, "Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah! It's nice we can count on eachother when things go arai!" says Goofy.

"That's awry." Ichigo's correction causes them to briefly laugh.

The five heroes wave their farewells to Pete and Tink before flying back to the Gummi Ship. Inside Goofy sees something on the monitor. "Hey look! We found something!"

"What's that?" Naruto checks the screen, and it shows that three lights have gathered together into a triangle pinpointing a specific location. "I see… Looks like we found it."

"The End of the World?" asks Ichigo.

Everyone then realizes the end goal is finally before them, and hit the controls. With Naruto at the handle they drive into that direction. "Let's get going!"

"We'll off shoot from the closest world, Hollow Bastion!" he tells everyone before they take off.

The vessel careens left as it reaches Hollow Bastion. Naruto sees a light in the distance, beaming towards a new direction. This leads far into the dark abyss of space, where darkness and dim light reign supreme. Seeing it, Naruto says, "That must be our final destination."

"Duh," Ichigo quips.

"Let's go!" With that being said, Donald fires up the engines and takes off at break neck speed.

As the Gummi Ship leaves, another ship follows after upon departure from Hollow Bastion. This one, like Hook, resembles a pirate ship. On the Jolly Roger flapping on the main mass is a skeleton smiling while wearing a straw hat.

The Gummi Ship moves as fast as it can through the darkness, before a horde of Heartless ships intervene. After taking the first few hits, all cannons fire blasting away the opposition. Even more enemy ships get in their way, forcing them to unload the big gun; Naruto activates Horobi no Burst Stream and destroys them and the main ship in their way.

"Phew. That was close. Good thing we-" He gets cut off when they get rocked; more ships fire at them from above, damaging even their weapons system.

"Status report!" Donald shouts.

Elsa checks. "Weapons, down! Radio, down! Radar..." She spots something up ahead. "I think I see it!"

"See what?" The ship soon brings to screen a collaboration of nebulas.

A missile shoots out and blasts the Gummi, sending them hurdling down towards the world. Danger signs repeat within the main chamber as explosions go off destroying circuitry. All goes black.

…

"Naruto, wake up!"

The blond Keyblade wielder opens his eyes, feeling his body slowly recovering from a new level of pain. He looks up to see Goofy and Elsa over him. The queen then says, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Where are we?" She points ahead as Goofy helps him up.

As they help him sit up, he looks at their surroundings; his retina can only pick up a cataclysmic circle of purple. He rests on a stone pillar with Elsa and Goofy. Ichigo and Donald are looking around wading through shallow water, which also shares the violet shade. Floating stones can be seen up ahead before a shining portal.

"So, I guess we made it?" he asks as he pulls himself to his feet.

"Looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon," says Goofy before pointing backwards behind the pillar Naruto lays against. To his horror, the Gummi Ship is ruined, crashed into the knee high sea. "Kaiba won't like that."

"We'll fix it when we get back." Naruto stretches out as he looks over to spot Ichigo and Donald coming back. "Hey guys."

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here," says Ichigo.

"Where are we?"

"The End of the World," Goofy tells Naruto. "Must have crashed here."

Naruto then looks up, and sees dark clouds. "Then all that is..."

"Gawrsh! That must be all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless."

Naruto cups his chin. "Those worlds will be restored once we beat Ansem right?" Then something hits him, multitude of worries. This was something he left in the back of his mind when he thought about being separated from his friends, because to him that was more important. "But, if we do, and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what happens to this world? And to us?"

"Well, isn't it a Heartless world?" Goofy asks as Donald verbally ponders.

"Most likely, it'll disappear," says Ichigo. His morbid response gets everyone to look at him. "Don't worry about it. All we have to do is find a new path."

"That's right! Even if this world goes away, our hearts are going nowhere!" Goofy's exclamation reaffirms their faith.

"He's right, we'll find our friends again," Elsa adds. Naruto looks down at his hand, where he has pulled out the Oathkeeper keychain and Hinata's scarf. He throws on the scarf, making an internal promise.

They then look ahead before marching. Elsa looks up as they walk, and sees a sphere of darkness dropping down on them. "What the?!"

It hits them, trapping our heroes in another dimension. Here, Heartless form from the shadows, turning into black, muscle monsters with bat wings wielding large blue claymores. These Invisibles fly in and slash at the group, forcing Elsa to forge a wall of ice.

Her technique fails when the third one slices through, forcing Ichigo to fight back using both Zangetsus. Naruto jumps over the second one coming at him and cleaves through using the Oathkeeper Keyblade, but it remains together.

The other one comes in at Donald, slashing and sending him crashing to the ground. "Donald!" Goofy blocks the follow up with his shield and knocks it back.

"Fire!" Donald shoots Firaga blowing it back, allowing Goofy to ram and destroy it.

Elsa freezes Naruto's target in ice, allowing him to destroy it using Fire Raid twice. Ichigo manages to deflect balls of darkness shot at him, but as he goes in for the kill the Invisible knocks his attack back and stabs its sword into the ground. This turns the demon into purple smoke, causing purple flames to burn Ichigo.

His screams alert the others to his peril, before Elsa uses snow to blow away the flames. They return to the sword and it turns back into an Invisible, and it slashes her.

"Elsa!" Naruto kicks it to the side and uses Strike Raid to finish it off. The Keyblade wielder sighs and falls backwards on his behind, realizing the weight of how strong these Heartless are. "These Heartless are giving us a run for their money."

Elsa holds her bleeding side, letting Naruto and Donald use Curaga on her and Ichigo. "We're gonna have to fight smarter than before. Hollow Bastion is nothing compared to them."

With everyone rested, the dimension collapses. They soon return back to where they were taken, and proceed to march for the light.

Along the way, they see Heartless underneath them. Like phantoms in a mirror, they fail to interact with them in the water. Spheres of energy also fall from the skies into the shallow sea, like meteors. Unfortunately, as they reach the light, another sphere of darkness collapses upon them.

The five heroes appear within another dimension, where standing over them lo and behold, the Behemoth. This time however it's blue. Ichigo groans, "You again?"

"Must be a brother of that last one!" says Donald.

The Behemoth jumps at them, but they easily dodge. Knowing its weakness, Donald and Elsa use Blizzard magic to throw off its footing. Ichigo uses Juujishou Getsuga and knocks it upward. Naruto then equips Oblivion and uses Ragnarok on the horn, causing critical damage before unleashing a salvo of light. This destroys the horn, and causes it to burst into light.

With the Behemoth gone, the dimension disappears too. They then appear in a new location, a dark cave with a collection of gems growing out of the pseudo-earth they stand on.

Goofy looks around asking, "I wonder where that Ansem feller went?"

"Probably the most dangerous place," says Naruto. "Isn't that where all these guys are?"

Using Elsa's magic, they travel across the crevasses and soon come upon a twister leading to nowhere. Considering how they came here, it's not too far out to assume they need to jump in. They dive deep into the twister, coming out to a giant mountain area. Above them floats a giant top with spiked edges, where they come to a light.

Naruto shrugs before stepping into the blue light, which takes him to another mountain. There he sees pillar of dark pink light shining up from the ground. "What's this?" As soon as everyone comes up, Naruto steps through the dark light, and comes out into the Kingdom of the Sun. "What the?"

"What's this place?" asks Ichigo as he comes out.

"This is Kuzco's world! But, when did it..." Heartless pop up around them. "Crap!" They quickly make short work of the Heartless.

At the end, they spot a light brimming at the entrance of the jungle. Naruto runs towards it and comes out back into the spiked mountains. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, did you know that world?" asks Donald.

"Yeah. It's the first world I visited before I met you guys in Traverse Town," he tells them. "I didn't know it fell into darkness."

"Hey, we can save that world with all this," says Goofy to cheer him up.

It helps a little, and soon they're off to the next portal. There, they come to another pink pillar and pass through, coming out into Traverse Town. "What the?!"

"Traverse Town? This wasn't..." Elsa then realizes what's up. "I get it. These are memories. Memories of worlds we visited."

"That would explain why you saw that world," says Naruto referring to where he went.

Another group of Heartless pop up, and they slowly take them out. Moving on, they come to a pillar where another world would rest. Ichigo then says, "So then, these worlds all have the common thing in that they still exist."

"Good to know." This is Naruto's comment.

They pass into this world, which becomes Wonderland. After cleaning up the Heartless, they turn to the next world – Arendelle. This continues on, passing into Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, Halloweentown, Agrabah and then Neverland while also repeating the process of hunting down Heartless. The final pillar has a strange glow, one completely different in that it looks like hellfire.

They pass into the pillar, and enter into a hallway plastered in a castle. Naruto looks around, and immediately asks, "Where is this?"

"Um, judging by the worlds we visited, it must be Hollow Bastion," says Goofy. "But I've never been here before."

"Neither have I," says Ichigo.

Ignoring this sense of confusion, they walk forward. This brings them to a hallway blocked by the Heartless Emblem, and a gaped open door. They pass through the door and come into a laboratory. This room contains a large, mysterious machine with a computer console and five capsules on it hooked up to a tank of unknown liquid. Naruto goes to the monitor, where the computer has a cryptic message on screen. He reads:

_Ones born of the __heart __and__ darkness__, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of __Kingdom Hearts –__The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of __light __shall unseal the path. __Seven Hearts, one Keyhole, __one key to the door. The __Door to Darkness__ tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens._

"Whoa. This is insane," says Naruto. Everyone looks at the screen after hearing him speak the words. "It's strange… I've never once heard that name spoken before Jafar said it. I wonder if Yensei knew."

"Yensei?" Before Donald could respond properly, a bright light collects them. They return once again to the World Terminus on the last mountain they visited. But instead of seeing a pillar, they see a dark blue hole. Swirling clockwise, they could see it leads into nothing.

"Guess someone's calling to us." Naruto jumps in.

"Wait!" The others sigh and jump in after him.

The five heroes come out on the other side, floating in a mass of dark space. The sparkle Tink gave them returns while Ichigo stands on Reishi panels on his feet. Up ahead to their vision they see a large mountain resting before them. Trembling noises stretch out towards them as the mountain top moves. Ichigo sees this and asks, "What the fuck am I looking at?"

"I have no-hey, we can curse now!" Though this makes Naruto happy, the mountain moving doesn't. His eyes widen in horror as he recognizes the being before him; a titanic, black, horned demon of the night with wings stretching farther than any span he's ever seen. Everyone backs away in horror as it roars. "Oh no. It's that monster!"

"You know this thing?" asks Ichigo.

"Yensei told me stories as I trained, of a demon he fought against and sealed since ancient times. It was practically the devil, known only as Chernabog." Chernabog crosses his arms over the chest staring at his prey, those hellish yellow eyes glaring with utmost content. He leans back roaring.

"Naruto, first off, stop calling Master Yen Sid Yensei! It's disrespectful!" Donald says, scolding him once more. "Second, how did that thing get free if he sealed him?"

"Who's Yen Sid?" asks Ichigo.

"I don't know. Only a Keyblade can unlock a Keyblade's seal." Naruto focuses his attention back on the devil, who sends torrents of flames at him. The demon then breathes flames from his mouth to burn down our heroes, but once more Elsa blocks. Her ice melts quickly forcing them to fly away.

"Gonna need the big guns for this!" Ichigo gets into his stance and shouts, "Bankai," before turning into his strongest state. He jumps up and slashes down at the satanic monster, only to meet with a blast of red energy. He leans back avoiding it, and spots several monsters with white masks passing through portals.

These beings unleash inhuman roars, to which Ichigo shouts, "Hollows!"

"What?" asks Naruto.

"Those are Hollows, monsters that come from the darkness of souls," says Ichigo.

"So, basically, ghost Heartless… Alright." Naruto swings at them, slicing the monsters with his Keyblade with ease. He smacks one in the face and watches it crumble. "I guess the white masks are their weaknesses?!"

"Basically!"

As they press on the fight, Chernabog watches the Keyblade in action.

A boar Hollow snarls charging at Donald, who flies away squawking. Goofy comes down and stabs his shield into the mask, before floating away while Donald blasts it with Thundaga. The lightning courses through the cracks and blows it up, and Goofy retrieves his shield. One more remains, unleashing its unholy wail before firing a Cero.

Naruto blocks it using Reflect, but it breaks through and blows him away. He cries out in pain spiraling out of control, just til Elsa catches him. 'What the hell's going on? I should be able to block something like that; am I weaker?'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto uses Strike Raid to slice through the approaching Hollow's head and purify it.

The satanic monster roars before breathing a fire laser at them. Not even Elsa's ice shield can stop it from piercing through and blazing everyone. The group falls backward while in float.

Chernabog reaches out to grab hold of Naruto, but a bright shining light blocks them. The third stone in his possession comes out from the center of the light, and takes on a human form. The new guy is revealed to be a kid around his age... Or a young looking old man. It's hard to tell with the snow white hair.

He wears a black suit like uniform of some grade of military. He has on gloves too, matching with his uniform. The boy turns around to face the others. It's there, Naruto can tell he's young like him, has eyes as silver as his white hair in a certain light, and a strange scar over his left eye colored red. "Oh, hello. What's this?"

"Uh... Are you another heart sealed in a gem?" asks Naruto pointing to him.

"Oh, he's like Goku and Kenshin!" says Goofy with a grin.

"Goku? Kenshin? What's going on?" Chernabog reaches out to attack them, but then the new guy turns to face the devil.

His left arm unravels from inside his coat, becoming completely black and slender with a claw for a hand. A green cross shines on the back of his claw. A white cowl also extends from that arm, over the top half of his body and around his right arm. Attached to the cowl is a silver masquerade mask. The transformation ascends his hair, giving him the appearance of a white Super Saiyan.

"Cross Grave!" shouts the new guy as he slashes the air, forming a shield to block Chernabog's fist. The effect also leaves a purifying curse on his arm, singeing the devil in addition.

Chernabog holds its hand in pain before turning into shadows. It roars upon disappearing. "Hey, where did Chernabog go?"

"Who cares? We don't have to deal with him anymore," says Ichigo with a sigh of relief.

Naruto then uses Curaga on himself and the others. "Glad that's over." The Keyblade wielder turns to the new guy. "Who are you?"

"My name's Allen. What's going on?"

Naruto then explains the situation to him, with Ichigo and the others adding in. Allen then says, "I see. Then you can set everything back right?" His body begins fading.

"Yeah. We'll set the worlds right." With that, everyone watches as Allen gives a friendly nod.

"Good. Thanks for your help." The boy disappears, turning back into the cross stone. Ichigo picks it up and tosses the stone to Naruto, who catches and pockets it with the rest.

"Let's get moving." The quintet looks down seeing the mountain has opened up, and quickly fly down inside. The mountain leads them further into its depths, where they see the creepy details of the mountain. Unholy growling can be heard within the caverns.

Naruto looks up at the shiny hole ahead, and passes through with ease. He comes out to an opening lit green by the glowing moss under his feet. Everyone else follows through, before screaming out when they see Behemoth jumping at them. Naruto and Donald quickly use Reflect to block, which shatters after repelling the demon.

"I'm getting real sick of these things!" shouts Donald before using Firaga on the horn. Ichigo with his Bankai clashes against the horn, but his attack leaves cracks on his sword. The demon fires lightning bolts to repel everyone.

"Ragnarok!" As Elsa holds it in place with her magic, Naruto wildly slashes and blasts the horn with his spell, destroying it indefinitely. The monster explodes into light.

With a sigh of relief, everyone looks ahead at the end of the cavern, where they see the Heartless emblem on the wall. A piece of it breaks away, revealing a white underside.

Out of nowhere, more Heartless appear. Invisibles, Angels, Darkballs and Shadows all gather together and surround the five heroes. They put their backs together and face the enemies surrounding them, keeping a calm attitude.

"I'm so glad I can say damn now," says Naruto right before he and the others jump into battle.

* * *

Kei: And now we have one more chapter to end the main story.

Julia: This feels rushed.

Yusei: Of course it was.


	35. Kingdom Hearts

**_A Serendipitous Key of Hope_**

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

\- Omakey -

"Xehanort has made his purpose clear… and I am left with no other options. Forgive me Yahiko, but the _χ_-blade does not belong in existence. And for that to happen, you mustn't exist either!"

He fires chains of light to obliterate Yahiko, who becomes so stunned by what's happening he couldn't move. At that moment, Nagato arrives in time and blocks, saving his life. "Master! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Nagato, move! This is for the best!" Nagato removes his armor, but remains protecting his friend. "You will not heed your Master?"

"I won't! Not this time!"

Eraqus feels his heart snap. It's evident as his tears as he speaks. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you cannot obey, then you will shall Yahiko's fate!" The two battle it out, though with Eraqus' experience and skill Nagato is no match at first. The Master fires spheres of light and blasts them both, causing Nagato to jump back and Yahiko to roll over.

As the Master charges up again, Yahiko grabs Nagato to make him stop. "Nagato, stop! He's right. Just forget about me."

"Quiet!" Nagato stands before Yahiko. The Rinnegan wielder breathes deeply before the exhale, and darkness illuminates off of him as aura. "You may be my Master, but no one tries to kill my friends!"

"Has the darkness taken you Nagato?!" Eraqus continues his veil of light, though as he does both Nagato and Yahiko notice something strange. An apparition they've never seen before amidst his aura, shaped like an angel.

Nagato aims his Keyblade backwards and opens a portal, before pushing Yahiko through as it closes. His Rinnegan turns dark as he transforms the darkness around him. "HYAAH!" He roars as he wildly attacks Eraqus, who was caught offguard by his amazing speed – or if anything, he's held back when he shouldn't have. A large gash appears on his chest from his darkened Keyblade, further exacerbated by the dark claw Nagato sends.

Eventually the Rinnegan user finally calms down when he realizes what he's doing, and stops both his aura and his attacks. What he's done finally hits Nagato as he stumbles towards his bleeding master. "Master… What have I done?! I… just wanted to keep Yahiko safe…"

Eraqus looks to him with understanding eyes. He clutches his bleeding chest. "Nagato, you were right. I failed you. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside of you. And now I have done worse, raising my Keyblade against you and Yahiko… what is wrong with my own heart?"

The angelic aura around him disperses as a blade of darkness impales him from behind. Eraqus falls forward into Nagato's arms, dispersing into light. Overcome with grief, the sullen Earthbender cries, "Master Eraqus!"

The sound of Nagato's tears hitting the pavement is soon overshadowed by the footsteps approaching him. "What a sight. Why trouble yourself with remorse, Master Nagato? Was he not bent on doing harm to your friend? His own pupil?"

Nagato knows that it's Xehanort, but something tells him that there's more. That he was wrong all along. "Master Xehanort, why?!"

The elderly master turns around. "You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. That's why I gave you those eyes while you were training with Jiraiya."

"What?!" Nagato thinks back to when he first gained the power of the Rinnegan; he was training in Ninjutsu with Konan and Yahiko, both of whom didn't excel as well as he did. But it was the day he gained the Rinnegan that the shinobi way came easier to him, and he could mold chakra as well as mana. He just doesn't know how he gained them.

"But, you still fall short," Xehanort continues with his monologue. "You need to let all that anger out; let yourself go into darkness."

No longer caring for him, Nagato takes a stand summoning his Keyblade. "What do you mean?"

"Still blind I see… But, I will change that." Xehanort turns around and summons his Keyblade. "Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate – the Keyblade Graveyard!" He then raises the blade sky high, summoning darkness to cover the clouds and then the entire world. "There you will watch your precious friends Yahiko and Konan die, along with the last light in your heart."

The darkness begins to cripple the world. "Don't worry; you won't need a home where you're going anymore." He then walks into a corridor of darkness.

Nagato watches in horror as his home is destroyed by the darkness, a newfound resolve to set things right returning to him. He looks at the Wayfinder in his hands. "Yahiko, Konan, I won't let him hurt you."

Though as he leaves, his back is watched by a man. A man in a black coat.

…

Konan travels through space until she comes before a peculiar sight. Floating all alone in the vectors of space, Mickey can be found unconscious. "Mickey!"

She catches him and says, "Mickey! Mickey, please answer me!"

"Master… Yen Sid…"

"Don't worry." She quickly heads for a nearby world. Luckily for her, she could see a familiar tower in the distance. She enters the world, carrying Mickey up to the top floor.

At the top of the tower, she finds Donald and Goofy with Yen Sid. Mickey's friends shout, "King Mickey," before taking him to be treated.

Konan looks with worry at the mouse, before her attention turns towards the retired Keyblade Master. "Konan," he says, "the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus' star has blinked out. I am afraid it means he has been struck down."

Her eyes widen in horror at the news. "What?! No, that can't be! He can't be dead!" Her broken heart extends out through her tone. "Who?!"

"Master Xehanort… and Nagato." This news surprises her even more than the one before.

She slams her fists on the desk shouting, "NO! Nagato would never kill the master! He loves him too much, like a father!"

Yen Sid grimly opens his eyes, and says, "I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend. The stars do not tell me everything I need to know."

"Where is he?!" she asks, getting herself ready to go.

"You will find Nagato's heart leading him to the same direction Yahiko is, the Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war."

"Thank you." Konan heads out, one hand touching her Wayfinder. She flies through space on her way to the Keyblade Graveyard, still clutching the connection between them. "Nagato, Yahiko, please just be safe. I will find a way to get you out of whatever this is."

\- End Omakey -

**_The XXXV Keyhole: Kingdom Hearts_**

* * *

An Invisible hits the ground, stabbed through the throat by a battered Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo breathes loudly as he recovers, looking back at the others. "Is everyone okay?"

"More or less," replies Donald on his back.

The Endless Heartless Brigade has left them beaten up and tired, yet victorious. Elsa has scratches on her body, some of which are bleeding, Donald's feathers are a mess, Goofy has a chip in his tooth and a bruised eye, and Ichigo has a broken and bloody left arm as well as a broken mask. Naruto however has just as much blood coming from his wounds as the others, but with twice the fatigue.

The last piece of the door peels away, showing that they've made it through. A hole opens up, and there they pass through slowly to the other side. On the other side they find bubbling blue water in small fountains giving light. And out by the darker part is a door. An actual, magenta two way set of doors.

Naruto walks to the door. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Donald asks.

"Does anyone else hear that?" This confuses them.

"Hear what?" asks Elsa.

_Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Once you pass through, there will be no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to light. This is what Naruto hears, but no one else. _

"I don't hear anything," says Ichigo.

"Strange… That voice was so familiar; maybe it's just my imagination…" Naruto clearly remembers that voice, as the one who guided him when he first gained the Keyblade. "We better rest up before going through."

"Heal!" Naruto and Donald use Curaga on everyone, restoring their wounds. Despite that, their fatigue doesn't disappear completely.

After a brief two minute rest the five heroes pick themselves up ready to move. Naruto opens the door, and a bright light shines through. This blinding bright takes them away, and they come to a new world.

Naruto steps out from the light first, and they all see that this world is different to the others. Neither of them can recognize it. Until…

"Wait, I know this place..." Naruto looks back seeing a waterfall behind him. The two statues standing side by side with one another, he can never mistake it. "This is my world! The Elemental Nations!"

"The what?" This is Ichigo.

"This is your world?" asks Elsa seeing the lush greenery and calming waters.

Naruto looks up and sees the waterfalls parting away. This reveals a cave in the waterfall cliff. "There!" The Keyblade wielder climbs up the statue with the others to try and enter, only to stop when he hears another voice.

"This world has been connected." Everyone looks around hearing the voice. Pieces of the world begin to disappear. The statues turn into deformed monstrosities. "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Who's saying that?" asks Naruto.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"I know that voice. It's Ansem!" Elsa says.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The water turns a solid, sickly amethyst.

Naruto sees the world has been ruined, and notes someone down by the bottom with his back turned. It's a familiar back however. "Sasuke!"

Using Elsa's ice they slide down onto the jagged surface, where Sasuke speaks. "Take a look at this place. It may appear large, but to the heart seeking freedom from his past, it's a prison." Naruto goes on edge. "And so this boy sought to free himself from his pain, from his prison, from the darkness of his clan, by crossing into other worlds. From there, he opened himself to darkness."

Sasuke fades away, revealing Ansem. "Sasuke!"

"Why do you call for him? He's long gone," says Ansem before grinning. "And it's his fault you've suffered so much. His fault you've had to fight to bring him back, and that your friends Anna, Jasmine and Hinata have been kidnapped. You should condemn such a foolish boy."

"Ansem, what's all this about?" The five heroes stand their ground facing the Seeker of Darkness.

"Kingdom Hearts can only be reached by seven hearts of pure light. Thanks to the dark fairy, I was able to reach the Final Keyhole where it can be found." Ansem then laughs. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so ends; the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts from it. It grows, consumes it! Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!"

He disappears and reforms behind them, causing them to jump back. "Darkness will always be the heart's true essence!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" shouts Naruto in anger. He summons the Oathkeeper and looks at it, remembering his vow to both Hinata and Sakura. "The heart may be weak, and it may even give in. I won't lie about that. But, I've learned that deep down there will always be a light that never goes out!"

Ansem floats while crossing his arms together. "So, this is your progress Naruto Uzumaki? You've come all this way, only to understand nothing! Every heart will return to darkness!"

A black ghost rises from behind him, a monster similar to a Heartless with a white x over its body. The blue shadow raises an arm and unleashes a tremor of energy at them.

Everyone jumps away avoiding the attack, with Elsa holding out a hand to summon ice. Ansem flies in and roundhouses her square in the stomach, shattering the ice and sending her crashing into the ground. "Elsa!" Naruto shouts out with worry for the ice queen, who remains unconscious.

"Let's get em!" Donald shoots Firaga while Goofy charges in. The guardian grabs the fire and throws it at Goofy, who falls to the ground painfully, before turning over and grabbing Donald. The guardian then throws him towards Ichigo rushing at Ansem, who manages to catch him. Ansem then unleashes a wave of dark energy to blast both of them.

Naruto jumps at Ansem while he was distracted, but the guardian blocks and throws him to the waist side. Dark lightning from Ansem's fingers shocks Naruto, who cries out in pain as the damage intensifies. "Insolent fools. Did you really think you stood a chance? Against one of the Seekers of Darkness?"

The guardian flies in to attack Ichigo with brawny fists, who blocks using Tensa Zangetsu. The sword cracks even more, but allows Ichigo to send it flying with a Cero. With a shout of, "Getsuga Tenshou," he slashes and blows away the blue ghost, forcing Ansem to turn his attention from Naruto briefly.

With this distraction, Naruto uses Ragnarok to take a swipe at Ansem from behind. While he does manage to pummel the Seeker of Darkness, he ends up being kicked in the ribs and sent flying before he could unleash the beams of light. Said beams end up firing later as a sort of lag, and fly out towards the guardian.

It enters the ground as a blue shadow and flies up to Ansem, dodging the beams. The both of them then fly backwards into an opening created from the rotting world within the waterfall. The tired Ichigo and Naruto follow after to finish the job, but only the latter passes through. The Soul Reaper is blocked by an invisible barrier like with Sasuke when he was possessed.

"Ichigo!" As he calls out to his friend, the arena he's trapped in begins to tremble. From the dark shadow he stands on rises the Heartless Darkside. Naruto looks up at it, gasping. "You! You're the monster I fought in my heart! Guess there's more of you!"

Not wasting any time, Naruto forms Fire and Thunder magic on his sword. He then jumps forward to slice through the pure blooded demon. His attack unleashes a blade of fire and lightning that eradicates it, turning the giant monster into black sludge.

Naruto drops to his knees feeling the fatigue of countless battles pushing him to his limit. "This is too much..."

"I'm impressed. You've clearly evolved past your former self, being able to destroy a Keyblade wielder's darkness." Ansem descends from above as he speaks, looking down on the tired Naruto as he prepares to push one last time.

"The what?"

"Haven't you noticed?" His guardian send streams of yellow light at Naruto, which ride along the ground like blades. He jumps away to avoid getting hit. "When you awoken the power of the Keyblade, you fought against that Heartless. They stand as the darkness in all their hearts."

Naruto stands, feeling something is off. 'How does he know that?' The guardian sneaks up on him as he contemplates that, and gets scratched. The blue ghost then disappears, and the blond swordsman feels darkness entering his body. 'What… My body!'

"Come, open your heart. To darkness." Ansem floats closer to Naruto, who backs away. But as he moves the guardian materializes and paralyzes him. The Seeker of Darkness then shoots him with a blue beam from his fingertips, blasting him rapidly. Naruto shouts out in pain as the damage piles on.

"Naruto!" everyone watching shouts out for him, encouraging him not to give up.

Naruto raises his Keyblade and blocks the next beam to hit him, and deflects it back. Ansem backs away in shock. "What?!"

"I'm not giving up just yet!" With desperate passion, he uses Strike Raid.

"Such a base, weak technique." Ansem prepares to deflect it and counter, but to his surprise Naruto makes it overtop of the sword. "What?!" He grabs the Keyblade mid swing and, turning with it, throws a powerful stab at Ansem in his chest.

Naruto stands tall yelling, a bright light within him expelling the Guardian. Ansem asks in shock, "What's going on? Where's this power coming from!?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he aims his Keyblade and fires the Ragnarok salvo. The guardian blocks most of them, but they pierce through and blast Ansem. As it does, the Seeker of Darkness sees a dark aura amidst the light. He smirks as if satisfied, fading into darkness.

Naruto falls backwards feeling a large weight lift off of him. He breathes harshly, feeling all of his fatigue and damage compile together. "It's over."

As he says this, the light around him disappears. All light around him and his friends fade away, leaving nothing but complete darkness.

Their forms visible, the four friends help the Keyblade wielder up. He asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know," says Elsa with worry.

"Behold!" Ansem's voice reverberates through the dark void. "The endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds!" Before their eyes they see a tall order of two white doors on a platform. "Kingdom Hearts!"

Everyone looks in shock. Ichigo then says, "That's Kingdom Hearts?"

"So this is what he was after!" says Naruto with fists clenched.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

Naruto looks around feeling a strange presence. His eyes gaze down, where he and everyone sees a large red battleship. One of if not THE largest Heartless any of them has ever seen, it's a titanic monstrosity of flesh and horrifying faces, with a visible inside of blue and purple globs. The face of the ship is an actual face, and it looks like the whole ship is the crotch of an even larger, menacing, three headed version of the guardian with Ansem floating off tentacles attached to it.

"DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!" These are his last words before gravity takes over Naruto and the others. Ichigo stands on Reishi panels, but the others aren't so lucky. Naruto reaches out to grab Elsa, but Donald and Goofy get dragged into the ship and disappear.

"NO!" Naruto shouts in despair before throwing Elsa back up to Ichigo.

"NARUTO!" Elsa calls out to the blond as Ichigo catches her.

Naruto continues to fall, having virtually no strength left within. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He looks up seeing a fist stretching all the way up to him. The fist opens into a hand and grabs him, pulling Naruto into the arms of Luffy.

"Yo!" says the stretchy pirate.

"What the?! What are you doing here?"

"I dunno! You look like you needed help!" says Luffy with a grin. His face turns serious overshadowed by his straw hat looking at Ansem. "Star head, go up!"

"My name is Yugi!" says Yugi. And it's here that Naruto realizes that he's on his pirate ship. Yugi is piloting with Anzu.

"Naruto, you okay?" asks Anzu with worry. She hands him an elixir.

"Yeah, thanks for showing up," he tells her before drinking some. The potion restores him to full strength. Looking up he sees Ichigo coming down with Elsa. He then asks the important question: "How did you find us?"

"We saw your ship outside of Hollow Bastion and followed you," Yugi tells him. Anzu hands another elixir to Elsa and Ichigo. "We got lost for a while before we ended up here."

"Alright, let's kick this guy's ass!" shouts Luffy in a commanding tone. "And star head, don't wreck the Sunny Go! Franky's not here to fix it and Nami's not here to navigate!"

"Right, right," he tells him.

Darkness spills out from the World of Chaos' mouth, attacking the pirate vessel. Naruto jumps up to block with the Keyblade, but gets captured and dragged in. "Geh!" He charges light magic and uses Faith, before throwing Strike Raid empowered by Faith at Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness draws a naginata composed of Sasuke's Soul Eater, and deflects it.

Minions of darkness rise from the void to attack. "Luffy, here's some Pixie Dust! Just think happy thoughts." Naruto shares his dust with Luffy and then flies back up to fight off the horde.

After some attempts, Luffy manages to fly. He stretches his arm back, which turns black, as he flies up to Ansem. "Gum Gum Red Hawk!" Drawing it back, he punches Ansem in the abs while avoiding his blades, his fist catching on fire as it reels back in for a fire fist. Saliva spits out from the powerful hit.

Angered, he skillfully slashes at Luffy, releasing shockwaves. He focuses and dodges them with ease, before realizing that they were heading towards Naruto. "Oi, Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto looks at the slash waves coming at him, and unfortunately can't dodge in time.

Elsa is about to help, but then three lights shoot out from his jacket. These lights block the attacks, before destroying them. They're revealed to be Son Goku, Himura Kenshin, and Allen Walker.

"Goku, Kenshin and Allen!" Naruto says happily.

"You're gonna get into a big brawl like this and not let us help?" says the Saiyan as he cracks his knuckles. Flying Heartless come after them, but he moves in quick to destroy them with ki blasts.

"This is the final fight! Don't let your guard down!" says Allen before activating his power. "Cross Grave!" His attack purifies the Heartless and creates an opening.

Kenshin slashes at Invisibles. "Go! Put an end to this!"

"Not without Donald and Goofy! You guys stall him out!" he tells them before flying into the ship's maw. More Heartless appear as the final war begins.

Within the dark depths, the only thing Naruto can see is the blue light coming from the Heartless emblem on the ground. Shadows come up and attack him. He summons the Kingdom Key and goes to battle, slicing through the enemies without mercy. Though he can only see blue and their eyes, he manages to keep focus aiming at those areas.

With the last one gone, a core shaped like an eye appears within the darkness. He cuts through it without a second thought, causing it to explode. "Donald! Goofy!"

He moves further into the darkness calling out for his friends. "Naruto!" He hears Goofy's voice. Calling out for him as loud as possible, he reaches another Heartless emblem glowing blue. Darkballs appear and block him off.

But that's just when Goofy arrives using Tornado to knock them aside. "Naruto!"

"Goofy!" The two team up back to back and face the Heartless. The blond hands some of the elixir Anzu gave him to Goofy, restoring him to full strength. "Have you seen Donald?"

"Not yet!" Glad with Goofy just for now, the two go to war on the floating heads. With Goofy and Naruto both at 100 percent, neither of them have any problems anymore against them. It takes no time at all cleaning the soccer balls, and having that core from before appear.

Naruto jumps up and slashes it. "Let's go!" The two continue their shadow trek. Though it's just another aimless journey, they continue to call for Donald.

"Guys!" They finally hear their buddy. They continue to move towards the voice, leading to another emblem.

This time, Invisible Heartless appear to fight back. Naruto blocks a strike, forgetting the second coming at him from behind.

"Fire!" A Firaga blasts the Heartless away, Donald flying in with a burning scepter. "Naruto! Goofy!"

Naruto feeds the rest of the elixir to Donald. The trio back together, Goofy tosses his shield up in the air. Donald fires Thundaga to charge it, and Naruto smacks the shield at the Heartless horde. The shield slices through the monsters, bouncing off invisible walls, and destroying them.

With them gone, the last core appears, and Naruto rushes for it. He cuts through destroying it. Upon its death, the area ends up exploding. This knocks them out of the dimension they're trapped in, escaping out into the dark void with the others.

Outside Naruto, Donald and Goofy appear over the head of the ship, which has exploded. The casing around the innards colored blue and purple are exposed. Looking around, Goku has already become Super Saiyan, Allen is missing an arm wielding a sword, and Kenshin has this dark look in his eye. Sunny Go has some damage, and the World of Chaos looks completely intact.

Naruto looks inside the innards, and spots a blobby face shining within. Goofy then says, "Everyone's in trouble!"

"We'll give them hand!" says Naruto with confidence before he heads towards the blob. He performs Ars Arcanum destroying it. With it gone, Ansem himself halts. His body feels heavier without his added power source.

"He's weak now!" Allen says noticing his sluggish motion. He wields his sword and flies in, swinging to cut a path through the Heartless.

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HA!" Super Goku fires his strongest attack at the Seeker of Darkness.

Ansem summons an enlarged sphere of dark energy and fires, countering the blue beam. "Now, witness real power!" he says as he begins drawing out the rest of his strength. The sphere pushes Goku's attack back, who even goes straight to full power with no avail.

A giant sword of ice appears overtop of the World of Chaos courtesy of Elsa. "Gum Gum Battle Ax!" Luffy flies up and drops his foot down, forcing the ice blade to pierce into the titanic ship. This weakens Ansem enough that the sphere explodes along with the Kamehameha.

"Goofy!" Naruto jumps on Goofy's shield. He uses all his strength to push Naruto up at Ansem. "Donald!" Donald uses Thundaga to charge his sword. He then slashes, cutting through Ansem's heart.

Or he would. The naginata is blocking him. "You think you can defeat me?! I have the power of darkness on my side! You're nothing more than a child who needs something like the power of friendship!"

"So what? My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" Naruto pushes using all his strength, cutting through the sword. Finally, his Keyblade cuts into the heart. "And that's okay!"

A blinding light shoots out from where he cut. The ship begins to shake and crumble, light shining from the cracks forged. Explosions riddle every part of the monster's body. Naruto flies away to escape the explosions.

After all is said and done, the light coming from Ansem blinds everyone. Naruto meets up with Donald and Goofy, but everyone else disappears into the light. The white shade fades, and gives us the darkness the realm so thrives on.

The colors of the trio's vision returns. Ansem floats in the middle of the void clutching his chest, standing in front of Kingdom Hearts' door. "You think this is over? Even if I have failed, I have still won the war. The Door to Darkness will never close again, not with one Keyblade. It alone cannot seal it."

"This guy just doesn't give up does he?" says Naruto with annoyance.

"With one more spurt of power, I'll be enough to destroy you two," he says. Though the trio can only look with perplexity at his declaration, because there's three of them, Ansem reaches out to Kingdom Hearts. Desperately he shouts, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me, with the power of darkness!"

One of the doors slowly opens up, dark fumes expelling from its tips. This satisfies the Seeker of Darkness. "Only supreme darkness, something so powerful, so mighty, can belong to the realm of darkness!"

"Ansem, if that's true, then why do you need seven hearts of light to draw it out?" Naruto asks him solemnly. His eyes widen when he comes to a realization. "If it's darkness, you could just go after it. But it all makes sense now; Kingdom Hearts, is Light!"

The door fully opens, and out from its chambers pours pure light. The light shines upon Ansem, burning away at his flesh. Stunned, and blinded, his enlightenment only gives him more questions. "But why?!" Questions that will never be answered, for the light purifies and erases him.

Everyone looks in surprise at where Ansem used to be, questioning what happened. Naruto shrugs at it and moves forward with Donald and Goofy, landing on where the door stands.

The three heroes move to the door to push it close, but the doors are barely budging. Looking through the other side, Goofy sees something horrifying. "Whoa!"

"Don't look! Just keep pushin-huh?!" Donald sees it too, a large mass of Heartless rising up. "HURRY!"

"I can't close it!" Naruto says, defeated believing Ansem was right. A hand shoots out and grabs hold of the door from the other side, pulling it. "What?"

"Giving up already? Come on, I thought you were stronger than that dobe!" says Sasuke, his taunting giving renewed zeal.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?! Come on this side!" says Naruto in a hurried tone.

"I can't pass through. I'll find another way out!" He and him then work together to close the door. On the darker side, Darkside Heartless rise up.

Before they could make their move, light slashes through the Heartless. Donald and Goofy look through the other side with Naruto, and see something the former two thought they'd never see. With happiness as if they never had it, they shout, "THE KING!"

Yes, King Mickey Mouse stands on the other side with a Keyblade. His however is an inverse coloring of Naruto's Kingdom Key. "Naruto, let's close this door for good!"

"He has a Keyblade?!" Naruto says in shock.

"That's a story for another time," says the mouse man. "The Door to Darkness can only be closed by a Kingdom Key of Light and Darkness from their respective sides."

"But, your Majesty-" says Donald and Goofy in unison.

"Don't worry." Mickey knows exactly what they're thinking. But this is for the best. He has to do this. 'I have to pay her back for what she did too.' "There will always be a Door to the Light."

"But… Sasuke..."

"What are you complaining about?" asks Sasuke rudely. "I still haven't forgiven what happened. But, you were right." His words become more solemn. "If I'm going to make my own happiness, I'll do it without relying on others." Naruto looks at his rival, seeing he's serious about his decision. "The score isn't settled between us either. I'll be back before you know it."

With a nod, Naruto pushes on the door with all his might alongside Donald and Goofy.

Mickey's words as it closes are, "Thank you for protecting Naruto, Donald and Goofy."

"I'll find you again Sasuke. I promised Sakura, and I never go back on my word!"

Sasuke's words are, "Then get stronger before we meet again."

The door closes up tight. Naruto summons the Kingdom Key before spinning in vertically. He stops once it's sideways and draws it back, before thrusting it towards the door and using his other hand to turn the key. Light forms at the end signifying its special power. He then twirls it down before raising it high in the air.

Mickey's is less impressive as he holds it horizontally pushing his free hand to the end, and swipes right and left. Light forms at its end before he thrusts it up and turns it. The two keys release their light and lock over the door. The door itself disappears, fading away like a stranger in the dark.

The area around them begins to alter. Naruto looks up and sees the Sunny Go with everyone on board. The heroes who helped them begins to fade off, disappearing. Luffy waves with Yugi and Anzu. Elsa smiles and nods, knowing what this is to mean. As if resigned to fate, she disappears with the others.

Naruto sighs seeing everything being set back to normal. He looks back and spots Hinata and Sakura in the distance. "Oh, Hinata!" He runs over to his friends.

"Naruto!" Hinata reaches out for him, but the platforms they stand on separate.

Knowing that he'll never really reach them, he says, "Hinata, Sakura, you guys… Wait for me back at our world! I'll come back with Sasuke, I promise!"

With hope, Hinata says, "I know you will!"

"Just make sure you come back!" Sakura tells him, despite her heart wanting him to fulfill that selfish wish.

The platform separates, and disappears into the fading light behind them. Their actions save the Realm of Light, all the worlds destroyed by the Heartless returning to normal. Jasmine and Aladdin reunite in Agrabah with Genie, Luffy regroups with his fellow nakama, Goku goes back home, the Shinobi from the Elemental Nations return, and Elsa reawakens in Arendelle with Anna. Ichigo and Orihime are back home as well, along with Yugi and Anzu. Everything ends well.

…

"Well, this is new," says Naruto with a shrug. He, Donald and Goofy walk down a road underneath a deep blue cloudy morning of a sky. Surrounding them is a lush field of greenery and trees.

Donald then asks, "Where are we?"

"Well, since the End of the World was destroyed," begins Goofy as he starts putting two and two together, "we ended up appearing in another world. But I don't recognize this place at all."

"Least we're not back there… And the Gummi Ship Kaiba lent us was there too," says Donald with a groan. "Well, now what do we do?"

Naruto becomes tired thinking about what's left. "You guys still gotta find King Mickey, and I gotta find Sasuke. So they must be together." 'Whatever happened to Akatsuki?'

"But um, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" asks Goofy. And in unison, they drop their heads in defeat.

The trio hear something up ahead. It is a yellow dog with a letter in its mouth. Of course, Donald and Goofy recognize it. "It's Pluto!" says Donald. "Where have you been?!"

"Hey, look!" This time, Naruto says this line. "That letter!"

"Gawrsh! That's the king's seal!" Goofy says with joyful anticipation. "Have you seen the King?!"

The dog runs off up the hill where the road leads. Naruto shrugs before chasing after Pluto. "Come on! This adventure isn't over yet!" Without even questioning it, they chase after Pluto with Naruto. The sun blazes overhead as they venture after Pluto.

One Year Later….

It's night. Clouds form overhead pouring rain upon the city below. A lone man, maybe, walks through the darkness, dressed in the dark leather of the black coat. His face invisible to the world, he continues stomping through puddles.

The dark puddles turn black, almost sludge like. Up from them rise Shadow Heartless. Unlike the usual variety, these are the size and shape of people with blue marks on their bodies. These Neo Shadows encircle him, smothering him with their numbers. He looks up wordlessly, seeing a man standing up at the highest point of the tallest building.

Light and darkness gather at his two hands, before he throws them back. In each hand rests a Keyblade, in the left hand Oathkeeper and the right Oblivion. He twirls them in the air and clashes them together, glaring at the dark entity before them. This being is the remains of what has happened to Kakuzu.

"Get out of my way," he declares, his silvery blue eyes visible in the darkness of his hood.

* * *

Kei: And with this, it's over.

Yusei: Over?! You must be outta your mind!

Kei: What?!

Julia: Kingdom Hearts didn't end with one game, and neither will this. We have atleast two more stories until Kingdom Hearts III, and this one's not even over yet.

Kei: IT'S NOT?!

Claire: We gotta conclude the Birth By Sleep Omakey, at the Keyblade Graveyard. Also, Happy Valentine's Day. *hands him a box*

Kei: Oh... Thanks. Uh oh, that means-

Claire: White Day.


	36. Birth by Sleep

_**A Serendipitous Key of Hope**_

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers tell me I do not own products owned by Disney, Masahi Kishimoto, anything from Shonen Jump, or Square Enix.

Keiichi: Sorry folks. No Omakey this time. Because this time, it's the main part of the chapter. This chapter will conclude the adventure of Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, but it won't let everything.

_**The XXXVI Keyhole: Birth By Sleep**_

* * *

_No matter what happens, we're friends forever._

_What I do, I do for friendship._

_The three of us will always be one._

The sun kissed land opens into the fading daylight. In the largest opening of the desert terrain lies a collection of keys. But, these aren't just any keys. These weapons are Keyblades once wielded by former chosen wielders. With their demise, they rest as markings of their passing. Amidst the battlefield of thousands of lifeless keys, Nagato stands.

The forlorn wielder stares among all the keys around him. He takes a big glare remembering the stories he's been told about the war. This situation he has brought upon himself, he continues to play in his head how he could have avoided everything. How he could have saved his master, and ignored the lies that drew his heart to darkness.

As he ponders his decisions, he hears the footsteps of an approaching person. Looking to his right he sees Konan walking towards him. Her eyes show seriousness, letting him believe she already knows of what has happened.

She stops by him, a pregnant pause to look down. She says, in a serious tone, "I heard that the master was struck down."

Nagato pauses as well, before nodding to her beliefs. "Yes." Admitting it every time to himself is just one more sludge of poison to swallow. "When I returned home, I found that the master found out about the truth of Yahiko." Konan decides to file that mentally for later. "He was going to destroy him, but I stepped in to save him. I tried to protect Yahiko, and wounded the master. It was all a set up!"

This is where his voice becomes louder, more angrier. "Xehanort set the whole thing up: giving me these eyes, Yahiko finding out the truth, the Master attempting to kill him, and me fighting to save him…" He trembles. "All to awaken the darkness inside of me!"

He manages to calm himself down, turning to Konan to speak. As he does, the blue haired master keeps her eyes closed to listen. "Konan, I'm sorry for snapping at you back then. You were right. Both of you; I DID need to be watched! I did go astray, but no more! I will set things right, honor our master's memory, and destroy Xehanort. I won't let him hurt Yahiko or you any-" Konan raises a hand, stopping him right then and there.

Now it's her turn to speak. "What else is there to darkness besides anger and resentment?" Her eyes finally open, showing how disappointed she is. In him. "This isn't some silly sitcom cartoon where the character learns a lesson by making a mistake, and he's suddenly back to normal the next episode like he didn't learn a thing." She points to his heart. "Xehanort is feeding that fire called darkness inside of you by making you fight. The master is gone, that darkness is still inside of you, and no matter what you say, as long as you use it you'll go astray again. Nothing will change!" As she speaks, her words gain more emotion and heart.

"Tell me Nagato. Tell me HOW does that honor our master's memory?!" These words leave a lasting impression on Nagato's heart. His clenched fists loosen in response to her truths.

Before he could make a proper answer, someone else arrives. This time it's Yahiko, who also joins up with his compatriots. Konan's heart lifts with relief seeing him, and Nagato tenses slightly. The sullen eyes of the younger member gaze up upon his friends. "So, I learned the truth. Xehanort wants me to fight Vanitas, to make a sort of Kyeblade. The master tried to kill me the moment he realized the seriousness of it."

"Kyeblade?" asks Konan, completely in the dark.

"Yahiko, it's okay… The master's…he's…" Nagato tries to explain what happened, but Yahiko holds a hand up. It's like he understands.

"Xehanort split Vanitas from my heart to create the Kyeblade when we fuse back together." This sickens both of the older members. "I don't know what this thing is, but it scares me to death just thinking what's gonna happen to me."

Konan clutches her heart feeling the desperate fear in his voice. Nagato tries to cheer him up, by saying, "Relax man. We're here, and we can protect you."

Yahiko doesn't look convinced. He continues with, "I thought about ways to stop it, but in the end, I don't think it's possible. If we have to fight, and whatever happens happens… Please, just-"

"The three of us are friends, and we'll never be split apart!" As he speaks, Nagato's hand reaches his shoulder in an attempt to further ease his heart. Konan reaches out to caress his cheek.

But then, Yahiko pushes her hand aside lightly. He then forces himself away from Nagato's hand. As serious as the situation is, he says, "I'm asking you guys, as a friend, to put me down. Throw away any feelings you have of me, and kill me."

Nagato steps back agape towards his words. Konan couldn't fathom what he means. Even as a request, she could never. Her heart would never be able to live with it.

As all three take in those words, a tremendous gust blows. Before where Nagato originally faced, they see a lone man walking towards them. The Keyblades surrounding them an aisle, he grins. This man comes into further view, revealed as Xehanort. One more person comes out from behind him, Vanitas. The two stop meters away, forcing the trio to be on guard.

"Behold, the Keyblade Graveyard," he begins, stretching his arms wide. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power – united by the hearts of their masters." A fierce presence can be felt with his words. "On this barren soil Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as the great Keyblade War raged!

"Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all to gain control of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me." He points ahead at the three, though his next word would signify who exactly he was talking about. "χ-blade!"

No longer wasting time, they slap their armor pieces. This transforms them into their Keyblade armor. With Keyblades in hand, they stare down Xehanort. "Three wielders: one who is barely a master, one who failed to be a master, and one who could only be PROTECTED by a master. Without Eraqus, you lot don't stand a chance. Just give me what I want, and atleast one of you can live."

Yahiko prepares to make the first strike, but Nagato pulls him back shouting, "NOT A CHANCE!" He rushes forward to attack, but as he inches near, the ground rises smacking him courtesy of Xehanort's magic.

More of the earth shifts towards the heavens into a peak, as Vanitas jumps down. He laughs releasing lightning bolts to blow Nagato off the mountain. Xehanort bats his golden eyes to the standing keys and summons Aeroga, causing the wind to gather the keys into a stream.

Upon landing Vanitas clashes with Yahiko, before kicking him back to dodge Konan's Triple Firaga. He sends his own fireballs at her, to which she easily deflects while giving Yahiko time to throw a missing Strike Raid. He jumps on of the Keyblades in the stream and surfs on it. Though he redirects the stream itself to attack them, only Konan manages to escape unharmed. However, she unfortunately gets blistered by a second stream hitting her from above. She hits the ground painfully, her helmet destroyed and removed.

Yahiko goes over to her to see if she's okay. "I'm fine. The armor and cape protected me."

"But, you're bleeding!"

The key stream rises up to where Nagato is, who has to jump to avoid getting hit. He sees the stream coming down at him. "Nagato!" Konan raises her Keyblade and fires a spell at Nagato. This spell turns into Reflectga, protecting him from the massive stream of keys that send him skyward. The spell explodes, and he lands on the peak where Xehanort awaits him.

Yahiko sees Nagato's landing and rushes up. Konan tries to stop him, but has to pause to use Curaga on herself from the possible concussion she suffered.

Up top, Nagato charges in and strikes Xehanort, who blocks using his ancient Keyblade. He blocks again throwing Nagato's balance off, before unleashing a Firaja spell that makes severe damage to his armor. The younger swordsman rolls backwards in pain, realizing he used his right hand to take the brunt of the damage.

Their eyes focus on eachother. But, then something sudden happens. He disappears in an afterimage, dodging a strike to the cranium by Yahiko. But the armor fledgling gets gripped from behind by Xehanort, dangling in the air trying to get free.

"Yahiko!" The key stream returns to pummel Nagato without warning or mercy, sending him off the cliff into the badlands below. He cries out in intense pain falling down below. Vanitas lands from it on the same level as Xehanort.

Said bald man's grip tightens around Yahiko's helmet, which cracks, as he lifts him over the gaping lower levels of the mountainous top. Konan looks up seeing this, and, to her horror, sees Yahiko frozen solid. He drops him down below.

Not taking any chances, Konan summons paper wings using ninjitsu to fly up and catch him, but not before he hits a pillar with his helmet. She then lands safely down below, staring into his still moving eyes. "Yahiko! Are you okay?!" She asks with utmost concern.

He'd say something, but frozen. Konan takes him into her chest tightly, shivering from the cold. He groans out something along the lines of what is she doing, to which she tells him, "I'm going to help you regain your body temperature. If I use fire magic, you would shatter."

Xehanort from up above transforms his archaic Keyblade, into a sphere of dark energy. It fires skyward, altering the day into night; a blanket of blue overshadows all, and a body the shape of a heart shines down from above. Far, far away from the scene, one person rushes to the scene as fast as he could.

"Well, well, well, am I interrupting?" The two look aside to see a familiar man walking up to them. He wears a patch over that mess left by Nagato as his one eye focuses in on Konan and Yahiko. "Hate to tear a woman away from a stiff guy, but how about leaving him here for me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Konan question, already throwing away any kindness she would normally give a stranger. She can't help but feel something off about him and that golden eye of his.

"Braig. Nice to meetcha," he states with a grin. "I'd get your name, but you're not important. You're just a ploy in this whole plan for Nagato to go super emo darkness, and Yahicicle over there when he becomes the weapon."

"Shut up!" Yahiko shouts, getting back enough warmth to speak properly.

"Heh. That's a mean little look you got there! Almost makes you a full fledged Keyblade wielder." Braig continues his taunting, even as Konan lays Yahiko down. "Now about Christopher Loyd over there..."

"Go ahead and keep talking, driving us apart with your mind games." Konan summons her Keyblade, while becomes empowered and much more beautiful. "Nagato will never fall to the darkness, and I will NEVER let you hurt my Yahiko!"

"Your what?" Konan charges in and knees Braig in the blind spot, before he has a chance to respond properly.

Nagato recovers from the damage he's taken, removing his helmet while staring up. He summons his Keyblade Glider and flies to the top. Upon reaching the peak, he jumps down and recalls his broken armor, staring down the united forces of Vanitas and Xehanort.

"Ah, you've made it," says the elderly master with gruff and glee. He sounds like a father proud of his son's project. "I knew you would make it. I believed you would reach the prestige beyond the unseen wall dividing darkness and light." His wiggly fingers fling as his arms stretch out, adding: "AND I WAS NOT WRONG, NAGATO!"

The darkness within the Rinnegan burns around Nagato's hand, changing his Keyblade into the Chaos Ripper. He then asks, "What did you do to me? What did you do my friend Yahiko!?"

Xehanort chuckles. "I've been studying special worlds like the Elemental Nations for years. Chakra is not the same as Magic, but both have their uses. While you were with Jiraiya I was there looking into the Biju and a plan to utilize them for the better, and came upon an Uchiha Obito. Naturally I stole those Rinnegan eyes and with magic gave them to you.

"As for Yahiko, the poor boy didn't have it in him to measure up to such strenuous trials. So I, lifted some weight off his heart."

"You BASTARD!" Angry, Nagato lunges in to attack Xehanort, who resummons his Keyblade to block. With one hand he easily holds back Nagato, who is struggling with the old man.

Xehanort turns an eye over to Vanitas, who's just watching. "What are you waiting for?" he asks commandingly. "Go and retrieve what Yahiko owes you, and get rid of Konan too."

"Hey, I'm just waiting on you." Vanitas jumps down to where Konan and the others are.

"No!" Nagato ignores the old man to chase Vanitas. He gets cut off however by that same elderly master.

Xehanort then pushes Nagato back far. Though hurt, the fury within the poor boy is enough to let him stand once more. "First you take my master, and now you want my friends..." The darkness around him rises. "Was my master – No. Was my father, not enough?! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

"There we go. Only now will you realize that I have truly won..."

Down below, Konan is dominating Braig without mercy. Cornered, Braig throws his bowguns into another dimension and fires black shots from all directions.

Konan summons her paper wings and releases them into the air. As the arrows hit them, the slips of paper become enveloped in explosions, revealing they were explosive tags. This blinds Braig from seeing her any further. "Ah, damn it! Where is she?!"

"Over here." Her voice speaks to him from behind. Konan thrusts her Keyblade out jabbing him hard in the back of the head. She then uses Blizzaga, freezing his guns solid. He backs away in fear seeing her completely defeat him. She says, "Now, get out of here."

"Well, that's the end of that," he says with a nervous laugh. "I keep forgetting to never mess with Keyblade wielders, but I guess that means I made the right choice."

"What?" Yahiko says with confusion.

"He wanted to buy time, and he sure as hell got it." Braig takes off.

The blue haired master watches as he leaves, sighing with relief before turning to the boy of her heart. "Yahiko, how do you feel now?"

"A little...better..." he says, feeling his body warming up better. "It is my body after all..."

Konan then thinks back to what she said about him, a little embarrassed. "Yahiko, about what I said…I…"

He looks up and sees to his horror Vanitas coming down. "Konan, look out!" he screams.

She turns upward to see a blade coming down on her head. Blood spurts out from the wound as she falls backwards, the light in her eyes going away. Yahiko sees her completely unconscious, unable to move or defend herself from Vanitas' blade. The fear of losing her gets to him.

"No!" Light shines out from around Yahiko, lifting the frost on and around him in the air. The diamond mist covers him as he stands, screaming, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Feeling a powerful, overwhelming presence from Yahiko's spirit alone, Vanitas draws his blade away from the woman glaring at Yahiko. No longer frozen, he's standing tall and ready. His eyes flare with determination as he summons his Keyblade. Vanitas laughs before saying, "It's about time. Let's finish this."

In a speed of blinding light, they move forward clashing physical light with darkness. Yahiko jumps up high while raising his hands. "Tornado!" A heavy storm blows to draw in Vanitas. The dark Keyblade wielder throws a sphere to open a path, flying through the powerful winds.

"You think this is painful to me? I'll show you real hurt!" Vanitas slashes at Yahiko at the eye of the storm, only to hit an illusion. "What?!"

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, dummy!" He angrily kicks Vanitas to the ground before throwing Strike Raid. Vanitas prepares to deflect it, but Yahiko flies in over his sword and grabs it, before striking Vanitas in his stomach. "If you hadn't noticed, I WAS FROZEN TODAY!"

He then collects light energy around him before performing powerful flips and slashes via Ars Arcanum. Yahiko makes a flip slamming his foot in the side of Vanitas' skull, cracking his helmet. Vanitas rolls along the ground painfully before hitting the dirt. He has plenty of power left to spare, readying his strongest spell Faith incase he tries anything.

"You did it Yahiko." Yahiko looks down at his defeated dark half. He slowly stands with a shaky constitution. The mask's crack spreads further in response to his power, before shattering completely. "Now that my body is falling apart, you and I will have to join together! The χ-blade will be forged!"

"Your face..." Yahiko, as well as the world, gets to finally see Vanitas' face. He's a scruffy looking guy his age with golden eyes. His blackened, curly hair with green highlights and freckles. He looks rather familiar, to Yahiko. "Wait, I know you..."

Darkness expels from his shadow to circle him and Yahiko. Distracted by his facial recognition, this is just enough time for the Unversed Floods to shoot out of the darkness and pin him down.

This shocks Yahiko and stops him from using his spell. "What?! The Unversed!" All of a sudden, everything starts connecting together in a collage within his mind. "So that's what's going on; the Unversed come from you!"

"That's right!" More of the Unversed rise up from his shadow as he speaks. "Remember when we split apart? I don't what happened to you, but there was a void slowly being filled in my heart. The Unversed rose from my heart, as the negativity from within. A horde of fledgling emotions under my control, they are what I feel."

He points to Yahiko. "We needed a way to get you away from Eraqus and your girlfriend, and the Unversed were the perfect opponents. I released them into other worlds so you'd fight them and get stronger. And you know what's funny? With their destruction their negativity returns back to me and makes me stronger as well.

"You never stood a chance against us, Hiko-chan." The Unversed return within Vanitas as he connects to Yahiko, creating an explosion of light. This shatters the foundation Yahiko stands upon and blows away the knocked out Konan. Yahiko cries out as the light shoots to the heavens as a pillar.

Up top the pillar, Nagato is pushed to the ground by Xehanort, who is trying to enter his sword into his heart. Nagato draws on his Wayfinder's power and repels Xehanort, before slashing and knocking him aside. The aged master drops to his knees, feeling time catching up to his body. Nagato slowly walks over to finish the job.

That's when the pillar rises up behind him. "Ah! Look!" Nagato turns around to face whatever is in his blind spot, to see to his horror the forging of the χ-blade. "The χ-blade has been forged!"

"NO! Yahiko!"

"And now, for the final part of my plan!" Xehanort stands, revealing his facade of weakness, before impaling his chest. The nameless Keyblade unleashes a bright light from his body, which ends up being his heart. His Keyblade disappears as his heart flies up.

"What?!" Nagato looks back and sees this going on. "What are you doing?!"

"Out with the old, in with the new, that is a rather useful motto." Xehanort's body glows brightly as he speaks. "I had already tested this out twice before, and with the power you now possess you provide weaker resistance. I swore I would survive, to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War." He points to Nagato. "And now, it is your darkness that will sustain me!"

His heart flies out towards Nagato. He quickly summons his armor, only a split second two late. Darkness enshrouds the armored Nagato, as Xehanort's body disperses into light. His protection falls off of him as he drops his Keyblade, now the Ends of the Earth, to the ground.

"This heart belongs again to darkness," 'Nagato' speaks, his voice being much gruffer and older. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end; the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts from it. It grows, consumes it! Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Nagato walks over towards the location of where Yahiko and Konan were, grinning.

As he does, just before he could leave, a barrier of light forms over him as a dome. Energy chains can be seen within the barrier. "What?" Coming to a thought, he turns around. He then sees Nagato's armor kneeling before his Keyblade stabbed into the earth.

'Not yet.'

The nameless Keyblade appears in his hand. He angrily flares his golden eyes at the armor, Naganort unhappy with his mistake. "Your body submits, your heart succumbs – so why does your mind resist?!"

A cape billows from behind Nagato's armor, just before he slowly stands up. He draws his Keyblade from the earth facing his opponent.

Elsewhere…

"Gosh. I hope you're okay," says a familiar voice. Konan awakens from her slumber to find Mickey.

"Mickey…" She then gasps suddenly, shouting, "Yahiko!" Pulling herself up, she ignores the head wound that has stopped bleed, yet has left red on her face and blue hair, and goes looking for him.

Luckily her search comes to an end seeing him back there he last was. He stands in his armor, wielding a strange weapon. Her heart swells with joy before she climbs up to reach him. "Yahiko, thank goodness!" She comes up to hug him, clearly ignoring the sword fashioned from two copies of the Kingdom Chain.

Mickey comes up to join, and immediately spots the sword. Before he could get out a word, Yahiko speaks, "What? No tongue," before pushing Konan aside. The stunned master backs up a bit, too shocked to realize the killer intent emitting from him. He draws back his sword and thrusts; a successful impalement of Konan's heart would have happened had Mickey not been there to divert the strike with his Keyblade and weight.

"Yahiko?" Konan looks into his eyes, his golden eyes, and realizes the problem. "No."

"That's not Yahiko!" Mickey adds angrily.

"Duh! Hiko-chan's heart has become a part of mine now," he tells him. "Since I'm stronger I reside control over his vessel, and together we have created this. The χ-blade!"

He raises the Kyeblade up skyward. "This χ-blade will open the door that leads to all worlds! Keyblade bearers will flock here from each and every world out there, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And, the Keyblade War will resume!"

"SHUT UP!" Konan screams with hidden hatred. "I'm sick of you and your nonsense! You will return Yahiko's heart or else!"

Vanitas laughs before preparing himself.

… Dive …

Yahiko opens his eyes. Looking around, he realizes he's not out in the real world anymore. He's inside the Dive to the Heart. He could have sworn he was fighting Vanitas. "Konan? Nagato?"

He looks to his right and sees a face he didn't want to ever; Vanitas. "We're not through yet." The dive platform they stand on is composed of both him and Vanitas asleep, within the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Our union wasn't complete Hiko-chan." He raises the χ-blade up for him to see, which is damaged and far from the shine of the one outside his heart. "The χ-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now and we can complete the χ-blade."

Yahiko smirks with hope in his voice. "Seems like I got a chance."

"Nyeh?"

"How about instead of all that, I just destroy both you AND that toy?" This is more a statement than a question as Yahiko summons the Lost Memory Keyblade.

Vanitas can only laugh at his statement, a hysteric and underestimating one. "How STUPID are you?! The χ-blade is made of both of our hearts you idiot! Break it and you'll break yourself. That weak little heart of yours will vanish forever."

"So? You say that like I give a damn about what happens to me." Yahiko's resolution becomes apparent with the determination in his eyes, as well as his strong composure. "As long as I can save Konan and Nagato, it's worth it."

"Oh brother, get out the barf bag," Vanitas says with unmitigated boredom, and then sighs. "It's always about your friends, isn't it?"

"Least I got friends!" Suddenly, it feels like Vanitas' heart was just hit by a Firaga. "I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine."

"That's weakness."

"That's fine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" The two jump forward clashing blades. The magic steel of their weapons continuously collide like opposing lights, flashes being the most visible among their figures.

Their equal speed soon exit their stalemate when Yahiko stops to check the Wayfinder in his pants. 'Hmm… Maybe...' An idea in mind, he focuses tightly on Vanitas, before taking off striking mercilessly.

Vanitas gets knocked into the air, where he looks down at the Dive to the Heart below. He stabs the platform, shattering it to millions of pieces. Yahiko, floating in mid air, asks in shock, "What did you do?!"

"WE CAN ALWAYS REBUILD OUR HEART ONCE WE'VE FUSED!" Vanitas summons energy at the end of his blade and fires.

Yahiko counters using the same move, both their attacks pushing against one another in a struggle. 'No use holding back.' Drawing on the chakra connected to his heart, Yahiko's white beam manages to push through with the two powers fusing together.

"What?!"

"Time for your last words." Yahiko flies in and slashes Vanitas using all his power and speed. This attack manages to leave streaks of twilight entrapping Vanitas, right before with one final yell Yahiko cuts through him and the Kyeblade.

The vorpal sword floats in midair before Vanitas, who floats further and further away from it and Yahiko. "No! Please!" He desperately reaches for the glowing sword, before stopping as his vision disperses.

Unconscious, he fails to notice the Kyeblade shattering into lights along with the Keyblade Yahiko wields. The Dark Seeker falls into the dark abyss below, merging with it. With his entry, light flaps away from where he landed like feathers dancing in the air. The platform that is Yahiko's Dive to the Heart appears, fully restored.

And Yahiko transforms into a heart, floating skyward into the dark heavens. Where he will go? Who knows?

Outside…

As that happens Vaniko swings the Kyeblade, releasing a powerful shockwave. The already injured Konan flies backwards into a rock pillar with Mickey. Her head wound starts bleeding more excessively. Vision blurry, she groggily forces herself to stand. Vaniko laughs before walking forward.

Konan holds a hand to her Wayfinder. 'Yahiko, Nagato, please give me strength!' She begs, before her body glows a bright purple aura. She draws her Keyblade, which gains the aura of her new style, and moves towards Vaniko with all her power.

Vaniko blocks wielding the majestic blade with both hands. "You're just wasting your time!" he shouts back, laughing at her 'futile' efforts. With a growing yell, she pushes back, and it's at this moment the battle within concludes. The χ-blade breaks, turning into the damaged form within Yahiko's heart. "What?!"

Konan knocks the blade out of his hand. Vaniko hits the ground, and the χ-blade flips in the air. Light shoots out etching its laser into the ground. A brightness surrounds the sword. Vaniko reverts back to Yahiko, just before the χ-blade shatters, the tornado of light covering everyone and everything. The master reaches out for Yahiko, desperately clinging to him.

…

The blue haired master opens her eyes. She moves her head and eyes to and fro, mentally asking herself where she is. She picks herself up recognizing her surroundings. "This is..."

"Konan, you lost consciousness," says Yen Sid as he steps towards her. She then realizes they're in Yen Sid's tower. "Fortunately, Mickey found you and Yahiko floating in the Lanes Between..."

She then gasps remembering the previous events. "Yahiko!" Looking around, she sees Yahiko resting on the wall next to Mickey. "And...Nagato?"

"There was no sign of him..." She clenches her hands feeling true failure as a master, and a friend. She reaches out unclenched to touch Yahiko, unconscious since the events that took hold. "That boy's heart is sleeping. When he will wake, I do not know… It is as if his heart has left him..."

Her heart breaks hearing those words. She feels bad that she couldn't save Nagato from his fate. Losing Yahiko is too much. Her eyes threaten to exacerbate the mild upset look she has. She says, "Then, there's a chance it can return..."

"Yes. Should it and he shall awaken. If not, he may be in that state for eternity..."

Konan exhales deeply. "Then I'll keep him safe, even if it takes an eternity."

"Konan, I know what your heart feels," Yen Sid says, taking her briefly by surprising. "It's rather obvious how you feel. But, what you need to do is not to protect your friend, but to believe in him. You see, his heart hangs in the balance, between the realms of light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he is looking for a friend, one who will lead him home. So long as you love him, he can follow it back to where it belongs, the realm of Light."

Mickey smiles hearing his master's words. He tells Konan, "Don't worry! I believe in Yahiko. He's been just as good a friend to me as anybody. He'll have two lights to follow."

"Three," she finally says after a moment of calm thought.

After some mental planning, Konan helps the unconscious Keyblade wielder on her back. She carries him all the way outside the tower. Using his Keyblade she then opens a path, which she steps through right into her destroyed home; the Land of Departure.

"What..." She shrugs, no longer allowing herself to be surprised. The world of darkness is nothing compared however to when she sees her Master's Keyblade resting on the ground. "Master..." No time to grieve anymore, Konan makes her way inside the building.

'Konan, now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should something happen to me, I ask that you use my Master Defender to lock this land away. Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and Darkness are in balance, so others may take advantage of this. That's why our predecessors made a certain trick.'

Coming all the way to the throne room, she places Yahiko safely in the tallest seat. She then steps behind the throne and calls upon the Master's Defender. That's when a Keyhole appears behind the seat, and she thrusts out ethereal chains. They enter the hole, which releases powerful white magic. And soon the landscape changes, turning the room they're in into

'Using this key, the land will transform. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost forever to oblivion, unable to ever solve the mystery without you.'

With her work done, Konan comes around to the front of the new seat which Yahiko sits upon. She comes face to face with him, saying, "Yahiko, I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to find Nagato. You had faith in him, so will I. No matter what happens, I'll be sure to bring him back. You wait here, and I'll be sure to come back.

"If for some reason you manage to awake before I return, then come find me. If all you need to return is my belief, then I'll wait forever. I won't give up on you, and I'll never let you die, because I love you. You probably only see me as a big sister, and I'm indeed older than you by three years, but I still love you. I always will, no matter what."

To add to her resolve, she leans in to capture his lips. Their lips continue to hold tightly, before the lock comes reluctantly undone. Konan's heart flutters at having finally confessed outloud, and kissing the boy she loves, but there's no time for that. Still gushing, she turns her attention to the exit and leaves with the Master's Defender.

She comes outside of the building, her entire world transformed by the power of the Defender. She takes a look back at the building and its new appearance. 'As if I can throw away my love and kill you...' Putting that aside, she turns over to the dark abyss down the road. "Nagato, please tell me where you are... I may need their help. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll have to regroup Akatsuki."

With that, she steps into the darkness, summoning her armor. She then travels through space.

...

Time has gone by since that last battle with Xehanort and Vanitas. Konan checks around the Keyblade Graveyard looking for Nagato, only for no clues. Having no choice, returns to Konoha to recover some old friends. With their help they were able to ascertain a certain someone's location.

That's why she's here, in Radiant Gardens. In the town square where flowers grow, Konan sees to her surprise her friend Nagato. "Nagato!" she cries out happily.

The silver haired Rinnegan user looks over to her. "Nagato! I'm so glad you're okay!"

'Nagato' glares with indifference, before grasping her throat. Confused, she reaches up and grabs him, trying her best to wiggle free. "What are you doing?!"

"Who am I?" The Rinnegan reflect gold in his eyes, darkness brims from his body.

"Nagato?"

"Nagato?" He repeats, holding his head in pain. He drops Konan before crying out, which is soon silenced. His hands slide down like ooze. "Nagato's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him."

"You... You're Xehanort!" He summons the nameless Keyblade and slashes at her.

Konan jumps away just in time. "You will return my friend's heart now, or else you'll pay the price!"

Naganort smirks, arrogantly asking, "And just who are you to fight me?"

"I am Keyblade Master Konan!" She summons her Brightcrest Keyblade, transformed from Stormfall, and flies in at Naganort.

He summons balls of darkness and fires them at her, but she easily reflects the attack using a shield. He uses Ars Solum to attack and bust through her barrier, though she easily counters his blows.

She transforms the aura around her into the Spell Weaver, using it to fly and dash around his attacks. "Firaga Burst!" She forms a large meteor before sending it towards Naganort. He transforms his Keyblade into a cannon and fires a sphere of white and blue light, causing a super detonation that destroys some of their surroundings.

In the midst of the destruction Konan can be seen rapidly battering Naganort. The possessed swordsman steps back as the pain from her blows begins to pile up.

"ENOUGH!" The blue guardian rises up from his shadow to attack, using its fists to block her blade strikes with ease.

Konan lands with a slide, reaching her Wayfinder which has fallen off of her person. She picks it up, which shines briefly. 'Nagato?' She looks up at her friend, her trinket giving her a link through the mind.

"Go, Wayfinder!" She thrusts the Wayfinder up, unleashing its magic. This brings her and Nagato to a spectral area covered brightly like the sun's yellow and orange.

She flies in with the power of the Spellweaver, avoiding the Guardian's fists. Behind it she sees Nagato standing in the middle of a glowing seal on the ground. 'I got it!'

Konan summons paper wings and flies in, using them to block and distract the Guardian. She then lands on the seal beside Nagato. "Nagato!"

"Konan!" They hold their Wayfinders up together, causing energy to collect. She then raises her weapon along with him, causing a sphere of white, blue and golden light to converge together. Their power burn away the guardian.

They come back out to reality where Naganort steps back. Light forms around him, representative of his inner struggle. Konan shouts, "Nagato, fight it! I know you're in there! Yahiko and everyone in Akatsuki is waiting for you!"

Naganort, still struggling to retain his Nagato personality, raises the ancient, nameless Keyblade up in his hand. He impales his heart with his sword, growling, "Get out of my heart old man!"

She watches in shock as the sword disappears, falling backwards into a pool of darkness summoned by his very self. As he sinks, Konan flies in with a dive. She grabs hold of his hand, but is immediately pulled in with him.

The two fall into darkness, with no hope of slowing let alone stopping anytime soon. She grabs his arm, and summons her armor. "Not enough chakra... I can only save one of us... I'm sorry Yahiko. Kami Bunshin!"

She summons a clone using her paper wings, transferring her armor to it. It then takes her Brightcrest Keyblade to summon the Glider and fly itself outside. The gate of light closes up, locking Konan in the Realm of Darkness.

Her eyes see nothing but perpetual black. No colors to comfort her, just the lack thereof. Will she be able to come out and save her friends?

...

"Over here!" Braig can be seen leading a blond old man to the center where Naganort and Konan fought. They and a couple of knights come before the center, where Konan's clone can be seen with her armor, Keyblade and Naganort.

The armor falls to the ground, revealing paper remains on the inside. Who is this man, and what will be Nagato's fate?

* * *

Kei: Is it over now?

Claire: Yes.

Kei: YES!

Julia: With this, the first part of Key of Hope has ended. Not even sure if we'll be bothering to write Fanfiction for anymore longer. Time to move on and write professionally!

Kei: ... Nah! We can do both! Anyway, in the next book we'll start from Kingdom Hearts II. As for Konan's fate... You'll just have to wait and see.

Yusei: She's behind Akatsuki?!

Julia: I don't know.

Yusei: What about Nagato? Is it just like the game?

Julia: I don't know! The only one who does is Kei.

Kei: *gets stared at* I ain't telling! Look, just wait to find out. And thanks for supporting this story. We want to improve the writing, so don't be afraid to make suggestions.

Dante: Wait, what about Yahiko? Who helped his heart?

Kei: Also a secret.


End file.
